Not All Who Wander Are Lost
by DirectorCarmichael
Summary: Sequel to 'Top Of The World'. Katniss and Peeta start their new life as a married couple. Modern-day AU. I recommend reading 'Top Of The World' before this.
1. Welcome Home

_**Katniss**_

"More wine baby?" Peeta holds up the bottle of red.

"Please," I nod gratefully with a smile.

He pours some into my glass swiftly and carefully.

"Oh my god," I moan. "This is sooooo good Peeta."

"Thank Kenneth," he grins. "He cooked it."

"Thank you Kenneth!" I call over to the galley. He pops his head out and smiles.

"You're welcome Mrs. Mellark."

"Please Kenneth, call me Katniss. If you call me Mrs. Mellark one more time you're fired," I joke.

"Yes Mrs.-," he stops himself. I chuckle. "Yes Katniss."

"Kenneth what do we have for dessert?" Peeta inquires.

"Coffee and assorted pastries," he answers as he pours us each a cup of the steaming drink.

"Perfect, Kenneth," Peeta praises. "Thank you very much."

Kenneth just nods as he retrieves the platter of pastries, which, of course, are scrumptious.

"Are we flying over the Atlantic or Pacific?" I ask Peeta.

"Atlantic. We're stopping in Lisbon to refuel."

"Okay. I've never been to Portugal."

"Me either. One day we'll take a trip there, okay?"

"Sounds great," I smile. "Are we landing in Portland?"

"Yeah," he nods. "I thought we could surprise Prim. I called the hospital and checked her schedule. She should be at work when we arrive. I spoke to her boss and she's going to give her some time off."

"Peeta," I mildly scold, but I don't really mean it. "You didn't have to do all that."

"Sure I didn't, but I wanted to. You haven't seen your sister in a while. I wanted you to be able to spend some quality time together. You're close with her, you both deserve it."

"First, she's _our _sister now honey. Second, thank you. You're right I haven't seen her in a long time. I can't wait to show you off. She's going to be jealous."

"Does she have a boyfriend or anything?"

"I don't really know," I shrug. "She's dated a few guys but nothing serious. She doesn't have a lot of free time as an ER doctor, you know?"

"I can imagine," he nods. "Well if she's even half as beautiful and smart as her sister, she's quite the catch."

I roll my eyes.

"You're so corny sometimes," I tease.

"Worked on you didn't it?" He teases back.

I shrug again.

"Maybe," I tilt my head side-to-side. "Or maybe it was the altitude affecting my judgment, like Finnick said."

"Or maybe I just have impeccable seduction skills."

"I don't see how that's possible considering I own your virginity," I smirk.

"You mean you _think _you own my virginity," he smirks back.

"Peeta," I warn, "don't even joke with me about that. Please."

"Sorry," he says sincerely. "You know you're my first, my only, and my last Kat."

"I know," I nod, giving him a small smile. "Trust me, you're definitely my first. The first time we made love I thought I was going to burst at the seams you were so huge."

"Oh trust me I've never doubted that," he grins widely. "Considering how tight you still are."

I glance around to make sure Kenneth hasn't reappeared, considering our conversation is turning decidedly dirty.

"I just hope you still find me sexy after I have your kids," I lament quietly.

"Honey trust me, when you are pregnant with our children, there's going to be nothing in this world more beautiful than you. Don't get me wrong, you are already the most beautiful thing in the world, but you carrying my children will just amplify that."

"Yeah until I give birth," I huff. "Maybe I'll just get C-Sections."

"What? Why?"

"So I don't ruin my vagina for you," I whisper painfully. "I want you to still find me attractive."

He rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Kat I never thought I'd have to say this, but I will find you attractive no matter what. You could shave your head and not bathe for six months and I'd still want to have sex with you twenty four hours a day."

"We'll see," I answer. "Can we talk about something else?" I beg.

"Sure honey," he smiles.

_**Peeta**_

Once we finish dinner, we're both exhausted. All the energy we spent climbing has drained our bodies. I'm forced to carry Katniss back to the bedroom. The combination of her fatigue and the wine we drank has caught up to her. She mumbles that she loves me and thanks me for carrying her. I chuckle at the adorable sleepy look on her face.

"Let's get you into some PJs," I say as I lay her on the bed.

"No," she mutters, shaking her head. "Just get my shirt and pants off."

She raises her arms and I help slide her shirt off. She unzips and unbuttons her jeans and I pull them off her legs. I pull back the covers and help her slip into bed. I quickly strip down to my boxers and hop in bed.

As soon as I lay down, she turns and melts into me. She throws a leg over mine and an arm over my stomach, pillowing her head on my bare chest. She lightly kisses my skin.

"Goodnight baby," she whispers. "I love you."

"Goodnight gorgeous. Love you too."

We wake up a few hours later when we're on final approach to Lisbon. We dress and take our seats for the landing. We're only on the ground for less than a half hour, just enough time to refuel, before we take off again and west out over the ocean, to America.

"What time will it be when we get there?" Katniss asks, looking out the window.

"Around eight in the morning locally," I tell her. "God knows what time our bodies think it'll be."

We both laugh at that and she leans her head on my shoulder, both of us still in our seats.

"I want to sleep for a week straight," she declares.

"Sounds good to me," I agree.

"Tell me more about our house on Flagstaff."

"Okay," I nod, kissing the top of her head. "It's right on the water, facing east so we can see the sunrise over the lake. Our bedroom is on the second floor and we have a huge balcony looking out. Our room has floor-to-ceiling doors and windows. The master bath has heated tiles so the floor is nice and warm when you get out of the shower or bath. There's a whole huge walk-in closet just for you. We have a fireplace in our room too, and there are two more downstairs. The main living room has cathedral ceilings with huge leather couches and chairs. The interior is decorated with dark wood, and the house always smells fresh, like cedar. I have two ovens to bake you cheese buns in."

"Mmmm," she rubs her belly comically. "Is there a pool or anything?"

"No pool," I shake my head. "But there is a hot tub on the deck."

"We're definitely spending some late nights out there," she whispers seductively, kissing my cheek. I shudder a bit and she giggles. "What else?"

"We have a ski boat," I explain. "Do you know how to wakeboard or waterski?"

"No."

"I'll teach you. We also have a fifteen-foot sailboat."

"You'll teach me how to sail too?"

"Of course."

She looks pleased, and I'm already looking forward to sailing and boating on the lake with her. While our home is near where we grew up, it's still far enough away to be private. My family actually doesn't even know where it is. My brothers and dad know that I have a home nearby, but that's it. They've never seen it, at least not yet.

"Come on," she tugs on my hand as she stands up, "let's hit the sack."

_**Katniss**_

We fall asleep quickly, and I feel safer than ever wrapped up in my husband's arms. Every minute that passes as we get closer and closer to Maine, my anxiety levels rises.

I'm not anxious because I'm embarrassed or anything like that. I'm anxious because I haven't been home in a long time. I'm planning on seeing my mother, and I have no idea how that encounter is going to go. At least Peeta will be with me. I'm also planning on meeting Peeta's family. I haven't seen his father since we were kids, and I hardly ever knew his brothers.

It's meeting his mother, however, that has me anxious. Peeta has told me stories about her abuse, and I've witnessed firsthand his nightmares about her. I've seen how affected his psyche is, how much damage she really did to this poor innocent boy. I'm worried that I'm going to lose it when I see her, that I'll let my anger get the best of me. I know that's not what he would want, but I'm scared I won't be able to help it. My love for Peeta is unlike anything I've ever felt. My urge to protect him, physically and emotionally, easily overtakes all other emotions I feel. I have no idea how I'd react if I witnessed her attempt to hurt him in any way. That doesn't just include physical abuse either.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, we're an hour out of Portland," Andrew says over the speakers. Peeta rustles next to me and yawns adorably.

"Hey sweetie," I kiss his chin. "We're almost there. Maybe we should get dressed," I suggest with a grin.

"I kind of like what you're wearing right now," he mumbles, staring at my scantily clothed body with sleepy eyes.

I giggle and playfully hit his chest.

"This view is reserved for my husband," I state defiantly.

"It better be," he smiles. "Your lingerie isn't exactly covering all that much up."

He's right. This is certainly one of my more suggestive sets. It's black and quite lacy. I was a little nervous when I picked them out, but the look on Peeta's face when he saw me in them for the first time was certainly worth it.

"Yeah? You like it?" I tease, rubbing my breasts gently.

"We don't have time for that honey," he whines. "Please don't torture me."

"Fine, fine," I relent and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"I want the next time we have sex to be in our bed at our home," he tells me sincerely.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," I respond equally as sincere.

"Besides, we're seeing Prim soon. I don't think the first time you see her you want to look like you just got fucked sideways," he jokes.

"Oh I see. Someone thinks pretty highly of themselves," I tease.

"Are you telling me I'm not telling the truth?" He grins.

"Okay I'll give you that one," I nod. "Yes, Peeta. You consistently rock my world."

"Good to know."

We go about getting dressed, both of us wearing comfy jeans and tees. It's early summer in Maine so it shouldn't be too hot or too cold, just right.

Once we're ready we pack up our stuff and head back to the main cabin, taking seats next to each other and buckling in as we start our final descent into Portland.

"Hey Peeta?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think happened to Gale?" I ask nervously.

"I don't know honey," he answers quietly.

I've been wondering this for a couple days. After he left the Col when we left for the summit bid, we didn't hear from him. We asked when we got back to ABC, but nobody remembered seeing him all that much. There were a couple sightings in Base Camp but that's all we could find. He definitely didn't go back onto the mountain, so we have no idea what happened to him, where he went, or where he is now. I'm not necessarily worried, he can take care of himself after all. It would be nice, however, to know if we have to fret about him popping up randomly in our lives.

"Do you want to invite him to the wedding?" Peeta asks, trying and failing to mask the slight hurt in his voice.

I turn to look at him and he's not even looking at me, rather his gaze is on the floor.

"Does it matter?" I sigh. "He's not a part of my life anymore."

"I know, but he used to be your best friend," Peeta argues. "It's okay if you want him there, really Kat."

I can tell it's hurting him to even think about it. I realize he's putting aside his own feelings to try and make me as comfortable as possible. I don't want him to ignore how he's feeling, not ever.

"He was never my best friend," I protest. "A best friend doesn't treat their best friend the way he treated me. If he were, I would've missed him after we parted ways. I never did, not for a single minute."

He just nods sadly.

"I don't want him there," I say firmly.

"But you wanted him at our wedding at ABC," he replies softly.

"Maybe that day I did," I admit. "But he was already there. He was the only person in ABC who didn't show up. And I'll be completely honest. At that point I still thought there was a sliver of a chance that I hadn't lost him completely."

As soon as I say the last sentence I cringe, realizing how it sounds.

"Oh. I see." The tone in his voice breaks my heart, shatters it.

"Peeta that's not what I meant," I try to explain.

I sigh and run my hand through my hair. I realize what it sounds like to him, that on our wedding day I wanted Gale there. He probably thinks that I was hoping he'd object and I'd run away with him, or I'd stand at the altar and see Gale and realize I was making a mistake. It sounds to him like I ended up with him by default, that the only reason I went through with marrying him was because Gale didn't show up.

I don't blame him for feeling that way. I'm well aware of his insecurities, especially when it comes to the women in his life. I have to continually prove to him that I'm in this for the long run, and I don't mind doing it one bit. I know he doesn't feel this way to try and make me feel guilty or anything, it's just the way it is. I know he loves me. That is never in doubt. Stepping into his shoes, however, I can see how he can come to some of the conclusions he does. We really only dated for a little over a week before we got married. To him, I fell in love with him in a matter of hours, so he's still getting used to that idea and he fears that I'll someday realize I made a mistake or fall out of love. I can't tell him why, but I just know that's never going to happen. If I had even the slightest inclination it might, I would've never said yes to marrying him. I would never do that to anybody, especially Peeta.

"Baby look at me," I beg. He doesn't move or acknowledge me in any way. "Please Peeta. Let me explain."

He eventually turns his head and the look in his eyes makes me want to cry. He's hurt, sure, but the overriding emotion he's radiating is fear.

"The reason I wanted Gale there that day was because of you. Since we got together Gale had been terrible to both of us, but especially you. I wanted him to come so he could see what you and I have, that I truly am in love with you, and I was marrying you because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I had hoped that if he had the chance to see how in love we are that he'd realize I'm yours forever and maybe, just maybe, we'd all be able to be at least friendly with each other. If he were a real friend he'd want me to be happy no matter what. But he decided to be spiteful, jealous, and an all-around asshole. That day showed me how lucky I truly am to have you, Peeta Mellark."

"You really mean that?" He whispers after a few moments of silence.

I nod, a tear rolling down my cheek. He sweetly kisses it away.

"It's you, Peeta. It's always been you and it's always going to be you. I'll tell you as many times as you want. I'm yours, forever. I'm not going anywhere, got it?"

It's his turn to just nod and I smile.

"I know what it looks like," I go on, deciding to just lay it all out on the proverbial table. "It looks like I fell in love with you in about two days then we got married. You're scared that one day I'll leave you when I decide I made a mistake, right?"

He doesn't reply, but averts his eyes guiltily. I gently cup his cheek and turn his face back to me, giving him a soft, reassuring smile.

"It's okay sweetie," I assure him gently. "I'm not mad. Not even a little. I don't blame you. I know this all happened fast, and I especially know about why you have trust issues. I'll do whatever it takes, anything, to prove that I'm in it for the long run."

"Kat, you don't have to-"

I silence him with a finger to his lips. He nods for me to continue.

"Peeta you always do so much for me," I smile. "And the beautiful thing is most of the time you don't even realize it, you just do it. That's the kind of man you are. Sometimes I have to remind myself to repay your perpetual kindness, but I'm working on it. I know that a lot of that, on my end, means sexual stuff. I promise I'll try harder."

"Trust me, I love your way of repayment," he smirks a bit. I giggle and kiss him.

"I do too baby. But there's something I want you to understand. I didn't fall in love with you in those couple days. It took me a while to realize, but I've loved you for a long time Peeta. Not as long as you've loved me, granted, but definitely years. When you gave me that bread, even though I never saw who it was, I knew it was you in my heart. I didn't realize it then, but you had already stolen my heart. Why do you think I never even had a boyfriend? You can blame it on climbing or being busy but the truth is I was always waiting to see you again."

He looks completely stunned, speechless. His jaw drops slightly.

"Look, this is all I'm trying to say. I don't care that we dated for a week before we got married. I don't care if people laugh at us, saying we rushed into this. I don't care what anybody thinks except you. All I care about is you, Peeta Mellark. I love you. I'm always going to love you. Even saying that seems way too inadequate. I wish there was some other way for me to express just how deeply my love runs for you. I would do absolutely anything for you. Anything you want, it's yours. If you want me to dye my hair blonde, just ask. If you want to give all our money to charity and live on the street, I suggest we bring a coat. If you want a blowjob every morning, I promise to always swallow. If you want to have sex, no matter where we are or what we're doing, just go for it."

"Um, uh," he stumbles, shocked. The look on his face is adorable.

"The only request I have, if I may, is that you never ask me to involve anyone else in our sex lives. That's off-limits. Forever. Your cock is _mine_. My pussy and tits are _yours_. Got it buster?"

"Katniss I would never ask that of you," he says honestly, almost pleadingly. "I hope you'd know I would never, ever, ever even contemplate cheating or even looking at another woman the way I look at you."

"I know," I nod. "I just wanted to make it perfectly clear so both of us understand. You don't have to worry about me either, sweetie. Just like I always tell you, my body is yours."

"Mmm and how I love it," he grins, raking his eyes over my body, licking his lips suggestively. It sends a shiver down my spine.

"Do we really have to wait until we get home?" I whine.

"We'll be landing in five minutes," Andrew says just then over the speakers.

"Fuuuuck," I lament. He laughs and kisses me.

_**Peeta**_

We're finally in the States. We touch down and quickly taxi to the private area of the Jetport. We pull into the hanger that I own and Kenneth opens the door, lowering the air stairs.

"Could you please grab our bags Kenneth?" I ask as I lead Katniss to the door.

"Of course," he nods.

"Thank you for everything," Katniss politely says. She repeats the sentiment to Andrew and Justine as they open the cockpit door.

We stretch for a minute when we reach the ground. There's a customs official waiting. I requested they meet us here so we didn't have to go through the Jetport. Somehow they agreed. I'm sure it's not protocol.

We're quickly welcomed back to the United States and handed back our Passports.

"Welcome home," I smile and give her a huge bear hug. She giggles against my chest. We part and our lips meet in our first kiss in America.

I lead her around the plane to where I know her new car is waiting.

She gasps as soon as she sees it.

"Oh my god!" She yells, literally jumping up and down with excitement. "Is that mine?"

"Yup," I nod happily. "Go ahead. The keys are in the cupholder."

She almost sprints to it, first walking around it just admiring, running her hands over the lines. Her eyes are wide with wonder and she looks like a kid on Christmas morning.

"It's so beautiful," she mumbles, a smile plastered on her face.

She opens all the doors one by one, checking out the interior.

"It has GPS! And look at this beautiful red leather! The tailgate opens automatically!"

Even though I already know all the features, considering I'm the one who ordered it from Land Rover, I dutifully listen as she fawns over every tiny, minute detail. She even tells me about how the seat belt can be adjusted for height, something that's been standard on every car for decades.

"Okay, give me the keys. I'm driving," I tease as I walk to her with my palm up.

"What!?" She freaks out.

"Kidding!" I quickly backtrack. "It's yours, darling. Of course you're driving."

"Wait! What about my license? I don't even have a valid one in Maine anymore," she realizes sadly.

"Check the glove compartment," I grin.

She looks at me funny then climbs back into the driver's seat, reaching over and opening the glove.

"No way," she mutters, holding up her brand new Maine license, complete with her brand new legal name.

"I had them use your old license photo. I hope you don't mind. You can go to the DMV and get a new one if you want."

"How did you? What did you? Huh?"

"It wasn't that hard," I shrug. "Friends in the right places, I guess."

"You're amazing," she smiles and kisses me sweetly as I climb into the passenger seat.

"Did you happen to check out the license plate?" I ask, grinning again.

"No….," she answers as she quickly hops out and runs to the back. "PEETA! This is too much."

"It's never too much when it comes to my wife," I state simply and seriously.

I got her a vanity plate. It reads 'KLM 21', her initials and her lucky number.

"Well I love it," she kisses my cheek when she returns to her seat. "Thank you Peeta. Thank you so much."

Kenneth loads up the trunk and we say goodbye to the flight crew. Katniss starts up the car and smiles when the engine roars to life.

"Maybe we should drive around the parking lot a bit," I suggest carefully. "Neither of us have driven in a while, right?"

"Good idea," she agrees, and I let out a relieved breath.

After about fifteen minutes, she gets fed up, and I give her permission to leave the Jetport. She pulls out and heads toward Maine Medical in downtown Portland, where Prim works.

I grab my iPod, which I took out of my bag, and hook it up to the stereo. I turn it to DMB and hit shuffle.

"It's weird being back in Maine," Katniss breaks the silence on the highway.

"Yeah," I agree. "I haven't been back in almost three months."

"It's been longer for me. Almost a year and a half," she reveals. "And last time I came I didn't even go back to Panem. I just stayed with Prim in Portland."

"I went back up there but I didn't see my family," I tell her. "I just spent some time at our house on Flagstaff, decompressing."

"They're going to be pretty surprised when you show up with a wife, huh?" She jokes.

"That's putting it mildly. I know my brothers and my dad are going to be really happy. They were getting worried about me I think."

I can see she wants to ask, but she struggles not to, so I help her out.

"My mom won't be happy."

"Why not?" She quietly asks.

"Because she's never happy with me," I shrug.

"Oh Peeta," she whispers. "Baby I'm sorry." She keeps one hand on the wheel and cradles my cheek with the other, comforting me instantly.

"It's okay. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be okay with a mother who treats you like this," she says firmly, with conviction. "I mean, I have mother issues too, but, but-"

"Your mother never hit you," I finish. She nods sadly. "Katniss I don't want to sound mean, but your mother didn't treat you all that well either in the end. We both have issues, sure, but at least we'll face them head-on together, right?"

"Right," she confirms. "And you're spot-on about my mom. Trust me, I know. But no matter how horrible the things my mother did are, I always knew she loved me."

She looks like she regrets the words the second they leave her mouth, but she's really actually right.

"I'm sorry Peeta," she quickly amends. "I didn't mean that."

"No, it's okay," I reply. "I've told you about what she used to say to me, do to me. I've known for a long time that my mother never loved me. Maybe, once, but no longer. I've accepted it for what it is and what it isn't."

"Baby I really want to talk about this more, but we're here." She points out the windshield and I notice we've arrived at Maine Medical.

"Thanks. It's helping me talk about it."

"It helps me too honey," she nods as she pulls into an empty spot. "Come on, let's go surprise Prim."

I glance at the column nearby to memorize where we parked so we don't get lost leaving, then take Katniss' hand as we stroll happily to the entrance to the ER.

"Welcome to Maine Medical. How may I assist you today?" The receptionist, an older, kind-looking woman, asks when we step up to the desk.

"Hi, we're here to see my sister, Dr. Everdeen?" Katniss answers.

"Sure. Please have a seat and I'll page the doctor." She motions to some chairs nearby.

We sit and Katniss leans her head on my shoulder, sighing happily. She looks relaxed except for her leg, which is bouncing up and down frantically. I know it's her tell that she's nervous, anxious.

"Nervous?" I tease quietly.

"Shut up," she grins. "You know me too well sometimes."

"Well I _am _your husband."

"Oh, so that's why I continually find you on top of me?"

"You've finally figured it out. Bravo, bravo."

"Keep teasing and you'll find the other side of the bed cold tonight," she warns jokingly.

"I thought we already established this back on Everest. You can't resist me, not even for ten minutes."

"Oh, so we're just going to forget that it was actually _me _that seduced _you _that day?" She grins.

"You're one devious woman, Katniss Mellark."

"I got you to marry me, didn't I?" She smirks and gives me a kiss.

"KATNISS!" I hear a loud female voice yell from across the waiting room. Both our heads snap towards the sound.

I see a thin, blonde, good-looking young woman in a white doctor's coat striding purposefully towards us. It takes me a moment to realize that it's Prim. I haven't seen her since she was a kid.

"Prim!" Katniss replies just as loud, hopping out of her seat and running to her sister, enveloping her in a hug.

I just sit there and watch them reunite, happy to see Katniss so happy.

"Prim, I want you to meet my husband. Well, re-meet him I guess," Katniss leads her to me. I stand up to greet her.

I stick my hand out but she ignores it, instead plowing into me and almost knocking me over, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"Hi, Prim," I eke out, her arms sucking the breath out of my lungs.

"Peeta! It's so good to see you!" She excitedly exclaims.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat. I want to hear _everything_."

_**A/N:**_ **So there you have it. The first chapter of the sequel to 'Top Of The World'. I hope you enjoyed it. There's obviously much more to come. **

**Look forward to, in no particular order, their wedding, meeting the families (including both mothers), reuniting with their friends, finding out what happened to Gale and what he's up to, meeting Jon Krakauer and the article about them, designing their dream home, their honeymoon, and much, much more. **

**If you have any thoughts, ideas, or suggestions for this story please don't hesitate to let me know! I read every review and respond to every PM. Or try to, at least. **

**In case you were wondering, the title of this story, 'Not All Who Wander Are Lost', is a quote from one of my favorite books, 'The Hobbit', by J.R.R. Tolkein. It's a pretty common saying among outdoors people as well. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope this story is as well received as it's prequel!**


	2. Dr Everdeen & Mrs Mellark

"_There _is _a kind of magicness about going far away and then coming back all changed.'_

_- Kate Douglas Wiggin_

_**Fair Warning: Near the end of this chapter, Katniss decides to reward Peeta. And it doesn't involve a pat on the back. **_

_**Katniss**_

We follow Prim to the cafeteria. We all grab a cup of coffee and a bagel. She tells us she can talk for around an hour then she has to go finish her shift.

She has us sit at a table outside. It's sunny and beautiful out. There's a light breeze off the ocean and the temperature is perfect.

"I still can't believe it," Prim shakes her head in disbelief as she picks up my left hand, inspecting my gold wedding band.

"It's true," I assure her quietly, admiring my ring myself.

"Now that we're back I can get you an engagement ring if you want," Peeta interjects.

"No," I shake my head. "I told you before, I don't need one. I have a wedding ring. That's all that matters."

"Are you sure?" Prim grins. "He's offering to buy you a ring, Katniss."

"I'm sure," I nod, smiling at my husband.

"So let's hear it," Prim prompts, certainly not wasting any time.

"Hear what?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes at me.

"The story. You told me a little bit over the phone but now you're here."

"Well what do you want to know?" Peeta speaks for me.

"You told me that you were assigned as climbing partners. How did you go from that to dating? You explained about how Katniss was a bitch and all, but you didn't give details beyond that really."

"Well after I was horrible to him, I pouted and stomped around for a few hours before I realized I was being a coward, and found him. We went for a walk and I explained that it had nothing to do with him, that I just wasn't used to having a partner again and my stupid ego got in the way," I explain.

"She made a bigger deal out of it than was needed," Peeta continues. "I was just shocked, not mad really. I was still in a state of disbelief from seeing her to tell you the truth."

"He was so cute," I grin. "When I asked him why he'd given us the bread for all those years, he didn't want to tell me. He thought it would scare me off. Finally I got him to blurt out that he loves me, and that's when we went from friends to something more."

"So that's when you started dating?" Prim asks.

"Not exactly," I answer. "He asked me out on a date, and I said yes. He took us on a picnic. It was so romantic Prim," I swoon. Peeta blushes. "The sun went down and we were laying, gazing at the stars, and he asked me to be his girlfriend. Obviously, I said yes."

"Oh my god," she gasps, a hand on her chest. "That is _so _sweet you guys."

"So from then on we were inseparable," I smile. "That night was the last night we slept in separate tents." That actually makes us all blush and we laugh in unison. "We ate together, climbed together, relaxed together. I don't know about him, but I was pretty sure I was going to spend the rest of my life with him by the time he walked me back after that first date."

"What about you Peeta?" Prim turns to my husband, who's sitting quietly listening.

"I've loved your sister for years," he replies softly. "For a long time I thought I was dreaming, especially the first time she told me she loves me."

"She's loved you for years too, Peeta. Trust me."

"I think I'm starting to realize that," he gives us a small, shy smile.

I'm enjoying watching them get along so well as I take another sip of my coffee.

"So how's the sex?"

I spit my coffee out all over the table.

"What?" I stutter, my eyes bugging out. Peeta's face has gone beet red.

"Oh come on," Prim waves us off. "I'm a doctor. You're newlyweds. I'm not a kid anymore you know. Besides, I may or may not have talked to Annie earlier."

"You sneaky, sneaky girl," I smirk.

Ever since I introduced Prim to Annie a couple years ago, they've stayed in touch. I'm not surprised that they've been gossiping about me and Peeta.

"Oh god," I slap my forehead with my palm, "Prim, I'm sure whatever she told you is grossly exaggerated."

"I doubt that, considering I got Finnick to verify all the details," she grins.

"This isn't happening," I mutter. She giggles. Peeta still looks extremely embarrassed. "Sorry baby," I gently soothe him.

"That's another thing she told me. The two of you really love calling each other pet names, don't you?" Prim smirks.

"Please stop," I plead.

"No way. This is too much fun. But you're definitely not staying at my place, I'll tell you that right now," she says firmly.

That reminds me of the things we agreed to tell her, and I look over to Peeta, who seems to have come to the same conclusion. He gives me a slight nod, telling me it's mine for the taking.

"Prim there's something a little more serious we need to talk to you about," I turn to her.

"Okay," she nods, showing me she's listening intently.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Did you ever wonder where your scholarship came from?" I ask.

She's silent for a few moments as she thinks, obviously surprised by my question.

"Maybe, I guess, in the beginning. Once I got to school I had to concentrate on studying so I guess I just accepted it for what it is, you know?"

"Well I finally found out where it came from," I reveal.

"What? How? Huh?" She's confused now. I chuckle.

I turn and look at Peeta who is shyly looking down at the coffee in his hands.

"It was Peeta," I whisper with a smile.

"What do you mean 'it was Peeta'?" Prim asks, audibly confused.

"Peeta set up the scholarship and paid for it," I explain slowly. "He's the reason you were able to go to college and med school."

Prim is predictably shocked. Her jaw drops and her eyes go wide. She looks back and forth between Peeta and me comically.

"Is she joking?" She asks Peeta finally.

"No," he softly answers.

"Why?"

He raises his head and locks gazes with her.

"Because you deserved it."

"I – I – um – thank you?"

I chuckle and grasp Peeta's hand across the table.

"His brothers told him about how you got into college but we couldn't afford it," I expand. "Peeta, well, he had the ability to step in and pay for it."

"How? That was a lot of money Katniss."

"Peeta? Want to field this one?" I ask.

"You can honey," he shrugs.

"Okay." I turn back to Prim. "A while ago Peeta worked with a pretty huge outdoor company to help them improve their equipment. He ended up inventing a few new pieces of gear and he holds the patents on them. He is, I mean we are, fairly wealthy."

"This is crazy," she mumbles.

"I know," I nod in agreement. "I didn't believe him at first either. I really didn't fully believe it until I signed the papers to make all of our accounts joint and I saw the balances."

"Can I ask, um, can I-"

"You want to know how rich we are?" I ask, smirking. It's exactly like when Peeta guessed what I wanted to say. "Peeta?" I want to know if he's okay with me telling Prim. He looks at me and nods, smiling gently. "Prim, I'm going to tell you, so don't freak out okay?"

"Um, okay," she says unsurely.

"Peeta and I are worth roughly two hundred and fifty million dollars."

She almost drops her coffee when I tell her.

"Two hundred….and fifty…..million…..," she repeats in awe.

"Yeah," I confirm. "Pretty unbelievable, right?"

"You're kidding, right? This is a joke?"

"No, Prim," Peeta interjects. "Katniss is telling the truth."

"Oh my god," she gasps. "Thank you so much Peeta. I can't ever repay you for what you did for me," she sobs. She shoots out of her chair and darts around the table, attacking Peeta with her arms, hugging him tightly, mumbling her thanks.

"You don't have to repay me Prim," he gently assures her. "I didn't do it for that. I did it because you deserve the best education. I did it because I love your sister. I did it because I hoped one day you'd be my sister too."

"I am your sister," she says happily. "Welcome to the family Peeta." She gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Big bro," she smiles wide.

She gives me a hug before she sits back down.

We chat a little more until she looks at her watch and regrettably tells us she has to get back to work. She promises to take a couple days off soon and come visit us in Panem.

_**Peeta**_

Spending some time with my new sister was amazing. She and Katniss have very different personalities, but anyone can see how much they love and cherish one another. It's obvious how smart Prim is, and I'm sure she's a great doctor. She's the kind of person who cares about everyone, no matter if she's known them her whole life or she's just met them.

We stop at a diner for a quick breakfast. While we eat I notice Katniss has had a smile on her face the whole time.

"Why are you smiling so much?" I ask, grinning.

"I dunno," she shrugs. "This is just so normal. We're eating breakfast together like a real couple."

"We are a real couple," I joke.

She rolls her eyes.

"I know that dummy," she chuckles. "I'm just happy, Peeta. Up until now we spent all our time on expedition. Now we're back in civilization. I'm just really excited to start our life together."

"Me too," I quickly agree. "Even just driving with you is so much fun. I'm really starting to look forward to our road trip."

"You were serious about that?" She asks timidly.

"Of course," I nod. "How else are we going to decide where to raise our kids?"

"I love you," she blurts out quickly.

"I love you too honey. Are you going to finish your home fries?" I grin.

"No, here you go," she passes me her plate.

"Thanks babe."

We get back on the road. We have a bit of a drive back to Panem. It's a gorgeous ride, however, through the woods of Maine.

She lets me drive, her exhaustion catching up to her. I stop at Dunkin Donuts and grab a coffee for myself while she snuggles in the passenger sleep and promptly falls asleep. I turn on the satellite radio quietly and listen to sports radio while I drive.

Every once in a while I glance over at my wife. I'm honestly still getting used to the fact that I have a wife, never mind that it's Katniss. She always looks so innocent, so child like, when she sleeps. She grasped my hand while she was falling asleep and hasn't let go since. I'm happy her car is an automatic. It's made it a little tough to drink my coffee though.

Finally I start recognizing more and more landmarks as we get closer. When we hit downtown Panem, which is really just one small main street section, my anxiety level rises. Somehow, in her sleep, Katniss senses my distress.

"What's wrong baby?" I hear her gently ask. I didn't even realize she woke up.

"It's nothing," I deflect.

She grips my hand harder.

"Peeta," she warns, "tell me."

"We're in Panem," I nod out the windshield.

She follows my gaze and realizes where we are. We're about a block away from passing the bakery.

"Honey we don't have to go by. Take a left up here," she suggests.

"No this is the fastest way home," I weakly protest.

"Peeta," she sighs. "If it's going to hurt you, please don't make yourself go through that. I'm here either way for you, but I don't want you hurting sweetie."

"I'll be okay," I try to convince me more than her. "I have you with me."

"Always." She leans over and kisses my cheek, reassuring me she's right here.

A moment later, we drive slowly by the bakery. I glance in and see my dad behind the counter. I catch a glimpse of the back of my mother in the kitchen and my entire body tenses.

"It looks like they redid the movie theater," Katniss remarks. I know what she's doing, trying to distract me. I silently thank her.

"Yeah. They remolded it maybe a year ago," I tell her.

"Let's go to a movie soon. Like a date," she gets excited. "Dinner and a movie!"

"Okay," I smile. "I'd love to take my wife out and show her off."

"I'd be the one showing off," she replies, grinning.

"Considering everyone in this town already knows us, I think we'd get some funny looks," I joke.

"I guess you're right," she smiles. "Peeta I'm hungry. Can we stop for some lunch?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"The Shack? I haven't been in years."

The Shack is the local hang-out. It's a small restaurant that's really popular with locals. They serve breakfast all day, but their lunches and dinners are delicious as well. It's greasy, diner-type food. Bitter coffee, tasty milkshakes, and massive stacks of pancakes.

I pull in and we get out. Katniss spends a minute just admiring her new Range Rover while I wrap my arm around her waist. She leans her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks again Peeta. I love it."

"Wait until we get home," I kiss the top of her head. "The rest of your cars are there."

"Really? Suddenly I'm not so hungry."

"Come on," I pull her towards the door. "I need to feed my wife."

"Fine," she huffs and pouts adorably. I kiss the cute look off her face.

"Good afternoon, welcome to The Shack," the hostess says without looking up when she hears the ding of the door. When she raises her head Katniss and I both recognize her immediately. It's Clove Harris. We went to high school with her. She was in the 'popular' crowd.

"Hi Clove," Katniss greets evenly.

Clove narrows her eyes as she tries to remember Katniss.

Katniss gets frustrated, rolling her eyes. I vaguely remember them never getting along.

"It's Katniss Everdeen," she supplies. "Well actually now I'm Katniss Mellark."

"Oh! Peeta! Wow you look great!" Clove smiles widely at me, ignoring Kat.

"Hi Clove," I give her a small smile, wrapping my arm around Katniss' waist and bringing her close again. "Table for two, please."

"Of course," she still ignores my wife. I'm starting to get a little angry.

In high school Clove was one of the girls that constantly flirted with me, giving me not-so-subtle hints that they would be receptive to me coming on to them. I tried to ignore her best I could, but I was always polite about it.

"So Peeta what have you been up to? Your dad told me you climbed Mt. Everest. That's amazing!" She keeps talking only to me as Katniss and I sit.

"Yeah, I did climb Everest," I reply. "But that wasn't the most exciting thing that happened on that trip."

"Oh? What else happened?" She bats her eyelashes and Katniss rolls her eyes.

"I got married to the love of my life," I smile, looking at Katniss, as I raise my left hand and wiggle my ring finger, showing Clove my wedding band.

"We'll take two waters please," Katniss asks Clove, dismissing her. She smirks over the table at me while Clove grumbles and walks away.

"Ugh I still hate her just as much as I did in high school," Katniss tells me. I chuckle at how angry she is. "What are you grinning about?"

"You're jealous," I point out.

"Am not," she defiantly shoots back.

I narrow my eyes at her accusingly.

"Fine," she relents. "Maybe a little. Did you see the way she ignored me and flirted with you? You're _my _husband," she states possessively.

"And that's why I purposely showed her my ring," I explain.

"Good boy," she smiles and leans over the table to give me a peck on the lips.

Clove chooses that exact moment to show up with our waters.

"Your waitress will be over in a minute," she mumbles.

"Thanks Clove," Katniss says perkily, taunting her.

"I kind of forgot we'd run into people we knew coming home," I take a sip of water.

"Yeah. Should be fun," she replies sarcastically.

"Katniss Mellark. You know you're the only girl for me."

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about all these other skanks that were all over you in high school," she groans.

"And did I ever hook up with any of them? Did you ever see me holding any of their hands? Kissing them?"

"Well, no," she admits quietly.

"Exactly. I was yours even then honey. Should I be worried about all the guys that used to gawk at you when you walked down the halls?"

"Nobody gawked at me," she shakes her head.

I laugh and shake my own head.

"Sure Kat. You really don't know, do you?"

"Don't know what?"

"The effect you have on people. Especially me."

She just waves me off as our waitress appears.

"I'll have a Caesar salad please. And a Diet Coke. Thanks," Katniss orders.

"Same for me please. Thank you."

She takes our menus and leaves us.

"So are we going home after we eat?" She asks.

"Sure," I shrug. "I guess we should unpack and start some laundry. Some of our stuff is pretty rank."

"That's being generous," we laugh together.

"I also want to show you the house," I smile.

"And my new cars," she reminds me.

"Obviously."

Our food shows up a couple minutes later and it's good like it always is here.

Katniss glares at Clove a couple times during the meal when she catches her looking at me. I sigh and accept it for what it is.

I grab the check and leave a fairly generous tip. Katniss protests until she remembers that we can afford it.

"That reminds me," I say as I hold the door for her to the parking lot, "we need to transfer some money into your checking account."

"Um, okay," she shrugs. "Why?"

"You should have some spending money. You know, for gas, groceries, whatever you want. Your new credit cards should be in the mail. We need to pick it up at the post office."

"Thanks," she says gratefully as we get in the car. She lets me drive again.

I pull out of the parking lot and head to the post office.

_**Katniss**_

Great. Not even back for an hour and I'm already fending off skanks after my husband.

Peeta, to his credit, handled the situation like I expected him to. He was polite, of course, but made it clear whom he belongs to.

We stop quickly at the post office and Peeta runs in. He returns a minute later with a huge mail bin filled to the brim. I'm already dreading sorting through it all. I know Peeta will insist on doing it alone, but I'm going to help him anyways. We're a team now, in every aspect of our new life together.

He pulls back out onto the road.

"How far until we get home?" I ask.

"Maybe twenty, twenty-five minutes," he estimates.

I nod and click through his iPod, finding some good music to listen to.

"Kat?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you serious on the plane?" He seems really nervous again.

"About what?" I turn to look at him.

"Um, about when you said you'd do 'anything' I asked?" He whispers. I smirk. I'm pretty sure I know exactly which promise he's referring to.

"You want to pull over and have sex? I'm in, but I thought you wanted the next time to be in our bed?"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, oh god."

I giggle and kiss his cheek. Then I look down and notice the bulge in his jeans.

"Or maybe you were referring to the blowjob amendment," I whisper in his ear and nibble on it a bit. He shudders visibly.

"I'm driving," he weakly protests.

"I'm not," I grin.

I slide my hand down the front of his shirt until I feel his erection. I gently stroke it over his jeans and marvel at how huge he is, even when he's restricted like this.

"You really don't have to," he assures me.

"I know I don't have to. I want to," I tell him honestly. "Besides, have you even seen another car on this road?"

"No. It's usually deserted," he admits.

"Exactly."

I stop talking. I quickly unzip his jeans and reach my hand in. He groans when I grasp him, and somehow maneuver his rock hard cock so it's free. When it's revealed, I giggle and cover my mouth with my hand.

"Oh honey you shouldn't have," I say in my most innocent schoolgirl voice. "It's so big!"

"Oh my god," he mutters happily. "Baby I'm not sure if I can keep driving."

"I have faith in you."

I lean over, unbuckling my seatbelt. I ignore the warning bells in my brain about safety. Peeta's a good driver, I tell myself.

I finally take him in my mouth, wetting his entire length with my tongue as he moans. I realize I'm going to have to do this quickly if I don't want us to crash. He has a tendency of losing all faculties when I blow him.

I bob my head up and down fast, taking as much of him as I can, ignoring my gag reflex. I've gotten better at this as we've gone on, and I've learned what he likes. I reach my hand into his jeans and cradle his balls, massaging them while I suck.

"Holy shit Kat," he groans, "that feels amazing."

I don't have time to answer, so I just continue, picking up the pace.

"Fuck I'm going to come," he tells me a couple minutes later. "Thank god, there's a stop sign."

I somehow giggle with a mouth full of him, and feel the car stop. He tenses and releases, moaning as he does, and I feel his come hit the back of my throat and slide down. I make sure I get his entire load and don't let any escape my mouth. Once I'm sure I have it all, I quickly tilt my head up at him, open my mouth slightly, show him the load, and swallow while I look him dead in the eye. I turn back down, clean his length with my tongue, and kiss the tip before carefully returning it to its spot in his jeans, once he's started to go flaccid again.

I sit back up and grin at him.

"See? I told you I'd always swallow."

He's speechless.

He doesn't say a word, but I can see the determination in his eyes as he starts driving again. He wants to get me home as fast as possible. I'd be lying if I said I objected to his plan.

"I'm looking forward to this tour," I break the silence.

"Fuck the tour," he quickly retorts. "We're going to straight to the bedroom."

"Why?" I feign ignorance.

"You know why," he says, the lust evident in his tone.

I feel the rumble in my belly, the beginnings of what I'm sure is going to be an explosive experience.

"You're right," I admit with a smirk. "I do know. You're going to fuck my brains out, right?"

"Yup," he nods.

"Good," I grin. "It's been way too long since I've had you inside of me."

"Oh god," he whimpers. "Maybe I will have to pull over after all."

"I'm still in if you are."

**A/N: He he. Dirty Everlark is so much fun. **

**This story is already turning out to be incredibly fun. Someone suggested having Cato and Clove, so I added Clove into this chapter. Not sure how I'll bring Cato in, but I have some ideas. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I originally meant for them to get home and everything, but once I started writing I added some other scenes in. Like the little scene in the car, which was, well, interesting to say the least to write. **

**I'm blown away by the response to the first chapter. I already have almost 30 reviews! Keep it up guys! It definitely prompts me to write faster and more often. **

**I'm working on the next chapter of 'The Truth Revealed' as well, but I've just been a little more excited about getting this story off the ground. It'll be posted in the next couple of days, promise. **

**Thanks as always!**


	3. Back To Flagstaff

'_For the two of us, home isn't a place, it's a person. And we are finally home.'_

_- Stephanie Perkins, '_Anna And The French Kiss'

_**Peeta**_

I somehow am able to last until we get home. I pull into our driveway, which is fairly long.

"So this is our driveway," I point out.

"It's long," she notices.

"Yeah. I wanted it to be private and on the lake. This was the most secluded I could find."

"Good," she smiles. "I like secluded."

I can't wait to see her face when she sees our house for the first time. I didn't lie to her, it's quite big, but it looks like it belongs here. It's built mostly of wood with a lot of glass. We have a huge deck overlooking the water, and a private balcony upstairs outside of our bedroom.

"Oh my god Peeta," she gasps when I turn the last corner. I smile. "It's beautiful!"

I pull up to the garage but park outside of it. I point over to the left.

"See that large thing that looks like a small airplane hanger?" She nods. "The helicopter's in there. We can go for a ride later if you want."

"Don't we have to call the pilot or something?"

"No. I can fly it," I grin. Her jaw drops. "I'm not kidding," I assure her.

"We'll talk about that later," she says in wonderment. "Show me our home baby."

"Gladly."

We step out of the car and I lead her to the front door. I put my key in the door and turn the knob.

"There's an extra set of keys inside that you can have," I say as I open the door.

"Thanks," she nods gratefully, then gasps again when she enters.

"This is the foyer, obviously, and the main staircase," I gesture around. The stairs wind around the two-story foyer, made with railings of oak. There's a large modern chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

I lead her around the first floor, showing her the kitchen that has windows that look out to the lake, the living room, and the den, which is where I spend most of my time inside. It's cozy, complete with a huge comfy couch, television, and fireplace.

"Do you want to see the garage or upstairs next?" I ask. "Your new cars are in the garage, if that helps you decide."

She thinks about it, tapping her finger against her chin adorably.

"The cars aren't going anywhere, right?"

"Not without you behind the wheel, no," I grin.

"Then I think it's time you showed your wife her new bed," she smirks. She opens her arms and doesn't say a word. She doesn't have to. I know what she wants. I scoop her up bridal style, and she wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder, both of us sighing happily.

"You finally get to carry me across the threshold. Maybe we should go back outside?" She jokes.

"No, the bedroom will work just fine," I smile and kiss her temple.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

I walk up the stairs and she looks around, admiring our home. It's already amazing to share this home with someone. It's usually just me here, and it had gotten fairly lonely lately. Now, it's her house too.

_**Katniss**_

An hour later, we're quietly lying naked on the bed, the sheets sprawled all around us. Peeta is gently running his hands through my hair as I rest my head on his bare chest.

"I like our bed," I grin.

"Me too."

"What are we doing for the rest of the day?"

He shrugs.

"I thought we could start on some laundry, and I need to sort through the mail. Other than that, just relax I guess."

"I'll help with the mail," I tell him. I silence him with a gentle finger to the lips when he opens his mouth to protest. "It's our mail now sweetie." He nods with a smile.

"I thought maybe we could call your mom and see if she'd like to have dinner with us?" He asks nervously.

My eyes widen in sheer surprise. He knows I want to see my mom, I've even asked him to be with me when I see her. But I had no idea it would be so soon. I know the only reason he's proposing we have dinner with her is because he cares, because he wants me to have a better relationship with my mother than he does with his own.

"Okay," I nod slightly. "I'll give her a call."

"We don't have to invite her if you don't want to," he quickly amends.

"No," I shake my head. "I want to."

"Should we go out or eat in?" He asks.

"Well considering if I cooked we'd be having cereal for dinner, it's up to you," I smirk.

"I'll cook," he declares, obviously excited.

"Thanks baby," I give his chest a soft kiss. "My mom's going to be blown away by my new digs."

He chuckles and I giggle.

"I bet she'll be surprised to learn that you're married as well," he adds.

"Oh I think she might have a heart attack," I joke. "She always thought Prim was the one destined to settle down and start a family. Even though she never said it, it was obvious that she thought Prim was her best shot at getting grandchildren."

"Do you think she'll be happy for you?" He asks quietly.

"I hope so," I reply honestly. "Before I left, our relationship had deteriorated. I blamed her for taking away my childhood by forcing me to feed our family, and she basically ignored me. Now that it's been a few years, I understand a little better why the way she was. She was sick, psychologically, and didn't know how to cope. I don't think she meant to do what she did, it's just the way it happened."

I surprise myself a bit by opening up about it. I've never talked about it, at least this much, with anyone but Prim. But I didn't even have to think before I spoke. I knew in my heart that telling my husband was not only the right thing, but it was exactly what I need.

"Do you want some time alone with her to talk?"

"Maybe," I shrug. "We'll have to play it by ear. I honestly think I'm going to need you the whole time, even if it's just to sit next to me and hold my hand. Would that be okay?"

"Of course," he quickly answers. "You know I'll always be here for you."

"I do. And that goes both ways Peeta."

I snuggle in a little closer and feel him lay a kiss on top of my head. I sigh happily and enjoy just being with him.

A few minutes later we reluctantly get dressed. Peeta starts sorting through our dirty laundry while I pick up the phone. It takes me a minute to remember the number to my old house, but it comes back.

It rings three times before I hear it being picked up.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end is definitely my mother, but she sounds older, more weary.

"Mom?" I say barely above a whisper.

"Primrose?"

My heart drops and my face falls. She doesn't even recognize my voice or expect me to call her. I guess part of that is on me, but that doesn't change the fact that it still hurts.

"No mom, it's Katniss."

"Katniss?" She sounds like she's in complete disbelief.

"Yeah. It's me. How are you doing mom?"

"I'm okay," she answers unconvincingly.

"That's good," I reply awkwardly. "Listen mom, I'm back in town. I was wondering if you had any plans for dinner tonight?"

"No, nothing planned. When did you get back?"

"This morning. I saw Prim then drove up."

"Where are you staying?"

She probably expects me to be at a motel, or ask her if I can stay with her. How do I explain this over the phone?

"That's part of what I want to talk with you about. Can you have dinner with me?"

"Of course," she says, as if it was a foregone conclusion she'd say yes.

"Okay. Is your cell number still the same?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll text you all the info and directions, okay?"

"Okay," she agrees.

"I'll see you tonight mom," I sigh. I hesitate for a moment before I add, "I love you."

"I love you too dear," she almost instantly reciprocates. Like a little kid, I get all warm inside hearing my mother tell me she loves me.

I hang up and grab my new cell off the nightstand.

"Peeta? What time should I tell my mom to come over?" I yell.

"Seven!" He yells back.

I text my mom our address, some easy directions, and tell her to come at seven. I add that I'm looking forward to seeing her and press send. Thirty seconds later she replies that she'll see me then and she can't wait.

I slip my phone into the front pocket of my jeans and go searching for my husband. I find him downstairs in the laundry room, and I start helping him sort through our clothes.

"She's coming," I inform him. "She seemed excited."

"And you? Are you excited?"

"A little," I shrug. "It's been a while since we've seen one another."

"I'm sure she's going to be happy to see you Kat," he assures me.

"We'll see," I nod. "Do you want to invite your family too?"

He freezes when I mention his family, and I almost regret saying it. Almost.

"Not tonight," he shakes his head, not looking at me. I hear the pain in his voice.

"Baby I know it's hard but we don't have to invite your mom. I want to see your dad and brothers soon. Don't you want them to know we got married?"

I'm afraid for a split-second he's going to get angry, but his face just shows reticence and a little fear.

"I'm here for you," I whisper, dropping the shirt in my hands and wrapping him up in my arms.

He lays his head on my shoulder and after a few seconds I hear him start to quietly sob.

"Shhhh," I soothe, running my fingers through his hair. "Come here."

I lead him quickly to the closest couch and lie us down. I pillow his head on my breasts and let him get it out. In a minute he goes from sobbing to full on crying.

I remain silent and kiss his head every few seconds, reinforcing my love and presence.

A few minutes later he begins to shake and I become concerned. I tilt his head up so I can see his eyes and the look in them shatters my heart. He's terrified.

"Oh baby," I coo, "she can't hurt you anymore. I won't let her touch you. I love you. I love you. I love you," I keep repeating. "You're safe here Peeta. Let it out, that's it. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, ever. I love you so much."

I cradle his cheek with my hand and bend down to softly kiss his lips. He gives me a small grateful smile.

"There's that gorgeous smile," I return it. "Mmm have I ever told you how much I love rubbing the scruff on your face?"

He shakes his head slowly.

"Well I do. Granted, not as much as I love rubbing other parts of your body," I smirk.

He actually chuckles quietly and I smile wider.

"Are you okay?" I whisper.

"I'm better, thank you," he says, obviously grateful. "Sorry about that."

I roll my eyes.

"Seriously, you apologize more than anyone I've ever met," I joke, but I'm actually telling the truth. "I'm your _wife _Peeta. It's my job to be here for you emotionally. You're always there for me, so I'm not returning a favor, just doing my duty."

"God I love you," he smiles softly.

"I love you too baby."

_**Peeta**_

Katniss makes us a couple sandwiches for lunch and we enjoy them out on the deck. She spends some time exploring the rest of the house and then we go through the mail together. She activates all her new credit cards, which are all in Katniss Mellark's name. We go on our local bank's website and transfer a few thousand dollars cash into her debit card account.

We spend the afternoon relaxing, doing laundry, talking, kissing, and lounging around.

"What do you want me to make for dinner?" I ask her around when I should start cooking.

"I dunno," she shrugs. "What do we have?"

"Well there's chicken in the freezer. I could barbeque some or grill it. I'll make some salad to start and cook some veggies too. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," she smiles and kisses me. "Thanks for doing this."

"Of course. Remember, you told me before you got married that I'd have to do most of the cooking," I grin.

"I'm glad you remembered," she smirks. "I can cook breakfast, but that's about it. My skills in the kitchen are limited to expedition food. Pasta, rice, etc."

"Don't worry I think we'll be just fine."

"Somehow I agree."

I start cooking and Katniss keeps me company. I slyly attempt to involve her, showing her what I'm doing and having her measure things out for me, claiming I need a hand. I think both of us just like being around each other at all time, so neither of us complain.

When everything's just about ready, we run upstairs, shower together quickly, and dress. She picks out a pair of khakis and a button down shirt for me. After we got married, I made arrangements for her clothes to be delivered here, so she has most of her stuff in her closet. She comes out wearing a beautiful, simple black dress.

"Wow," I gasp. "You look gorgeous honey."

"Really?" She smiles shyly. "Thanks," she says quietly, looking in the mirror as she puts her earrings in.

I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her, kissing her neck as I move her hair out of the way.

"You look so beautiful with your hair down," I say between smooches. "Like at our wedding."

"That's why I wore it down," she tells me smiling. "I know you like it this way."

"I have such a hot wife," I mumble happily.

She giggles and blushes. I kiss her cheek.

"Go set the table, you handsome man," she orders with a grin.

"Yes ma'am," I mockingly salute as I follow her directions.

As I'm setting the table, placing a bottle of wine in the middle, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Katniss yells as she comes down the stairs.

I hear her heels click as she walks across the hardwood floor of the foyer. She opens the door and I listen intently.

"Hi mom," I hear her say. If I didn't know her as well as I do, I wouldn't pick up on the tinge of nervousness in her voice. "Come in, please."

"Katniss whose house is this?" I hear her mom ask. I never knew her very well, even when we were kids. Katniss' dad always came into the bakery.

"It's mine," Katniss answers proudly. My heart swells. "We'll explain everything, don't worry."

"'We'?" She sounds confused.

"Um, yeah," Katniss mumbles as I see her enter the dining room.

Behind her, her mom trails in. She's blonde, like Prim. She looks like I remember, just older. She has a kind, soft face and is wearing a soft smile.

"Mom, I don't know if you remember Peeta Mellark," she motions to me.

"Of course I do, hello Peeta," she smiles and I shake her hand politely. "If I may ask, are you joining us for dinner?"

"He cooked dinner mom," Katniss smiles wide. She moves next to me and our hands instinctually find one another and our fingers interlace. Her mom notices and looks at our joined hands quizzically.

Katniss looks up at me and I nod slightly.

"Mom, I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just going to. I got married to Peeta in Tibet."

Her mom, predictably, is shocked. Her eyes widen and her hand goes up to cover her gaping mouth.

"Married?" She whispers.

"Yes," Katniss nods, holding up her free left hand and wiggling her ring finger.

"I didn't even know you were dating anyone!" She says in surprise.

"Well," Katniss says unsurely, "I wasn't. Peeta and I were climbing partners, and it kind of grew from there. We fell in love and he asked me to marry him."

"So you got married in Tibet? Huh?"

Katniss laughs quietly and I remain silent, letting them talk.

"Yeah. Once he asked me to marry him I didn't want to wait. Our friends threw us a surprise wedding the very next day. You should've seen it mom, the whole camp, at least a hundred people, came. It was perfect."

"I guess I owe you congratulations then," she smiles and I feel Katniss instantly relax. "Welcome to the family, Peeta."

"Thank you Mrs. Mellark," I respond.

"Please, call me mom," she insists.

"I'll try," I promise.

"Katniss, I heard from Prim that Gale was there as well?"

"Yeah," Katniss admits. "He, well, he didn't really approve of Peeta and me."

"I never did like that boy all that much."

"Me either," I smile. We all chuckle. "Please, let's sit down. The food is just about ready."

"Thanks honey," Katniss gives me a quick peck on the cheek as I head back to the kitchen to grab the salad.

While I'm getting it, I can hear them talking through the door.

"You're really married?" I hear her mom ask in disbelief.

"Yes mom, I'm really married," Katniss responds happily. "I can prove it if you like, I got my new license yesterday."

"It's not that I don't believe you," she tells her, "it's just, well, um-"

"You thought Prim would be the first one, or the only one, to get married?" Katniss supplies. It's silent for a few seconds. "It's okay mom. I don't take it as an insult. Until Peeta and I reconnected, I never saw myself getting married either."

"So what changed?"

"I met Peeta," I hear the smile in her voice. "He's the best thing that's ever happened to me mom. I love him so much. It's like you told me about the first time you met dad – you just felt something pull you to him. Even now, when I know he's in the next room, my heart aches for him. I miss him when he's not next to me."

"Your father would have been so happy for you," her mom quietly, sadly, states.

"I know," Katniss replies in the same tone.

"I'm so sorry," her mom sobs, "I'm so, so sorry Katniss. I abandoned you two. I was a horrible mother. I understand if you can never forgive me."

"It's okay mom," Katniss surprises me by soothing her. I peek in and see Katniss embracing her mom. "It's okay. We made it. We're okay."

I decide they need a few minutes alone, so I go to check on the chicken and make sure it's up to my standards.

_**Katniss**_

Hugging my mom was weird at first, but after a few seconds, it was incredibly familiar. I've needed her but I never wanted to believe it.

"It's so wonderful to see you," she whimpers. "I'm so glad you're happy. That's all I ever wanted for you."

"I'm happy mom," I assure her. "I don't think I've ever been this happy. Peeta's a really great guy."

"I can tell," she smiles. "Where is your husband, by the way?"

I look around and realize he should've been back by now. I smile when it dawns on me where he is.

"He probably decided to give us some time alone," I explain. "Peeta? Honey? You can come in now," I call out, grinning.

He appears from the kitchen, swinging the door open with his hands full of the salad bowl.

"Sorry," he feigns, "salad was giving me a hard time." He looks over at me and gives me a subtle wink.

"Thanks Peeta," I gratefully give him another kiss on the cheek. I'm not sure about full on lip-kissing in front of my mom just yet.

We all sit down and pass the salad around. Peeta pours us all glasses of a nice red wine and ice water.

"So Peeta," my mom speaks up after a few minutes, "I assume this was your house before you got married?"

"Yes, I built it two years ago," he nods.

"It's quite the home," she says in wonder, looking around at our huge house.

"Luckily I've been successful in various business ventures," he says, almost shyly.

"He's being modest," I interject. "He invented a few different pieces of climbing equipment," I proudly proclaim. "He earned every dollar with hard work. He gives a lot to charity. Well, I should say now, _we_ give a lot to charity." He smiles widely at me.

"That's wonderful," my mom softly smiles, looking between us.

Peeta serves the chicken, and of course it's delicious. He grilled it, along with some vegetables. We praise his cooking skills, and he of course bashfully acts humble.

"So," my mom hesitantly starts, "I saw your father the other day Peeta."

"Oh?" He says, a tinge of nervousness. "How is he?"

"He's well I think," she answers. "Your brothers both moved away, I'm sure you know. They're both in Portland now, like Prim."

He nods but remains silent. I know his family is still really tough for him to talk about, and I wish I'd spoken to my mom about it beforehand. I scold myself internally.

"Your mother was there as well," she adds, almost as an afterthought. I shoot her a look that I hope says to leave it, but she doesn't pick up on it. "You should go see them. Your father said they haven't seen you in years."

"Mom," I sigh, but Peeta cuts me off.

"Thanks," he tries to say evenly, but I can hear the pain, "I'm sure Katniss and I will make it over there one of these days."

I have the sudden urge to jump across the table and wrap him up in my arms, kiss him, and tell him everything's going to be okay. I can't take the look on his face. It's just like the one he showed me earlier when he broke down. My mom notices quickly, and gives me a questioning look. I shake my head, telling her to leave it alone.

"Peeta bought me a car," I change the subject. "Actually, rather, he bought me a few cars."

"I thought I saw a brand new SUV in the driveway," my mom remarks. "Now I know why the license plate says 'KLM 21'."

"Yeah, Peeta surprised me with that," I giddily report. "I almost forgot to tell you mom. Peeta and I, even though we really got married on Everest, want to have a traditional wedding here with friends and family. We need to start planning it soon."

"That sounds wonderful," she nods. "I'll help in any way you need."

"Thanks," Peeta and I say in unison, causing her to smile at us.

_**Peeta**_

After dinner, I pour Katniss and her mom a cup of coffee each and strongly urge them to take their mugs out to the deck. I do the dishes, ignoring Katniss' protests, while I let them talk.

Since the kitchen looks out to the deck and the lake, I glance out every few minutes. While they both look relaxed, I can tell their conversation is a deep one. From what Katniss has told me, and what I picked up when we were kids, they have a lot to work out.

Katniss, after years, has come to realize that her mother didn't intend to let them starve. Even though as a kid, she was obviously angry and hurt by her actions, she now understands why it happened. She tells me that by falling in love with me, she's been able to see exactly why her mother completely fell apart when her father died. She told me, in no uncertain terms, that if anything ever happened to me, she'd be worse off than her mother was. I hope that this will allow her to at least have some kind of a relationship with her mother now, as I know what it's like to not have one with the woman who brought you into this world. It's not very fun, not at all.

Eventually, I see tears on both their faces, and then they engage in an embrace that lasts for almost twenty minutes. By the end, they're smiling and laughing, and her mom spends a good five minutes inspecting her wedding ring. At one point, Katniss gestures towards me, and from the look on her face I know she's talking about me. The blush when her mother asks some questions gives it away.

Finally, when the sun has completely set and I am about to turn the outside lights on, they come back inside. The mother and daughter that reenter the house are completely different from the ones who left it a while ago. I smile almost instantly at their obvious connection.

"Thank you for having me," her mom politely says, getting ready to leave. She gives me a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Again, congratulations you two. Take care of my daughter. I know you will."

"Yes ma'am," I nod, Katniss hugging and kissing her then melting into my side as I wrap my arm around her waist. "Drive safe."

We wave to her until she disappears. Katniss sighs happily next to me.

"Well?" I prompt, grinning triumphantly.

"Well what?" She asks, feigning ignorance.

I roll my eyes.

"How'd the talk go?"

"Okay," she shrugs, but she's smiling. I cock my head and raise my brow. "Fine. It went really great. Better than I expected, really."

"I'm glad," I give her a kiss on the top of her head. "At least one of us has a fairly good relationship with our mother," I joke.

She doesn't laugh.

"My mom's right you know," she says seriously as we sit down on the couch. "You need to go see your parents. And soon."

"I know," I whisper painfully. "It's just, it's just-"

"I know baby," she whispers softly, laying her head on my chest and looking up to me with those captivating, expressive grey eyes that I can easily lose myself for days in. "The hardest things in life usually mean the most," she tells me softly. "Think about how hard it was to climb K2 or Everest. If it was easy, everyone would do it, right?"

"Right," I admit.

"It wasn't easy for me to see my mom tonight. You saw how nervous I was. It wasn't easy for me to go talk to her, but I did. At first because I knew it's what you wanted me to do, but then I decided to do it for myself. And you know what? I'm really happy I did. We both got a lot off our chests, and we're in a much better place now. Don't get me wrong, one conversation is not going to begin to fix what's wrong in either of our families, but it's a start."

"I'm afraid of her," I whimper almost inaudibly, ashamedly.

"Hey, look at me," she turns my face to hers, as I'd diverted my gaze in shame. "You have nothing to be afraid of," she assures me gently, but with conviction. I can't help but to believe her. "I'm here Peeta. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be with you the whole time. If she even tries to touch you I'll destroy her. You're my husband. There's nobody in this world I love more or care about more than you."

"Thank you," I say through my now-present tears.

"Like I told you earlier, it's nothing you have to thank me for," she insists. "I'm not doing a favor or going out of my way. There's no place in this world I'd rather be than by your side. You believe that, right?"

I nod.

"Good," she smiles and kisses me gently. "I'm going to make a fire. Think you can rustle up some hot cocoa?"

"I can manage that," I grin.

"Good boy," she kisses the tip of my nose before getting up and making her way to the fireplace. She purposely puts extra sway in her hips just torture me, and looks over her shoulder to catch me staring. "Like what you see?" I nod dumbly. "Maybe if you behave we can christen the couch tonight."

"Yes please," I eke out. She smirks.

"Don't you have hot cocoa to make Mr. Mellark?"

_**A/N: So Katniss' mom meets Peeta again, finds out their married, and has dinner. I didn't want to show the entire conversation between the Everdeen women, I thought it was interesting to see Peeta's view of it. Maybe we'll see or learn more about that in the future. **_

_**We hinted towards the Mellark family reunion, which I'm beginning to formulate in my head. What do you guys want to see? Let me know and if I like it, I'll try and put it in the story. **_

_**I've started the next chapter of 'The Truth Revealed', but I honestly can't give you a post date yet. I'm really excited about this story, obviously. **_

_**Thanks as always for reading and reviewing! Keep it up! **_

_**Ciao. **_


	4. Groceries & Boat Rides

'_I hear lake water lapping with low sounds by the shore….I hear it in the deep heart's core.'_

_- William Butler Yeats_

_**Fair Warning: Katniss and Peeta engage in sexual relations near the end of this chapter. Shu-weeet. **_

_**Katniss**_

I crack my eyes open just a slit and momentarily am confused as to where I am, until I feel my husband's even, warm breaths on the back of my neck. I'm in the safest place in the world – Peeta's arms.

The sunlight begins to stream into our bedroom as the sun peeks over the horizon. I can see mist rising off the lake as the temperature slowly rises. It's breathtaking, and I don't even need to leave the bed to appreciate it.

I decide that because this feels so wonderful, I'm going to revel in it, so I take great care not to wake Peeta. My head is using his left arm as a pillow, and his right one is wrapped around me protectively, resting on the bare skin of my stomach. I'm only in a bra and panties, and I can feel Peeta's bare chest against my back as he's only in boxers.

Last night was truly an emotional evening. First my mom came for dinner, which was quite interesting. She found out that not only am I married, but that Peeta and I are filthy rich as well. My husband, the wonderful man he is, gave us some time as a mother and daughter to catch up and reconnect. I know it's not going to be nearly as easy as it was last night when we see Peeta's family.

As soon as my mom began talking about his family, my anxiety level shot through the roof. He broke down not once, but twice, yesterday talking about the issues he and his family have. It's blatantly apparent that his childhood still affects him deeply, that the wounds his mother inflicted physically and mentally have never truly healed. I vowed even before I married him to help him in any way I can or know how. When he is hurting, I am hurting.

Our lovemaking last night, in front of the fire in the den, was slow, sensual, and by far one of the most intimate times of my life. We started on the couch but ended up on the floor in front of the crackling fire, gently caressing and kissing, slowly stoking our own fires. I knew that after yesterday, he needed not only reassurance of my love, but he also needed to show me the depths of his own love. He succeeded.

The first time we ever made love, in that tiny tent on the North Col, is forever etched in my memory. Every kiss, every touch, every shared look will forever be remembered by both of us, and not just because we were both losing our virginities. Before we became intimate, we were certainly close, but the act of making love bonded us together on a level deeper than ever before. Every single time we've had sex since, whether or not it's slow like last night, or almost frantic like in the shower on the plane, has been a different, wonderful experience. I was a little scared in the beginning that somehow it would get repetitive, or we would get bored with one another. Boy was I wrong.

I'm definitely still getting used to being married in the 'real world'. Being on Everest on expedition felt like being in a bubble that only extended around the mountain. The camp is a self-sustaining community, one where everyone knows one another and even has its own traditions, etc. Now, we're back in civilization, where we have to worry about bills, family drama, laundry, and going to the grocery store.

That reminds me. We need to go today. While there is some food in the house, we need basics like eggs, milk, bread, cheese, and a myriad of other items.

I decide that if Peeta's going to be the one doing most of the cooking, the least I can do is be a good wife and go grocery shopping. I know Peeta will insist on coming, but I'm going to be adamant that I should do it alone, even if it is a silly thing like going to Hannaford's.

I glance at the clock and realize I've been awake for almost a half hour. Peeta is still asleep, spooned into me, and while I don't want to directly wake him up, I'm starting to get bored.

Carefully, slowly, I maneuver out of his arms and stand up. I'm successful in not waking him, and I smile widely when his arms, now empty, find my pillow and wrap themselves around it. I guess it must smell like me, because his nose inhales deeply and a content smile spreads across his slumbering face.

I open one of his drawers and grab a t-shirt, which just happens to be one that says 'Panem High Wrestling' on the front and 'Mellark' on the back. I slip it on and it reaches halfway down my thighs.

I quietly pad across the room and head downstairs, intent on making some breakfast for my spectacular husband. I search around the kitchen, realizing that we really have no breakfast food to speak of. I dart back up to the bedroom, throw on a pair of sweats and flip-flops, and write Peeta a note in case he wakes up and finds me gone. I use a post-it note and stifle my giggle as I attach it to his forehead so he can't miss it.

Grabbing my wallet and keys I head out to my brand new Range Rover. It's already out of the garage so I decide to use it instead of one of my other cars.

It takes me around fifteen minutes or so to make it to the nearest store where I can purchase what we need.

Walking in, nostalgia fills my senses. Growing up I used to frequent this little mom-and-pop general store. The owners knew everyone in town (not really that hard when you live in a town with barely a thousand residents).

"Good morning," I greet the woman behind the counter politely. I recognize her as Mrs. Freeman, the 'mom'.

"Is that you, Katniss Everdeen?" She smiles widely.

"Yes, Mrs. Freeman, it's me," I smile back shyly.

She comes around the counter and envelops me in a huge hug.

"Look at you! You're all grown up. And so beautiful!"

"Thank you Mrs. Freeman. You look great. How's Mr. Freeman?"

"Cranky as usual," she laughs. I join her. "Go ahead and grab what you need darling."

"Thanks," I tell her gratefully as I start walking through the aisles, finding what I want easily as I remember where everything is.

"Katniss? Why does your shirt say 'Mellark' on the back?" She asks curiously when I step up and put my purchases on the counter to ring up.

"Um, well," I stumble, "I got married to Peeta Mellark."

"That's wonderful news!" She exclaims happily. "He was always such a sweet boy. How is he?"

"He's good. He's at home asleep," I grin thinking of him. "I want to make him breakfast in bed, but we just got back into town so we didn't have much in the house."

"I see. What a great wife you are Katniss."

"Not really," I smile unsurely. "I can't really cook, so I'm making breakfast, which is really the extent of my skills in the kitchen."

"Well it's the effort that counts dear. And if I remember Peeta, he'll certainly appreciate it."

"I hope so," I say quietly.

She rings me up as we talk and I hand her my debit card. She swipes it and I help by bagging the groceries.

"Please send my love to your husband. It was wonderful to see you Katniss. Or should I say Mrs. Mellark?"

I smile hearing my new name. I hope I always feel like this when someone calls me by his, or rather our, last name.

"I will," I promise. "Mrs. Freeman, please don't tell anyone besides Mr. Freeman about us. We haven't seen his family yet. We want to surprise them, especially his father."

"Of course," she's still smiling. She's always been an upbeat, positive person. She's probably the most well-liked resident in all of Panem, if not Maine as a whole. "You know Katniss, Peeta used to come in here when you two were young. Even then I knew he was head over heels for you. The way he would talk about you – it reminded me of my husband when we were your age."

"Really?" I ask timidly.

She nods, chuckling.

"It's so exciting to hear that you two found one another again. You were always meant to be together."

"Thank you," I say gratefully. "That means a lot Mrs. Freeman. Have a great day."

"You too, Mrs. Mellark."

I put the groceries in the back of the Range Rover and head home, still smiling from my encounter with Mrs. Freeman.

_**Peeta**_

I yawn as I open my eyes. I immediately know that Katniss is no longer in my arms or even in the bed. I realize I'm clutching her pillow, and inhale deeply, my nose picking up the distinct scent of my beautiful wife. Then I notice there's a sticky note on my forehead.

I grab it and turn it around to read it.

_Peeta,_

_Ran to the store to get some breakfast food. _

_Be back soon. I have my cell if you need anything. _

_I would've woken you, but you were too darn cute. _

_Love,_

_KM_

I can't help but to smile at her adorable note, especially how she used her new initials to sign it. I lie back and sigh happily, in no particular rush to do much of anything besides waiting for my wife to return.

About ten minutes later I hear her footsteps coming up the stairs and approaching the bedroom. The door is cracked a bit, and I see her back into it, pushing it open.

She has a large tray in her arms when she enters. She smiles when she sees me awake.

"Morning handsome," she greets.

"Morning gorgeous. What have you got there?"

"Breakfast," she says a little nervously.

She comes around to my side of the bed as I sit up against the backboard. She places the tray in my lap and hops in next to me.

She's made us a virtual smorgasboard of food. There's eggs, scrambled like I like, toast, home fries, a blueberry muffin (my favorite), orange juice, coffee (black, how we both take it), and a grapefruit for each of us.

"Wow Kat," I say in awe, "this smells and looks great."

"I tried," she shrugs humbly.

"Well you definitely succeeded," I smile and kiss her good morning. "Let's eat."

We sit together, feeding one another as we giggle and kiss. We take time drinking our coffees, and she runs downstairs and returns with the pot so we can take refills out to the balcony. I sit down on a chaise lounge and she plops right onto my lap, which I've actually come to expect.

"Mmmm I'm full," I rub my tummy comically.

"Me too," she agrees.

"Thanks for breakfast honey. It hit the spot."

"You made dinner, so it was my turn," she waves it off.

"Well it was great. A perfect way to start the day. Breakfast in bed with my sexy wife. And she's even wearing my t-shirt," I smirk.

"That reminds me," she perks up. "Mrs. Freeman sends her love. I saw her this morning at the store."

"How is she? She was always so nice to me."

"She's good. I didn't see Mr. Freeman but she told me he's 'cranky as usual'."

We both laugh heartily, remembering how Mr. Freeman used to try and shoo all the kids out of the store and Mrs. Freeman would scold and reprimand him in front of us.

I grab the newspaper Katniss brought up and flip to the crossword. We work together and finish it in a respectable amount of time. It's one of those utterly normal couple things that makes both of us inordinately happy.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask.

"Well we need to finish our laundry," she responds, thinking. "We need to put away all our gear after we check it all and go to the grocery store because I only really got breakfast stuff this morning. Besides that, I've got nothing."

I glance out at the lake and see how glassy the water is. The forecast for the day is perfect. Blue skies, mid 70s, and a light breeze.

"Want to go out on the boat?" I suggest. "I could teach you how to drive it."

"Really?" She asks excitedly. I nod. "Okay! But we should get everything else done first."

"I agree."

We finish the laundry together, folding our clothes and putting them away. It takes us a little while to go through all of our gear, cleaning what needs to be cleaned and thoroughly rinsing and cleaning all of our water containers. I show her where we stash the gear and we hang everything up and put everything else away.

Our grocery list seems never-ending as we go through the fridge, cabinets, and pantry, discovering that we need pretty much one of everything. Katniss dutifully writes it all down meticulously.

"So which car do you want to take?" I grin as we prepare to go.

"Either the truck or the SUV," she replies wisely. "We're going to have a lot of stuff."

"Good point. Your choice."

"Let's take the truck. I haven't driven it yet," she says giddily as we go into the garage.

"Keys," I remind her, grabbing them off the key rack next to the door and tossing them to her.

"Thanks baby," she says gratefully as she hits the garage door button for the bay the Ford pickup is in.

We came in here last night and I showed her all of her new cars that are here. She correctly guessed that she also now has cars at all our other homes across the world. The outdoorsman in both of us got super excited when we inspected the new pickup truck. It's top-of-the-line, with leather, a full cab, GPS, satellite radio, voice-activated controls, and a plethora of other cool features.

I have to admit that Katniss looks incredibly hot driving it too. She puts on her Ray-Ban aviator sunglasses and I struggle to keep my libido in check for the time being. We need to focus right now, I tell myself.

The nearest big grocery store is a couple towns away, so we chat and listen to music as we drive.

We arrive at Hannaford's and I grab a cart as we enter the store. We start at one end and make our way up and down all the aisles, Katniss picking everything out and placing the items in our cart. By the time we're finished I'm having trouble finding a spot for everything.

"I don't think we can use the express lane," she jokes as we move towards the checkout lanes.

"You're probably right," I smile, beginning to unload the cart onto the conveyor belt.

The teenager behind the register doesn't even flinch when we keep adding more and more items. I help his partner bag everything up and Katniss pays the ridiculous bill.

I glance over as she hands him her credit card and I notice the look on his face. He's obviously checking out my wife, not even attempting in the slightest to hide the lecherous look on his face. I roll my eyes. The kid doesn't look a day over sixteen.

I don't know if Katniss has noticed, but when he notices me looking at him and doesn't stop, my anger rises.

"Is there a reason you're staring at my wife?" I ask quietly, evenly, reigning in my anger.

"Huh?" He says dumbly.

"I said, is there a reason you're looking at my wife like she's a slab of meat?"

"Honey," Katniss soothes, sidling up next to me. "He's just a kid. Let it go."

"Yeah, listen to her," he sneers. I'm blown away at the way he's treating customers.

"Can you go get the manager?" I ask the bag-boy.

"Yes, sir," he nods as he scampers off.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry," the cashier quickly backtracks when he realizes I'm not fooling around.

"Are you really sorry or are you just saying that to save your own ass?" I sarcastically ask.

He has no answer, as he realizes I already know it.

"Sweetie it's fine," Katniss tries to mediate. "I'm sure he meant nothing by it."

"Yeah, I didn't mean to be rude," he adds quickly.

"Well you were," I shrug. "Never mind the fact that we're customers, you should know not to leer at married women, or any women, like that."

"Is there a problem here?" The manager, a thirty-something well-dressed man asks as he appears.

"I don't know, is there?" I turn to the cashier.

"No sir. I apologize. I'm sorry for making you and your wife uncomfortable. It won't happen again," he says, as sincere as he can, terrified he's about to lose his job.

"I think everything is settled now, thank you," I tell the manager. "This young man merely had a lesson to learn, that's all."

"Would you like to fill out a complaint form sir? Ma'am?" The manager asks.

"That won't be necessary," I shake my head in the negative. "Right?" I turn back to the cashier.

He just nods numbly.

Katniss shakes her head at me while we walk to the car.

"What?" I ask finally.

"You," she shrugs. "You were jealous."

"No I wasn't," I weakly protest. "Just protective."

She rolls her eyes and kisses my cheek.

"Whatever you say baby."

_**Katniss**_

By the time we get home and put away all the groceries, it's lunchtime. We make some sandwiches together and enjoy them on the deck like yesterday. When we're finished Peeta announces that we're going on the boat, so we go upstairs to change.

Peeta changes quicker, considering all he has to do is throw on a pair of board shorts. I spend a few moments debating which bikini to put on. I realize Peeta's never seen me in a bikini before, just my bra and panties. So I strip naked then call for him.

"Baby? Come in here for a minute please."

He walks in and immediately freezes when he sees me. I'm completely naked, holding up a bikini in either hand. The left one is black and the right one is white.

"Which one?" I ask innocently.

He mumbles something incoherently, his eyes glazed over. I giggle and my boobs jiggle accordingly, causing his eyes to bug out of his head.

"Peeta? Honey?"

Eventually he snaps out of it, literally.

"Either one. All of them. None of them."

"Black it is," I announce. I don't even ask him to leave as I put it on, letting him gawk at me all he wants. "You have the same look that teenager had on his face," I tease.

"The next time we go to Hannaford's we're going to a different check-out lane," he mutters.

"Why? I think he was kind of cute," I smirk teasingly.

"Katniss!" He gasps in horror.

"Oh calm down. I'm teasing you, you big goof," I lightly slap his arm and lean up on my toes to give him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Let's go. I want to learn how to drive a boat. But first you need to help me put some sunscreen on," I grin.

"Oh god yes," he smiles. We drive each other wild rubbing it in, and by the time we're finished I'm seriously debating just throwing him on the bed and having my way with him. I resist the urge though, wanting to go out on the lake.

I grab his hand and tug him along as we exit the closet and the bedroom. By the time we make it outside and down to the dock, he's mostly returned to reality.

Our ski-boat looks almost brand new. Peeta instructs me how to help him take the cover off and he folds it up neatly. He goes over all the parts of the boat, and I'm sure he'll have to tell me it all again. Finally, we undock, he fires up the engine, and we head out onto the lake.

Once we're far enough from shore, he opens up the throttle and we glide across the water, both of grinning with delight.

"Okay," he says as he slows down until we're just floating. "Come take the wheel."

He explains everything, how to use the throttle, steer, how to make sure we don't capsize, and then just tells me to drive. It's easier than I thought and I get the hang of it pretty quickly. He stands next to me and praises me occasionally, but mostly remains quiet.

"This is so much fun!" I yell happily over the wind.

"I know! You're doing great babe!"

After about a half hour, he tells me to pull into a secluded cove and slow down so the boat's not making a wake behind it. We stop in the cove and it's beautiful. It's far from anything or anyone, and it's incredibly peaceful. Peeta goes up to the bow and tosses the anchor overboard, and it splashes as it sinks, the chain following. I shut the engine off and he opens the seats up in the front, revealing compartments under them. He grabs a couple extra cushions and fits them between the benches on either side of the bow, creating one huge bed-like cushion.

He lays down a couple towels and motions for me to join him. We lie down and hold hands, just relaxing while Bob Marley plays softly over the speakers.

"This is nice," I remark quietly.

"I come here to fish a lot," he explains. "It's one of the most secluded places I know of on the lake. I don't think I've ever seen another person here."

That gives me a wicked idea. My mind takes me back to our bedroom, when we were lathering each other with sunscreen.

Instead of asking, I take action. I turn and throw my leg over him, raising myself up to straddle him. I reach down and take his sunglasses off, revealing his captivating blue eyes. I take my own shades off and toss them aside.

"Hi," I whisper, leaning down to kiss him thoroughly.

"Hi," he whimpers. I giggle.

"Feels like someone's happy to see me," I smirk, gyrating my hips a little over his crotch. I can plainly feel his erection growing under his shorts.

He manages to nod.

"You know, I was thinking about it, and tan lines are so ugly. Don't you agree?" I smirk, reaching behind me and untying my bikini top. I simply let it fall off my breasts.

"So. Beautiful," he mumbles, lust obvious in his eyes.

"Thank you," I smile, leaning down again to pepper his bare chest with kisses, making sure my bare breasts rub against him.

"Please," he begs, needy. "Please Kat."

"Please what?" I tease, sitting back up.

He's unable to form a coherent sentence, so I decide to tease him a little more.

I slowly slide my right hand down my body, fondling myself for a moment, then moving downwards over my stomach. I slip it under my bottoms and start fingering myself, sliding my eyes shut and moaning, biting my bottom lip. My other hand goes to my breasts and continues fondling.

After a minute I peek my eyes open and Peeta looks like he's ready to burst. I grin down at him. I remove my finger from my pussy, and he grabs my wrist, bringing it to his mouth and sucking it dry.

"Mmm," he groans, "you taste exquisite."

That's all I can take.

As fast as I can I shed my panties and almost tear his board shorts off. As soon as they are gone, his erection stands up straight at attention. I bend over and take it in my mouth, wetting it to prepare it.

When I deem he's ready, I straddle him again, hovering just above him. I lick my palm and wet my pussy before I grasp his cock and guide it into me as I sit down.

"Ohhhh," I groan as it fills me up. I sit for a moment when he's completely buried inside of me before he grabs my hips to help me begin to ride him.

"Oh my god you're warm," he breathily declares.

"You feel so good inside me," I tell him honestly.

I buck and thrust and he quickly brings me to an explosive orgasm. I can't contain myself an end up screaming his name. He told me we were alone, so what's stopping me, right?

After a few minutes, he wraps his arm around my back and quickly flips me over onto my back. My legs wrap around him as he begins to pound into me powerfully. I snake my arm around his neck and bring his lips down to mine, forcing my tongue in his mouth. I groan into his mouth as he slams his cock into me, each time bringing me closer and closer to yet another orgasm.

"Fuck baby. I'm coming again. Oh shit right there. Don't stop. Please, please don't stop."

"I'm almost there Kat," he informs me a few moments later. "You're so fucking tight oh my god."

I look him dead in the eye and whisper against his lips.

"Come all over my face," I beg, no hint of teasing or joking. "I want to be soaked in your come. Please baby."

My words bring him right to the edge, and the last couple thrusts are his most powerful, the most possessive. The last one is the deepest of all.

He pulls out and quickly brings his cock right in front of my face, stroking furiously.

When I know he's about to climax, I shut my eyes and immediately feel the warm liquid cover my face. I feel it on my eyelids, my cheeks, dribbling into my slightly open mouth, dropping off my chin and onto my tits.

When he announces he's spent, I use my finger to clean as much of it from my eyes as possible, licking it clean. I open my eyes and quickly clean his cock from base to tip, kissing it when I'm finished. Then I gather as much come as possible, pool it in my mouth, show him, and swallow while I stare into his eyes.

"Yummy," I declare, licking my fingers clean individually. "I think I want that treat at least once a day from now on," I smile up at him.

"As long as I get to taste you too," he asks.

"Deal," I grin and we both laugh.

Instead of using a towel or something to clean off, I simply stand up and jump off the boat into the water, still nude.

It's colder than I expected, but it's incredibly refreshing after what we just did. I coax Peeta until he jumps in too, and we end up making out like a couple of teenagers in the water. It reminds me of a number of cheesy romantic comedies.

"That was amazing," I whisper at one point.

"That's an understatement," he grins.

"One day we're going to fuck in the lake just like this," I tell him seriously.

"Okay," he nods, agreeing to my plan.

Then I think for a moment.

We're already naked and we're already in the lake. We've moved towards shore a bit so we're actually both now standing.

"Guess what?" I tease.

"What?" He bites.

"Today is that day," I reveal, attacking his lips and wrapping my legs around him.

_**A/N: Yay! There's yet another chapter full of fluff and Everlark fun. I didn't intend to make the cashier a jerk, but it just came out that way. It was just a fun little scene to show how protective Peeta really is. **_

_**Hannaford's is a real grocery store chain in Maine. I've frequented it numerous times. **_

_**There probably is a secluded place like I described on Flagstaff Lake, but I wasn't referencing a specific area. I just made it up. **_

_**Flagstaff Lake, which I believe is the second-largest lake in Maine after Moosehead Lake, was actually created by man. The Dead River used to run through where the lake is. There was a town named Flagstaff, and when they dammed the Dead upriver, they were forced to flood the low-lying area next to the Bigelow Mountains that is now Flagstaff Lake. The town of Flagstaff was completely flooded, its residents moved away. Actually, when I was canoeing across Flagstaff a few years ago, on a clear sunny day, we could easily see the remnants of driveways and even a few metal mailboxes underwater. There's an island that was created when they flooded it that has a number of old 1920s-1930s cars stranded on it. It's quite an interesting place, not to mention stunningly beautiful. Google 'Flagstaff Lake Maine' and check it out for yourselves. **_

_**Thanks as always! Keep reading and reviewing!**_

_**Have a wonderful day. **_


	5. Mellark's Bakery

'_God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference.'_

_- The Serenity Prayer_

_**Katniss**_

I've been awake for almost an hour now. I've spent the majority of that time with Peeta's head cradled in my lap, staring down at his peaceful, slumbering face.

Last night I told him that I wanted us to go see his family today. He nodded silently, but I could see the anxiety and fear all over his face. It broke my heart and made me furious at his mother. He broke down, again, and I held him for a long time. He apologized profusely, but I simply shushed him and kissed his head repeatedly.

One of the reasons he's so reticent to go the bakery is that his brothers are no longer there. They were close growing up, but when Peeta left they eventually lost contact. He told me it's been awhile since they've spoken and even longer since they've seen each other. I promised him that the next time we're in Portland we'd visit them.

As I look down at my husband, I wish it didn't have to be like this. I wish that he could be happy to go home, to see his parents. While his father was the one who finally helped him escape, it doesn't change the fact that he did almost nothing for years while his mother abused him viciously, relentlessly.

I know that if I want to help him get through today, I must be able to control my anger. The second I see his mother, I'm sure I'm going to remember everything he told me she's done, all the times she's hurt him, humiliated him, tried to destroy him.

On one hand, I can't wait to see the look on her face when she realizes that despite what she did, he's not only survived, but thrived. He's a self-made millionaire. He's married. He's going to have a family of his own. On the other hand, I'm terrified that because she abused him for so long, he's going to regress when he sees her again. There's no doubt in my mind that she's going to react negatively at the mere sight of him, and I'm almost certain he's going to be highly emotional through it all. I know I have my work cut out for me, but I also know it's something we have to do together.

I also want her to see that she didn't succeed. She didn't break him completely. He didn't turn into her, didn't follow in her footsteps. His heart was simply too big, too inherently good. He's honestly the very best person I know, and I'd be saying that even if I wasn't married to him. He's selfless, kind, loving, sweet, tender, brave, humble, modest, handsome, a spectacular lover, a wonderful husband, and he's going to be the best dad in the world. I'm honored, humbled, to be able to call myself his wife.

So while it's obvious today's not going to be easy for any of us, it has to be done. There are so many unresolved issues in both our lives, and now that we're beginning our life together, it's important to face them head on. We're a team, on and off the mountains.

"I love you," I whisper, leaning down and gently kissing his forehead while he sleeps. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise baby."

I slowly thread my fingers through his hair, more to calm me than him. He's had nightmares every night since we got back to Maine, and each time I've woken and helped him get through it. Right now, though, I can tell he's either not dreaming or having a pleasant dream. He's still and his mouth is quirked in the smallest of smiles.

I find that it's cathartic for me talk to him, even if he can't hear me. There are just some things that are easier to say when he's not awake, and it helps me build up the courage to tell him when he actually can hear me.

"When you first told me about what you mom did to you, I wanted to kill her. I don't think I've ever been that angry." I speak softly, slowly. "In reality, a big part of me still wants to hurt her for what she did to you. Not just the physical abuse, either. Some of the things you told me she's said are simply unbelievable. How a mother can treat her own son like that is beyond me. We don't have any kids yet, but hopefully one day we will, and even now I _know_ neither of us could ever act like that. We both had, well, not the best of parents, so we're going to try our hardest to be the best parents we can be for our kids."

He rustles a little and I stop talking to see if he's going to wake up. He rolls a little and snuggles in ever closer in my lap. I smile and kiss his temple.

"You really have no idea how much you mean to me, do you?" I grin. "You always have such faith in me. You see things in me that I have never been able to. I wish I could see the world like you do. You see the best in everyone, and you try to get them to fulfill that potential. You're always so optimistic, which is good because a lot of the time I'm pessimistic. We balance each other, don't we?"

I sigh happily, thinking about just how complementary our personalities are.

"We fit together like two puzzles pieces, Peeta. You told me once that our hearts were destined for each other, and I believe it. I hope you know I'm pushing you to see your family because I love you. I don't want you to hurt. I don't want you to cry. I want you to be able to stand up to her, show her the man you've become. I'll be with you the whole time, as long as you want me to be. I'm so proud of you baby. So, so proud. You're the bravest person I know. Each and every day you teach me something new, something wonderful. It could be something as simple as how to steer a boat or as deep as how to love unconditionally. I want you to believe, to trust, to know that I will _always _love you, no matter what."

His breathing hitches and I'm fairly certain he's going to wake up soon. I cradle his cheek with my hand, rubbing small circles gently with my thumb. After a few minutes his eyes slowly open sleepily, revealing the bright azure of his irises.

"Good morning baby," I whisper, smiling down at him.

He looks up and smiles when he sees me and realizes his head is in my lap.

"Good morning beautiful," he yawns. I giggle at how cute it is. "I had the weirdest dream."

"Oh yeah? What was it about?" I ask.

"You were talking to me. It sounded almost like an echo. You told me you were proud of me, that you want me to be able to show my mom the kind of man I've become," he explains.

I debate momentarily, but make my decision pretty quickly.

"That wasn't a dream honey," I tell him.

"Huh?" He's confused.

"I said those things to you," I continue. "You were sleeping, or I thought you were at least, and I was just talking to you. But I said all those things, or whispered them."

"Really? You're, um, proud of me?"

I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"Of course I am. Don't you remember we already had this discussion on Everest? I'm proud of you every single day. I consider it a great honor to be your wife, and I'm not joking or teasing at all."

"You know I feel the same way about you, right?"

I shyly nod.

"You still want to go to the bakery, don't you?" He asks.

I nod again and kiss him sideways.

"Okay," he agrees. "But you have to hold my hand the whole time."

"I'll do whatever you need me to," I assure him. "Come on, let's have some breakfast then I'll let you wash my hair again."

He perks up when I mention taking another four-legged shower. We both are learning how much we love them.

_**Peeta**_

Now that Katniss admitted she had actually said the things I thought I dreamt, I have a lot more confidence to face my family. I don't think I'd be able to do it alone. Scratch that, I definitely wouldn't be able to do it alone. If I had, I would've seen them years ago.

We cook breakfast together, laughing and flirting the whole time. Once we're finished and do the dishes, we head back upstairs. Our shower lasts a little longer than usual, as we both insist on multiple rounds of lovemaking. The first was hard, fast, and passionate, while the second was slow, tender, and loving.

I dress in a pair of blue khakis and a whit tee with flip-flops. Katniss comes out in dark khaki shorts and a dark green tank top, her hair in the single braid that drives me crazy. She's also wearing flip flops.

"You're so beautiful," I mumble as she kisses me.

"Thank you," she smiles. "You're so handsome."

"Do you want to drive?" I ask as we enter the garage.

"No, you can," she tosses me the keys to her brand new black Mercedes S-Class sedan. "I say we pull up in style."

"Can't argue with that," I laugh.

This car also has a vanity plate, which reads 'KLM-PKM', both our initials. Katniss, of course, loved it when she saw it the first time.

I start it up and back up out of the garage, hitting the button to close the door behind us. I put it in drive and she leans over and gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"We can leave whenever you want," she tells me. "Either give me a signal or just tell me, and I'll make up some excuse if I have to, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks," I answer quietly.

"Hey," she gently but forcefully says. "I'm with you baby. I love you. Never forget that."

"I love you too Kat," I smile softly.

The rest of the ride is fairly quiet. She understands I need to prepare myself, so she remains silent as I drive.

When we reach town, I start to get more and more nervous. She takes my hand in hers and I hold on tightly as she rubs her thumb on my skin. I can feel the coolness of her wedding ring, and it reassures me greatly. I remind myself I'm no longer alone. I have my wife now.

We turn the last corner, and we're there. I see the familiar sign that reads 'Mellark's Bakery'. It looks like it hasn't changed at all, save a fresh coat of paint that's already peeling off the siding.

I find an empty spot on the street and carefully pull in. The last thing I want to do is incur my wife's wrath by denting or scratching her brand new car.

Switching the engine off, I take a deep breath and exhale before I clamber out of the car. I walk around and meet Katniss on the sidewalk. She takes the keys from me, locks the car, and slips them into her pocket.

"Ready?" She asks, her voice soft and loving, as she once again takes my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"I guess," I shrug.

"We can turn around and go home right now if you want to," she reiterates.

"No," I shake my head. "We're here. You're right, I need to do this."

She nods.

We walk the fifty feet or so on the sidewalk before we're at the front door. I look inside and see it's moderately busy. The glare from the sun prevents me from seeing who's working the counter though.

Katniss patiently waits while I build up the courage to go through the door. Eventually I tell myself it's now or never, so I step up and grab the handle.

A gush of air from inside hits me as soon as I open the door. I'm instantly brought back to my childhood by the familiar scent of the bakery. The fresh bread baking in the back. The hint of cinnamon and sugar. The sounds of the cash register dinging and the oven timers. I force myself to take two steps forward through the doorway and Katniss stays right next to me.

I look around and almost nothing has changed. The display cases are exactly the same, with all the bread, cookies, cakes, cupcakes, and everything else exactly where I remember them. The tables set up for people to relax and eat are in the same spots. It even smells like they're using the same crappy instant coffee.

The customer who was paying moves along, revealing who's currently working the counter. I freeze and my blood runs cold, my hands start to shake, and I feel beads of sweat on my forehead.

It's not my mother.

Actually, right about now, I'd prefer it if it were my mother.

No, it's Cato Handley.

Katniss and I went to high school with Cato. He was one of the most popular kids, in the same group as Clove. He was the classic bully, picking on anyone and everyone. He was the captain of the football and lacrosse teams. He had one of the lowest GPAs of anyone in our graduating class, barely keeping up grades good enough to even get a diploma. I heard from my brothers that he never went to college, considering he didn't even try and apply. I had no idea that he now works at the bakery though. That's a surprise, and definitely not a pleasant one.

I could care less that he used to bully me. The first time, in middle school, he knocked my tray out of my hands in the lunchroom. He apparently didn't know that I happen to be a fairly good fighter, because I immediately gave him a black eye. We both got two weeks detention. After that, he never confronted me without at least three of his buddies. Once we got to high school, they got into the habit of catching me alone outside of school and jumping me, relentless kicking and punching me while I curled up in the fetal position, trying to shield my vital organs and my head. Considering I was usually already bruised and battered from my mother, these beatings were especially rough for me.

No, the reason I hate Cato Handley, despise him really, is how he used to treat my wife. It was no secret that Cato was a 'player', and took pride in hooking up with as many 'hot' girls as he could. Katniss was certainly one of the prettiest girls in school, but like she told me, she never had time for or really any interest in dating back then. Especially with a guy like Cato. I remember one story that spread all over school where Cato tried to grab her ass one day in the hall, and before he got close she spun around and slapped him so hard he fell on his ass. Half the girls applauded her, the other half (girls who worshipped Cato) labeled her a bitch and a slut. Cato then took to almost harassing her, taunting her and demanding she go on dates with him, which obviously she never did.

I glance at Katniss and she too has noticed Cato, her eyes narrowing in anger. Uh oh. I know that look all too well.

"Holy shit," Cato exclaims, "if it isn't Katniss Everdeen. Damn girl, you look even hotter than when we were in high school."

"Shut up Cato," Katniss rolls her eyes. He either doesn't notice or doesn't care that we're holding hands, and I doubt he's seen our wedding rings yet.

"Don't be like that baby," he tries to be smooth. "Why don't I pick you up and take you out tonight? Say, nine o'clock?"

"Not even if you were the last person on earth," Katniss says sarcastically. I stifle my laugh.

"Still a stuck up bitch, huh?" He sneers. "I can fix that, give me one night and a bed." He winks at her lasciviously.

"Cato, give it up," I sigh. "She hated you then and she hates you now. Stop being an asshole."

"Is that you Mellark? Come back for another beating?" He teases.

"You mean you having to bring three of your buddies because you were terrified of taking me one-on-one? That kind of beating?"

He doesn't have some clever comeback for that, and I chuckle as does Katniss.

"Why don't you scram Mellark. Katniss and I have some unfinished business to attend to. Come on bitch, my car's out back. The back seat is comfortable enough."

He steps out from behind the counter and I look around, realizing whoever was in here has vacated. I have no idea where my parents are, as I haven't heard or seen them. It's just the three of us.

"You take one step closer to her I'm going to put you down like the dog you are," I warn, serious as can be.

It seems that this is the first he's taken a look at the entire scene, as his gaze fixates on our linked hands.

"You two are together, huh? Figures. One pussy and one slut."

It sounds eerily similar to what Gale used to hurl at us, and I find my rage building. Katniss squeezes my hand, keeping both of us in check.

"He's not worth it," she whispers.

"Oh I'm certainly worth it," he smirks. "Give me one night Everdeen. I'll prove who the bigger man is."

I see Katniss grin, and I can't help but get excited.

"Firstly, my name's not Everdeen jackass. It's Mellark," she says proudly. "Secondly, according to multiple witness testimonies in high school, your dick is smaller than your brain. That's means it's pretty fucking tiny. Thirdly, not only could my _husband_ beat the living shit out of you, he could slap you across your pompous face with the anaconda between his legs from where he stands. So, in case you don't understand, I already have the _bigger _man right here."

He's utterly speechless, his jaw gaping. Katniss just laughs at him, shaking her head, and I join.

"Now if you're done being an asshole, could you please tell us where Peeta's parent are?" She asks sweetly.

"Upstairs," he mutters.

"Thank you," she nods. We start moving towards the stairs, but she stops in front of him.

He looks at her, and she kicks off her right flip flop quickly, and suddenly rears back and kicks him right in the balls. He bends over, howling in pain, and she slaps him hard across the face, then slips her foot back into her sandal.

"That's for being a pussy and jumping my husband in high school. Next time you get the urge to pick on someone, remember this feeling. Cause I'll come back here and make you a eunuch, understand?"

He nods weakly.

"Wait, do you even know what a eunuch is?" She teases. "Probably not. If I remember correctly, you weren't the best of students. It means I'll cut off you fucking balls Cato."

With that, she tugs on my hand and we leave him sobbing in pain. I might feel bad for him if I didn't remember everything he'd put both of us through years ago.

We trudge up the stairs and I stop her before the door.

"You okay?" She asks, concerned.

"Yeah, I think so," I say honestly. "You?"

"It felt pretty good to kick him in the junk," she grins. "Maybe next time he'll think twice before disrespecting people."

"We can only hope," I grin back.

She gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"Ready?" She whispers against my lips.

"Ready," I confirm.

"Remember, I love you."

"I love you too."

_**Katniss**_

I really didn't expect to see Cato of all people this morning. As soon as I recognized him, I remembered how he used to treat me, and a lot of other girls, in high school.

It wasn't a secret that he and his friends would jump Peeta and other guys. I never knew, however, that he was scared of fighting Peeta by himself until my husband told me. It doesn't surprise me. Peeta's strong, a good fighter, and resilient.

I open the door to his parent's apartment above the bakery and enter first, Peeta trailing behind me.

"Dad?" Peeta calls out. "Dad? It's me, Peeta."

"Peeta?" I hear a gruff male voice from another room call out. "Son? Is it really you?"

His dad appear in the hallway, and while he's definitely older, he looks how I remember him. Handsome and strong, like Peeta.

"Yeah dad," Peeta quietly answers, "it's me."

"Oh son," he cries, rushing over and hugging Peeta tightly. Peeta keeps his hands gripping mine the whole time.

"I can't breathe dad," Peeta whimpers with a small smile.

"Sorry!" His dad backs off. "Sorry. It's just so good to see you. Look at you. All grown up. You look great, son."

"You look good too dad." He turns towards me. "Dad, you remember Katniss, right?"

"Of course," his dad smiles. "Hello dear. How are you?"

"Well, thank you Mr. Mellark," I answer politely.

"Come in, come in, please," his dad motions, leading us to a living room.

Peeta and I sit on the couch next to each other, still holding hands. His dad smiles softly when he notices, and disappears to get a few glasses of water.

"It's exactly how I remember it," Peeta remarks, looking around the room.

"How are you doing?" I whisper.

"Okay so far," he admits.

His dad comes back and hands us each a glass of ice water, and we thank him.

"So, when did you get back to town?" His dad asks as he sits opposite.

"Two days ago," Peeta replies.

"Congratulations on Everest," Mr. Mellark smiles with pride.

"Thanks dad. Um, where's mom?" Peeta asks nervously.

"Asleep," his dad's smile disappears. "She's not doing too well."

"What do you mean?" Peeta's grip gets even tighter on my hand.

"Well, um, she's, you see," he stumbles, stops, and takes a deep breath. "The last few years she started to drink heavily. Now it's out of control. She sleeps most of the day and drinks most of the night."

Peeta sits back, slumping against the couch. I can see the warring emotions written all over his face. On one hand, his mother treated him horribly. On the other, it's still his mother.

"I've tried everything," his dad continues. "I sent her to rehab in Connecticut, but she just checked herself out and found a bar. I tried sending her to AA but she went to the meeting loaded. Your brothers and I tried to stage an intervention but she stormed out and went on a two-day binge. I don't know what to do son."

"I didn't know," Peeta whispers painfully. "I didn't know."

"It's not your fault," I gently tell him. "It's not your fault Peeta."

"She's right," his dad agrees. "It's nobody's fault. It's just the way it is."

Peeta nods, but I know he still doesn't accept or understand. It's going to take time. A lot of time.

It's quite for a couple minutes until Mr. Mellark breaks the silence.

"So, what's with you two?" He asks, motioning to our proximity and hands.

"Oh, um," Peeta stutters. "Dad, do you remember what I told you on the first day of Kindergarten?"

His dad takes a moment, but his face lights up in recognition.

"Yeah," he nods with a grin. "You told me you were going to marry Katniss."

"Yeah, well," Peeta and I both hold up our left hands, "surprise."

_**A/N: SOOOOOO Peeta's mom's an alcoholic. What will that do to their relationship? Their reunion? Will Peeta pity her? Will she be remorseful? Can she be saved? You'll have to wait and find out!**_

_**A few chapters ago, they ate at a restaurant called 'The Shack'. I named that after a real restaurant back in my home state of CT that was a popular diner-like place that had the best breakfasts ever. **_

_**In case you're wondering, the image for this story is a picture of Flagstaff Lake in Maine, with one of the Bigelows in the background. Simply breathtakingly beautiful.**_

_**Credit goes out to Shanna319, who suggested having Cato working at the bakery in a review. First, I want to thank you for your massive number of reviews. Second, thanks for the suggestion. I really had no idea how to integrate him into the story. I knew he would be a classmate of theirs from growing up, and a bully, but I didn't know how to have them run into them. I think the irony that he now works at the bakery is pretty interesting. So thanks for the idea!**_

_**I've begun working on the next chapter of 'The Truth Revealed', which will be out in the next few days. **_

_**Also, I'm completely out of ideas for my other THG story, 'Five Years Later'. It's a really silly story, that has a completely crazy and OOC Gale. If you have any ideas, PLEASE let me know!**_

_**As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep it up!**_


	6. A Slab Of Steak & A Black Card

'_The world is your cow. But you have to do the milking.'_

_- Old New England proverb_

_**Peeta**_

It takes my dad a few seconds to process. He looks back and forth between Katniss and me, in disbelief.

"Dad? You okay?" I ask.

"You're – you're married?"

"Yeah," I nod. "We got married on Everest."

"You got married on a mountain?"

Katniss and I both chuckle.

"Yeah," I nod again. "Well we were at Advanced Base Camp, but it was on Everest."

"You found her," he says in wonderment.

"We found each other," Katniss corrects. I smile at her.

"Congratulations," he finally smiles wide.

"Thank you," my wife replies.

My dad gives us each a huge hug in turn then returns to his seat. I can tell from the look on Katniss' face that she already likes having a father-in-law. She hasn't had a father figure in her life for close to fifteen years.

We explain how we reconnected, began dating, and finally how I proposed. He laughs and tears are in his eyes as we recount our impromptu wedding ceremony.

"We're going to have a traditional wedding for friends and family," I explain. "We haven't begun planning it yet though."

"That's wonderful," he keeps smiling. "I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Thanks dad."

Just then, we all freeze when the distinct sound of a bottle breaking on the wood floor echoes through the apartment. I hear loud groaning and crashing.

"Your mother's awake," he says, almost as a warning.

"Should we go?" I ask nervously, my hands starting to shake. Katniss notices and takes my left hand in both of hers, bringing it up to her lips and gently kissing it to calm me.

"Hold on. I'll see how she is," he holds up a single finger as he stands and disappears down the hall.

"Come here," Katniss whispers, reaching her arm around me and pulling me closer to her.

She turns slightly and leans my head onto her, right under her chin, and gives me a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"Shhhh," she slowly rocks me, "she can't hurt you. I'm right here. I love you."

All I'm able to do is nod against her chest.

A couple minutes later my dad returns, alone.

"Well?" Katniss wants to know, cutting right to the chase.

"The good news is she's still alive," he answers. "The bad news is she's sober."

"Why is that bad?" Katniss curiously asks.

"When she's sober she's meaner than ever until she finds a drink. And that bottle we heard breaking was her last one."

I start to panic, and Katniss tightens her arms around me.

_**Katniss**_

I swear on my life if that woman walks into this room I'm going to seriously maim or kill her. I have to hold Peeta in my arms because he's terrified of his own mother. It's not that I mind holding my husband, but I shouldn't have to.

His dad seems like he understands what's going on with him, so he doesn't ask, just gives me a grateful nod.

I hear a door slam down the hall and heavy footsteps approach. Peeta begins shaking almost uncontrollably.

He's not ready for this. Not now. I make a decision to stand up and leave. When I goaded Peeta into coming here, we had no idea his mother had spiraled so far downwards. And that's really saying something, considering how she used to be.

"Where the fuck is my vodka!?" A gruff, angry voice calls out.

"You dropped the bottle, remember?" Mr. Mellark answers carefully.

"We're leaving right now baby," I whisper in Peeta's ear.

I prepare to stand, but before I even move, the other Mrs. Mellark, the evil one, appears in the doorway.

"Who the hell is this bitch?" She sneers, glaring at me. Peeta's face is buried into my t-shirt, so I doubt she's recognized him.

I don't know whether to tell her my name, and if I do whether to use my maiden or married one. I don't know if I should yell at her, or attack her, or just stand up and walk out with my husband. I'm literally frozen, unable to pick a course of action. I have my husband in my arms, shaking and most likely sobbing, terrified out of his wits. I have his father sitting across from me, a man who for years watched his wife beat his son. His mother is in the doorway, demanding to know who I am, with rage written all over her face.

What do I do?

"I asked you who the fuck you are," she snaps at me when I remain silent.

"Your daughter-in-law!" I blurt out angrily.

"Excuse me?" She yells. Then she seems to notice Peeta for the first time. "Is that one of my worthless sons who abandoned me? Who is it, Rye or Nan?"

Has she forgotten she has a third son? Has her drinking blanked her memory, or does she really loathe my Peeta that much that she's chosen to forget him? To block him out?

"_Abandoned_ you?" I almost scream. "Who the hell do you think you are? You're an evil, spiteful, heartless bitch, and you blame them for not wanting to be near you? And no, it's neither Rye nor Nan in my arms you idiot."

It takes her a few seconds, but finally it registers. She realizes who I'm comforting.

"The prodigal son has returned," she snorts, sarcasm dripping. "Couldn't make it in the real world? Pathetic. What, do you need money? Is that why you're back?"

Peeta's obviously unable to respond. He won't even look at her, much less talk to her.

"Shut up you old hag," I spit, my rage building by the second from just looking at her. "If you don't shut your fucking mouth this instant I'm going to put you in a goddamn wheelchair."

"Katniss," Peeta whimpers, his voice muffled against my chest.

My anger vanishes, replaced by concern. I tilt my head down as he tilts his head up, and our gazes meet. His eyes are red and puffy, tears streaming down his cheeks. I kiss them away gently.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," he cries.

"Katniss? As in Katniss Everdeen?" His mother interrupts. "The girl whose own mother let almost starve? I guess it was a blessing your father got himself killed. He'd be ashamed of his family."

Apparently that's the last straw for Peeta.

Before I can react, he's on his feet. He stomps over to her, and for a second I think he's going to physically attack her. Instead, he stops about a foot away. I quickly get up and stand at his side in case he needs me.

"How dare you!" He screams. "Katniss is my wife! I will not stand for you, or anyone, to talk about her or her family that way! Go back to your bottle you drunk. If you ever say anything like that about my wife again, I'll kill you."

I've never heard such venom in his voice, such brazen loyalty. It makes my heart swell with pride and love, but I realize it's his own mother he's threatening. But he's doing it for my honor, for me.

Her reaction to his words is too predictable. She raises her hand to slap him across the face. What she didn't account for is that as Peeta's wife, I would do anything for him.

I catch her wrist when her hand is inches away from Peeta's cheek. I twist it and she hollers in pain.

"You'll never touch him again, you hear me?" I growl. "You're a real piece of work, you know that? After everything you did to my husband, he's still the kindest, most gentle, most loving person I've ever met. You were just jealous of his huge heart, that's why you beat him all those years. You saw what you really were, a witch with a black heart. You're the pathetic one, not Peeta and his brothers. They were smart – they got the fuck away from you."

"You bitch!" She screams. I just let go of her wrist and shove her backwards with force.

"Stay the hell away from my family," I warn gravely. "Trust me you abusive wench, if you think you're tough, you a'int seen nothing yet. I'll tear your fucking arms off and beat you to death with them."

Her jaw drops and her eyes widen in fear. Good. I'm getting to her.

"Come on baby, let's get out of here," I suggest, taking Peeta's hand and tugging on it. "Mr. Mellark, it was nice seeing you again. Mrs. Mellark, go fuck yourself."

"You're going to let this whore speak to me like that?" She looks between Peeta and his dad.

Peeta, who's calmed down considerably, bursts out laughing. I can't help but join him. When we finally get ourselves under control, I notice she has a quizzical look on her face.

"Really mom?" Peeta manages to say, still chuckling slightly. "You're lucky I don't let Katniss follow through on her threat right now. It's not like you don't deserve it."

She tries to look mean, but it just makes me laugh right in her face.

"Dad, I'll try and come by soon so we can catch up," Peeta turns to him, ignoring his mother.

"You're welcome to come by our house," I add to him. "Provided, of course, you don't bring her," I jerk my thumb in Peeta's mom's direction.

His dad just nods somberly, trying to stay neutral. I suspect that's what happened in Peeta's childhood as well. On one hand, his son was being abused. On the other hand, it was his own wife doing the abusing. His loyalties were torn. In the end, he proved that he was more loyal to Peeta though. He took him to the hospital, he encouraged him to leave.

We turn to leave, but Peeta pulls me in the direction of the kitchen. He opens the freezer door and grabs an ice pack and a huge slab of steak.

"What are those for?" I ask as we walk down the stairs back to the bakery.

"You'll see," he says mysteriously.

I just shrug and we reach the bottom floor. Stepping back into the front room of the bakery, we find Cato leaning on the counter, obviously still in pain.

We walk up to him and Peeta hands him the ice pack.

"For you nuts," he explains.

"What's the steak for?" Cato asks as he starts icing his balls.

"This," Peeta simply answers.

He hands me the steak, rears back, and punches Cato in the face. Hard. Cato goes down like a sack of potatoes, hitting the wall and then sliding down it until he's on the floor.

Peeta takes the steak from me and just tosses it on him, and it lands on Cato's chest.

"If you ever even look in my wife's direction again, if you even think about my wife, I will come back here, drag you into the woods, cover you in honey and raw meat, and tie you to a tree. Who do you think would find you first, a moose or a bear? Or, if you don't like that option, I can always take you out to the middle of Flagstaff on our boat and 'teach' you how to swim."

I try to stifle it, but a giggle escapes my mouth. I remember PE in high school. Cato never learned how to swim. In reality he was terrified of the water. Even when we were seniors, he screamed like a little girl if they made him go in the deep end. He could barely doggy paddle. If anyone ever tried to tease him about it, they'd get jumped by him and his cronies. Pathetic.

"You still can't swim?" I joke. "I'd happily teach you, but my husband's the only one who gets to see me in a bikini. Actually, I'll let you in on a little secret. I like to skinny dip."

Now I'm just being mean, but from the grin on Peeta's face, I know it's worth it.

"You know what baby?" I turn to Peeta. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Let's go take the boat out, what do you say?"

"Sure. Bye Cato!" Peeta smiles and waves sarcastically as we wrap our arms around each other's waists, leaving much happier than when we came in.

_**Peeta**_

I don't know why, but that whole ordeal actually helped. It was the first time I can ever remember standing up to my mom like that, yelling at her. I was so accustomed to her screaming at me that I reverted back to the little, scared boy I used to be. But when she started insulting my wife and her family, something inside me snapped.

Nobody, and I mean nobody, talks about my Katniss that way.

That's why, when we left, I decided to teach my old buddy Cato a little lesson. Hopefully he heeds my advice. Okay, so maybe a small part of me wants him to try something. I can admit that.

Walking back to our car, Katniss leans up and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm proud of you," she smiles that beautiful smile of hers, the one she reserves for me. "You're so brave honey. I love you."

"I love you too," I smile back. "Thanks for being here with me."

"Just one of the many perks of being your wife," she shrugs.

"Oh yeah? What are some of these other 'perks'?" I tease.

We clamber into the car, Katniss again letting me drive.

"Hmmm," she taps her chin with her index finger. "Let's see. I have a never-ending supply of comfy tees. You bought me a whole fleet of brand new cars. I guess you're an okay kisser," she teases, smirking.

"That's it?"

"Hardly," she grins. "I happen to really enjoy getting fucked day and night. Lucky for me, my husband is quite 'well endowed'."

I feel the blush on my cheeks and she gives me another kiss.

"Stop distracting me. I'm trying to drive," I protest weakly.

Her only response is to slide her hand down my body until she's right over my crotch, gently stroking while she nibbles on my earlobe.

"I'm not worried," she whispers seductively.

Once she sees she's really arousing me, her hand suddenly disappears and she returns to her side of the car.

"I'm hungry," she declares. "Get me food."

"No 'please'?" I joke.

"Nope," she shakes her head. "Get me food," she repeats.

"Right away honey."

"Good boy," she grins and bops me on the nose. "Let's go to The Shack."

"We were just there the other day," I remind her.

"I know."

"You just want to make Clove jealous," I mumble under my breath, but she hears.

"Are you saying you want me to let her flirt with you?" She teases.

"Of course not," I quickly reply. "Fine, we can go."

A few minutes later we pull into the parking lot.

Thankfully, Clove isn't the hostess today. But I do catch sight of her waiting tables. I pray we don't get one in her section.

Apparently I didn't pray hard enough, because that's exactly what happens. Katniss grins triumphantly as we're seated.

"Welcome to The Shack. My name is Clove. I'll be your waitress today."

She almost grumbles her greeting, and she and Katniss engage in some kind of weird stare-down while I sit there like an idiot.

"Two coffees," Katniss orders. "Black."

Clove walks away without a word and returns a moment later with the pot. She pours us each a mug, purposely avoiding eye contact with Katniss.

"Are you ready to order?" She asks.

"Yeah," I nod. "I'll have French toast with a side of home fries. Honey?"

"Same for me. And an orange juice."

Clove writes down our orders and again leaves us.

"What was that whole staring thing about?" I ask lowly.

"What are you talking about?" She tries to deflect.

"Kat," I huff.

"Fine," she relents. "I don't like her."

"Baby I knew that in high school. I think everyone knew that."

"Well even back then she couldn't keep her lecherous eyes off of you," she complains.

"So?" I tease. "It's not like you and I were dating then."

She narrows her eyes. I guess I struck a nerve. I hope she realizes I was being sarcastic.

"You're _mine_," she growls possessively.

"Yes, I am," I agree. "So you don't have to try to kill any women who look at me. I don't notice any of them anyways, I'm always staring at my beautiful wife."

"Good answer." She still looks slightly peeved.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

She just shrugs.

"I have no ideas," she tells me. "Maybe we should start thinking about the wedding?"

"That's a great idea. You should call Prim and Annie. I'm sure they'd be over the moon."

"That's an understatement," we both laugh, knowing how true it is.

"Have you thought about where you want to have it?" I probe.

"Um, yeah, about that," she says nervously, fiddling with her spoon.

"What is it Kat?" I coax.

"I was thinking maybe we could have it at the house, in the yard down by the lake. The deck's big enough for a reception. It's not going to be all that big."

"I think that sounds perfect," I smile wide.

"Really?" She asks timidly.

"Yup," I nod.

"I'm going to text Annie right now!" She declares excitedly.

I chuckle at her enthusiasm. It's almost weird to see Katniss acting so girly.

_**Katniss**_

Now that Peeta likes my idea, my mind starts going a million miles a minute. I start thinking about dresses and flower arrangements and cakes. I never thought I'd be the kind of girl who'd be this excited about her wedding. Especially considering we're already married.

I text Annie, and our conversation goes like this.

_KM: Peeta OK'd wedding at our house on the lake_

_AO: OMG! SOOOO much to plan!_

_KM: Tell me about it! Ideas?_

_AO: I have the perfect friend to help. He did our wedding_

_KM: Really? Can you give me his info?_

_AO: I'll just text him your number_

_KM: Thx! You two are still coming next week right?_

_AO: Obv! Can't wait!_

_KM: Food's here, gotta run!_

_AO: Skype later, we'll go over ideas_

_KM: Deal_

I see Clove approaching with our plates of French toast, so I slip my phone back in my pocket.

"What did she say?" Peeta grins.

"She's giving the guy who helped them plan their wedding my number. Is that okay?"

"Of course," he grins wider. "You can have whatever you want. You're the bride."

"You're such a good hubby," I smile, leaning over the table to kiss his lips just as Clove arrives at our table. I smirk up at her triumphantly as I sit back down.

"Be a dear and fetch us some warm maple syrup?" I say half-sarcastic.

Her eyes blaze with anger but she goes and gets the syrup anyways. I guess she cares about her job. The owner of The Shack knew my dad, so he's known me since I was a kid.

Our conversation goes quiet as we both savor the delicious meal. Their French toast has tasted exactly the same since the first time I had it as a little kid. It's the best.

After we eat, we sit and drink coffee, chatting quietly. The restaurant's not particularly busy, and we're in no rush.

I feel my iPhone buzz in my pocket, so I grab it to see who's texting me.

It's from a number I don't recognize.

_213-555-9834: Hello Mrs. Mellark. Annie gave me your number. Said you might need some help with your wedding_

_KM: Thanks, I'd really appreciate it_

_213-555-9834: Of course. Any friend of Annie's is a friend of mine_

_KM: Well we haven't really decided much of anything yet. My husband and I are actually already married, but we wanted to do a wedding for family and friends since we were married overseas_

_213-555-9834: Annie told me some of your story. How romantic. I'm available to talk whenever you want. You can reach me at this number_

_KM: Great! I'll call you in the next couple days after we start hashing out some of the details_

_213-555-9834: Sounds good. I look forward to meeting you and your husband_

_KM: Same here. I'm sorry, what's your name? Annie didn't tell me_

_213-555-9834: Apologies. My name is Cinna_

_KM: OMG no way! You're on that bridal show!_

_213-555-9834: Indeed I am. I hope this doesn't mean we can't work together_

_KM: Are you kidding? This is awesome!_

_213-555-9834: I'm glad you're so excited. I await your call, Mrs. Mellark_

_KM: Thanks again Cinna. And call me Katniss_

"Oh my god Peeta!" I almost yell. "Our wedding planner is Cinna!"

He looks at me completely confused. I roll my eyes.

"Who's that?"

"He has a bridal show on TV. He helps them pick out dresses, plan the ceremony and

reception, etc."

"Oh," he shrugs.

I'm actually surprised I even know who he is. I don't get the chance to watch much

TV considering where I usually am. But Prim always tells me to watch his show, and I actually really liked it, so I try to watch it when I can.

"Check please," I motion to Clove as she walks by.

She returns a minute later with the check. I take out my wallet.

"You take AmEx, right?" I ask, even though I already know the answer.

"Yeah," she mutters.

"Okay. Here you go." I hand her my American Express Black Card, the most coveted one of all. No credit limit. It almost always means the cardholder is filthy rich.

Here eyes widen as she holds it in her hands, like she think it's either fake or a piece of treasure.

When she goes to ring us up, Peeta shakes his head at me, grinning.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"You," he points at me. "You just _had _to use the Black Card. And don't you dare tell me we need the miles. We own our own plane honey."

I just grin back at him. He caught me red-handed, but by the look on his face, he's enjoying it as much as me.

Clove returns, and I sign the receipt with my new signature, using 'Mellark' instead of 'Everdeen'. The first few times it was weird, now it's just natural.

I barely give her a 12.5% tip, even though we could afford to give her about 1,000%.

We hop back in the Benz and head home.

"Are you okay?" I ask Peeta as he drives.

"I guess," he shrugs. "I think I'm still in shock at how bad my mom is."

"I know sweetie. We'll get through it, together."

"Thanks Kat. It means a lot to have you come with me. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Just like I wouldn't have been able to talk to my mom without you there," I point out. "Even if you were in the other room, it still helped tremendously to know you were there."

"I want to invite my brothers up for dinner soon," he blurts out. "Prim too."

"That's a great idea Peeta," I smile. "Get all the siblings-in-law together."

We both chuckle and I'm glad Peeta seems to be in a relatively good mood.

He pulls back into the garage and shuts the engine off.

"Go change," I tell him as we enter the house.

"Huh?"

"I said, go change. I wasn't kidding, we're going out on the boat."

He smirks.

"Are you going to wear a bikini?"

"Maybe," I tease. "I was thinking of wearing a one-piece."

His face falls and I giggle, sauntering up to him and pressing my boobs against his chest.

"The question is, what do _you _want me to wear?

_**A/N: So, Cinna's their wedding planner (I had always intended him to have a role similar to this), Cato's bruising, Peeta began standing up to his mom, his mom now has seen how loyal Katniss and Peeta are to one another, Katniss 2, Clove 0, and they plan on getting the family together. **_

_**Someone asked if they're going to climb in this story. The short answer is yes. The long answer is I haven't figured out where, when, how, and why just yet. **_

_**Just a reminder. I haven't forgotten about Gale. We haven't seen him since he got kicked off the summit team. What's he up to? Dun Dun Dun…..**_

_**Keep reading and reviewing! **_


	7. Suggestions

'_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because your reality is finally better than your dreams.'_

_- Dr. Suess_

_**Katniss and Peeta practice swapping bodily fluids near the end of this chapter. It's a good thing they're studying so much. **_

_**Katniss**_

We went to 'bed' about a half hour ago, but I'm still wide awake. I can't tell if Peeta's sleeping, which I usually am able to do. My head is resting on his chest, his heart beating steadily, calming me.

I tilt my head and look up at my husband. His eyes are closed, but that doesn't mean anything. He probably knows I'm still awake and is staying up in case I need him. I wish he wouldn't sacrifice his own sleep on my account, but it would be pointless to confront him about it.

Being back in Panem has been a rollercoaster ride for both of us. We have some serious family problems that we've only just begun to work on. Not only does Peeta have to deal with facing his abuser, but we found out she's now a raging alcoholic on top of everything. From the little display she put on when we saw her, it's going to be incredibly tough for him to see her again. I curse her for the millionth time in my head. Peeta's the kindest soul I've ever met, and I'm convinced that's a big part of why she beat him. Simply put, she was jealous. Peeta has a genuine heart. He truly cares about the people he loves, and would do anything for them. She took advantage of that. You should be able to trust your mother and love her, not be terrified of her.

What's keeping me up now is my inner debate on whether to reveal to Peeta what I've been thinking about since we saw his mom. From the way he reacted to her, shaking uncontrollably and being obviously petrified, I'm convinced that he needs more help than just me. I know a little about having mother issues, but the problems I have with my mother pale in comparison to his.

How do you tell the person you love most in the world, your partner, your lover, that you think they need to see a psychologist? How do you suggest going to therapy? Thinking about it, I realize that no matter how I phrase it, no matter how good my reasons may be, he's most likely going to take it as a sign that I think he's weak. He'll start to question my faith in him. Of course, that's certainly not my intent. I love him. I want him to get better. I realize I can't give him the help he needs on my own.

I sigh deeply, my mind a mess. One minute I'm confident that I can do it, the next I'm scared of even bringing the subject up. Should I call someone like Prim or Annie to ask for advice? Should I wait, go talk to a psychologist, and get a recommendation? Or should I just come out with it, tell him what I think?

Tears start pooling in my eyes as my inner debate rages. I don't want him thinking his wife doesn't think he's strong. It's just the opposite. But how can I convince him of that? How can I tell him he needs help? Maybe admitting that I also need to talk to a professional might help. I definitely have some complicated issues of my own.

I sniffle and wipe my eyes with the back of my hand. I wish I could just fall asleep and all this will be resolved by morning. I wish he could see what I see in him, his endless strength of character, his golden heart. His mother tried, for years, to break him, and although he certainly still needs to deal with the aftermath, he's survived and thrived.

"I don't know what to do baby," I whisper painfully. "I just love you so much. I can't stand to see you hurting."

I realize I just said that out loud. I watch closely for any sign he's awake, but receive none. The rise and fall of his chest remains steady, his heart beating at the same pace. I don't know if I'm glad or sad that he appears to be sleeping.

The problem is that, ever since we reconnected, he's the person I go to with problems. But this problem directly involves him. I can't ask him for advice on how to deal with him, now can I?

My thoughts still a jumbled mess, I somehow slip into the darkness, Peeta subconsciously tightening his arms around me.

_**Peeta**_

I noticed the change in Katniss' demeanor last night. She was quieter, more reserved. Now, she's always been a quiet person, but ever since we began dating she's really come out of her shell. To see her revert back to how she was before is concerning.

She is the type of person who needs to work things out on her own before taking them to someone else. Knowing this, I keep my mouth shut and let her do her thing.

The sunlight starts peeking through the window over the lake. I crack my eyes open a tiny bit and look out the window. The mist is rising off the water, which is as still as glass. There are a few puffy white clouds but for the most part the sky is a beautiful, deep, bright blue.

Katniss is curled into me, her leg thrown over my own. Her head is on my chest in its usual spot, and her arm is wrapped tightly around my torso. Even now, when she's asleep, wearing only her bra and panties with her hair a tangled mess, she's beautiful. I run my fingers through her dark locks slowly, relishing these silent moments before the day really begins.

"You like petting me like a dog, huh?" She teases quietly. I hadn't realized she'd woken up, as my gaze is focused outside the window.

My response is to kiss the top of her head and smirk. She just smiles softly and shakes her head.

"I can stop if you want," I joke.

"Don't," she answers seriously.

We go back to the comfortable silence, and she gets that look of almost puzzlement on her face again, like she's trying to figure something out and is stumped.

"Katniss?"

"Hmm?"

"Please tell me what's going on," I plead, barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean?" She tries to deflect, not looking me in the eye. The lack of eye contact alone is enough to tip me off.

"Honey," I sigh. "You're my wife. I think I can tell when something's bothering you. Please, talk to me. Or, if you don't want to, and I understand that, talk to someone else. Maybe Prim or your mom?"

She finally turns her head and the look in her eyes devastates me. She's scared, anxious, and on the verge of tears.

"Oh baby," I whisper, cradling her cheek. "What's got my girl so upset?"

She looks so vulnerable, so young. Her pupils are as wide as can be in obvious distress. I have no idea what has her so distraught. All I want to do is help her. I love her so much.

"Katniss, I love you," I reassure. "You can tell me anything."

_**Katniss**_

Half the time, when he looks at me like this, I hate it. The other half I love it. He can get me to do anything without saying a word, just using his eyes. Of course, as soon as he opens his mouth, I'm done for. Cooked.

I could see him trying to hide the hurt on his face when he told me if I didn't want to talk to him, I could talk to my sister or my mom. Of course it's him I want to talk to, and not just because what's bothering me directly involves him. I always want him to be the person I go to, and vice-versa. It's like Peeta told me on Everest before we got married, we're best friends no matter what. And best friends go to each other for help.

When he tells me he loves me, that's the final straw. I know I can't hold it in anymore. I know I have to be honest with him. Completely honest.

I take a deep breath and pray that I can say this the right way.

"Peeta," my voice sounds so timid, so small, even to me.

"I'm right here," he soothes.

I sit up a bit and he does as well. He pulls me towards him and I slide into his lap sideways, our faces inches apart.

"I need to talk to you about something," I say before I lose my nerve.

"Okay," he nods, then waits for me.

I exhale loudly, preparing myself. I avert my eyes for a couple seconds as I gather my resolve, then lock eyes with him to relay my sincerity and love.

"I think you need to talk to someone," I begin. He looks at me, confused. "Like a therapist," I explain. His eyes widen and I start to panic. "Baby, it's not what you think. Look – it's just – god I'm screwing this up," I huff.

"Kat, calm down," he quietly responds. "Tell me."

"I love you Peeta," I declare as honestly as I can, taking his face in my hands and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you so much. You're my husband, and as your wife, it's my job to take care of you. When we saw your mom – well – you remember what happened. I just think it might help us both to talk to someone impartial. It's not because I think you're weak or incapable, I just hate seeing you hurt in any way. I think we'd both be happier if we could start working out some of our childhood crap. I'm certainly not perfect either baby. I definitely need to talk to someone about everything I went through growing up."

I hold my breath as he processes everything. I'm still cradling his face with my hands, rubbing gentle circles with my thumbs on his cheeks. He closes his eyes and I patiently wait.

"Peeta?" I try to bring him back after a couple minutes.

He slowly opens his eyes and I'm relieved to see them filled with love, adoration, and the usual spark I see everyday.

"You're amazing," he whispers in wonderment.

I quirk an eyebrow, silently asking him to clarify.

"I know how hard it is for you to ask for help," he goes on. "It must've been really tough for you to say all that, right?"

I nod sheepishly.

"Thank you Katniss," he gives me a soft smile. "Thank you for everything. I think you're right honey. I certainly wasn't ready to see my mom, and if we're going to be parents someday, we need to be ready mentally and emotionally."

I let out a relieved breath that he gets it. That's almost exactly what I'd been thinking – that if we're going to be mommy and daddy one day, we can't have our own parental issues still going on.

"Really? You're not – you're not mad?" I ask nervously.

"Of course not," he instantly answers. "Why would I be mad?"

I shrug.

"I don't know," I admit quietly. "I didn't know how'd you react. If you'd told me I need therapy, which of course I do just like you, I probably would've yelled at you."

We both chuckle, knowing it's most likely the truth.

"Well I happen to have a wonderful wife that cares about me more than I could ever hope for," he grins. "And she just happens to be the smartest person I know, so when she suggests something, I usually listen."

I roll my eyes playfully and giggle.

"I guess I'm lucky my husband doesn't have my short temper," I grin back. "Let's hope our kids get your personality, okay baby?"

"No way," he shakes his head vehemently. "I want a beautiful girl who will look just like her mommy and have her fire."

"Why in the world would you want another me?" I ask incredulously.

It's his turn to roll his eyes.

"Because you're the closest thing to perfect I've ever laid eyes on," he tells me seriously. "And I know you're going to be the best mommy in the world."

"Only because I'll be learning from the best daddy in the world," I shoot back. He smiles and I can't stop myself from kissing him.

"Come on," he starts getting us out of bed. "I want to cook my gorgeous wife breakfast."

"Mmm," I lick my lips seductively. "Can I have dessert in bed afterwards?" I teasingly slide my hand under his boxers and grasp his cock.

He's barely able to nod and I giggle even louder.

_**Peeta**_

I understand completely why Katniss was so nervous to tell me all that, but really she didn't have to be. Honestly, I've thought about seeking professional help for a long time, but I put it off and stayed away from Panem, thinking that would solve it. I was wrong, of course.

Burying a problem doesn't fix it. It just hides it. It'll remain until you deal with it, which I've never done.

I could see how hard it was for her to not only suggest it to me, but admit that she also needs help. I remember clearly how she reacted when Haymitch assigned me as her climbing partner. Even though that obviously worked out pretty well, Katniss is still a highly independent person who has done almost everything by herself for years. She's changing, of course, but it's definitely one of the things I admire most about my wife.

She hops up and sits on the counter next to me as I start making breakfast. She spends the entire time teasing me with bedroom eyes and wildly inappropriate comments. We both love it.

"Shit that's hard," I huff frustrated when the eggs I'm cracking decide to break apart in my hand.

"That's what she said," Katniss smirks and giggles. "Wait, if I'm already a 'she', would it be 'that's what I said'?"

I shrug and chuckle.

"I'm not sure," I admit as I pick out pieces of eggshell. "I guess it's up to the 'she' in the situation."

"Hmm," she taps her finger against her chin. "How come nobody says 'that's what he says'?"

"Who knows? Probably because it's easier to relate things to the female side of sex?"

"Maybe," she ponders.

"Well, try to think of something where we could say 'that's what he said'," I suggest.

She thinks for a few moments, her 'concentration' face absolutely adorable.

"Got it!" She exclaims. I motion for her to go ahead. "How about 'damn that's tight'?"

"That's what he said," I try out. It works and we both burst out laughing. "Actually honey, that's definitely one where I could say 'that's what I said'," I tease.

She narrows her eyes jokingly.

"Kat that's a good thing," I smile.

"Is it?" She gives me the innocent, puppy dog look. "You like my tight pussy?"

She slowly lifts up my t-shirt that she's wearing, exposing her lacy panties. She stares me dead in the eye as she slides her hand under and slips a finger into herself.

"Mmmm you're right," she moans, her eyes sliding shut.

"Kat please," I beg, trying to avert my eyes unsuccessfully.

"What? You're cooking. I have to keep myself entertained somehow," she smirks, her other hand now fondling her boob.

"Katniss," I beg even more insistently, my now hard erection pressing against my sweats.

Of course, Katniss notices.

"Isn't there some kind of danger associated with cooking while hard?" She jokes with a sadistic grin.

"Probably," I whimper. "But right now I honestly could care less."

"Yeah? You like watching me finger myself?"

I just nod, my eyes glazing over.

"You want to watch me make myself come?" She asks, biting her bottom lip.

I just nod again.

"Too bad!" She smiles, removing her hand from her panties and stopping fondling herself.

She gives me a triumphant look, like she thinks she won this round. I glance around at the progress of my cooking. Her distractions have impeded my progress greatly. I haven't even turned on the stove yet, or began mixing ingredients for pancakes.

My wife watches me curiously, expecting me to get back to cooking. If she thinks I can just pretend I'm not wildly aroused, she's sorely mistaken.

I move two steps to the right so I'm in front of her.

"Do you need something out of the cupboard?" She asks, motioning behind her to the cupboard she's blocking.

"Nope," I shake my head.

"The drawer?" She asks, pointing to the drawer her legs are dangling in front of.

"Nope," I repeat.

"Then what do you need?" She's exasperated and I just chuckle.

"You," I reply simply. Her eyes widen.

Before she can react, I circle my arms around her and pick her up off the counter. Her legs, out of pure instinct, wrap around my midsection and I feel her ankles lock on my back.

"Peeta?"

I don't answer her verbally. Instead, I turn to the kitchen table and almost slam her back down onto it. Her eyes darken immediately in lust, I'm sure mirroring my own.

I reach up and grab her panties while she simultaneously uses her toes to curl under my sweats and slide them and my boxers skillfully down my legs. I get her panties off and I give them a quick sniff before I toss them over my shoulder.

"Someone's wet," I tease.

"I'm not the only one aroused," she teases back, glancing down at my hard cock.

She pulls her tee over her head quickly and I just rip her bra down, not even bothering to unclasp it.

"Get the fuck inside me right now," she growls.

Who am I to argue?

"That's what she said," I joke.

"Damn right," she's deadly serious.

I grab her hips and pull her towards me while she wraps her hand around my erection and guides it to her entrance.

I lift her legs up, giving me a different angle, and push all the way inside her. We moan in unison while I stuff her, pull almost all the way out, and repeat.

"We were right," I groan amid thrusts. "You're so tight honey."

"Told you so," she smirks, and I lean down and kiss her thoroughly, then she whispers against my lips. "You're the only man who will ever fuck me. Use me however you want."

"Oh god yes," I reply excitedly, and she giggles and kisses me again.

A couple minutes later I pull out, and she doesn't say a word as I grab her, pick her up, flip her around, and bend her over the table. I grab her hips again as I enter her from behind. I keep one hand on her hip while I snake the other one up to her boob and fondle it roughly.

"Harder," she begs. "Please baby. Harder. I'm going to come so hard."

A minute later she climaxes, begging me to fuck her faster and deeper, almost screaming my name.

We'd gotten so used to having sex on the mountain in tents, literally feet away from our friends. Now we're in our own home, and our nearest neighbor is at least four miles away. We still automatically censor ourselves and our volume, but we're starting to realize we can be as loud as we feel like being.

"Oh my god," she moans, "you're so fucking huge baby. Push all the way in. I want to feel every inch of you inside me."

I heed her request, using my grip on her hips to slam into her as hard and as deep as possible. The table, which started out at least three feet from the wall, is now banging up against it after each thrust. Katniss' hands are gripping the edge of the table behind her, and I see her knuckles going white from the amount of pressure she's applying.

"Kat I'm going to come," I inform breathily.

"I want it all over my face and tits again," she responds.

We work together as I pull out, and soon she's turned back around to face me and kneels right in front of me. She looks up and locks gazes with me as she cups my balls in her hand and takes my cock in her mouth, bobbing her head accordingly as she sucks it.

"Oh shit," I groan loudly, "I'm there baby."

She positions my cock right in front of her face, barely centimeters away, and strokes furiously to bring me to my climax.

Her eyes close as I burst all over her face. Halfway through, she points the tip down a little so I drench her breasts. Once she feels I'm spent, she wipes her eyes quickly and opens them, looking down at the results of my orgasm.

I watch with sheer fascination as drops of my come drip off of her chin and land on her chest. She meticulously scoops up as much of it as she can from her face and boobs, moaning like she's eating filet while she deposits all of it right into her mouth. She uses the very tip of her finger to clean my length, purposely going painfully slow. Once she's convinced she's gotten as much of it as she can from both of us, she tilts her head up and opens her mouth slightly, showing me to pool of my come in her mouth. She over-exaggerates the act of swallowing all of it, opening her mouth wide afterwards to prove she took it all.

"Mmmmm," she grins. Knowing it'll send a shiver down my spine, she gently kisses the very tip of my slowly fading erection, peppering it with her soft lips.

"Wow," is all I can manage to say.

"Tell me about it," she smiles as she stands back up.

"Kat can I ask you a question?" We're walking back upstairs to hop in the shower together quickly before we go back down to finish making and eating breakfast.

"Of course," she nods as we strip in the bathroom.

"Do you really like when I come all over you like that?" I ask nervously.

She flips the shower on and tests the water with her hand before answering.

"Yes," she relays with honesty. "I do."

"How? I mean, it's obvious how amazing it is for me. Do you do it just because you know how much I like it?"

"Partly, yes," she nods as we step under the stream of warm water. She hands me her shampoo and I begin lathering it into her dark hair. "But there's just something about me kneeling in front of you that arouses me. I love watching you come, the look of joy you get on your face."

"Really?"

"Let me ask you something," she quickly replies.

"Sure."

"Do you like it when I come when you're using your tongue to get me there? With your face right between my legs?"

"Of course," I answer immediately. "Oh, I get it."

"Yup," she smiles triumphantly again. "You're my husband Peeta. My happiness is directly correlated to yours. I've told you many times, but I'll say it as many times as you want. This," she motions to her beautiful, naked, soaking wet body, "is yours. Understand something. Unless it's something completely ridiculous and I find it repulsive, you can do whatever you want with my body. If you want to come in my mouth, or in my hair, or on my tits, or inside my pussy, or on my back, or in between my toes, go right ahead. If you wake up and you want to fuck, you don't even have to ask. Just start fucking me, I'll wake up and join soon enough."

My jaw drops and my hands freeze in her hair. She giggles and, as always, her boobs jiggle. I feel my erection growing quickly.

"I'm serious," she grins.

"I love you," I mumble.

"I love you too baby. Wash my back please?" She hands me the soap.

_**A/N: So, bit of a more emotional chapter followed up by some awesome smut. I hope you enjoyed it. It's really just a filler chapter helping to set up the overall arc of they story. The first few were them returning home, getting settled in, introducing some other characters, and making some plans for the future. **_

_**Ripe, you're right, they did agree to climb the Bigelows together, so definitely expect to see that in the near future. Since that's a mountain I've actually climbed (a number of times, both in winter and summer), I'll try to make it as close to how it really is as possible. I've also canoed across Flagstaff Lake and spent weeks camping on various parts of it, so the descriptions I use are from personal experience. **_

_**If you didn't already read it, I posted the newest chapter of 'The Truth Revealed' last night, entitled 'The Decision'. Please check it out and review!**_

_**As always, thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome. **_


	8. Role Reversal

"_When I was 5 years old, my mother always told me that happiness was the key to life. When I went to school, they asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. I wrote down 'happy'. They told me I didn't understand the assignment, and I told them they didn't understand life." _

_- John Lennon_

_**Katniss**_

"_I can't believe you!" I scream._

"_I'm sorry," he replies, but he doesn't sound very sincere. _

"_No you're not! If you were sorry you would stay here!"_

"_Katniss, how can I pass up the opportunity of a lifetime? I have to go!"_

"_NO YOU DON'T!"_

_I can't believe this is happening. Not only is Peeta leaving me at home so he can go climbing without me, I'm also pregnant with our first child. Seven months pregnant. _

_Just then, both our heads snap towards the driveway when we hear a loud beep. _

"_That's the car," he says without looking at me. "I'll call you when I get to Pakistan."_

"_Don't bother," I snap. _

"_Katniss," he sighs, but I refuse to give in. _

"_Bye Peeta," I say coldly. "Have fun without your wife and child."_

"_It's not like that," he tries to explain for the millionth time. _

"_No? It's not? Then why can't you STAY HERE?"_

"_I have to go climbing. You'd make the same decision. It's what we love most."_

_My jaw drops at that statement. First, I'd never make the same decision. Maybe before we got married, but certainly not now. Second, climbing is not the thing I love most, it's a distant second. He is what I love most. _

"_I thought you loved me," I whisper painfully. _

"_I do," he answers quickly. _

"_Then say it!"_

"_I – I -," he stutters. He can't even tell me he loves me anymore? What's happened to us?_

"_Peeta! Are you coming?" A female voice calls from outside the door. _

_I peer though the window and my heart shatters. Standing outside waiting for my husband is none other than Delly Cartwright. She's been trying to get in his pants for years. _

"_What the fuck is she doing here!" I demand loudly. _

"_She's my climbing partner," he shrugs like it's not big deal. "I really have to go."_

"_Then go. But don't expect me to be here when you get back." _

"_What does that mean?" He stops dead in his tracks, his hand on the doorknob. _

"_If you walk out that door and leave me for her, I'm not going to be here when you return."_

"_It's not like that!" _

"_No? Then tell me you love me. I love you Peeta. I love you with my whole heart, but if you don't love me anymore we should just end it right now. I don't want to raise my child with a father who doesn't love its mother."_

"_Your child?" He asks quietly. _

"_Yes, my child," I reiterate. "You give up all claim if you leave."_

"_I – I – I have to," he replies without emotion. This isn't the man I married. What has he turned into? Is it because I'm pregnant? Does he think I'm ugly, is that why he doesn't love me?"_

"_If you have to, then leave. I'm not going to make you stay if you'd rather be with that blonde bimbo."_

"_She's just my partner!"_

"_I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR PARTNER!?" I scream at the top of my lungs. _

_I reach for the closest thing, which happens to be a vase on the foyer table. I vaguely remember one of our friends from high school giving it to us when we had our second wedding. I throw it as hard as I can and he ducks as it barely misses him, smashing into the door and breaking into a million pieces._

"_GET THE FUCK OUT! LEAVE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! I HATE YOU!"_

"_I'll be back," he whimpers, staring at his feet. "I'll be home soon. I promise."_

_With that, Peeta walks out the door and out of my life. I watch through the still open door as Delly runs and jumps into his arms. He picks her up like he's done it a thousand times. _

_When I see their faces gravitating towards one another, their lips centimeters apart, my world starts to fade to black. _

_**Peeta**_

I guess this is what Katniss has to deal with when I have nightmares. She's been thrashing, screaming, crying and whimpering ever since she woke me up by kicking me in the shin.

I've been trying in vain to wake her up for about ten minutes. I'm starting to legitimately freak out. If this is anything like what she goes through with me, I feel terribly guilty.

She mumbles, in the middle of something awful, and I can only make out a few words. My name, whispered in obvious hurt, and a few other words like betrayal and love. What on earth is she experiencing? I have to wake her up. I can't let her suffer like this any longer.

"Kat, honey, please wake up," I say into her ear.

No response.

"Katniss, wake up!" I say a little louder with more force.

She twitches a little but still her eyes do not open.

Finally, I realize I have to take drastic measures. I carefully maneuver her so she's on her back on the bed. I hover over her. I lean down and kiss her hard, slipping my tongue in her mouth. She's still thrashing under me, and I'm struggling to hold her limbs down. She's stronger than I thought.

"WAKE UP!" I yell right at her.

Her eyes snap open and the look in them devastates me. All I see is fear and heartbreak. She immediately bursts into tears and raises herself up, clutching onto me tightly, digging her nails into my skin as she buries her face in my neck.

"You're here," she sobs.

"Of course I'm here," I softly reply as I back up against the backboard and put her head in my lap. I softly stroke her hair with one hand while I cradle her cheek with the other.

She shuts her eyes, not to sleep, but to try and compose herself. It doesn't help. She only starts crying harder, and her entire body starts to shake.

"Shhh," I soothe, kissing her temple. "Shhh. Everything's okay baby."

"It was so terrible," she whimpers in a tiny voice. It's nothing like my wife's usual confident, strong tone. She sounds like a child, like a vulnerable shell.

"It was just a dream," I assure her. "It wasn't real. Whatever you saw wasn't real. I love you Katniss. I love you so much."

I kiss her lips ever so softly and I can taste the salty tears that are streaking down her beautiful face. I take care to kiss every tear and every streak.

I don't try to make her talk. That wouldn't work with her, not in this situation. I know to keep my mouth shut except to soothe her. If she wants to, she'll open up to me in time.

She turns her body and nestles in closer. I understand what she's doing. She needs reassurance that I'm here. That I love her. That I'll always be here for her, always help her through the good and the bad. I'm more than happy to help.

After a few minutes, she calms down a bit. Instead of full on crying, she's quietly sobbing and sporadically sniffling. I grab a tissue of the nightstand and clean her face a little. She looks embarrassed but doesn't object.

Her eyes gaze up to mine for the first time in a while, and I see how bloodshot they are, how much emotional pain she's in. It breaks my heart all over again.

"You're so beautiful," I whisper.

That gets a small smile out of her and she half snorts, half chuckles.

"Talk to me," I ask gently. "You always help me through it, let me return the favor. I'm right here Kat. I'm not going anywhere."

That brings the tears right back. I must've said something to trigger the memory.

"You left me," she begins, her eyes sliding shut again, as if she's reliving it. "I was pregnant, maybe seven months, and you left me to go climbing."

"I'd never do that," I almost plead.

"I know," she nods a bit. "I know, but I'm just telling you what I dreamt."

"Sorry. Continue, please."

"That wasn't the worst part, you leaving," she goes on. She takes a deep breath. "You were leaving me to go climb with Delly Cartwright."

That takes me by surprise, and it's my turn to look away, ashamed. Even though I know it was only in her mind, I still feel terribly guilty.

"Peeta, please look at me," it's her turn to plead. It takes me a moment, but I shift my gaze back down to my wife. She reaches her hand up and mirrors mine, cradling my cheek gently. I feel the coolness of her wedding ring against my skin, reminding me of the vows we shared. "Remember that day at ABC that I met Delly?" I nod. "Annie told me something that day that I'll never forget. She said if there was any girl in the whole world who never has to worry about her man cheating, it's me. And you know what? She's absolutely right."

"I'm so sorry Kat."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's just me being insecure, that's all. I guess I'm still getting used to us being married and back in the real world."

"I know what you mean," I empathize.

"I want to ask you something, and I want you to be completely honest no matter what your answer is, okay?" I nod again. "I don't want you to think, I just want you to answer with the first thing that pops into your head."

I don't know what she's getting at, but I dutifully follow her lead.

"If you had to choose between me and climbing, what would you pick?" She asks so quick I barely catch it.

I don't need to think anyways.

"You," is my immediate, resolute response.

She lets out a relieved breath and smiles softly, brightening my entire world.

"What about you?" I ask.

"Definitely you," her smile gets wider. "Peeta, I know it's stupid, but will you promise me?"

"Promise you what Kat?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me. Promise me that you'll always put me and our family first."

"Of course," I nod, but by her look I realize she needs to hear the actual words. "I promise, Katniss Mellark. You're my wife, you'll always be my first priority, you and our family."

"I promise too," she vows. "I could care less if I never climb again, as long as I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Same," I smile.

"That doesn't mean we can't go climbing together," she clarifies quickly. "But only if we're together and we both want to."

"Deal."

We kiss to seal the promise and she deepens it. I gladly give in.

"You know," she says after our lips part, "we said we'd climb the Bigelows at dawn together when we got back. We should do it."

"Absolutely. When?"

"How about Saturday?" She suggests.

It's early Wednesday morning, so that gives us a few days. Not that it's a challenging hike, but we still need to work out a few logistical items.

"Perfect," I nod. "Saturday. I have another idea too."

"Yeah? What?"

"We could go to Cadillac and watch the sunrise."

Her eyes light up and her smile gets huge.

Mt. Cadillac is in Acadia National Park on the Maine coast, near Bar Harbor. If you stand on the top of the mountain, which you can easily drive up, at sunrise, you're the first people in all of America to see the sunrise. It's pretty spectacular to watch the sun peek over the horizon, illuminating the Atlantic Ocean slowly.

"As long as we bring a tent," she smirks.

"Feeling better?" I carefully ask after a couple minutes of comfortable silence.

"Mmhmm," she nods. "Thank you baby."

"Anytime."

"Peeta?"

"Yes Katniss?"

"Um, would it be okay if we made love? I just really need you right now," she asks shyly, sheepishly, nervously.

"There's nothing I'd like more."

I lean down to kiss her, and this time we don't stop.

_**Katniss**_

Sweat covering my body in a sheen, I decide it's time to head home. It's still new for me to even think that I have a _home_. My home. Peeta's home. Our home.

When I woke up this morning, I felt like going for a run. Peeta woke up when I was getting out of bed, but I kissed him and told him to go back to sleep. He mumbled an 'I love you' and I whispered it back while I laced up my Nikes.

I made it to the outskirts of town before I took a break and turned around.

I remembered to stuff a couple dollars in my sock, so I go into the Freeman's store.

"Good morning Mrs. Freeman," I greet, still breathing heavily.

"Good morning Mrs. Mellark," she smiles over the counter. Usually, I'd ask someone to call me Katniss, but I love hearing my new name so much I don't even bother.

"I'm just grabbing a water," I call over my shoulder.

"You're up early," she remarks as I pay.

"Just going for a run," I reply politely.

"I'm surprised your husband let you get out of bed, you being newlyweds and all," she smiles wide.

I can't help the blush that creeps up my already rosy cheeks.

She lets me off the hook, handing me my change and wishing me a good day.

I go out to the sidewalk and uncap the Poland Spring bottle. I start chugging it, thirstier than I thought.

I glance around at the town, which is just starting to come to life. The Freeman's shop is always the first place to open, as they live above it in an apartment, like the Mellarks.

A few people are walking around, grabbing newspapers off the sidewalk, walking their dogs, and enjoying coffee while watching the sunrise. It's a stereotypical, normal morning in our sleepy little New England town. This is exactly the kind of place I want to raise our family in. A town where everyone knows each other, where they feel so safe they don't lock their doors, and where an exciting day means Mr. Heartfield broke his record by catching an even bigger fish. Nobody has the heart to let him know that we know his stories are made up.

My eyes scanning Main Street, they fall when they see the outside of the bakery. The lights are on, as I suspect they're up early baking loaves and whatnot. I think about what happened when Peeta and I went there. First we had to deal with Cato, then his parents. It wasn't the nicest family reunion. At least nobody got too seriously injured. Although I wouldn't mind seeing Cato limping along with a black eye.

Speak of the devil, I see Cato turn the corner down the block, heading towards the bakery. Then, I realize he's not alone. Clove is walking with him, both of them laughing jovially, no doubt at the expense of someone innocent's dignity.

I watch as they stroll down the street, not a care in the world. I find it kind of ironic that they were probably the most 'popular' kids in high school while Peeta and I were relative outcasts. Now, Peeta and I are world travelers, happily married, and financially secure. They're both working jobs with hourly pay. Not that there's anything wrong with that, absolutely not. I just find it kind of funny how the tables can turn.

I'm so wrapped up in my own head that I don't realize until it's too late that not only have they spotted me, but they're closing in fast. Before I can react, they're right in front of me.

"Good morning," I say as politely as I can. "I was just heading home, if you'll excuse me."

I don't know if they meant to or not, but they're standing in my way.

"You don't have to leave so soon," Cato arrogantly replies, his eyes fixated on my chest. My t-shirt is clinging to my body due to my profuse sweat.

"My eyes are up here scumbag."

"I can't understand how Peeta would ever want to marry a bitch like you," Clove laughs right in my face. I roll my eyes, trying to remain calm.

"Well, you see Clove, when two people are in love, sometimes they decide to commit to one another. The most common way to do this is to get married," I speak slowly, enunciating every word, like I'm talking to a five-year-old. It's where her maturity level is at anyways, I tell myself.

"Like I'd want to marry a guy like Peeta," Clove sneers. "He's a loser. The only reason I ever flirted with him was because some of the guys on the wrestling team told me he has a pretty huge dick."

What the fuck? Did she really just say that to me? I mean, it's certainly true, but come on. I weigh my options. I can try to sidestep and walk away, or I can respond to her ridiculousness. Sure, the right thing is probably to walk away, but since when do I conform to anyone's rules but my own?

"But I don't need to fuck him now," Clove shrugs. "I mean I wouldn't mind getting him in the sack, but Cato keeps me occupied." She's apparently, from the look on her face, trying to make me jealous. Really? She thinks I'd get jealous over Cato?

"That's wonderful for you two," I say sarcastically. They narrow their eyes almost at the same time. "I hope you use protection though. You know, since both of you have had so many _partners_ in the past and all."

"At least I can get guys," she shoots back.

"And I can't?" I hold up my wedding ring yet again to show her. "I'm married. You couldn't even get him to take you out once."

"Why don't you join us one of these days?" Cato interjects, his eyes raking over my body. I feel violated. I only allow my husband to look at me like that. "I'm sure I could teach you a few things about how to please a real man."

"Cato's great in bed," Clove adds sweetly, which doesn't suit her at all. "I bet he's way better than wimpy Peeta."

I can't help laughing.

"What's so funny?" Cato demands.

"A few things," I chuckle. "First, my _husband_ doesn't need any advice in that area. Trust me, he knows exactly what he's doing. Second, I feel really bad for you Clove." She looks at me curiously. "From what I've heard from multiple eyewitnesses, Cato is pretty lacking down under."

He steams and she looks just about as angry. I just shrug casually.

I've had enough of these two. All this talk about Peeta makes me miss him. So I do what I really should have done a long time ago. I sidestep and walk past them, towards home and my husband.

"Oh, and one more thing," I turn my head without stopping. "I'd get tested if I were you. Both of you. Like, right away. With you two, you never know."

With that, I just jog away.

_**Peeta**_

I wake up and Katniss, again, isn't in the bed. I reach around for her before I remember her going for a run. I can still feel the warmth on my lips where she kissed me.

I stretch and yawn before I hop out of bed. That's when I realize I'm still very naked from last night. I smile remembering our lovemaking. Katniss demanded we begin 'breaking in' the house, which to her means having sex in every room and seemingly every possible space in every room. Not that I was complaining.

I put on boxers, some mesh shorts, and a white tee. I grab the newspaper and read it for a bit before I decide to make some food for when Katniss gets back. She'll probably be hungry after her run. I don't see any evidence that she cooked or ate anything before she left.

Before I start cooking, I make a cup of coffee and bring it out on the deck. It's still early, so I sit and watch the mist rise of the lake and the sun start creeping over the mountains. I've literally been all around the world, to places like Antarctica, Argentina, Nepal, and Switzerland, but Maine will always be the most beautiful of all to me. It will always hold a special place in my heart, as it's where I grew to love the outdoors. Not to mention, it's where my wife is also from.

Speaking of my wife, I know it's silly, but I already miss her. We've been together now for almost a month, but it seems like much, much longer. She's only been gone for about an hour, and my arms feel empty. My lips feel cold. My heart aches for hers. My hands need hers in them to feel normal.

Finishing my mug of steaming joe, I head back inside. Searching through our newly stocked kitchen, I decide to make her waffles. Katniss loves waffles. I mean really, really loves waffles. Especially with a little whipped cream and a strawberry on top.

I have no clue when she's going to be back, although I can't imagine her staying out much longer. I never got into jogging or running. I either use the ergometer (rowing machine), swim, or go canoeing or kayaking for any cardio outside of climbing. I always hated running.

I grab the remote for the surround sound music and turn on a playlist, making sure it's on shuffle. While I start gathering all the ingredients I need, I belt out the songs at the top of my lungs, dancing around like an idiot.

_**Katniss**_

Finally, home comes into sight. I forgot how damn long our driveway is. But, I can't deny I love the privacy. I proved that last night by demanding we have sex on the deck. It was, well, amazing.

I walk the last hundred yards or so, stretching out as I go. I wonder if Peeta's awake. The paper's been taken in, which I didn't do, so I assume he is.

Going through the front door, I immediately hear music blaring from the kitchen. I'd planned on darting upstairs to hop in the shower, not wanting Peeta to see or smell me right after a run. But I'm just too curious, especially when I hear him singing along.

I slip my running shoes off silently, and creep towards the kitchen in the back of the house, on the lakeside. I make it to the doorway and stop short, listening.

I recognize the song right away. It's 'I Will Wait' by Mumford and Sons.

…..

_Well, I came home_

_Like a stone_

_And I fell heavy into your arms_

_These days of darkness_

_Which we've known_

_Will blow away with this new sun_

…_.._

Peeta dances around the kitchen, wholly unaware of my presence. He belts out the song, but not so loud that it sounds bad.

…_.._

_But I'll kneel down,_

_Wait for now_

_And I'll kneel down,_

_Know my ground_

…_.._

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

…_.._

I'm pretty much right next to his iPod, so I glance at it. He's using a playlist I don't recognize. It's labeled '1/12'. That's months before we met. I can only imagine him alone, listening to this song and presumably thinking about me.

…..

_So break my step_

_And relent_

_Well, you forgave and I won't forget_

_Know what we've seen_

_And him with less_

_Now in some way shake the excess_

…_.._

_'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

…_.._

It makes me feel guilty. For all those years we were apart, leading our own lives that were eerily parallel, he pined over me. I'm ashamed to admit I didn't think of him too often. Usually when, I was around a ton of snow (which, admittedly, was a lot when I climbed), I was reminded of how he saved us that first winter after my dad died. But thinking about Peeta, back then, only made my heart hurt. It mad me think about my dad, and how much I miss him. It made me think about Peeta, who I correctly assumed was the one who continually saved our lives never expecting anything in return. It made me feel terribly guilty that I never thanked him, not even once.

…_.._

_Now I'll be bold_

_As well as strong_

_And use my head alongside my heart_

_So tame my flesh_

_And fix my eyes_

_A tethered mind freed from the lies_

…_.._

_And I'll kneel down,_

_Wait for now_

_I'll kneel down,_

_Know my ground_

…_.._

_Raise my hands_

_Paint my spirit gold_

_And bow my head_

_Feel my heart slow_

…_.._

_'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

…_.._

All those years, he waited. He waited without knowing he'd ever get the chance to even talk to me. He waited, even going so far as holding back from going out with any other girls, because he was loyal to me. Even before we reunited, he was fiercely, irrevocably, amazingly loyal. In his mind, even if we never ended up together, his heart always belonged and always will belong to me. So, he thought if he were to see anyone besides me, it would be betraying me.

The thing that surprises me is that I realize I waited too. I may have tried to bury it deep in my subconscious, but I was just fooling myself. I always claimed, like Peeta, that I didn't want to date because it would interfere with my focus and my climbing. It would be a distraction. But, both of us were lying to ourselves and everyone else. Our hearts were already taken, and nothing and nobody was ever going to change that.

We waited, and it may have taken longer than either of us would have liked, but it paid off. Because now, we're together. We're married. Happily, I might add. We're talking about starting a family. I could care less about our money, but it does comfort me to know we'll never have to struggle to put food on the table for our kids. We'll never have to worry about tuition. We can send our kids to any school they want to go to. We'll encourage them to follow whatever path in life they want.

The song ends and I am by Peeta's side in a matter of milliseconds. I almost jump on him as he turns around. He's barely able to react and hold me up before I maul his face with my lips, kissing every spot I can find, not leaving any of skin untouched by his wife's lips.

"I love you," I mumble between kisses. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

He laughs and his warm breath tickles my neck.

"I love you too honey. Have a good run?"

"It was fine," I shrug. "I missed you," I admit quietly.

"I missed you too."

I smile at that and kiss him again, this time right on the lips. When we part, we eskimo kiss, something we've been doing more often as we both love it. It's cheesy, sure, but who cares? We're in love.

_**Peeta**_

Katniss surprised me completely. I had no idea she was even in the house before she jumped into my arms. I could care less she was soaked with sweat. It's not like I've never been close to her when she was sweating before, I smirk to myself.

She helps me finish breakfast. I suggested she shower while I finish, but she was adamant that not only would she help cook, but that we will also be showering together. It's becoming a tradition that we both have learned to love tremendously. It's almost a given now that when we shower together, at least one round of sex will be involved.

We sit down on the outside deck at the table. The sky is bright, bright blue and there are only a couple fluffy white clouds scattered. Instead of sitting across from each other, we sit next to each other, facing the lake. This allows us to hold hands while we eat, feeding each other more than ourselves.

"I saw Cato and Clove in town," she says out of nowhere.

I almost choke on my pancake.

"Yeah?"

She nods.

"They saw me taking a break and drinking some water. They came up to me."

"What did they do? I'm going to kick his ass," I growl.

"Calm down baby," she smiles. "I love it when you get all protective of me. He didn't touch me, I promise."

Phew. I exhale loudly and she giggles and kisses me on the cheek.

"They were just trying to trash talk. Not successfully, I might add. Clove somehow thought I'd be jealous that she's apparently sleeping with Cato."

"Talk about one crazy couple," I laugh.

"Yup," she nods and laughs. "After a couple minutes I just walked away and finished my run."

"Wait, you're telling me my wife left a situation like that and didn't get the last word in?"

She looks like I caught her red-handed. I snicker. We really are starting to get to know each other too well.

"Busted," she admits. "I suggested they get tested, you know, for VDs."

We both laugh to the point of tears. Even though it's hilariously funny, it's also most likely true. Even in high school those two were especially known to, well, get around.

We clean up breakfast in unison, working as a team without having to utter a word. We just both can sense each other's presence, and know instinctually who does what. It's pretty amazing, even if it is something as small as cleaning up the kitchen.

"Come on big boy," she tugs on my hand when we're done, pulling me towards the front of the house and the stairs to our bedroom. "You have two choices once we get upstairs."

"Oh, and what are they?" I ask with a smirk.

"You can either strip me, or watch me strip."

My eyes almost roll to the back of my head. Predictably, she just giggles at the goofy look on my face. She knows exactly what she does to me.

We're just about to turn to go up the stairs when the doorbell rings, followed by loud, incessant knocking. Whoever it is, they're very impatient.

"Who the hell is that?" Katniss angrily asks no one. Apparently she doesn't take kindly to someone interrupting her right when she's about to presumably get laid.

We walk to the big oak front door together.

I swing it open, and suddenly all the air rushes out of my lungs. From the gasp that escapes Katniss' lips, I'm sure the same thing happened to her.

Standing right in front of us, on our front steps, is none other than Gale Hawthorne.

But he's not alone.

Delly Cartwright is standing right next to him.

Both of them are smiling, Delly at me and Gale at Katniss.

Then I notice they're both holding suitcases in their hands. Suitcases that appear to be packed and heavy from the sound they make when they drop them on the ground.

My first instinct is to punch Gale in the mouth. I'm about to ball up my fist when Katniss threads her fingers through mine and gently squeezes. It's reassuring to both of us, this little contact.

"Gale, Delly," Katniss nods as emotionless as she can. "What are you doing here?"

_**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! What are Gale and Delly doing in Panem? On the Mellark's front porch? Together? With bags? We'll have to wait and find out, considering I haven't a clue yet. Or do I? Mystery!**_

_**That might've been predictable, and if it was, I'm sorry. The first few chapters I dedicated to them settling in together, coming home, etc. Now we're going to really start picking up the story's overall arc. **_

_**If there's something you'd like to see in the next chapter, or any future chapters, let me know. That's how Cato ended up working in the bakery. A reviewer suggested it, and I liked the idea so much I put it in the story. **_

_**Thanks as always for reading and reviewing!**_

_**I just recently (as in yesterday) got a new job, so I'm not sure how it'll affect my writing schedule. I will be sure to let you know any drastic changes in my posting habits however. Be assured of that. **_

_**TGIF! Have an awesome weekend!**_


	9. Uninvited Guests

'_Sayin' don't worry…about a thing….cause every little thing….is gonna be alright.'_

_- Bob Marley & The Wailers, 'Three Little Birds'_

_**You guessed it. Sex. Explicit. This chapter. **_

_**Katniss**_

As soon as I realize who's standing on our front steps, my mind conjures up images of the nightmare I had mere hours ago. Seeing Delly in the flesh is not what I need right now. Or ever, really.

Gale is smirking at me, and I have to restrain myself from physically attacking him. Peeta's and my hands automatically find each other and lace our fingers tightly.

"I asked what you're doing here," I repeat.

"What, friends can't visit friends?" Delly sarcastically answers.

"That would be a valid reason if we were actually friends," I snap. "How did you even know where to find us?"

Gale's smirk gets even bigger, like he's proud of the fact that he's here, intruding on our life.

"Haymitch doesn't have very good security on his laptop," he grins arrogantly. "I went to your house, but nobody was home." I guess he means he went to my mom's house. I vaguely remember her saying she was working overnight shifts this week, so if Gale went there early, she wouldn't be home.

"I haven't lived there in years," I narrow my eyes.

"Well it's still listed as your home address in Haymitch's address book," he shrugs. "So then we went to the bakery. There were two very nice people there who told us you two were living together."

He must mean Clove and Cato. While they don't know our actual address, they know we live outside of town on the lake. And if Haymitch has our address, then Gale could easily find us. It's not like we're trying to hide, but there's a reason we like our isolation.

"So you hacked into Haymitch's computer so you could stalk us?" I ask incredulously.

He just smiles and it makes me nauseous.

"Well you're not welcome. Either of you," I declare. Peeta squeezes my hand to let me know he's with me.

"Peeta baby, you want me to come in, right?" Delly bats her eyelashes at my husband, flirting with him right in front of me.

"No," Peeta shakes his head. "Actually if you two don't leave in the next minute I'm calling the police and having you arrested for trespassing."

"Don't be like that," Delly refuses to give up. "It's not like your little mountain wedding counts. I see the way you look at me."

"It's okay Katniss," Gale adds. "I can forgive your little phase you went through. It's time to end it though. You don't have to put on the charade anymore. Come on, let's go back to the way we used to be."

"You mean me doing all the work and you taking all the credit?" I say sarcastically. "You'll understand if I pass, thank you very much. Oh, and the only people here who are putting on a charade are you two. If you think you're in any way welcome or wanted here, you're sorely mistaken. Baby," I turn to my husband, "call the cops."

"I'm on it," he nods, using his free hand to grab his iPhone out of his pocket.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Gale tries to stop him. "There's no need to involve the authorities."

"We warned you," I remind. "This is our property. If you don't get the hell off of it right now, I guarantee I'll be much less cordial."

"You're such a bitch," Delly spits, stepping one step closer to me. She's now right at the threshold, one more step and she'd be in the house. My right hand, which is out of view, reaches over behind the doorframe where Peeta showed me his Mossberg shotgun is located. I know it's loaded and the safety's on. We check it every day.

"Seriously, this has gone too far," Peeta tries to defuse the situation before it gets out of hand. "My wife and I just want to have some peace and quiet. Haven't you two done enough to us already?"

"Your wife," Gale scoffs. "You were married by a Buddhist monk on a mountain. That's less binding than a Vegas wedding."

I roll my eyes dramatically. I let go of the shotgun and reach over for my wallet, which is conveniently sitting on the front table. I quickly slide my license out and hold it up.

"Now, if you're able to read," I grin sarcastically, "you'll see that my last name is 'Mellark', which means that our marriage is legal in the state of Maine. Even if it weren't, our marriage is legal in Tibet. So I don't know where you're getting these crazy, ridiculous notions, but they're starting to piss me off."

"Last chance," Peeta warns, holding up his iPhone.

"You need the cops to do your fighting?" Gale taunts. "You really are a pussy."

Peeta remains calm, even though it's obvious that he's anything but on the inside.

"Gale," I sigh, just tired of the whole situation. "Peeta saved your life on Everest, or did you already forget? He also took you down, twice. So between you two, I'd say he's much more of a man. At least he's willing to admit when he's done something wrong."

Apparently he doesn't have a response for that, and is also out of witty responses. After a couple moments of silence, I turn to Peeta again.

"Forget it, let's go take our shower," I shrug.

I reach out and grab the door. Peeta sees and steps back out of the way.

"If we come back down here after and you two are still here, we _will _call the cops," I tell them simply, then slam the door in their faces.

We both exhale deeply then collapse into each other's arms, needing the comfort.

_**Peeta**_

I thought, at first, that it had to be a dream. Of all the people that would be knocking on our door, I never expected those two.

"Why are they even together?" I wonder aloud.

"Well I did suggest Delly date Gale," Katniss reminds, giggling.

"I forgot about that," I laugh. "Although it would seem they're both still focused on us."

"Yeah," she nods into my chest. "Can we just forget about them?"

"We can sure try," I smile softly at her.

"Come on big boy," she grins, "we were about to take a shower."

I grin back and pick her up before she can protest. I throw her over my shoulder and swat her playfully on the ass.

"Peeta!" She yelps. I feel her return a swat to my own backside as I start up the stairs. Both of us are laughing and I'm rather enjoying the feel of my wife's soft skin on her legs under my hands.

I put her down once we're in our bathroom. Her face is flush from being upside-down and her hair is even more a mess than it was from her run.

I look her up and down. She's wearing rather tight clothing, and I must admit that it's quite arousing.

"God you look hot," I mumble, openly gawking.

She blushes and smiles shyly. Sometimes we still get nervous around each other, even if we are married and have sex constantly.

"Come here," I reach out for her.

She gladly moves to me, and all I want right now is to feel her close to me. I wrap her up in my arms and I feel hers link around my back, her cheek on my chest.

"I'm sorry about them," I whisper apologetically. "We can go get a restraining order on both of them if you want."

"We'll see," she replies, her voice muffled. "I'm kind of hoping it doesn't come to that. The other half of me is hoping I get the chance to beat the shit out of Delly."

"Kat," I sigh.

"No Peeta," she tilts her head up to look at me. I see the seriousness in her gaze. "If she even looks at you ever again I'm going to break her legs. If she tries to touch you I'll break every single one of her fucking delicate fingers. You're _my _husband."

The possessive glint in her eyes causes a massive amount of blood-flow to redirect directly to my crotch. I feel my erection growing rapidly.

"Really?" She smirks, rubbing her thigh against it just to torture me.

I swallow nervously and she smirks wider.

"Sorry," I whimper. "You're just so fucking hot when you get like this. I wish I could do this to you."

"Oh trust me," she nods emphatically, "you do. Every time you and Gale got into an argument or you took him down, all I wanted to do was rip your clothes off and make you fuck me against any random object. Even when you rescued him, although I was pissed, I was also incredibly horny."

"Wait, really?" I ask incredulous.

"Yes really," she rolls her eyes. "Just thinking about it right now is getting me all hot and bothered."

I grin at that and I can see from her facial expression she's not kidding. I slide my hands gently down her back until I find her butt, and I squeeze both cheeks.

"You have such a nice ass," I remark, grinning like an idiot.

"You like it?" She asks adorably. "I always thought it was kind of, well, ugly."

"What!?" I exclaim. "Your ass is anything but ugly. Your whole body is, well, spectacular. Don't you remember the first time I saw you naked?"

Her eyes get a far-off, glazed look as she remembers our first time on the Col.

"We were so nervous," she smiles. "You were almost afraid to touch me for a bit."

"Damn right I was," I nod. "Katniss, you're so beautiful. And I'm not just talking about your body, which, I repeat, is spectacular. Sometimes I wake up and you're still asleep and all I want to do is kiss every inch of you."

"You're more than welcome to," she almost moans. "Peeta I'm not going to be able to take much more of this conversation if we're both still clothed."

"Apologies, Mrs. Mellark," I joke. "Let's get on that right now."

Without warning I lift her up, my hands still firmly gripping her butt. Her legs wrap around me tight and I feel her conspicuously rubbing herself up against me again.

I start moving towards the shower, but she's started laying kisses all over my face and neck. I honestly don't think I can make it to the shower yet.

We're closer to the door than anything, so I turn and slam her back up against it, crashing my lips down onto hers.

"What about our shower?" She asks between kisses.

"We'll get there," I reply the same way.

We somehow get each other's shirts off. I'm left in sweats, which she skillfully pulls down with her toes. I put her down on her feet just long enough to get her shorts and panties off. As soon as she's naked I lift her back up.

"Screw the foreplay," she demands. "Just get inside me."

Can't argue with that.

She licks her palm and reaches down, wetting both my erection and her pussy, readying them. She grasps my cock and pulls it towards her, guiding it.

I feel the tip on her wet folds, and it sends a delightful shiver down my spine.

"Peeta," she warns. "Stop teasing."

I listen. Like I have a choice.

I pull her hips towards me as I slide deeper inside her, all the way until I'm buried in her. I back out and repeat, slamming into her as I steadily increase my pace.

"Harder baby," she begs. "Fuck me harder!"

She helps me as I literally pull her away from the door and slam her back up against it every time I thrust. It's almost violent, primal even. She has one hand snaked around my neck, tightly holding on. Her other hand switches from cradling my cheek to threading through my hair to reaching down and cupping and massaging my balls.

Every time she takes my sac in her hands I groan loudly.

"You love that don't you?" She whispers in my ear. "I love playing with your balls. Just like you love playing with my tits."

She gives me an idea, and I lean down and start sucking her nipples one by one. I use my hand to tweak the one not in my mouth.

"Oh god," she moans, "baby I'm coming. Please don't stop. Please. Keep fucking me. Right there. Oh baby, kiss me."

I capture her lips and don't slow down even for a second.

After a few more minutes I feel the build up to my own orgasm starting. She can tell, of course, and goads me along by nibbling on and whispering in my ear.

"Do you want to bust all over my face?" She asks quietly.

I nod like an excited schoolboy and she giggles.

"Let me down," she instructs. I help her, and soon she's kneeling in front of me. I look down at my wife, stroking and sucking me off furiously, and I am again awestruck at how lucky I am.

"Come for me," she pleads. "I'm yours baby. I'm all yours forever. Own me, Peeta. Show me you're in charge. I want it all over my face."

That does it for me, and I groan as I climax.

I watch in pure fascination as the streams of my orgasm drench her. She smiles throughout, trying her hardest to capture as much as she can in her mouth. She gets a good amount, but her face is still completely covered. Some drips off her chin onto her boobs and she lifts them up to lick them clean.

"Oh my god," I mumble. "You are so amazing."

"Mmm," she grins. "You got some in my hair," she giggles, pointing it out.

"Oh crap I'm sorry Kat," I frantically apologize.

She just laughs.

"Don't be sorry," she smirks. "I happen to enjoy this, probably more than you do. Haven't I proven that to you?"

"Yeah," I admit. "I just have trouble believing it sometimes."

"I can see that," she nods, using her fingers to clean her face.

She's still on her knees. When she's swallowed all she can, which is a lot, she smiles as she uses her tongue to clean my rapidly fading erection. She, as is her custom, lays a series of soft, gentle kisses on the tip, giving me a shudder.

"Okay, shower time," she announces as she stands back up.

I can't take my eyes off her. She's just so incredibly beautiful, especially when she's completely naked and still has some of my come on her.

"Let's go Peeta," she rolls her eyes over her shoulder at me and wiggles her butt, driving me wild. "If you come wash my hair I'll let you fuck me from behind," she sing songs.

"Coming!" I yelp as I chase her down. She giggles, dodging me and darting into the shower.

"Not yet you're not!"

_**Katniss**_

Our shower/sex session was successful in distracting us, but as soon as we were both dressed again, we remembered what happened before we came upstairs.

We tentatively walk down the stairs towards the front door. We told them they'd better be gone by the time we came back down.

Peeta opens the door wide, and I'm relieved to see the front steps empty, void of anyone or anything.

"Thank god," I mutter.

Peeta chuckles and gives me a warm hug. I return it. It's not sexual, it's just for mutual comfort. Sure, we're newlyweds, and we've been having constant sex. But we're still best friends and soul mates as well. Our relationship is grounded in friendship, and that will never change.

We head into town to run some errands together. Peeta needs to get propane for the grill. I need to get some new running shoes. We also need various random things for the house, like toilet paper and a new bath mat. I also want to pick up some new sheets for our bed. Peeta's not a bachelor anymore. We're getting Egyptian cotton. Top-of-the-line. We might be climbers at heart, and don't mind sleeping on the ground in a tent, but in our own home, we're going to be comfy.

Peeta drives us in the pickup. I hold his hand the whole way as we listen to the news on the satellite radio.

"We still on for the Bigelows on Saturday? " I ask.

"Of course," he smiles, keeping his eyes on the road. "We'll pick up some trail food today to take up there. We can spend Friday night on one of the platforms if you want."

About halfway up the trail there are wooden platforms built for people to pitch tents and stay the night on. They have spectacular views of the surrounding forests.

"That sounds perfect," I reply. "We have a tent here, right?"

He rolls his eyes.

"Yes, we have a tent," he mocks me.

"Don't get smart with me young man," I warn teasingly.

"Why not? You going to punish me Mrs. Mellark?"

"Yep," I nod.

"How's that?"

"Hmm," I ponder, "I could cut you off."

"We tried that already, remember?" He smirks.

"Fine, I'll give that to you, even if we both know I was still conning everyone, including you."

"Sure, sure, whatever honey," he grins.

"Just drive," I slap his arm lightly.

We make it to town and he parks the truck on the side of the street. We hop out and start working our way down our to-do list. Peeta leaves the sheets to me. He comes to the store with me, but he tells me to pick out whatever I want.

We have to make a few trips back to the truck to drop off purchases. We end up getting more stuff than we came for, but that's okay.

I suggest we grab something to eat, and he agrees. We stroll down the sidewalk hand-in-hand, enjoying the beautiful early summer day.

I realize too late we're about to walk right past the bakery. I feel Peeta tense, his grip on my hand getting vise-like.

"Let's turn around," I suggest, trying to keep the mood light.

"What? Why?"

I sigh internally. Maybe he hasn't noticed. But his body tensed. Is that just a natural reaction he does unconsciously?

"We're almost to the bakery," I explain as gently as possible, stopping us and turning to him. "We can cross the street or turn around if you want."

His eyes easily relay his gratitude that I'm looking out for him.

"No," he weakly replies. "It's okay."

"Peeta," I exhale. "It's okay if you don't want to go near there. I won't think less of you, you know that right? You're the bravest person I know baby."

He nods and leans his head down onto my shoulder. I stroke the back of his neck and his hair.

"Shhh," I coo in his ear. "She can't hurt you."

"I'm so sorry," he sobs.

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"I have such a terrible family. I'm a mess. You don't deserve a husband or a family like this."

Here he goes again, thinking he's inadequate or I'm ashamed of him. Ridiculous.

"Oh, and I have a perfect family?" I shoot back, not angry but frustrated. "My own mother basically left me and my sister to die as children. Everyone has problems Peeta. Everyone. It's how we deal with them that matters."

He nods against my shoulder and I kiss the top of his head.

"Tell me what you need," I beg. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

He's about to answer when another voice interrupts.

"Aw, poor baby Peeta is crying?"

I know the voice all too well. I don't even turn around when I speak.

"Fuck off Gale," I spit.

"It's a free country," he snidely remarks, coming around to face me. Delly is by his side smirking sadistically.

"What, are you two attached at the hip now?" I ask.

Peeta's composed himself enough to stand back up straight. He takes his customary place next to me, our hands linked again tightly.

"We're just helping each other get what we want," Delly answers.

"Just stay away from us," I snap. "My husband and I want to live our life together in peace."

She rolls her eyes and I want to slap the look right off her arrogant mug.

"You're never going to get what you came for," I try to explain. "If it's what I think it is."

"That's where you're wrong," Gale grins. "You'll see."

"Enough of this melodramatic bullshit," I sigh heavily. "Either you two agree to leave right now and never come back or we're marching straight to the courthouse to file for restraining orders after we stop at the Sheriff's to press charges for trespassing and harassment."

"You wouldn't dare," Delly snidely answers.

I just quirk an eyebrow, daring her to take just one step closer.

Like he heard a cosmic call, the Sheriff suddenly appears down the street, walking on the sidewalk.

"What do you know?" I smile. "There's the Sheriff right now."

Everyone turns to look. Delly and Gale still look like they don't believe I'll go through on my threats. Little do they know Peeta and I went to high school with the Sheriff.

"Eric!" I call out, waving with my free hand. "Eric! Hey!"

"Katniss!" He smiles when he recognizes me, hustling a bit to reach us. "Peeta, hey buddy!" His smile gets bigger when he sees Peeta. Eric was always a nice guy, even when we were kids. He always said he wanted to be the Sheriff one day, and here he is.

"It's good to see you," Peeta smiles cordially, shaking his hand firmly.

"Now I heard a rumor that you two got hitched," Eric beams at us.

"It's true," I shyly smile, showing him my ring.

"Congratulations!" He almost yells, hugging each of us in turn. I chuckle, realizing that first, he hasn't even noticed Gale and Delly, and second, the looks on their faces are priceless.

"Thanks," Peeta nods. "I'm one lucky guy."

"I'm the lucky one," I protest, wrapping my arm around his and smiling up at him, the perfect portrait of a doting wife. "Oh, apologies. Eric, I called you over to say hi and for another reason."

"What would that be, Mrs. Mellark?" He grins when he uses my new last name.

"Well, we've been having some, shall I say, problems with these two individuals," I motion to Delly and Gale, who are now staring at their feet.

"I see," Eric gets serious, going into 'Sheriff mode'. "What sort of issues?"

"First they showed up at our house uninvited," I explain. "They refused to leave. We ended up just slamming the door and they eventually left."

"Is this true?" He asks them, his hands on his hips.

"We just wanted to visit our friends," Delly tries.

Eric turns back to Peeta and me for verification.

"They're not our friends," I confirm. Peeta nods.

"Well, they're not trespassing at this moment," Eric says evenly. "If they come onto your property again, call me."

"Okay," I nod. "Before you came over here, they were harassing us."

I really wish it didn't have to come to this. I've always prided myself on being able to handle things on my own. Peeta also has been independent for a long time. We're proud people, but Gale and Delly have proven, by simply showing up here, that they're going beyond the normal limits of human interaction.

Once again, he looks to Peeta for confirmation, who gives it.

"IDs," he holds his hand out to them. They dutifully retrieve their licenses and hand them over. He scribbles in his notepad. "Mr. Hawthorne, Ms. Cartwright, stay away from Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. Understand?"

Delly's too busy trying to kill me with her eyes to answer. Eric snaps his fingers right in front of her face.

"Hey! I can take you in right now if you want. I'm giving both of you a chance to leave town. I'd take it if I were you."

I have no idea if he has grounds to arrest them here and now, but I don't think that's the point.

"Fine," Gale grumbles, taking back his ID. "You win this round pussy," he angrily mumbles at Peeta.

Delly remains silent, still thinking her stare is somehow intimidating me. In reality, I'm struggling to hold back my laughter.

We watch as they leave, walking down the sidewalk and eventually getting into a rental car. They're soon gone.

"Thanks," I say, relived, to Eric.

"No problem," he shrugs. "I saw them walking around earlier. I was wondering who they were."

Eric looks between us, and can tell we need some alone time.

"Just ring me up if you need anything," he assures us, then leaves with a wave.

"Come on," I tug on Peeta's hand. "Let's go sit down over there."

I lead him past the buildings, towards the lake. We find some fluffy grass. I sit down first, and pull him down with me. I open my legs and make sure he sits between them, reversing our usual spots. I lay his head back so it's on my shoulder. I lean over and kiss his temple gently.

_**Peeta**_

I don't know why, but for some reason, Gale and Delly's visit has me shaken. Maybe it has something to do with Katniss' dream. Maybe it has something to do with my insecurities, which seem to never go away. Maybe I'm just scared.

Katniss leads us over near the water and sits us down. We're reversed from the same position we were in when I asked her to marry me. Somehow, my amazing wife knew exactly what I needed –to be comforted, to be in her arms and feel her gentle lips against my skin.

"I love you," she whispers fiercely. "I want to tell you something Peeta."

"I love you too," I make sure to tell her. "Kat, it's okay, I-"

"Shh," she stops me with a gentle finger to the lips. I shut up. "Just let me say this, okay baby?"

I nod, knowing to keep my mouth shut.

"I love you," she repeats. "I know that I tell you that all the time now, but I just want to make sure that you know. I don't want it to ever lose its meaning. I've never been in love before. Never thought I'd have the chance, really. But I've told you all that already. I just – I – give me a minute."

I look up to her, and she's visibly struggling with her words. I reach up with my hand and gently pull her lips down to mine and give her a sweet, reassuring kiss.

I remain silent letting her gather her thoughts, figure out what she needs to say and how to say it.

I almost break the silence when I see a single tear escape her eye and roll down her perfect cheek. I reach up and gently wipe it away with my thumb. She smiles softly.

"Thanks." Her voice is much more emotional. "I don't know why I'm like this all of the sudden. Probably because I dreamt about Delly last night and then today, voila, she shows up literally on our front step. Don't get me wrong Peeta, what Annie said about you is definitely true and I believe it. I never, ever have to worry about you cheating on me. I know that. But my mind can conjure up some pretty crazy things. It's just, sometimes, I look at you and how amazing you are, and I wonder what you're doing married to a girl like me."

I can't hold my tongue any longer.

"Just stop," I almost beg. Her eyes widen in fear. "No, Kat, please. Stop saying things like that. I'm just a man. I'm flawed. I make mistakes. I screw up. You and I could go back and forth for days with our insecurities about ourselves. I've come to realize mine are likely to always be there, no matter how buried they may be, or how much I know they're just plain wrong."

She nods knowingly, her eyes getting more and more moist. I sit up and turn, gathering her up in my arms as I go. She willingly falls into my embrace.

"Hey, it's okay," I soothe. "Everything's okay honey. We can't let those two assholes get to us, okay? I'm sorry I froze and left you to deal with them. You did great, by the way."

"I hate them so much," she mutters, her voice muffled as her face is buried in my t-shirt. "Peeta I need to say something else." She looks up and I nod. "Please don't get mad."

I roll my eyes.

"I promise," I smile. "It's kind of hard for me to get mad at you, especially when you're in my arms."

She nods and takes a deep breath.

"I'm terrified," she admits quickly. My eyes widen and she understands she has to expand. "I'm terrified that one day a girl will come along and steal you from me."

"Katniss, I'd never-"

"I know," she interjects. "I know you'd never cheat. I do. It's not you I'm worried about. It's me."

"What do you mean, you're worried about you?"

"I told you when we started dating that I'm no good at this," she says sadly, averting her eyes. "I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't know to react when something like today happens. I don't want to keep letting you down and then one day lose you."

"What?" I ask incredulously. I have to literally process every word she just said, as it's just so insanely incorrect that it's difficult for me to believe.

I look down at my wife. This conversation began with me in her arms. I was the one who needed comforting. Now, she's barely able to hold herself up. I'm doing most of the work in that regard. We do this often – the whole role reversal thing.

I understand why she feels the way she does. She never really 'learned' how to be in a relationship. Neither did I. This is really the first relationship, casual or serious, either of us has ever been in.

"Hey," I whisper, tilting her chin up with my finger. The look on her face breaks my heart. "I'm new at this too, remember? Even if both of us are learning as we go, I think we've done pretty good so far, don't you?" She reluctantly nods. "Katniss, I told you then and I'll tell you now. I don't care if you don't like to cook. I don't care if you don't want to be a housewife. I don't care if you don't know how to iron clothes." She chuckles and I'm happy to see the light returning to her grey eyes. "All I care about is _you_. Got it? I married you because I love you, not because I wanted a cook or a maid. I married you because I want to wake up every morning and have the first thing I see be your beautiful face. I married you because I love you more than anyone or anything on this earth, and I'll gladly spend the rest of my life proving it to you one day at a time. Okay? I hate to break it to you, Katniss, but you're stuck with me. You're never getting rid of me. You're going to have to watch me go gray and get all wrinkly."

She full-on laughs and I join her.

"I'll be going gray right next to you," she whispers. I smile. "Unless, of course, you want me to dye my hair."

"We'll talk about that in forty years or so," I grin. She nods. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," she smiles. "Are you? Didn't we come over here so I could make you feel better?"

I just shrug and we both laugh. It descends into a giggle-fit and she utilizes her recently discovered tactic of tickling my sides.

"You're so ticklish!" She yelps as I writhe, trying to get away from her.

"Kat! Ha ha ha! Stop! Please!"

"Never!" She defiantly smirks.

Finally, I get ahold of one of her feet. I toss her sandal over my shoulder and tickle the bottom of her foot furiously. It's her turn to writhe and beg.

"Peeta! Stop! Ha ha ha ha! Please baby!"

"I'll stop if you give me a kiss!" I declare.

"Deal! Ha ha! Deal! I give!"

I finally let her foot go and she takes me by surprise when she literally lunges at me. I fall backwards, my wife on top of me, as she kisses me thoroughly.

My hands automatically wrap around her, sliding under her t-shirt and rubbing circles on her lower back. I'm always amazed at how warm and smooth her skin is, considering the harsh weather we put our bodies through.

I feel her hands running through my hair. Neither of us is even thinking about stopping, even though we're right smack in the middle of town.

"Hey!" I hear Eric call out from about a hundred yards down the road. "Stop it or I'll ticket both of you for public indecency!"

Katniss laughs into my mouth before she sits up, still basically straddling me.

"Sorry Sheriff!" She calls out rather unapologetically. "I promise we'll behave!"

"Speak for yourself," I smirk, conspicuously rubbing her thigh.

"Peeta," she almost growls.

"Yes darling?"

"Take me home _right now_."

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I rewrote parts of it a few times, and I just started my new job. I'm already working on the next chapter. This one was longer, but I cut the next POV out and made it the beginning of next chapter. Enjoy!**_


	10. Striking A Deal

_'It's never too late to have a happy childhood.'_

_- Tom Robbins_

**_Katniss_**

I'm getting pretty tired of dealing with all these crazy people. First it was Gale back on Everest, then Delly. Then Clove and Cato when we got home. Not to mention Peeta's mom. And now, Gale and Delly have apparently set up shop in Panem.

All I wanted was to start my new life with my husband in peace. To wake up in his arms and not have to worry about something or someone. While yes, climbing Everest was amazing, it wasn't easy. Sure, having Peeta made it a hell of a lot easier, but I never thought that trying to live a normal life would be this tough.

We get back to the truck and Peeta slides into the driver's side. I buckle myself into the passenger seat and we turn around to head home.

I should be thinking about how to deal with the whole Delly/Gale problem. They apparently have no plans to leave anytime soon, and they know where we live. I'm not scared of them, not one bit. I'm just annoyed and frustrated. What did we ever do to them that they have to interrupt us so rudely? To make it blatant they want to break up our marriage? What kind of people do that kind of thing anyways?

The thing is, I'm not thinking about that. Not at all. I'm thinking, again, about the fact that in two days, I'll have to refill my birth control at the pharmacy.

Peeta and I only talked about having children a couple times. While we agreed that it's definitely going to happen down the road, we also agreed to spend some time with just the two of us. We never worked out just how long we're going to wait, or how and when we'll start trying to conceive.

Every time I pop one of those tiny little pills, I can't help but wonder what would happen if I didn't. If instead, I tossed it down the drain and decided to see if we could be blessed with creating life together. I know that it's a decision I can't, and shouldn't, make on my own. It's our family, not mine alone.

The simple knowledge that I'm apparently ready to have children is mind-boggling to me. I never thought I'd have the chance or be in the position to. I never thought anyone would actually want me to the mother of their children. But Peeta's made it very clear that from the very beginning, I'm the only woman he's ever wanted to have kids with. That alone would make me want to give him children, but the fact is that I want it just as much, if not more.

"Okay, you going to let me in on the secret or make me guess?" Peeta breaks me out of my inner thoughts. He can always tell when I'm in deep thought. I zone out, he tells me.

"It's nothing," I try to deflect casually.

I don't have to look to know he's rolling his eyes.

"It's obviously not nothing," he grins. "You haven't said a word since we got in the truck."

"Just thinking," I shrug.

"Obviously," he chuckles. "What about?"

Should I just spill my guts? What would he think? He's the one who initially wanted to wait. I agreed mostly because I didn't want to force him into anything or get pregnant when both of us weren't ready.

"Can we wait until we get home to talk?" I meekly suggest.

"Sure," he nods, smiling. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"No Peeta," I finally smile, "you're not in trouble."

"Phew," he wipes his forehead with the back of his palm sarcastically.

"Why, have you done something naughty?" I tease.

"Are we counting what happened in the bathroom and shower today?" He smirks.

"Hmmm," I ponder, tilting my head back and forth.

"You know, because I'm pretty sure some of that stuff is illegal in certain countries."

We both laugh and it helps ease my worry, at least for the moment. The rest of the ride, while quiet, is much better.

It takes us a few minutes to unload the truck and bring all our purchases inside. I insist the first thing we do is change the sheets and comforter on our bed. I have to actually teach him how to do a hospital corner. Men.

But when we finish making our bed and we lie down to test it, I hear an audible happy sigh from my husband.

"Okay, you can say it," he concedes.

"I told you so," I grin triumphantly.

"You do realize, given our track record, that these sheets are going to be all over the place a lot, right?" He jokes.

"Mmmhmm," I purr into his ear, gently nibbling his earlobe, which drives him nuts.

"Wait," he stops me gently. I huff and pout but he doesn't give an inch. "I want to finish our conversation from the ride home."

"Ugh fine," I lament.

"Katniss if you don't want to tell me, that's your right," he says evenly, but I can hear the hurt in his voice. I know he'd let me get away with not talking, but I also know it would hurt him, even if he'd never admit it.

"No," I shake my head. "Come on," I quickly get off the bed and hold out my hand for him. He latches on and I help tug him up.

I lead him out to the balcony off our bedroom overlooking the lake. I sit him down in a chaise lounge and position myself between his legs facing the same direction so we both can look out on the water and the fading sun.

When he wraps his arms around me and brings me close so there's as much contact as possible between us, I get that feeling I got the first time we ever held hands. It's a safe feeling, but it's also much, much deeper than that. It's like Annie said at the wedding – I feel home when I'm with Peeta. We could be on a mountain or in a desert or on the balcony of our home, and as long as I'm in his arms, I'm content, safe, and where I'm supposed to be. He's my protector, emotionally and physically.

"In a couple days I'm due to fill my prescription," I finally blurt out.

"Okay, we can go to the Walgreens in Rangeley," he replies. He obviously doesn't understand what I mean.

"Sweetie," I try to make it clearer, "what do I take that's prescribed?"

"Um," he thinks, "well you take vitamins right?"

I sigh.

"Yes," I answer, "but those are over-the-counter honey. Think about it."

He's silent, trying to rack his brains I'm sure. I could just tell him, but for some reason, I want him to come up with it on his own. I want to hear his tone and demeanor when he realizes what I'm talking about.

"Are you – are you talking about birth control?" He finally asks quietly and tentatively.

I just nod to confirm his answer.

"Uh, um," he stumbles. I giggle a bit at his cuteness.

"Peeta it's nothing you need to feel embarrassed to talk about," I grin. "If you haven't noticed, and I don't see how you could've, we have sex on a pretty regular basis. We can talk about it you know."

"I know," he swallows audibly.

"Baby why are you so nervous?" I ask, concerned.

"Are you pregnant?" He quietly wonders aloud.

"No," I shake my head. "No I'm not pregnant Peeta."

"Thank god," he mumbles.

My heart shatters. I feel sadness, but that's soon replaced by anger.

I quickly sit up and turn to face him.

"What do you mean 'thank god'?" I yell. "I knew it. I knew I wasn't good enough."

"Whoa, Kat-"

"Don't you 'Kat' me," I warn, not letting him get a word in. "You told me you wanted to have kids with me. You told me I was who you wanted to be a parent with. What the hell Peeta? Where do you get off being happy that I'm not pregnant?"

My anger starts to lead into horrifying, all-encompassing sorrow. I feel hot tears streak down my cheeks. I can't even look him in the eye. I'm such a mess. No wonder he doesn't want to have kids with me.

"Why Peeta?" I sob. I can't control my emotions any longer. "Don't you love me? Why'd you marry me if you didn't want to start a family? Are you going to – are you going to leave me?"

By the end my body is shaking, and I can barely hold myself upright. He reaches out and at first I swat his arms away, but he ignores me and pulls me into him nonetheless. I fight it, but it's half-hearted and he's much stronger than me.

I bury my face in his chest and cry. I find it ironic I'm crying about him, but I'm using him to comfort me at the same time. How fucked is that?

He just lets me get it out, one hand rubbing slow circles on my lower back under my shirt and the other stroking my hair gently. Eventually I calm down enough that I stop sniffling and hiccupping. I decide that I've already made enough of a fool out of myself that it doesn't matter, so I use his shirt to wipe the snot off my face. He doesn't seem to mind. That just makes me sadder.

**_Peeta_**

Oh god, what have I done. I said two words and she's completely broken down right in front of me. It's hard for me to see her like this. She's so incredibly strong. Even when she was a kid, she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders, and it always seemed like it never fazed her one bit.

That's one of the first things that attracted me to her, besides, of course, her beauty. She never bowed down to peer pressure, never turned into something she wasn't to please people. She always has been her own person. She doesn't care about anyone's opinion about her because she knows exactly who she is.

I knew when we got married that it would be harder than either of us thought to adjust to being spouses and partners. Both of us learned the hard way to rely only on ourselves. For a long time neither of us trusted anyone, and even now, it's hard to let people in. That's why I was so blown away by her on Everest. She completely let all her walls down, let me see everything, the good and the bad. She shared her entirety with me. It's quite a beautiful thing, but it also made her vulnerable.

That's one thing I know for a fact she hates. Being vulnerable.

I have no idea how to fix this. Right now, I'm letting her cry mostly because I have no clue what to say. She's even doubting my love for her, and that was obviously not my intent. I have to explain this to her. I have to help her understand what I meant, but she needs to calm down before I can even begin.

Eventually her sobs die down to occasional whimpers and sniffles. It breaks my heart to see my wife like this. I may be the husband in the relationship, but she is definitely the stronger one between us. I can barely get within a mile of my childhood home without turning into a frightened little boy. Yet it doesn't seem to make her even the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"Katniss?" I softly whisper. "Katniss, honey, are you okay?"

I cringe as soon as I utter the words. Of course she's not okay.

"No," her reply is muffled against my shirt.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out. It's the only thing I can think of to say. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Please," she begs. I've never heard her voice like this. She doesn't sound like the proud, amazing woman she is. Rather, she sounds like a girl, a girl who's terrified of losing something she loves. "Please," she repeats, the emotion laced in her tone. "Please don't leave me. I'll do anything. I don't care if you don't want children. Tell me what you want me to do. Please. Please."

"I want to tell you a story," I declare. She actually looks up, confusion all over her face, right there with the tear tracks. She wipes her eyes and waits for me to talk. "Do you know where the idea of the wedding ring came from?" I ask. She shakes her head no. "Well, it might just be a myth, but the tale says that the Ancient Romans invented it. You see, they believed that there was a vein that began in what we now call the ring finger that led directly to the heart. So, when they pledged their love to their wives or husbands, they wrapped that finger, and hence the vein, in iron. This signified that their heart has been taken, that it belongs wholly to their spouse."

She actually gives me a very small smile before she gazes at her wedding ring. It's the simple gold band Haymitch somehow found for us. Even though I'm fairly certain they were the only ones he could get on such short notice, I also believe that they're perfect for us. We don't need fancy, diamond encrusted rings. That's not us. Simple, that's us. Katniss even refuses to let me get her an engagement ring. She won't give me a straight answer as to why, but I think it's because she knows I'd probably pick something really, really expensive, and she knows she doesn't need a fancy ring for me to prove my love for her or vice-versa.

"Katniss, I married you because I love you. I married you because I will always love you. I married you because I want to spend the rest of my life, every minute of every day, right by your side." Her smile gets a little wider and her eyes start to lighten. Good, I'm getting somewhere. "The day we got married, we slid these rings onto one another's fingers. The moment I gave you your ring, I was no longer just Peeta. I became Peeta, Katniss' husband, best friend, lover, partner, and, one day, father of her children. I gave you that ring because it's a symbol of my undying love for you. But that's only a small token. The only real way I can show you how much I treasure you is by living it day after day."

I decide to take a chance and lean my head down, placing a quick kiss on her lips. The familiar warmth comforts me, the taste of her satiating the hunger deep inside me.

"Are you okay enough for me to explain why I said what I said earlier?" I carefully ask, making it obvious that if she says no, I'll be completely fine with it.

Instead, she simply nods.

"I admit that it was a very poor choice of words," I chuckle and she gives me a tiny giggle. "But I want you to understand why I said that. It's not because I don't want to have children with you. It's not because of anything you did or didn't do. It's certainly not because I don't love you. Under normal circumstances, I'd probably actually be a little ticked that you'd even question my love for you."

Her eyes go wide in fear.

"Peeta," she tries to apologize, but I stop her with a finger on her lips.

"It's okay. I promise. I'm not mad in the least. We've been on such an emotional rollercoaster lately. Not only are we still newlyweds and getting used to being married, but we have the added stress of unwelcome people in our lives."

She nods and we both take a moment to think about those people that are trying to make our lives miserable. We won't let them though. We'd never let them win.

"The reason I said 'thank god' is because when we do decide to have kids, I want it to be a conscious and unanimous decision between us. I want to make love with you and _know _that maybe, just maybe, we're manifesting our love by creating a life that's a beautiful mix of both of us. I want that memory, that knowledge of knowing when we started to expand our family. Don't get me wrong baby. If you had answered that yes, you are pregnant, I would've jumped for joy, screamed it for the whole world to know, picked you up and kissed you for hours. I'm sorry if I made you doubt that for even a second."

By the end of my little speech, she's giving me that huge, gorgeous smile that turns me into a babbling idiot. The same smile she gave me the first time we kissed, when we got married, and when we made it to the summit. It's the best kind of smile, one that I know radiates pure joy.

"I want to tell you one more very important thing. Is that okay?"

"Of course," she whispers. I can see she's a little nervous again.

I lean my head back down, resting my forehead on hers with our noses ever so gently touching, and stare right into her eyes.

"I love you," I say simply, with as much conviction I can muster.

"I love you," she whispers back with the same conviction.

We kiss. It's slow, filled with hope and love, celebrating yet another huge step in our relationship. Now to work out the details.

**_Katniss_**

When he finally explained why he said that, I feel like a complete idiot. I can't believe I said those things, to my husband no less. How could I ever doubt him? He's never, ever given me reason to. Granted, we haven't been married all that long, but I feel like we know each other pretty well so far.

He sees that I'm remorseful, but refuses to let me voice it. He, of course, would insist that I have nothing to be sorry about. It's just the kind of man he is. He gets me completely. He knows that I know he loves me. He knows that when I get scared or angry, or both, I say things that I really don't mean. Things that I know are untrue. He'd be well within his rights to be offended, even angry. I accused him of terrible things but he's already over it, he's already forgiven me. He'd probably tell me he didn't even need to forgive me.

God I love him.

Seriously, could I have a better husband? I'm fairly sure that no other man would ever be able to put up with my silliness or my temper. But not my Peeta. He told me once that he loves me _because _I have a fiery temper. He married me _because _I'm a hell of a lot different from other girls. He knows I'm deeply flawed, but to him they're not flaws. To him, they're an integral part of who I am as a person. Sure, we occasionally argue over something trivial. Who doesn't, right? But even when we do disagree, he still accepts me for who I am, no questions asked.

I ask myself, yet again, how I got so lucky. How did he not get snagged years ago? He's handsome, charming, kind, selfless, brave, and whole slew of other great qualities. The fact that he's filthy rich doesn't even come into the equation. I married him before I even knew about how much he, and now we, is and are worth.

"Can I ask you a question?" He breaks the silence.

"You know you can ask me anything baby," I confirm.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out, kissing my forehead gently before speaking.

"Do you _want_ to refill your birth control?"

He's not asking directly, but I obviously understand the implication of the question.

What do I say? On one hand, I know he wants kids, and that he wants it to be a decision we make together. One the other hand, he hasn't told me yet what his opinion about it is.

Which answer does he want?

I realize that I can't base my answer on what I think he wants to hear. That's not what a marriage is supposed to be about. We're supposed to be honest, to be able to talk things through together.

"Yes and no," I answer truthfully. He looks confused. "It certainly can't hurt to get it filled. Nobody can make me take or not take them. But, to be completely honest, I dream almost every night about us a few years down the road. After we reconnected at Base Camp, the thing I wanted most was to be your wife. I knew probably within ten minutes of talking with you that you were who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know I said I knew at the end of our date, but I've thought about it and even dreamt about it."

"Really?" He looks almost stunned.

"Why is that so unbelievable? You claim you knew you wanted to marry me when we were five and hadn't even met yet," I tease. We both laugh a little.

"Fair enough, fair enough," he smiles.

"I want to make something clear," I announce. "Before you, I never thought about settling down, starting a family, being married and having kids. Maybe once in a while, sure, but I definitely wasn't actively looking for a husband. Lucky for me, my husband got dropped right in my lap. We started our relationship, and I'll admit I was a little scared in the beginning."

"Me too," he admits. "I was petrified I'd do something wrong or push you away."

"Me too," I echo. "I never put much thought into fate. I thought us ending up as climbing partners was just a really crazy coincidence. Maybe that's all it was. Or, maybe, we were brought together by some power, some force. Maybe it's god, or maybe it's fate, or maybe it's both, or something else. Whatever the reason, you've helped me become the person I always, deep down, wanted to be. All my priorities changed. My outlook on life changed. My hopes and dreams for the future changed."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm trying to say is that the moment we got married, when we made vows to each other, I'd gotten what I wanted most. So, obviously, something else had to take the place of wanting to be your wife, because now I am."

"What replaced it?"

"Peeta, the thing that I want most, besides of course just being with you, is to bear you children. To be a mother, and have you be a father. To give Prim and your brother some nieces and nephews. Maybe my mom and your dad would enjoy being grandparents." I purposely leave his mother out of it, for obvious reasons. "So, I guess what I'm really trying to say is that I don't want to refill my birth control. It's not that I want to get pregnant right this minute, but I want to at least give us the chance, the opportunity to bring even more joy into our life together."

I pause a moment to let him process before I speak again.

"I want to have a baby with you Peeta. Maybe it'll happen next week, or maybe in a month. Maybe it'll take us a little time, who knows? I want it, honey, I want it so bad. I want us to express our love in the deepest, most intimate way possible."

I let out a deep breath when I'm finished. I can't believe I actually said all that. I'm so incredibly relieved and happy that I told him how I'm feeling. Now, I wait patiently but nervously for his response.

"I guess we'll have to add a minivan to our fleet," he smiles wide.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I ask in mild disbelief.

"Yes, Katniss. My answer is yes."

"But what about what you said before, that you wanted to spend time with just you and me?"

That's the question that's been dogging me for weeks. I don't want him to agree just because it's what I want. Like him, I want it to be a decision we make together, both of us fully on board.

"Last time I checked, the average gestation period for women is approximately nine months," he jokes.

"Can we not use the term 'gestation'?" I ask. "It's kind of, well, weird."

He chuckles and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"I guess it's my turn to admit something," he tells me after our kiss ends. "The reason I said that back in Tibet was because, at that time, I didn't think either of us were ready." I start to panic but he quickly squashes that. "But I was wrong. Dead wrong. I made an assumption, a stupid one, and basically lied to you. I'm sorry."

"Oh baby," I sigh, "it's okay. Actually, before you told me about how, well, we're wealthy, I thought that if we did decide to have kids, it might not be the best time. I thought that even if we pooled all our money and resources, we'd still have to work to make enough money to raise a family."

"We were both wrong," he grins. "Katniss Mellark, I need to ask you a very important question," he repeats his previous request.

"Anything," I reply.

"Will you start a family with me? To give me the best gift possible, a wife and children to love and cherish forever?"

"Yes, Peeta, I will," I nod and kiss him. I'm crying again, I realize, but this time they're of the happy variety. I see his eyes getting moist as well.

We both let out happy sobs, kiss, hug, and just lie together, me crawling back into his lap.

"Wait," he gasps.

"What is it?" I quickly ask.

"Does this mean that every time we have sex, I have to, um, well, uh,"

I put him out of his misery. My poor, shy Peeta.

"Come inside me?" I finish. He nods sheepishly. I giggle and turn to kiss his cheek. "Absolutely not," I assure him. "We shouldn't have sex just to try and conceive. We should have sex because we're in love. Because it's a beautiful act that we share. While having you climax while you're inside me is amazing, and it may lead to me getting pregnant, I will always love watching you while you come all over me, whether it's my face, in my mouth, on my boobs, on my stomach, on my ass, on my back, or even in between my toes," we both laugh at that one.

"You don't have to do those things just because you know what it does to me," he blurts out.

I roll my eyes.

"Seriously, how many times do I have to tell you before you believe me? I'll keep telling you as long as you need me to. I love to taste you, to have you own me, possess me. I love the look on your face when I completely submit to you, give you complete control over me and my body. Like I always tell you, I belong to you. I'm yours. If you want to come in my mouth, go right ahead. If you want to come in my ear, I might need help washing it out. I'm sure that we'll have enough sex that it'll be inevitable that you knock me up."

He looks completely shocked. Okay, maybe I was a bit raunchy, but I'm just telling him how it is. I mean every word, and I'm going to be happy to prove it to him, right here and right now.

"Take your pants off," I order.

"Huh? What?" He can be so utterly clueless. It's adorable.

"I said, take your pants off," I repeat.

"Um okay," he lifts his hips up off the lounger and I help him pull his pants and boxers down to his ankles.

"Your wife needs you," I explain while I strip down until I'm naked. He's growing rapidly and I watch in fascination as his erection stands up straight, waiting for me. "Your wife needs you to rock her world. Your wife needs you to claim her, to utterly ravish her. Seriously Peeta, if I can walk tomorrow without being sore, I'm going to be pissed. We can make love later in our bed with our new sheets."

He nods excitedly as I start stroking his dick, teasing him a bit.

"But for right now, I don't want us to make love. I want us to fuck. My body is yours to do with as you please. Fuck me as hard as you can, or have me give you a blowjob. Or if you want I can give you a nice handjob right here. Or I could squeeze your cock between my tits and make you come that way. Whatever you want, I'm in."

His eyes literally roll to the back of his head and I giggle at the expression on his face. It's priceless.

"So what'll it be, Mr. Mellark?"

"Anything," he answers breathily. "Everything. You're so beautiful. Oh my god you're so fucking beautiful."

"Do you want me to ride you or do you want to put me on my back and stuff my pussy?" I keep teasing, now every so slowly using my tongue to wet his erection.

"Please," he groans in pleasure. "Please Kat. I need you."

"Not nearly as much as I need you," I protest.

Since he obviously is having trouble thinking straight, I decide to show him just how serious I am about this.

"Up," I grab his hand and pull him up off the chaise. He stumbles a bit, as his pants and boxers are around his ankles. He kicks them off and I relieve him of his t-shirt, leaving us both naked.

I lean up on my toes and kiss him thoroughly.

Once we part, I move to the lounge we were just sitting on. I get on all fours, sticking my ass in the air and wiggling it a bit, smirking at him over my shoulder.

"Let's go Mr. Mellark," I coax seductively.

He snaps out of his daze, kneeling on the chaise behind me and taking his rightful position of dominance.

When I feel the tip of his throbbing erection on my wet folds, I realize that now, the dynamic of our love life has shifted monumentally. While I was definitely serious that by no means we have to actively try to conceive every time we have sex, it doesn't change the fact that as soon as my system is flushed off the birth control, every time we have sex could result in a pregnancy.

It's obvious Peeta realizes this too.

I'm not keeping count, but we've been having sex on a pretty regular basis since that first time on the North Col. But it's never felt like this.

Our passion has increased ten-fold, and we both have become possessive to the point of craziness.

I know I've never loved him more than in this exact moment.

What makes me even happier is that I know that come tomorrow, I'll love him all the more.

I can no longer delineate where he ends and I begin. We're completely intertwined, emotionally and physically. Our destinies are now forever linked. I feel like we've just agreed to let fate run its course.

All I can do is hope that our destiny, our fate, involves thousands of diapers and college tuition.


	11. Everything's Not Perfect

'_Sweet like candy to my soul, sweet you rock and sweet you roll, lost for you I'm so lost for you, oh and you come crash….into me yeah baby."_

_- Dave Matthews Band, 'Crash Into Me'_

_**Katniss gets woken up by Peeta in quiet a raunchy manner in this chapter. Hehe. **_

_**Peeta**_

_No matter how loud I scream or how pitifully I beg, she doesn't stop. Doesn't look back. Just keeps walking, right out of my life. _

_But why does she get no further? Why don't I get any closer as I sprint with all my energy after her? _

_What did I do to make her want to leave? _

_Suddenly the scene shifts and I'm standing in our kitchen in the house by the lake. It's quiet, and from the dew I can tell it's early morning. _

_I glance around, looking for my wife. I can smell the faint scent of vanilla. It's her hand cream. The tropical smell wafting is from her shampoo. But she's nowhere to be found. _

"_Kat?" I call out tentatively. Nothing. _

_Everything looks the same, unchanged. Looking closely, I can see all the little touches that indicate a woman lives here. Before we got married, there were never fresh flowers in the house. There was never a fridge drawer full of fresh veggies. That's all her. _

"_Katniss? Honey? Where are you?" _

_I start to panic slightly. I rush around, opening every door, even if it's a closet or the pantry. I swear I can hear footsteps, but whenever I try to follow them they disappear and then reappear in another room. _

_Finding myself back in the center of the kitchen, I drop my head, defeated. _

_That's when I notice it for the first time. _

_My hands. _

_They're covered in blood. Dark, thick, red blood. _

_I turn them over. My knuckles are raw and bloody, like I'd been punching concrete repeatedly. _

_Oh god. _

_I'm covered in blood and I can't find a wound anywhere on me. _

_And Katniss is missing. _

_It's her blood. On my hands. _

_My breathing quickens and I'm soon on the verge of hyperventilation. _

"_KATNISS!" I start screaming in desperation. "Please Katniss, where are you?" _

"_Gone," a faint echo replies. It's impossible to pinpoint the origin. _

"_NO! SHE CAN'T BE GONE! KATNISS COME BACK! I LOVE YOU!" _

_I yell and scream and cry and finally collapse on the floor, sinking to my knees, just staring at my open palms. _

_My worst nightmare has come true. _

_I've become my mother. _

_**Katniss**_

My first reaction is fear. We're spooning, Peeta behind me, when suddenly he almost bursts my eardrum screaming in his sleep.

I quickly turn over to my other side to face him.

His usually peaceful, calm face is twisted in agony, pain, and sorrow. He's whimpering, my name occasionally escaping his lips, his voice laced with pain.

I wouldn't say I've gotten used to my husband's nightmares. I've learned how to deal with them the best I can. This, however, is nothing like any of the previous times he's woken me in the middle of the night.

No, this is much, much worse.

Usually during his nightmares, he yells 'mom' and calls out for his dad and brothers, and lately, me. But when he says my name now, he's not trying to summon me to help him. It sounds to me like he can't find me, that I'm missing and he's hysterical looking for me.

I try the usual methods of waking him up. I start out whispering in his ear, and when that doesn't work, talking louder. Still, he remains asleep. I'm starting to worry.

When he begins crying, calling out for me and screaming his love, I decide I have to do whatever I can to bring him back.

I throw my leg over him and sit up astride him. I position myself a little north of his crotch and hold his arms tight against his body using my thighs.

I take his face in my hands and lean down, kissing him hard. While his lips twitch in response, it doesn't wake him like it usually does.

"Baby please wake up," I beg. "Please Peeta. Wake up!"

I've now arrived at a point where I have to make a decision. One that I already hate. I can let him sleep, remain in whatever hell he's experiencing. Or, I can use the last tactic I have.

I take a deep breath and exhale. I pray that he understands. I pray that he gets why I had to do what I'm about to do.

"I love you," I whisper.

I lift my right hand and slap him across the face. I hold my breath and don't let it out until I see his eyes snap open.

"Shhhh," I immediately shush him. "Everything's okay sweetie. It was just a dream."

He wiggles a bit, realizing that I'm straddling him and pinning his arms to his sides.

He looks up at me and I can't take the look on his face. He feels guilty.

"I'm sorry," he croaks out.

"Don't you dare apologize," I shoot back right away, not a hint of sarcasm.

I lean down and kiss him again then pepper his cheek, red from my slap, with gentle pecks. His eyes slide shut and I see that he hasn't stopped crying yet.

Once I'm sure that he's fully awake and with me, I release my tight hold on him and roll back over off him.

"Come here baby," I beckon, leaning up against the backboard.

I reach out and help maneuver him so his head is pillowed on my breasts sideways, his eyes looking up at me with that deep sadness he gets.

"You don't have to say a word, I promise," I start. He nods. "You were having a terrible nightmare. I'm going to be completely honest Peeta. The only way I could wake you up was by slapping you."

He rubs his cheek with his hand like he just realized it's hurting. I place my hand over his, cradling his face, and rub the back of it gently with my thumb.

"From what I can tell, this one was different," I explain quietly. "I want you to know that I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, ever, unless you're right by my side. If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you. If you just want to go back to sleep, that's fine too. Whatever you need."

He closes his eyes again for about half a minute then opens them. They're a little clearer, a little brighter.

"I hurt you," he whispers.

"No you didn't, I'm fine," I protest. "You didn't kick me or anything."

"No, in my nightmare," he clarifies. "I hurt you."

My eyes widen at his admission. What does he mean by 'hurt'?

"Do you mean, um, physically?" I carefully ask.

"I think so," he replies sadly. "It started in a field. You were walking away and I couldn't catch up. Then I was in the kitchen and I couldn't find you. I had blood all over my hands and my knuckles were rubbed raw."

"Oh baby," I gasp slightly, feeling my eyes starting to well up.

"I'm scared," he whimpers. "I'm so scared."

"Why are you scared sweetie?"

"I don't want to become my mother," he admits.

"Is this because we've been talking about trying to start a family?" I ask as non-accusingly as possible.

"Maybe," he nods. "It's my biggest fear Kat. Hurting you in any way. Physically or emotionally. When we have kids, I don't want them to have to be scared of their parents like I was."

"Listen to me," I firmly stop him. "You are _nothing _like her Peeta. You could never do that to me or our children. I have more faith in you than myself. You have the best heart, the biggest, of anyone I've ever known."

"But what if I do?"

"What if you do what?"

He opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

"Don't you see?" I point out. "You can't even say the words because it's so utterly reprehensible to you. You can't even think about doing something like that, never mind even getting close to it. One of the reasons I fell in love with you was because I see such good in you. You're selfless, Peeta. I have no doubt that when he have kids, you're going to almost kill yourself trying to be the best dad. But the thing is, you'll already be the best dad there is."

"Please," he pleads. "Please Katniss."

"What do you need me to do? Just tell me baby, and I'll do it."

"Hold me," he whispers, barely audible.

I slide down further into the bed, taking him with me. I gently thread my fingers through his hair, my other hand firmly holding his.

I don't know why, or even when I started, but I find myself quietly singing my husband to sleep, holding him all the while like a little boy. He's fast asleep in five minutes, and from the small smile that graces his face, I know he's having a more pleasant dream.

_**Peeta**_

Every single day I wake up now, the very first thing I do is look at my wife. Never mind that I'm still getting used to the fact that we're actually married. She's just, well, she's perfect.

Of course, she'd deny it until her dying day. No matter how many times I insist, she always refuses to believe me.

I felt incredibly guilty when I was woken by her in the middle of the night. Granted, I was having a terrible nightmare, so it's probably for the best that she did wake me. But when I opened my eyes and saw her sitting astride me, her expression one of panic and worry, I cursed my damn subconscious. Then I had to go and break down in her arms like a child. My wife, the amazing woman she is, just held me until I fell back asleep. Needless to say, my dreams after were much, much better.

I crack my eyes open again. I can feel the sunlight on my cheek, the warmth of the start of the day. I crinkle my nose and face a little, confused at first as to the fabric my cheek is resting on. Then I remember. It's Katniss' bra. I can see the black lacy material through my haze. From the even rise and fall of her chest, she's still sleeping.

The parts of my face that aren't directly on her bra is instead resting gently on her bare skin. It's so incredibly soft, and it's become more and more familiar to my senses every day. I can smell the faint aroma of her soap, the same one she always hands to me and demands I wash her body. We rarely make it through a shower without one or both of us pinning the other one against the wall and attacking with our lips.

That's an area of our marriage and our relationship that, from the very beginning, has been simply wonderful. I have to actually remind myself that we were both virgins before we got together. Our lovemaking nowadays shows no signs of the nervousness at the beginning, the shy touches and chaste kisses we shared. No, it's fair to say that we have an incredibly healthy sex life. Lying here, with my head on my wife's breasts, her warm skin pressed against mine, and the rock hard erection that's no doubt poking her side, I have half a mind to wake her up in both our favorite manner.

Why not? She did tell me to do it in no uncertain terms.

I smirk as I slowly, carefully, remove myself from her embrace. She whimpers a bit in her sleep when my head leaves her chest, but moans in appreciation when I replace it with my hand, groping gently.

"Mmm Peeta," she whispers. I can't tell if she's awake or not.

"Kat?" I call out tentatively, looking for any sign she's woken.

She doesn't respond, and her eyes don't open, so I assume she's still asleep. I'm curious as to how she'll truly react if she wakes up and I'm, well, claiming my husbandly rights.

I debate for a couple moments how to approach this. She's on her back, tilted a bit to the side. I can either go traditional with me on top, literally spreading her legs. Or, I can roll her a little more, and use the spoon method with me behind her.

I decide on the latter course.

She's easier to manipulate than I thought. Soon, she's on her side, and I move in behind her. She senses me, and nestles backwards a bit. I ever so slowly reach down her body until I have ahold of her tiny black panties. I gently slide them down until they're halfway down her thighs, granting me access.

I lean over and kiss her cheek, waiting to see if she wakes up. She doesn't. I trail kisses down her neck all the way to her nape. I decide it's time to put up or shut up. If she were awake, she'd already be scolding me for not being inside of her. She can get impatient like that.

I bury my face into her hair as I guide myself to her entrance, feeling the parting of her lips as I slip inside her. I try to stifle my moan as I push further in, her walls even tighter than usual because of the position she's in. Once I'm as far as I can go, I stop for a moment. It's kind of odd, I decide. I'm fully awake, taking advantage of the beautiful specimen called my wife. On one hand, it feels wrong. It feels like I'm using her. On the other hand, she's told me, on more than one occasion, that this is not only perfectly acceptable, but that she wants me to.

With the reassurance that I'm not being some kind of pervert, I pull back and thrust back in slowly, one hand on her hip to help steady me.

After about a minute, I feel her move backwards as I push forwards.

"Mmmm," she groans in pleasure.

I lean my head up and look down at her face. She's smiling softly, and her eyes are blinking with residual sleepiness.

I immediately am embarrassed. Shameful, even.

"Oh god Kat, I'm so sorry," I begin profusely apologizing.

It's when I try to pull out that she fully awakens.

"Don't," she speaks her first words of the day, "don't you dare stop."

"Honey? Are you awake?" I dumbly ask.

That's when she turns her head a bit, and I see her beautiful, striking grey eyes looking at me with pure carnal lust. It turns me on even more than I already was.

"Yes, I'm awake," she deadpans.

"I'm sorry," I avert my eyes. I don't know why I'm so nervous all of the sudden. "I won't do that again."

"Oh yes you will," she grins. "You will continue to please your wife in any way she sees fit, right?"

"Right," I nod automatically.

"And your wife enjoys being woken up by her handsome husband stuffing her from behind with his huge cock. If he doesn't get it back inside her in five seconds she's going to throw a temper tantrum."

I can tell by her voice alone how serious she is. I don't need the narrowing of her eyes to tell me that, though they do help me take action quicker. I slip back inside her and we both moan as I fill her up.

"That's better," she exhales.

"Fuck you're tight," I groan.

"Well you didn't pick my leg up," she observes. She raises it a little to show me.

"No," I protest.

"Oh, you like it?" She clamps her leg back down to its previous spot, tightening her walls around me again. I moan loudly and she giggles.

By the time I feel my orgasm building slowly, she's already had two of her own. I almost tore her bra at one point trying to get to her breasts, leaning over her and taking her nipple in my mouth as I kept slamming into her. Her moans became louder and louder until they morphed into screams of ecstasy. She called out my name, how much she loves me, and pleaded and pleaded for me to fuck her harder.

"I'm almost there," I groan, laying kisses all over her bare shoulder.

"Come wherever you want," she replies instantly.

Oh god. She knows exactly what her saying those words does to me. I quickly debate in my head what my answer should be. I could simply not pull out, and since we've decided she's stopping birth control, who knows what that could result in. I have no idea how long after she stops taking the pills it will be before we're able to conceive. I could pick literally anywhere on her body and she'd happily oblige. I could ask her to let me 'blow my load' in her mouth, which, somehow, she appears to enjoy a lot more than me.

"Where do you want me to?" I finally blurt out, trying to hold it in as long as possible.

"When you're about to come, pull out, roll me on my back, and come all over my belly," she orders. "I want to watch you explode all over me."

"Okay," I mumble.

A few more thrusts and I know I'm right on the edge. I pull all the way out and as she rolls to her back I throw my leg over her. She looks up at me biting her bottom lip with wide eyes, silently coaxing me along. I stroke myself furiously, the mere sight of my sweaty, panting, willing wife under me setting fireworks off in my body.

"Fuckkkk," I moan as I finally hit my climax.

I resist sliding my eyes shut, wanting to watch her reaction to watching me. As I keep stroking to expel my entire orgasm on her, she plays with her boobs, pushing them together and batting her eyelashes at me teasingly.

When I'm sure I simply can't come any more, I take stock of the results. She is a perfect portrait of my innermost desires. Not only is she mostly naked, her bra tugged under her breasts and her panties halfway down her thighs, but her beautiful, soft, toned stomach is covered with the milky white of my come.

"I love watching that," she smiles widely, using her fingers to clean her stomach and licking them clean. From the moans she's emitting, she really likes the taste.

I collapse beside her, my chest heaving, my face flushed. I find the nearest spot of bare skin on her, which happens to be her upper arm, and kiss it.

"Maybe I'll leave some for a little snack later," she jokes, motioning to her belly.

"I want my snack now," I declare, my energy suddenly reappearing.

She turns and looks at me questioningly. That is, until I grab her by the hips, turn her towards me forcefully, rip her panties down and off, spread her legs, and dive my head right between them. When I slip my tongue inside her wet folds, I feel her fingers grasping my hair.

"I'm going to make you come," I tell her seriously. "I'm going to make you come so hard you'll lose your voice."

"You just earned a shower blowjob."

Those are the last words she speaks that are remotely understandable.

_**Katniss**_

I must admit, that was one of the best ways I've ever been woken up. I could tell right away he was nervous, and felt guilty. He shouldn't. I've made it clear that not only do I not mind him doing that, I welcome it.

Besides, wasn't I the first one to pull that move, back in our tent on Everest? He woke up and I was on top of him, riding and bucking. He immediately joined right in, like I did this morning.

We eventually make it out of our bedroom, freshly showered and dressed. We have a lot of things to do before we head to the Bigelows later today to camp out and hike up to the summit at sunrise tomorrow.

"Do we need to get anything in town?" I ask as we go over our checklist.

"Don't think so," he answers without taking his eyes off the list. "We made sure there was gas in the WhisperLite, right?"

"Yeah, I checked it last night. The O-Ring is fine, too."

A WhisperLite is one of the most popular camping stove systems out there. It's made by MSR (Mountain Science Research). It's incredibly reliable, cooks food reasonably fast, and is compact. The biggest hassle is carrying the gas bottles and replacing the O-Rings that seal the gas.

"Good," he nods, checking it off.

"Peeta Mellark!" I gasp, shoving the list I was looking at in his face.

"What?" He asks, nervous.

"Why does it say TWO sleeping bags?!"

"Oh," he starts to panic. "Sorry, lemme change that."

He almost tears the paper ripping it out of my hands and I chuckle at him as he quickly crosses out the offending item.

"Wait," I stop him. "You wrote this part of the list beforehand," I realize. "Who were you camping with?"

He freezes, and that's when I know he's either hiding something or he feels guilty. Maybe both.

"Peeta," I warn, "don't lie to me."

I take a step towards him and he instantly backs up in fear, lowering his gaze to his feet. Oh my god. How dumb can I be. I just used a threatening tone then approached him with anger. I'm such a fucking terrible wife. I don't know how he puts up with me.

"Baby I'm sorry," I whisper, not daring to reach towards him yet. "I shouldn't speak to you in that tone, I apologize."

"It's okay," he mumbles, still staring at his shuffling feet.

"No it's not," I sigh. "I don't care who you went camping with. It's in the past. I shouldn't have gotten pissed. I was just, well, jealous I guess."

He just nods, still not looking at me.

"Peeta look at me sweetie," I beg. "Please look at me. I'm so sorry."

He slowly raises his head and I want to beat myself senseless. I always do this, cause him unnecessary pain with my stupid temper and envy. Not only did I almost accuse him of impropriety, I perpetuated his fear of women in his life. I'm his wife. I should be the one comforting him, loving him, not causing him hurt, making him like this.

I see a single tear roll down his cheek, then another, then another. With each new drop, my heart sinks lower and lower.

I see his body start to shake, then his knees buckle under him. He begins falling forward, and I open my arms and catch him before he falls. His weight is too much for me, however, so I maneuver it so we gently fall down to the floor, his head cradled in my lap somehow.

I brush a stray curl off his forehead and bend down to kiss it softly. I lay a peck on each of his closed eyelids.

"My mom made me do it," he whispers after a moment.

"Do what?" I ask, using all my strength to not sound angry or impatient.

"She ambushed me one day at the bakery when I got home from school," he explains, pain laced in his tone. "I walked in and my mom was standing there with Mr. Newsner and Alice."

I cringe. Alice Newsner was one of the prettiest girls in school, and certainly the richest. She was popular, but she was nothing like Clove and her friends. She was nice to everyone, even the people nobody talked to. I remember that she had the third highest GPA in our graduating class and went to Brown down in Providence.

"My mom asked if I was still planning on going camping that weekend on the Bigelows. I don't know how she found out, but she knew. I of course said yes, since it was obvious she knew my answer. Then she told me, not asked, to take Alice with me."

"Wait," I stop him, "they made you take her camping with you? To – to – spend the night – together?"

He nods, clearly ashamed and incredibly nervous.

"I don't know if you remember, but her dad was not a nice guy. That's probably why he and my mom got along so well."

He's right. Mr. Newsner was not a model dad.

I don't know how to react in this situation. On one hand, I trust Peeta. I trust that when he tells me I'm his first that he's telling the truth. I trust that when we kissed for the first time, it was his first as well as mine. But there's always a nagging voice in the back of my head that tells me I'm not good enough, that I'm nowhere near as pretty as Alice, so why wouldn't he take advantage of that, especially since in high school I was a cold bitch to everyone?

"Katniss," his gentle voice snaps me out of my inner monologue. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I deflect pitifully.

He sees right through me.

"Before you jump to any conclusions, let me finish the story," he asks, sounding a little irritated. "Actually, you know what, never mind."

He sits up faster than I can stop him and turns his back to me.

"Do you really think I'd do that to you?" He asks with hurt, showing me only his back. I can see his head dropped down. "That I'd lie about something as intimate as our sex life? Why can't you ever just trust that I'm telling the truth?"

I let out a whimper and immediately start crying. He's so right. I always let my mind run wild and accuse him of things, even if it's only in my head. He deserves so much better than me.

"Maybe we shouldn't go camping," he sighs. "I don't know if you really want to anymore."

Without a glance in my direction, he gets up, leaves the room, and goes out onto the deck. I'm left a sobbing, shaking, emotional mess on the floor, wondering how I'm ever going to keep my husband if I keep disappointing and hurting him like this.

The worst part is I know it's all my fault.

_**Peeta**_

Truthfully any anger I had dissipated when I left the room. I'm more disappointed and frustrated than anything. What do I have to do to prove myself to her? Every time she hears anything about any other girl she instantly thinks that I'm keeping some huge secret from her, that I've been lying all along.

It's hard to stay mad, though, especially when I still have so many insecurities about our relationship myself. I've never doubted that she was a virgin before we had sex. That was glaringly obvious, unless she had had sex with a guy who owned the smallest penis ever.

I walk over to the railing and rest my elbows on it, sighing as I look out over the beautiful lake. I can see the Bigelows in the distance. I'd been so excited not only for the sunrise at the top, but to spend another night in a tent with my wife. We'd gotten pretty good at tent sex on Everest, and the lack of modern amenities and entertainment helped create some of the best conversations of my life.

I have no idea how much time passes before I hear the sliding door open and shut behind me, followed by my wife's soft footsteps getting closer and closer, the click-clack of her flip-flops getting louder.

She stops right behind me, neither of us uttering a word.

"Peeta?" She finally whispers lowly, tentatively.

"Yeah?" I answer, harsher than I intended.

"Do you want me to, um, go stay at my mom's?" I hear her voice breaking with every word.

"Why?"

"You're mad at me," she answers, her words broken up by quiet sobs. "You have every right to be pissed. If you want some space, I'll go."

"Is that what you really want?" I ask, exasperated.

"No. I want to go camping."

That makes me smile a little, but she can't see it. I pat the railing next to me, silently telling her to join me. She does, and I see her in the corner of my peripheral.

"I'm not mad," I eventually tell her sincerely.

"You're not?" She asks, confused.

"No," I shake my head. "Disappointed, maybe. Frustrated, probably. But mad, no."

"I'm sorry," she blurts out. "I know I can say it a million times, but I really am sorry."

"Katniss," I sigh again, running a hand through my hair. "I don't want to start a fight or anything, but I want to point something out."

"Okay."

"You and Gale were climbing partners for what, a little over two and a half years?"

She nods.

"I asked you maybe once or twice about your relationship, or lack thereof, with him. You told me nothing ever happened, I believed you, and I haven't even thought about it since." I glance at her and her eyes widen in realization of what I'm getting at. "Whenever you even hear about any other girls in my life, you forget all about the fact that I told you that you were my first everything. That wasn't a lie, Katniss. I understand that we both have insecurities, and that we don't know everything about each other and our pasts yet, but I would hope that at the least you could trust me."

It's silent after I finish until I hear her cries getting louder.

It only takes about five seconds before I can't stand it anymore. I turn and wrap my arms around her, bringing her close. Her hand shoot up and latch onto my shirt while she buries her face into my chest.

I hold her tight, kissing the top of her head every few seconds.

I can hear her voice muffled saying "I'm sorry" over and over.

"Shhh," I soothe. "It's okay baby. It's okay. I love you."

It's when I tell her I love her that she finally looks up at me, her grey eyes slowly but surely coming back to life. The familiar spark returns, and I smile that I have my wife back.

"Will you tell me the end of the story?" She asks nervously.

"If I must," I grin.

"First, can I, um, can I have a kiss?" She timidly begs, biting her bottom lip to probably just make me go even crazier.

I nod and lean my head down, tasting the salt from her tears on her soft, supple lips.

When we part, she refuses to leave my arms. Good. It's where she belongs.

"Well when the weekend came around, Alice showed up. She was really nice about it actually. I think she knew that I was already in love with you. She told me she was fine if I didn't want to go, that she understood. I knew if my mom found out I didn't go, I'd get a beating."

"So what did you do?" She asks, still a little nervous.

I smile and kiss her neck softly.

"We went camping," I explain. I continue quickly so she doesn't freak out again. "She slept in the tent, I slept outside on the ground. I was lucky it didn't rain that night. We spent most of the time out there sitting around the fire talking."

"Oh," she whispers. "What did you talk about?"

"She told me where she wanted to go to college, I told her I didn't think I'd go. Honestly, I spent pretty much the entire time talking about you."

"Wait, really?"

"Yep," I nod. "Like I said, she knew. She encouraged me to talk to you, told me that she could see the way you looked at me. I didn't believe her, but she was insistent."

She's silent. I think she doesn't believe me.

"Kat? That's the whole story. I promise. The next morning I took her for a hike then brought her home. Our parents were none the wiser."

I decide that I need to put her doubts and fears to rest. I quickly grab my iPhone out of my pocket. I put it on speaker and call Alice, hoping she hasn't changed her number.

"Hello?" She answers after a couple rings.

"Alice? It's Peeta Mellark."

"Peeta! How are you? I haven't spoken to you in years!"

Katniss relaxes a bit when she says that, but I know it's not enough.

"Alice I need to ask you something, and I really need you to tell the truth."

"Sure."

"When I took you camping in high school, what happened?"

"We hung out, talked around the fire, and went for a hike the next day. Wait, why? Don't you remember?"

"I do," I assure her. "Just answer me this please. Did anything happen between us? What were the sleeping arrangements?"

"You slept outside even though I told you that you could sleep in the tent. Nothing happened Peeta. Remember? You spent the whole time talking about Katniss Everdeen."

"I remember," I smile. "You told me she liked me, and I didn't believe you."

"That girl was head over heels for you. I think you two were the only idiots who couldn't see it."

Katniss' smile is fully radiant now, and I know I did the right thing.

"Peeta?" Alice's voice emanates from the phone.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you need me to say all that if you know it already?"

"It wasn't for me," I tell her. "There's someone else who needed to hear it."

"Oh," I can almost hear her nod. "Peeta, did you find yourself a girl?"

"I did," I confirm.

"Oh my god, that's great! I'm so happy. Is it serious?"

"Very."

"Who is she? Do I know her?"

"Yep. Actually we went to high school with her."

"No way," she says disbelievingly. "Who?"

I nudge Katniss and she rolls her eyes before finally making her presence known.

"Hi Alice," she says quietly.

"Um, hi," Alice replies, audibly confused.

"It's me, Katniss," she clarifies.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screams, almost busting my speaker. "Tell me you're serious! You two found each other?"

"We did," I grin.

"Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen," she sighs happily. "I always knew you'd end up together."

"My name's not Katniss Everdeen," my wife instantly corrects. "My name is Mrs. Katniss Mellark."

I prepare myself for the inevitable reaction from the other end of the line.

"You two got married?" She asks for confirmation quietly.

"Yes," Katniss beams.

"That's incredible! Congrats! I'm so sorry I missed the wedding!"

"Well pretty much everyone missed the wedding," Katniss chuckles. "It was in Tibet. But we're having another one in Maine for friends and family. We'd love for you to be there."

"Of course I will! Just make sure you send me a plus one!"

"You're seeing a guy?" Katniss asks.

"No, not exactly," she mysteriously replies.

"Um, okay?" Katniss is confused again. "Are you married?"

"I will be in a few months."

"Who's the lucky guy?" I ask.

"That's funny you should ask," Alice answers. "I think you know him. His name's Nan Mellark."

I almost drop the phone.

_**Katniss**_

I honestly have no idea how I'm still functioning. Today has been such an emotionally draining day. We've had to comfort each other, confront one another, and we've only had sex twice so far.

We're both stunned when Alice reveals that she's engaged to Peeta's brother. Nan is about a year and a half older than Peeta, and, like my husband, was always an easygoing, handsome, strong guy. Alice definitely picked a good one, like me.

She tells us that Nan's at work, but she'll make sure he calls later so the brothers can reconnect. I suggest they take a couple days and come stay with us, and she promises to bring it up with Nan. I think it would be a blast.

When we hang up with her, the tension between us has vanished. I'm happy, of course, that Peeta's not angry with me, but I still feel incredibly guilty. He shouldn't have to call someone to prove he's telling the truth. I should be able to trust my husband completely, like he does me. He's absolutely right. He never pushed me on the Gale issue, and I repaid that by getting jealous and turning into a bitch whenever he even mentions another female.

It's just another sign that I really don't deserve such a wonderful husband.

How can I be so inconsiderate, so self-centered? I know exactly how much he needs me to not only believe in him, but show him that I'll always be here for him, never abandon him. Every time I react like I did today, it reinforces in his mind that all the women in his life will eventually hurt and leave him.

We decide to head to town for lunch, and hop in the Mercedes, Peeta behind the wheel.

"Peeta?" I break the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Are we still going camping tonight?"

"Do you still want to?"

"Yes," I nod, squeezing his hand. "I know I don't deserve it, not after how I acted today, but I was really looking forward to it."

"Kat, I told you already I'm not mad. I should never have said that. We can do whatever you want to."

"I want to go camping and watch the sunrise in my husband's arms."

"Then that's what we'll do," he smiles, matching mine.

"Promise?" I ask timidly.

"Promise," he nods.

Knowing that our trip is officially back on, I begin to get very, very excited. In more ways than one.

We choose another local favorite for lunch. It has great seafood, burgers, etc, and in the summer most of the tables are outside.

I get a big, messy cheeseburger while Peeta gets a chicken sandwich. He laughs at the mess I make, both on my face and the table. I just grin and keep eating.

After we're finished, we decide to go for a nice walk around town. Holding hands, we stroll in no particular direction, enjoying the beautiful day and one another's company. It's these moments, these perfectly normal, mundane, couple-y moments that I cherish more and more every day.

I carefully choose our turns so that we avoid the bakery. If Peeta notices, he doesn't say, just goes along with my decisions.

"Do you think Gale and Delly are still here?" He asks out of the blue.

"I have no idea," I shrug. "We could ask Eric if you want."

"No, that's okay," he waves off the suggestion.

Somehow we end up at one of the few stores in town that sells clothes and such. Usually, if you want a big selection and brand names, you have to drive to a bigger town. For some reason, both of us stop without voicing it and turn towards the window.

In it is a huge display of baby clothes, a stroller, a crib, and various other items.

I can't help but to smile, remembering our decision to have me stop taking birth control. One day, hopefully soon, Peeta and I will have to buy tons of new stuff for our children. Just the thought of it makes me joyful, on the verge of happy tears.

"They're so tiny," Peeta observes, pointing at a pair of infant booties.

"Can you imagine?" I sigh, leaning closer into him. "I can't wait to have your children."

"You're going to be so beautiful carrying our kids," he smiles. I reward him with a kiss on the lips.

"Come on," I tug on his hand, leading him back towards our car, "take your wife camping."

_**A/N: That sure was a long one. I debated making it two chapters but decided to reward your long wait with one long one. It was a more emotional one, and next chapter will be more fun, with them getting back to the outdoors. Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	12. Trailhead

'_Leave only footprints.'_

_- 'Leave No Trace' principle_

_**This chapter contains an explicit sex scene. Be forewarned. Read at your own risk or pleasure. **_

_**Katniss**_

We quickly go back home to get our gear for tonight and tomorrow. I'm relieved and excited that our trip is back on. Needless to say, I was fairly distressed when Peeta and I were in the middle of whatever that was.

I hate, more than anything, disappointing or hurting him. The problem is that I seem to do it a lot more than intended. Sure, I could blame it on the fact that we're still a new couple, discovering one another, but the truth is that sometimes I just don't think before I speak or act. I didn't even have to say anything for Peeta to pick up on how I felt when he was telling me about Alice.

Of course, I feel terribly guilty. Even if it was in my own mind, I accused him of things I logically know he'd never do, especially to me. He's right – I need to trust him like he trusts me. Some of my problem is jealousy, but a lot of it has to do with my life experiences with men. My father died when I was young, then the next guy I was close with, Gale, abandoned me physically and emotionally. Sometimes, it seems like Peeta's too good to be true. Sometimes, I think he's going to one day leave me because I'm simply not good enough for him.

Yet every single day, my husband does his best to prove me wrong. He'll never leave me, never abandon me. It's just not in his nature. Never mind the fact that he's in love with me, which still blows my mind to this day. Before Peeta, I never would have thought anyone would even be capable of falling in love with me. Then I find out Peeta has been for years.

He shouldn't have to call someone to verify his story. He just shouldn't. But he did. That alone makes me feel horrible. He actually had to get the girl on the phone so I could hear it from her directly. He takes me on my word, and I pay him back like this. Seriously, I don't deserve him. Not one bit.

"Ready?" He asks as we meet back up near the garage.

"Yep," I nod.

We throw our gear in the back of the Range Rover and Peeta gets behind the wheel. We have to drive around most of the lake to get to the trailhead, and it'll be a very beautiful drive. We'll pass right through downtown Panem, past the bakery. I'm a little anxious to see how Peeta deals with that, considering how it went when we were last there.

The first few minutes of the drive are silent. I can tell he's deep in thought, and decide to just let him be for now. If he wants to talk to me about something, he'll let me know.

Soon we enter Panem and slow down accordingly. It's getting busier and busier as the weather gets warmer. The population always increases in summer. There are families on vacation, people going to and from work, and couples strolling around. It's a pretty picturesque New England town, complete with a town green and main street.

I keep a watchful eye out for, well, anything. I have no idea if Gale and Delly are still here, or what they might be up to. Cato and Clove obviously live around here, and we know where both of them work. We don't directly pass the Shack on this route, thank god.

When we're about a block away from the bakery, we stop at a red light.

"Sweetie?" I speak the first words since we left. "Are you okay? You're being awful quiet."

"I'm fine," he shrugs me off. I don't buy it for a second.

"Peeta," I sigh, gently squeezing his hand that I have ahold of between us. "I'm sorry. I know I ruined our trip."

"What? What do you mean?"

"We were having such a great day until – until – until I proved again how terrible I am as a wife."

The light's turned green, but instead of driving down the street, he pulls over to the side and turns to face me in his seat.

"You're not terrible at being a wife," he says insistently.

"Yes I am," I protest, unable to look him in the eye. "You actually had to call someone because I didn't trust you. I'm horrible. You should have a wife who takes you at your word, not one who can think the worst so easily."

"Kat," it's his turn to sigh. "I won't lie to you. That hurt, a lot. I think that's why I didn't tell you that story before. I wasn't trying to hide it, I just, well, know you. I understand that you have issues, just like me."

I nod sadly. He's right, of course.

"You can tell me, you know," he soothes. "I'm here for you. You can tell me anything."

I already knew that, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again.

"The last man I loved died," I mumble quickly.

"Your dad," he softly deduces.

"Yeah," I confirm.

"I didn't know your dad very well, since we were so young, but I do remember how much he loved you and your mom and Prim. It's terrible that he was taken away from you. It's so terrible, and I'm sorry."

"He would have been happy for us," I actually smile a bit.

"No Katniss," I shake my head. "He _is _happy for us."

He doesn't have to say it for me to understand what he's getting at, and he's absolutely right. My dad lives on in my heart, and I know he had a hand in bringing Peeta and me together.

"Honey there are some things that are out of our control, but I promise that I will never, ever willingly leave you. I love you. I'm in love with you. I'm going to grow old with you. We're going to teach our grandkids how to climb one day. I'm going to kick your butt in canasta and shuffleboard."

"Bring it on," I smile.

"There's my girl," he smiles and cradles my cheek with his free hand, the coolness of his ring on my cheek. "You can't possibly know how much I love you."

"Nowhere near as much as I love you," I grin and he gives me a peck on the lips.

"Have I ever told you how amazing it is that I'm the only guy to ever taste your lips?" He says in wonder.

"Probably," I shrug jokingly. "Most likely some time when we were having sex."

"We do say stuff like that a lot in bed," he smirks.

"So?" I smirk back. "It's the truth. Unless you're planning on tasting another woman's lips?"

"Kat!" He looks mortified, but he knows I'm joking. "You know how much I love tasting _both _sets of your lips."

His eyes dart down to my crotch and back up, dancing with glee. My core starts heating up, fast.

"We'll see who likes tasting who the most later," I tease. "For now, let's get back on the road."

"Yes Mrs. Mellark," he dutifully replies, pulling back out into traffic.

I hope the joy I feel inside me when I'm called Mrs. Mellark never fades.

_**Peeta**_

I always assumed we'd have to deal with issues, especially considering how short our courtship was. Both of us had traumatic childhoods (to say the least), and have residual problems stemming from that time in our lives.

I know that it's not all about jealousy with Katniss. It's obvious that her father dying had a profound impact on her worldview, and her view on men in particular. The whole deal with Gale just reinforced that in her mind. He abandoned her, just like she was afraid he would. Now, she's married to me, and I have to prove it to her that I'll never do that if I can help it.

It's easier for me to understand now what she deals with pertaining to my own issues. I have to be patient, understanding, and open minded. We've made a lifelong commitment to each other that we both intend on keeping. I'm under no illusions that our marriage will be without problems, but I'm confident that we're strong enough to get through them and become better in the end.

She picks up our linked hands and softly kisses the back of mine as I drive. Her warm, familiar lips on my skin sends a shiver down my back. I glance at her sitting in the passenger seat. We're both in outdoor attire, wearing leather boots. She has her sunglasses on, which for some reason always turn me on. Her hair is in the familiar long braid, flipped over the front of her shoulder. I could spend hours upon hours playing with her braid and running my fingers through her hair if she let me.

"You look really beautiful today Kat," I honestly tell her.

She chuckles softly and shakes her head a bit.

"You're the only guy who thinks cargos and a black PolyPro tee are beautiful," she teases.

"You could wear a garbage bag and you'd still be the most beautiful woman on earth," I declare. "It's you, Katniss, not the clothes."

"Well thank you," she finally takes my compliment at face value. "You look very handsome as well."

"Really? That's what I was going for when I bought these pants," I joke. I'm also wearing utility cargos like her. "I knew they'd make me a ladykiller."

"Oh trust me," she smirks, "you don't need the pants. Your smile and huge manhood are more than enough."

"Manhood?" I tease back. "I see. You married me for the sex."

"I do love getting fucked by you, there's no doubt about that," she giggles, and I feel my pants getting more restrictive by the second. "Don't pretend like you don't love my tits more than anything."

"I wouldn't say _anything_," I shoot back, grinning. "I'm fairly proud of myself for owning your virginity as well."

"That goes both ways big boy," she smiles wide. "I remember thinking there was no way you were still a virgin. I thought you were just saying it to make me feel better."

"To be honest, I don't think I could've ever been with another girl besides you, ever," I change the tone to a more serious one. "You saw how Delly threw herself at me. Even before we got together, I felt like if I did anything with another girl, I was betraying you."

"I'm pretty sure I felt the same way," she nods. "I'm not completely ignorant. I knew Gale wanted more, and besides how repulsive I find him, there was something else stopping me. I know now that was you."

"Remember our first time? That was the greatest night of my life. I honestly was so scared I was dreaming."

"Me too. We were both so nervous. I remember when I saw you fully erect for the first time, I thought there was no way in hell it was ever going to fit inside me."

"God I love how tight you still are," I mutter quickly, hoping she doesn't hear me. She does.

"I've noticed," she giggles. "Seriously, the first time you pushed all the way in, I felt like it was going to come out my throat."

"I hurt you," I remember sadly.

"Only for a moment," she assures me gently. "Baby, having you inside me is the most wonderful feeling ever. I feel complete. When you take control, and make me submissive to you, it's exhilarating. It's like I've told you time and again, my body is your playground. My soul belongs to you, and that includes a lifetime pass to doing whatever you want with me."

She knows exactly what talking like that does to me. Suddenly I wish we were either back home or already in our tent, but we're still at least fifteen minutes from the trailhead.

"Peeta?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something that might sound, um, weird?"

"Of course honey."

"Have you ever wanted to try, um, anal sex?"

I was definitely not expecting that to come out of her mouth.

I almost drive off the road when my mind registers her question. Have I? I mean, sure, I've thought about it in the past, but I'm not sure if I've ever wanted to actually try it.

"Um, I don't know," I mumble. "I guess it never really appealed to me."

She seems relieved.

"What about you?" I ask.

"I've thought about it a couple times, after we started having sex," she explains.

"And?"

"It never really appealed to me either," she answers. "I mean, I guess I can see how some people would want to try it, but not me."

"Me either," I tell her.

"If you ever wanted to, I'd let you," she quietly says shyly.

"Kat," I gently get her attention. "First, I'd never do anything like that unless you were completely on board and wanted it as well. Second, I highly, highly doubt I'd ever ask that of you."

"Are you sure?" She nervously adds. "It's okay if one day you change your mind. You know, in case you, um, uh, get bored."

"Me? Bored? With our sex life?" I ask incredulously. "Never going to happen."

"You're really going to be okay just fucking my pussy for the rest of your life?" She blurts out, obviously worried.

"Where is this coming from?" I ask. "Of course I'm 'okay' with it, Kat. Look, I don't want you ever thinking I married you because of how great the sex is. And the sex is fucking great. Do you even know how it makes me feel to know, to just know, that I'm the only man who will ever be inside you? Taste you? Make you come? Give you pleasure? When we make love, it's for both of us, not just me or you. I don't want either of us ever doing something we're uncomfortable with or don't want to just because we think it's what the other one wants."

She opens her mouth to speak but I cut her off.

"Don't you dare say 'I'm sorry'," I warn with a small grin. "You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing. If you decided right here and right now that we're only having sex once a month forever, I'd probably have to spend more time in the bathroom by myself, but it wouldn't change how I feel about you. I love you because of who you are, not because you let me play with your boobs for hours or always swallow when you give me a blowjob. Sure, those things are amazing and make me love you all the more, but I'd love you just the same no matter what went on between the sheets."

"You really mean that?" She asks meekly.

"Every word," I nod.

"Do you really jerk off in the bathroom?" She grins, teasing me.

"Not since I married you," I grin back.

"If you ever feel the urge," she reminds me, "remember, you are not only welcome to, but encouraged to use me instead, even if I'm asleep like this morning. I'll try and remember to go to bed naked more often so it's easier for you to slip it in."

"Oh god Katniss," I groan.

I take the last turn and take the dirt road to the trailhead, which is fairly secluded. When we get there, I'm not surprised ours is the only car around.

Katniss glances around, coming to the same conclusion that we're alone.

Without a word, she reaches across my body and hits the button to back the driver's seat up as far as it will go.

"What are you doing babe?" I ask, perplexed.

She answers my question by taking her boots off and quickly straddling me, crashing her lips down onto mine.

"Oh," I smile against her lips.

"Sorry," she shrugs, reaching down to unzip me. "I can't wait until we get the tent set up."

"I'm glad," I joke, smiling up at her as I undo her pants as well.

She quickly sits back in her seat and we both pull our pants down. I only have to pull mine down a bit, but she takes hers all the way off, her panties going with them.

"Shirt?" She asks, grabbing the hem of her black tee.

I nod like a schoolboy. She laughs as she pulls it over her head, leaving her in just her bra and socks.

Before I know it, she's back to straddling me. She sits on my thighs and grasps my erection, working it to get it hard. She licks her palm and wets it to ready it.

As she lifts herself up, I reach around her and unclasp her bra, tossing it on her seat. I smile stupidly when her boobs come into view, taking each one in my mouth in turn and working her nipples as she moans.

She lowers herself down, using her hand to guide me into her. We both moan as she sits, taking my full length.

"So….warm….," I mutter happily.

"Is it tight enough?" She asks, using her muscles to make it even tighter. I groan in response and she grins. "Better?" I nod. "God baby you're huge. I still don't know how you fit inside me."

"Trust me," I whimper, "it's a tight fit."

"You have a choice Peeta," she leans down to whisper seductively in my ear. "You can either come inside of your wife, or you can come in your wife's mouth so she can have her favorite treat. Decide soon, sweetie, because I can tell you're almost there."

She's right. I am almost there. I decide she too deserves an orgasm, so I start furiously working her clit with my thumb while she keeps riding me.

"We're going to come together," I tell her before burying my face in her chest again.

"Don't stop," she begs, biting her bottom lip, driving me wild like it always does. "Please don't stop. You feel so fucking good inside me."

"Come for me," I coax. "Let's come together and kiss while we climax."

A minute later, we're both on the cliff, then plunge right off it. She literally trembles atop me as wave after wave hits her. I use my grip on her hips to keep thrusting into her, simultaneously emptying my load and prolonging both our orgasms. Our lips stay locked the entire time, even if she gasps every couple seconds.

"Wow," she exhales as she collapses on top of me. I wrap my arms around her and keep her close, both of us having aftershocks as I remain inside her.

"Tell me about it," I smirk, kissing her temple. Her head is resting gently on my shoulder.

"We can safely say we broke in the Range Rover," she jokes and we both laugh.

Just then, the phone rings through the Bluetooth of the car.

_**Katniss**_

"Who is it?" I ask, since he's facing forward and can see the screen.

"Alice," he tells me.

He reaches behind me to the wheel and clicks the button to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He says.

"Peeta?" It's a man's voice, not Alice's.

"Nan?" Peeta says in disbelief. "Is that you bro?"

"Hey little brother," I can hear the smile in Nan's voice. "My fiancé said to call you, that you had some news I'd be really happy to hear. What's going on Peeta?"

I smile at my husband. I'm glad Alice didn't tell him about us, that Peeta gets to have this moment to surprise his brother. I blush a bit when he smirks at me, considering I'm still nude sitting on top of him, both of us enjoying the afterglow of our car-rocking sex.

"Well I'm back in Maine," Peeta begins.

"Obviously," Nan teases.

"Shut up," Peeta grins. I can tell how close they were just from how easily they speak to each other. "I bagged Everest."

"No way! That's great! Congrats."

"Thanks. One of these days I'm going to get you to go on expedition with me," Peeta seriously says.

"We'll see," Nan replies. "Alice was right. I'm so proud of you. Tallest mountain in the world!"

"Well that's only part of what I have to tell you," Peeta explains, giving me a quiet kiss. "I found someone."

"What do you mean, 'found someone'? Are you talking about a girl?" He has the same teasing tone Peeta gets. I love it.

"Yeah, a girl," Peeta beams. "Nan, I'm just going to be straight with you. I got married in Tibet."

Silence.

More silence.

We hear Alice in the background, coaxing Nan to say something.

"Married?" He stutters. "You got – got – married?"

"Yep," Peeta nods, even if Nan can't see it. "She was my climbing partner on Everest. We got married at ABC before we summited."

"You're kidding, right? You're just trying to one-up me since I'm marrying Alice, right?"

"Nope," Peeta shakes his head, enjoying the moment of beating his brother at something. "I'm a married man. You can call dad later to confirm it if you'd like."

"Who's my new sister?" Nan wants to know. "Do I know her?"

"Yes."

"Is she from Maine?"

"Yes."

"Panem?"

"Yes."

There's a pregnant pause before Nan speaks again.

"I really hope what I'm about to say is the truth. You found her, brother. You found your Katniss."

I find myself emotional at this point. Peeta only had to give two subtle hints and Nan got it. He sounds like he's emotional on the other end of the phone as well.

"Yeah Nan," Peeta quietly confirms. "I found my Katniss." He stares into my eyes with his captivating blue oceans as he happily tells his brother he found me.

"We found each other," I say to nobody and everybody.

"Katniss? Is that you?" Nan asks.

"It's me Nan," I smile.

"Katniss Everdeen," he sighs. "Peeta always loved you, you know."

"I know," I nod and give my husband a chaste kiss. "But Nan, my name is Katniss Mellark."

"Of course," he sounds embarrassed a bit. "Wow. This is unbelievable. I always knew if Peeta were ever going to get married, it would be to you. He never even wanted to look at another girl, no matter how hard Rye and I tried."

"What can I say?" Peeta smirks up at me. "I have great taste in women. We both do, actually. Congratulations Nan. Alice is a great girl. I can't wait to welcome her into the family officially."

"Same here," I echo. "I can't wait to have another sister."

"Thanks guys!" Alice yells in the background. We chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Alice told me you invited us up to your place?"

"Yeah," I reply. "Next Wednesday if that works. We have some friends coming into town, and my sister will be there as well."

"That's perfect," Nan reveals. "Did you speak to Rye yet?"

"I texted him," Peeta answers. "He was at work, but he said he can take the day off to come up."

"Great," Nan sounds happy. "I guess we'll see you two next week. Again, congrats. We're both so happy for you guys. You were meant to be together. Everyone saw it."

Now I'm crying softly. The Mellark boys were always known to be tough and strong, but what not everybody realizes about them is how big their hearts are. I'm so thankful to be a part of their family now, my family. I'm already planning our little reunion next week in my head.

"Thanks. Congrats to you too. We can't wait to see you next week," Peeta ends the call.

Once they're off, I lean my forehead down onto Peeta's.

"I can't wait to see my new brothers," I say seriously.

"It'll be fun, especially with Annie, Finnick and Jo there as well."

"Do Nan and Rye know Finnick and Annie?"

"No," he grins. "They don't even know we know them."

"Oh that's going to be so funny when they realize who they're having dinner with," I grin right back.

"We'd better have a camera ready," he suggests.

"Stills and video," I add, and we both laugh.

"We should get going," Peeta glances at his watch.

"Sure. Let me get dressed quickly," I say as I slide out of his lap back over to the passenger seat where my clothes are strewn about. Somehow my bra ended up lying right on top of the headrest and my panties are on the dash.

"I rather like what you're wearing right now," he wiggles his eyebrows.

"I'm naked," I point out.

"No you're not."

"Huh? Peeta, I'm not wearing anything."

"You're wearing your wedding ring," he takes my hand in his and kisses my ring. "That's all that matters to me. Not that I don't mind you being naked, not one bit."

"Yeah well I'd rather not get mosquito bites on my tits, thank you very much," I huff playfully as I slip my panties back on. I notice Peeta watching my every move. "Honey why are you looking at me like that? I'm getting _dressed_, not _undressed_."

"So? I happen to think watching you get dressed after we've made love is one of the sexiest things ever." From the look on his face and in his eyes, I know he's telling the truth and it's not just some line. He doesn't try those stupid lines on me unless we're both teasing one another.

"Let's go Peeta," I chuckle as I finally lace my boots back up. "Don't worry, you can get me naked again soon enough."

As we grab our packs out of the trunk, he looks dazed. I guess I broke him again. It happens often these days.

"Sweetie?" I stroke his cheek with my thumb until he snaps out of it. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, sorry," he shakes his head to reorient and closes the tailgate. "Shall we Mrs. Mellark?" He holds out his hand and I latch onto it, lacing our fingers together.

I hear the beep of the Range Rover as he locks it and puts the keys in the top of my pack, zipping it back up.

We start making our way into the woods, our goal the tent platforms we'll stay the night at. From the looks of things, we're fairly alone out here. We might see some thru-hikers tomorrow. Thru-hikers are people hiking the entire Appalachian Trail, either from Maine to Georgia or the other way around. Some people do it in one long trek, or in pieces. It's quite a feat. Both summits on the Bigelows are right on the Appalachian Trail.

"I forgot how beautiful this range is," Peeta remarks as we follow the trail, which is marked with small white strips of paints on the trees lining it.

"This is where I really learned how to live outdoors."

"Me too," he smiles, both of us reminiscing. "I can't believe we never ran into each other out here."

It's funny how after climbing Everest, this feels almost like a walk in the park. Granted, the Bigelows are by no means a big range, but it's still uphill. There's no more snow on the ground as summer approaches rapidly, and we both point out numerous deer and moose tracks.

We walk in comfortable silence, holding hands, as we just enjoy our time together, alone. We don't have to radio anybody our progress, or deal with other climbers. We don't have to worry about avalanches or traffic jams on the ropes. We don't have to wear oxygen masks just to survive. It's peaceful, serene, beautiful, and just what we need.

While coming home and beginning our life together in civilization has been fun, its also added stress. There are bills to pay, phones to answer, and people to deal with. Out here, though, it's just us and nature. Me, my husband, and the forest.

"I thought about something I wanted to run by you," I blurt out of nowhere.

"What is it?"

"Well now that we've decided on stopping using birth control, I've thought a lot about when we decide to really go for it and attempt conceiving."

"Okay, go on," he motions gently.

"I thought that, um, uh, maybe it would be nice if we, well-"

"Kat," he interrupts softly. "Slow down and tell me what's on your mind."

I nod and count to ten before I speak again.

"I was thinking it would be fitting if we could try to conceive out here. You know, making love like we did on Everest, in tents or outside. It was how we began that part of our relationship. I don't know, it's a stupid idea. Sorry."

He stops, tugging on my hand so I stop with him.

"Hey," he raises my chin up so he can look in my eyes. They're incredibly bright, filled with joy and love. "It's a beautiful idea honey. Obviously we can't guarantee it, but I think it would be fitting considering how we fell in love and got married. Plus we're both outdoors people. It makes sense to go back to the start to begin this new chapter of our life."

"Really?" I ask timidly.

"Really," he nods, smiling. He gives me a sweet kiss on the lips and I savor his taste. "Come on, we're close."

I look around and notice that yes, we are getting close to the platforms. We start walking again, both of us grinning like love-struck idiots, probably because we're love-struck idiots.

_**Peeta**_

It's great to be back out here with my wife. Even if we're just taking a nice, easy hike, it's still meaningful. Especially after we found out how we'd both been doing the same thing on the twin peaks all those years ago.

I can't wait to watch the sunrise with her tomorrow, echoing our summit on Everest. We'll be able to see for miles, and if it's clear enough, see Mt. Washington and Mt. Katahdin in either direction. The whole lake will be visible in all its glory, and we might even be able to see parts of our property.

The trail's gotten thinner, so I let Katniss take the lead for the last push into camp. It doesn't hurt that I particularly enjoy the view I get from walking behind her.

She glances over her shoulder at me and notices the look on my face and where my eyes are plastered. She rolls her eyes.

"Really?" She chuckles. "Now I see why you let me lead on Everest so often."

I shrug guiltily.

"Can you blame me? I have such a hot wife."

"Just as long as my ass is the only one you stare at, I guess it's okay."

"Hey, I can look at the menu but not dine. What's wrong with that?" I tease.

She stops and turns to me, obviously thinking my joke wasn't as funny as I did.

"I know you're teasing me," she huffs, "but I'd really appreciate it if we could both not joke about that too much."

"Sorry," I nod.

"It's okay," she smiles softly. "It's not like I think you'd even look at other women, because you've already proven you won't. But that doesn't mean they're not looking at you."

"You mean kind of like how every guy stares at you, drooling?"

"They can all go fuck off somewhere, I don't care. I'm _yours_." She pokes me in the sternum with her index finger to emphasize her point.

"Even if it was some famous celebrity? Some handsome, dashing, rich Hollywood guy?"

"Like Finnick?" She grins. "Seriously? I don't care who it is, Peeta, I belong to you and no one else."

God I love this woman so much. Does she even have any clue what hearing that does to me? How it makes me feel? I know I'm being jealous and possessive, but she's my wife. I've loved her from afar for years, and now that she's right next to me all day every day, I want everyone in the entire world to know that I have the most amazing, loving, beautiful wife.

"Sweetie," she snaps me out of my daydream. "Let's get going."

I nod and follow her dutifully.

In about ten minutes, we can make out the clearing the platforms are situated in. After the last few yards, we arrive.

Looking around, the three platforms I see are empty. I know there's two more hidden behind a stand of trees about a hundred yards away.

"Which one?" She asks, standing next to me.

"You pick," I answer.

"I knew you'd say that."

She picks the one closest to the trees, with the best view available.

"Baby will you start some food while I set the tent up?" She bats her eyes at me and bites her lip just to get her way. Like I'd say no.

"Sure Kat," I smile and she gives me a kiss to reward me.

"Good boy," she bops me on the nose again and saunters off to start erecting the tent. "And don't think I didn't notice you moving the poles and frying pan from my pack to yours," she smirks.

"Sorry," I sheepishly apologize. I did the same thing on Everest – made her pack lighter by taking more of our gear in my own. She understands that I do it not because I think she's weak, but because I love her and feel the need to help her in any way I can.

"It's okay. I think it's really sweet that you do it."

I break out the WhisperLite, the gas bottle, and a large pot. I fill it up with water and light the stove to let the water boil while I prepare some food. I brought pasta and rice for us tonight, which will help give us extra energy tomorrow.

Katniss has the tent up quickly, considering it's a pretty small one. She wanders over and sits next to me, dangling her feet off the end of the platform, leaning her head on my shoulder. Both of us remain quiet, admiring the view, our hands tightly laced together.

"The last time I was here, I left the next day," she reveals. "I thought I'd never come back."

"When Rye told me you'd left I panicked," I smile sadly down at her. "He said you'd even disconnected your phone. I thought I'd lost you forever."

"You'll never lose me," she says firmly. "You'll always bring me back baby. Always."

I kiss the top of her head gently and rest my cheek on it, both of us sighing happily.

"Do you want a boy or a girl first?" She timidly asks after a few minutes.

"I haven't really thought about it," I answer honestly. "I'm still in shock that you're willing to even have my baby."

"Oh shut up," she giggles. "Of course I am. I'm your wife, Peeta."

"Say it again," I plead. Even now I get a rush every time I hear it.

"I am your wife," she whispers in my ear then kisses it softly. "My name is Mrs. Katniss Lilly Mellark." Another kiss. "My husband is Mr. Peeta Kale Mellark." A nibble on my ear lobe. "Hopefully one day soon I'll be able to give my husband a beautiful baby girl or boy." Her lips start migrating towards my cheek and mouth. "But for now, my life could not be more perfect. I'm with the man that I love, who loves me, and we're building a future together." Now she's made it to my mouth and gives me a long, sweet kiss.

I'm about to deepen it when I glance at the stove and realize the water is boiling over.

"Shit!" I hop up quickly and she laughs hysterically when I almost trip and fall on my face. "It's not funny Kat!"

"Oh it is too funny!" She gets out between howls. "For someone as good at climbing as you, you can be so clumsy sometimes."

"Being around my stunning wife does that to me," I grin. "Besides, I don't hear you saying I'm clumsy when I get you naked all the time."

"Or maybe I just don't tease you so I won't bruise your ego," she teases back.

"You mean I'm not the spectacular lover you make me out to be?" I ask half-seriously.

"No Peeta, you most certainly are an amazing lover. In fact, you'd better hurry it up with that food or else I'm going back to the tent and taking care of myself."

"I won't mind if you leave the flap open," I bounce my eyebrows and she giggles.

"We'll see big boy," she tilts her head side to side adorably. "I'm pretty keen on getting fucked sideways by my husband tonight."

"How would that work? I don't think either of us are that flexible."

"I'll show your girl," a male voice comes out of nowhere.

I soon see three men maybe twenty yards away. They have small day packs on and each of them has some form of booze in their arms. Great.

"Sorry, we didn't realize anyone else was up here," I try to be polite, but all three of them are just staring at my wife. "Excuse me guys? Do you need a platform?"

"We'll take whatever one she's using," the same guy who spoke before says.

Katniss turns to look at me and we both start worrying internally. If these guys plan on drinking all that booze tonight, and they're already this rude, we're in for quite the adventure.

_**A/N: Apologies for the lapse between postings. I just started my new job, so I've been working a lot and sleeping in between. I already have most of the next chapter of 'The Truth Revealed' written, so expect that in the next couple of days. **_

_**Thanks as always for reading and reviewing!**_


	13. Peeta's Gerber Blade

_**A/N : **_

_**So, yeah, I'm sorry. I started a new job, moved, my computer crashed (along with all my drafts), and I had a bit of writer's block.**_

_**I have no idea how often I'll be updating, but I'm certainly getting back into writing now that my life is a little more settled. **_

_**I apologize for being out of the loop, and I want to thank everyone who PMd me for their concern and encouragement. It means a lot. **_

_**For those of you who also have read my 'Chuck' fics, I've finally come up with a few ideas and started putting them down on paper. So don't be surprised if you see one of those stories get updated sometime in the near future. **_

_**Anyways, I know it's a few months late, but enjoy the next chapter of 'Not All Who Wander Are Lost'.**_

**Katniss**

The tension level skyrockets. We're way out in the woods, at least three to four miles from anything resembling civilization. I could scream at the top of my lungs and chances are nobody would hear it.

My skin crawls as the men continue ogling me openly, and I struggle to contain my disgust. No point in riling them up further.

I hear my husband sigh heavily. I feel the same way.

"Look," Peeta tentatively starts, "my wife and I are just out here enjoying the outdoors. You're welcome to use any another platform, but please just leave us be."

All three men snort derisively and laugh in his face.

"There's three of us," the leader smirks, "and we need some entertainment for the evening."

Now I'm starting to get frightened. It's easy to discern what he means by 'entertainment'.

It's not that I don't have faith in Peeta, which I do, but we're outnumbered.

Peeta turns his head to glance at me and that's when it happens.

The leader's fist connects with Peeta's head. He took a cheap shot while my husband wasn't looking. I gasp and it feels like slow motion as Peeta collapses onto the wood planks. I try to catch him and arrest his fall but he's too heavy.

"Peeta!" I scream.

I quickly kneel by his side to check on him.

It doesn't last long. I feel one of the men roughly grabbing me from behind and tearing me away from Peeta.

If I'm yelling even semi-coherent words I'll never know. I kick and scream and struggle but they easily overpower me.

"We'll wait til he wakes up," I hear the leader say, "I want him to watch what we do to you."

I fight the urge to give up. I keep my eyes glued on my husband as the three men taunt both of us with crude and vulgar words.

The leaders squats in front of me, grinning victoriously.

"You're going to enjoy this," he sneers.

I spit in his face.

He slaps me across mine.

"Bitch," he grunts. "You really need to be taught a lesson."

I watch in sheer horror as he has his friends restrain me even more while he slowly reaches towards my chest. I shut my eyes and pray this is all a fucked up dream, that I'm really at home in bed with Peeta, having a terrible nightmare.

Suddenly everything goes quiet. My eyes are still closed, so I have no idea what's happening.

That is, until I hear the greatest sound in the world.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my wife."

I snap my eyes open and I see Peeta standing behind the leader, awake, alert, and angrier than I could ever fathom him being.

"Last chance scumbag," Peeta warns.

"Fuck you," the leader snivels.

"Have it your way."

I've never seen my husband this confident, determined. The fact that it's because he's defending me only adds to the fuel in the fire that's heating up in my core.

The leader rolls his eyes sarcastically. He instructs his friends to keep holding me as he stands up and faces Peeta.

The drunkard reaches into his pocket and pulls out a switchblade, opening it dramatically.

Peeta just laughs, perplexing everyone.

"You think it's funny I'm going to kill you in front of your whore with my knife?"

"You call that a knife?" Peeta grins. He reaches around to his back and my heart swells with pride when I figure out what he's doing.

When he brings his hand back around, he's holding his Gerber blade that matches my own. We keep them razor sharp and they have fairly intimidating blades.

"Now that's a knife," Peeta smiles.

The man takes the bait. He lunges in attack, trying a wide, sloppy attempt to stab Peeta.

With his free hand, Peeta grabs his wrist before it's even close. Using the hard butt of his knife, he slams into the man's arm at the precise angle to make him involuntarily release his grip on the switchblade. It falls and clangs on the wood.

Peeta ever so slyly winks at me, and I somehow know exactly what's about to happen.

He sweeps his foot out and kicks the switchblade right towards me. At the same time, I use every ounce of willpower and strength I have and wrestle my right arm free. Our timing is perfect. I grab the switchblade and twist out of the other man's grasp, standing up quickly.

I keep my hand with the knife extended towards the two men who a moment ago were restraining me as I back up towards Peeta.

"Now what?" I whisper when I'm next to him.

"Take out your cell," he instructs calmly. I reach into my cargo pocket and retrieve it. "Call Eric."

I nod and dial Eric's cell phone number.

**Peeta**

They're finally gone. Once Katniss got ahold of Eric, it was just a matter of waiting for the authorities to arrive. The three men were 'escorted' off the mountain by Eric and a Maine state trooper.

Once we're alone again, and the adrenaline begins to wear off, we both sit down and lean into each other, more for moral support than physical.

"Thank you," Kantiss eventually whispers.

"For what?"

"You saved me," she simply shrugs. "Again."

"I'd die before I'd let anything happen to you," I sincerely reply.

"I know," she nods, giving me a peck on the cheek.

Silence falls over us again as we watch the sunset.

"I was terrified," I hear Katniss almost whimper. "I thought they were going to rape me and then you'd never want to be with me again."

Oh my god.

What do I say in this situation? How would I actually feel if my wife was raped? Would I be able to be intimate with her afterwards? Would either of us ever be emotionally ready for that?

"Peeta?" She timidly asks. I realize I've been silent since she spoke a minute ago.

"Hmm?"

"Would you still love me if they'd gone through with it?"

My chest constricts and my heart literally hurts me. Her voice is so unlike her normal one. She sounds like a terrified little girl, petrified of her own shadow, scared that she's somehow done something wrong.

I turn to look at her and almost break down myself at the look on her face. Sheer terror.

I reach up slowly and gently cup her face. Our eyes lock and I'd do anything to take away how she feels right now. Anything.

I lean in and kiss her as lightly as I can, not wanting to scare her or startle her.

"Kat," I whisper as our foreheads touch, "I will always love you no matter what."

She nods slightly but I can easily tell she's still reticent.

"I'm so sorry," she sobs. "Please don't hate me."

"What? Why would I hate you?"

"I - I - I don't think I can have sex tonight," she says so softly I barely hear it. She breaks eye contact and looks down, ashamed and embarrassed.

"Oh baby don't worry about that right now," I coax. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Our night's ruined," she laments.

"Not in the least," I protest. To her questioning look, I continue. "I'm in one of the most beautiful places on earth with my wife, who is certainly the most beautiful woman on earth. Just the fact that she's here with me makes this the greatest night of my life."

"Never leave me," she begs. "Please. I can't live without you."

"Well that works out perfectly," I smile, finally getting a small one in return. "Because I can't live without you either."

"Do you think that, um, we could go lie down and you could hold me?"

"There's nothing I want more in this world."

Instead of letting her stand, I dart up and scoop her into my arms. Even though we're only ten feet from the tent, she doesn't protest.

"There is one thing I want more than you holding me," she quietly tells me as I lay her down gently.

"What's that?"

"A baby. Your baby. Our baby."

As we snuggle in, I make sure to set my alarm so we can hike up to the summit to watch the sunrise. Katniss has an almost death grip on me, but I don't mind in the slightest.

Just before I slip into slumber, I hear her whisper one last thing.

"Don't worry baby. You'll get your knight-in-shining-armor reward tomorrow. I promise."

**Katniss**

The alarm jolts us awake at the same time. I'm attached to him like a barnacle to the hull of a boat.

"Good morning beautiful," he smiles after he turns the alarm off.

"Good morning baby," I whisper, trying to rid myself of residual sleepiness.

"We can go back to sleep if you want," he offers after he sees me heave a rather large yawn.

I shake my head.

"No. We came up here to see the sunrise and that's exactly what we're going to do." I punctuate my statement with a charged kiss.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he grins.

We somehow disentangle and get ready. While Peeta makes some oatmeal, I pack up all our gear. Once again, I finish and he's still working, so I sit next to him and lean my head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He quietly asks. I don't need clarification as to what he's referring.

"To be honest I don't really know."

"Well when you're ready, I'm here to help."

"I know," I nod and softly kiss his cheek. "Just you being here with me helps me more than anything."

That gets me the huge smile I love so much.

As we quickly scarf down breakfast, the mood gets lighter and lighter. The breaking point is when I playfully flick a spoonful of oatmeal right onto his face. I burst out laughing and he playfully pouts.

"Sorry," I manage between laughs, "couldn't help it."

"Very funny Mrs. Mellark," he tries to keep a straight face. It just makes me laugh harder.

Before I can react, Peeta's tickling my sides. He's the only person in the whole world who knows just how ticklish I am. I writhe and laugh and beg him to stop.

"Peeta! Please baby! Ha ha ha! Stop! Ha ha ha ha!"

"I'll stop if you help clean my face of this oatmeal," he smirks.

"Gladly," I smirk back.

He leans down and kisses me hard. I give it back as best I can, then use my tongue to tantalizingly clean his chin and cheeks and nose.

"Better?"

"Mmmm, much," he grins and gives me another kiss. "Come on, I don't want to miss the sunrise."

The hike to the summit is much shorter than I remember. We hold hands the whole way up, and before I know it we're approaching the west summit. So far, the sky is perfectly clear, and is beginning to gradually fade from black to that almost frosted blue that appears just before the sun peeks over the distant horizon.

"Looks like we picked the right day," Peeta breaks the silence.

"Mmhmm," I mumble, still admiring the view.

The summit is how I remember it. It's small, and there's a sing with the name of the mountain and the elevation. We find a large rock facing east and sit down, my back pressed up against his chest, the exact same position we were in when he asked me to marry him.

"Perfect," I sigh quietly.

The only agreement I get from my husband is a featherlight kiss on the nape of my neck, giving me a small shiver.

"Quick, Kat," he says after a moment. "Turn and look west for a sec."

I heed his suggestion and we both turn to look west, towards New Hampshire. I see why he wanted me to. The sun is illuminating the very tip top of Mt. Washington in the White Mountains. Washington is the highest mountain in New England. While it's small in comparison to say the Rockies, it's notorious for it's unpredictable, violent, and sometimes fatal weather patterns. While in the summer thousands of people drive their cars right up to the summit, in the winter, experienced climbers use the mountain to prepare themselves for Alpine weather conditions. For a long time, the highest recorded windspeed of all time belonged to Washington, well over three hundred miles an hour.

"Whoa," I mutter.

"I know, right?"

We both just enjoy the view and the company as the sky gets brighter and brighter. It's going to be a beautiful day in the State of Maine.

I look down at Flagstaff lake, which is directly north of the Bigelows. The Bigelows actually constitute most of the southern shore of the lake.

"Peeta! Look! You can almost see our house!"

While most of it is hidden, I recognize the small cove we live on, and can make out the general shape of our home thought the thick forest surrounding it.

Peeta just chuckles and kisses the top of my head.

"Baby why are you being so quiet?" I finally blurt out.

I feel him shrug.

"No reason," he tries.

"Bullshit," I call his bluff. "Tell me what's wrong. Right now."

"I failed you," he quietly whispers, the pain evident in his tone. "I failed you and you almost paid for it."

Oh my poor, poor Peeta. He's only focusing on the first part of the encounter, when he got knocked down. It's like he doesn't remember saving me, or he thinks it wasn't enough. What do is say to him? How can I show him how grateful I am for his actions, but even more how I'm grateful for him?

"Stop being an idiot," I blurt out, regretting my harsh tone immediately. I take a deep breath and calm myself. "You saved me Peeta, more times than I can count." He tries to respond but I cut him off. "I'm not really done yet. I'm not talking just about the bread when we were kids or defending me from Gale. You've changed me, honey, and I will always be grateful. I was headed down a path before I met you that I honestly never want to step foot on ever again. I was lonely, angry, and sad. Then you came along."

I need to look into his eyes, so I slide off his lap and sit next to him.

"Look at me," I order. He does, and the look in his eyes almost causes me to scream in frustration and remorse. I steel my already shot nerves and continue. "Every single morning when I wake up, and I look at you, I get terrified. Terrified that one day I will wake up and find out that this was all a dream. But when I see your face in the morning light, when you smile and we kiss for the first time that day, I'm reminded how truly lucky I am. How blessed I am to have you, that you actually want to spend your life with me. Don't get me wrong. I'm so incredibly proud of you for all the times you've physically saved me, like when I almost fell on our descent on Everest. But that pales in comparison to how I feel when I look down and see my wedding ring."

He doesn't look convinced yet. I let out a sigh and grasp his hand.

"Feel," I instruct, placing his hand directly over my heart. "My heart beats every day because of you." That sounded a lot less sappy in my head, but I could care less at the moment. "We're alive, Peeta. We're together. We're a family."

There's only one thing left to do, and that's kiss him. He meets me halfway and by the time we finish, I know he feels better.

The comfortable silence between us returns, and we enjoy it holding hands tightly.

"Oh I'm sorry, we didn't realize anyone was up here," I hear a voice behind us.

Both Peeta and I whip our heads around and see two people, a man and a woman, on the summit with us.

"No worries," I smile warmly. "There's plenty of room up here."

We stand up and approach them to introduce ourselves. For once, I preempt Peeta.

"Good morning," I smile again. "My name is Katniss Mellark and this is my husband Peeta. Pleasure to meet you."

"Wait, are you the Katniss and Peeta?" The woman asks excitedly.

"Um, I guess?" I give a confused answer.

"Oh my god it's them Chris!"

"Sorry, how do you know who we are?" Peeta asks.

"You two are the talk of the whole climbing community," she explains. "Oh! Sorry! My name is Jenn and this is my husband Chris."

There's warm handshakes all around and we eventually sit down in a school circle.

"Everyone's heard about your story," Jenn goes on. "How you reconnected and fell in love. I have to admit, it sounds like a fairy tale."

"That's exactly what it is," I nod happily.

"Some people thought it was a hoax. That you did it for publicity. But they're obviously wrong," Chris says.

"How so?" I want to know.

"Really?" Jenn chuckles. "If we couldn't tell from the picture of you two on the altar, anyone who spends a minute with you can see how fiercely you're in love."

For some reason, this relative stranger's validation makes me swell with pride and love.

"Do you think I could take a picture with you Katniss?" Jenn nervously asks.

"Um, I guess," I shrug, not really knowing why she would want her picture taken with me.

We stand up and pose, and the beaming smile on her face makes me smile as well. Peeta even snaps a quick picture of us.

Eventually, we tell them it's time for us to move on. Finnick, Annie, Prim, Peeta's brothers, and Alice are coming up in a couple days and we need to start planning and preparing.

"That was cool," Peeta grins as we start our trek back down to our car.

"It's kind of weird that people we don't know recognize us," I reply, taking his hand in mine as the trail widens.

"You know, it's only going to get worse after Jon's article about us comes out," he correctly deduces.

"I know," I sigh, shrugging my shoulders a little helplessly. "Can we just hole up at home and refuse to answer the door or pick up the phone?"

"I guess we could," he chuckles. "But I thought there were a couple things we wanted to do. You know, like plan our second wedding and go on our road trip."

I smile instantly at the mention of our plans.

"Don't forget getting me knocked up," I tease, "but technically we can do that pretty much anywhere."

"I know it might sound juvenile, but I kind of want us to have our first child before Nan and Alice," he quietly tells me. I easily detect the hint of nervousness in his tone.

"I'm fairly certain you can count on that happening," I assure him. "Ever since we agreed to really try, you've barely let me get dressed at all."

"Whoa whoa whoa," he says with mock-seriousness as our car finally comes into view. "I think that's a two-way street and you know it, Mrs. Mellark."

"Fair enough," I smile as we toss our backpacks in the back of the Range Rover. "But I'm driving." I snatch the keys out of his hands and dart around to the driver's side, Peeta frozen momentarily in shock.

"It is your car," he smiles as he clambers into the passenger seat. "And you look so hot driving it," his smile turns into a saucy smirk.

Suddenly I have the innate urge to ignore any and all traffic laws in my haste to drag my husband into our bed.

"Don't forget we have to stop at the Sherrif's to give our official statements," he reminds me. I huff and pout and he just laughs.

"It's not funny," I try to sound serious but he just laughs harder.

"Okay, okay," he says between chuckles, "I'm sure it won't take that long."

I think it over, and my decision comes easily. We're still way off the beaten track, thick forests surrounding the dirt road that we're traveling down.

I pull off the road and carefully drive fifty or so yards into the woods. I turn the engine off and silence drapes over both of us.

"Um, Kat, are you lost or something? The road's back that-a-way."

"Nope, not lost," I shake my head. He still looks confused, adorably confused. I roll my eyes.

"Ooh okay," he says unsurely.

"I guess I have to explain it to you. Let's get started on beating Nan and Alice. Right. Now."

His eyes widen and his smile grows. We're going to be late for our appointment with Eric. Who cares. «»


	14. Reunion

**_Peeta_**

Our meeting at the Sheriff's office, once we made it there, went fairly smooth. The three men had spent the night in the drunk tank, sobering up.

Katniss and I gave our statements, recounting the entire ordeal in detail. Eric explained we have grounds to press charges for assault and battery. We thought it over and agreed.

We drove home, the mood a little somber in the car after we were forced to relive last night.

Both of us cheered up considerably as we made calls and plans for our friends and family to visit. We certainly have enough room at the house to accommodate everyone, and we started making plans to have as much fun as possible with our houseguests.

"How are you?" I ask my wife once we finish for now, both of us relaxing on the deck, leaning against the railing, looking out over the lake.

"Okay," she replies unconvincingly.

I wrap my arm around her and pull her close. She willingly nestles in and I kiss the top of her head, my nose filling with the now familiar scent of her shampoo and conditioner.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I venture.

"Not really," she whispers. "Peeta, can we go sailing?"

"Of course honey."

An hour later, we're skimming effortlessly across the water, the wind propelling us. I can't help but admire my beautiful wife, clad in her white bikini, her hair flying freely behind her, her aviators shielding her eyes from the harshness of the sun.

We find a remote spot to stop for some lunch. I can see that while she's a bit more animated, she's still not herself. Not completely.

I try my hardest to cheer her up, telling stupid jokes and even purposely tripping over my own feet. Nothing works, not really.

Eventually, as we're preparing to get back in the boat, I just ask her.

"What do you need? What can I do for you?"

"You're doing it right now," she quietly assures me. "I told you yesterday, all I need is you. And your love."

"Well you know you have both. Forever."

"I know," she nods with a small smile.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look today?" I blurt out. Her cheeks redden a bit and I smile.

"Not lately, no."

"Well it's true. I'm kind of glad we found a deserted spot. I want to be the only guy to see you in that bikini."

"I did put it on for you," she grins. "Remind you who you belong to."

"There's no uncertainty in that department," I chuckle.

As we sail home, she's definitely in a better mood, but I'm not naive enough to believe she's fine after barely a day. I can't even fathom what she went through. All I can do is stay available to her, always be willing to listen, and, above all, love her.

**_Katniss_**

He's trying. He's trying so hard to make me feel better that I honestly feel guilty. I wasn't the only one who has been affected. He got knocked out, protecting me, and when he woke up the first thing he saw was someone attempting to possibly molest and rape his wife. But he hasn't, not once, complained or even given me a hint as to if he's struggling or hurting.

He cooks dinner for us on the grill. The sweet smell of barbecue spreads all over, and I can't help but stare at him as he tends to the food. He's quietly singing a song, but I can't make it out.

"Do you want cheese on your burger?" His voice snaps me out of my daze.

"Please," I nod.

"Two slices for the lady," he announces as he adds the cheese.

Everything is, of course, delicious. Burgers, hot dogs, corn on the cob, and salad. We eat on the deck, watching the sunset, in a comfortable silence. When he comes out with coffee after we're finished, I work up the nerve to talk to him.

"Sweetie?"

"Hmm?"

"It's okay if you want to talk about it."

"About what, Kat?"

"Last night," I whisper. His eyes widen in recognition.

"Oh, um, that's okay," he mumbles.

"No it's not," I reply firmly. "You spent all day making me feel better. The least I can do is try to help you."

He sighs and nods. I rest my hand on his that's lying on the table and give it a gentle, encouraging squeeze.

"After he knocked me out," he eventually begins, "it took a couple seconds for me to realize what was happening."

He blanches, and its understandable. No man should have to witness what he did.

"What if I hadn't come to? What if he knocked me out again, or worse?"

"You're okay, Peeta," I reassure, "you're not hurt."

"No, Kat, that's not what I'm saying."

"What do you mean?"

"I could care less what they did to me, as long as you were safe. That's all I care about. When I saw them holding you, and that asshole reaching towards you, I saw red. I've never wanted to kill someone before last night. I'm your husband. I should protect you."

"Baby, you did, remember? We talked about this on the summit. You did wake up, you did rescue me, and I'm completely unharmed. I have no illusions about the lengths you'd go to protect me, because I'd go to those exact same lengths for you."

He still looks unconvinced.

"This whole thing has affected us both," I go on. "But we need to be thankful that we're okay. I need to be thankful that I have a husband who would do anything for me simply because he loves me. It's over now. Lets move on with our lives."

"Okay," he agrees quietly.

"Good."

**_Five Days Later_**

"Peeta! Lets go! Their flight lands in an hour and a half!"

We're leaving to head to Portland to pick up Finnick, Annie, and Johanna. Prim, Nan, Rye, and Alice will drive up to Panem later today.

"Coming!" Peeta yells from upstairs.

I hear his heavy footsteps plodding down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" I ask with mock annoyance.

"I, um, found something in the bathroom."

"What?"

"This," he holds out his hand and I'm sure my eyes bug out of my head.

It's a pregnancy test. The same one I peed on not two hours ago.

"Oh," I mumble.

He looks like he's waiting for me to say something.

"What?" I want to know.

"I need you to translate," he explains. "What does this symbol mean?"

I'd planned on waiting for dinner to announce it, but in my rush I forgot to hide it from him. Screw it. I probably would've never made it the whole day anyways.

"It says you're going to be a daddy," I smile.

Next thing I know, he's lifted me up and is spinning me around our living room, laughing and yelling incoherent words of love.

"Peeta! Put me down!" I giggle.

"Sorry," he smiles. Nothing could wipe our mutual smiles off our faces at this moment in time.

"Well?" I prompt.

"Well what?" He looks confused.

I roll my eyes and motion to the positive test, now on the carpet a couple feet away.

"Oh! I mean, what can I say?" He starts talking a mile a minute. "This is the greatest day of my life! No, wait, this is in a tie with our wedding day. We're having a baby Katniss! You and me! We're going to be parents! Oh I love you so much."

I kiss him, hard, half to shut him up and half because I'm just as excited as he is.

"How do you feel about it?" He asks.

"Like it was meant to be," I honestly answer. "I'm carrying the love of my life's baby. We're starting our own family. If anything, the look on your face right now is worth every second of it. And by the way, I love you too."

His eyes half glaze over and he stands there looking in shock. I laugh and pull him down for a kiss.

"Come on, daddy," I tug on his hand, "let's go get our friends."

**_Peeta_**

Katniss has to drive to the airport. I'm far too ecstatic and distracted to safely sit behind the wheel.

She just smiles while I ramble on and on.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" I ask.

She shrugs.

"Dunno. But I'm hoping for a boy."

"I want a girl."

"Why?"

"Because she'd be perfect like her mom."

"Peeta...," she grins unsurely, "I'm fairly sure no matter what sex the baby is, they're going to have siblings down the road."

"Well I still want a girl."

"What, I'm not enough for you?" She teases. "You can't settle for just one Mellark girl?"

"Nope," I shake my head in defiance. "There are enough Mellark boys as it is."

"I guess that's fair enough. Oh, by the way, we did it."

"Did what?" I ask.

"We got pregnant before Nan and Alice," she explains.

"Bound to happen," I grin, "especially with how you keep attacking me."

"Shut up," she grins saucily. "We're both guilty in the respect. Don't deny it."

"Okay, okay, you're right. I can't keep my hands off you. But can you blame me? I have such a hot wife."

"Down boy," she teasingly admonishes as she makes the final turn to the arrival section of the Portland Jetport.

Apparently their flight landed early, as as soon as we pull close to the curb we see our three friends waiting with their luggage.

"There they are," I point them out to Katniss. She flips the blinker and pulls up.

"Peeta," she palms my cheek so I'm facing her. "Let's wait until dinner to tell everyone, okay?"

"Okay," I agree. She smiles and gives me a quick peck before we hop out.

"Hey guys!" I yell when I step out.

Katniss comes around and we all hug and greet each other. Even Johanna is all smiles.

"So this is Maine?" She jokes. "Looks pretty boring."

"Don't you dare knock my state," Katniss pokes her in the chest mockingly.

"How far is your house?" Finnick asks as he and I load up all the luggage into the tailgate of the Range Rover.

"Almost two hours," I reply. "But the drive is beautiful."

"Peeta, can you drive baby?" Katniss asks. Before I can answer, she tosses me the keys and climbs into the backseat, in between Annie and Johanna.

"Sure," I shrug, motioning for Finnick to sit shotgun.

Every few minutes I glance in the rear view mirror and smile. Katniss is obviously overjoyed to have her girlfriends. Ever since we got back from Everest, it has been pretty much just the two of us everyday. While neither of us are complaining, it's nice to see her with her best friends.

"So how's LA?" I ask Finnick.

"Eh, same old shit. To tell you the truth, we were counting the hours until we came here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Annie and I love our jobs, but we learned a lot watching you and Katniss on Everest."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Finnick glances at the girls, and, satisfied that they're preoccupied and paying us no attention, turns back to me and speaks quietly.

"You two fell in love without worrying about anything else. You pledged your lives not knowing where'd you be in a month, a year, ten years. Our lives are so planned out I could tell you where we'll be eating lunch in two months. It just seemed like your love is so pure, so in encumbered by any outside force."

"Come on Finnick, anyone can tell you and Annie are meant for each other. You love each other at least as much as me and Kat."

"Of course," he nods. "But the nature of our jobs, of who we are, takes our love and our lives and make it public knowledge. We're lucky to go on a date and not have our pictures taken or get hassled for autographs. That's why we couldn't wait to come here. You guys treat us like friends, not celebrities. When Annie and I look at you and Katniss, it reminds us why we fell in love. It reminds us that the most important thing in our lives always needs to be each other."

"Wow. Um. Thank you?"

He laughs and I join him. The rest of the ride home is joyous, all of us happy to be together again.

"Holy shit," Johanna exclaims when we pull into our driveway. "How the hell did you two afford a place like this?"

My eye catches my wife's in the rear view and she almost imperceptibly winks at me. I don't need an explanation. She's telling me to wait for dinner, just like with our other piece of news.

"All in good time," Kat tells her. "Peeta and I will show you to your rooms, then we're all getting changed."

"Changed? For what?" Annie asks.

"We're going out on the boat," Kat points to the dock where our ski boat is moored. "Were going to teach you high society folk how to bumper tube properly."

After a quick tour, Katniss and I find ourselves in our bedroom changing into swimwear.

"Honey, please don't wear one of the bikinis you've been wearing lately," I almost plead.

"Why not sweetie?" I hear her teasing voice from her closet.

"Um, uh, because, we'll, you see," I stutter.

"They're too revealing?" Her voice sounds much closer. I turn to the door of my closet and she's leaning against the frame wearing nothing but lacy black panties.

I swallow hard, and she giggles.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Baby my eyes are up here," she keeps relentlessly teasing me. "It's not like you don't spend enough time making love to my boobs as it is."

"I'm not staring at your boobs," I insist.

"No?"

"No," I shake my head as I walk up to her. I lean down and kiss her thoroughly, my hand coming to rest gently on her bare stomach. "I was staring at where our baby is growing."

"Oh Peeta," she gasps happily.

Our moment ends almost as soon as it began by loud, rude knocking on our suite door.

"Hey! Lets go!" It's Johanna. "You two can play grab ass later! We're waiting!"

"Can we just pretend they're not here?" I beg.

"No, honey," she smiles and gives me another kiss. "Come on, you can pick out what you want me to wear. I'll even let you watch me put it on."

She tugs on my hand and leads me next door to her closet.

"Peeta?" She gets my attention. I'd zoned out watching the highly erotic sight of my wife putting on a bikini in front of me.

"Hmm?"

"I'm pregnant," she states simply.

I instantly smile, matching her.

"I'm pregnant," she says again in the same tone. "You know what this means, right?"

"We're having a baby?"

"Well, yes, but not just that. This means that I get to act irrational and you can't say a word about it."

Her teasing smile and the lilt in her voice only fuel to the already raging fire inside me.

"And this changes things how exactly?" I tease back.

"LET'S GO!" Johanna's loud, booming voice reverberates through the house.

Katniss sighs and heads towards the door. I grab her wrist to stop her, turning her back to me.

"What?" She asks.

"They just got off a cross-country flight. They can wit a few minutes."

"Wait? For what?"

"Us."

It's when I kiss her and reach around to untie her bikini top that she gets the idea.

"Besides," I mumble between kisses, "my wife told me not four hours ago that she's pregnant."

" I think we need to celebrate."


	15. Peeta Goes Head Over Heels, Literally

**_Peeta_**

I can clearly hear Annie and Finnick screaming as I put the boat into a tight turn, putting as much tension on the rope connecting to the bumper tubes they're on as possible. They fly way out of the wake, barely holding on for dear life. I quickly straighten out then bank in the other direction. Katniss and Johanna laugh as they watch the O'Dairs getting towed.

"Come on Mellark," Johanna tugs Katniss to the back of the boat as I reel in Finnick and Annie. "It's our turn."

Kat turns and looks at me. Only I can detect the slight worry in her eyes. She's worried about the baby. Granted, the chances are she's barely two weeks pregnant, but it warms my heart that she is already putting our child's safety above all else.

"Ill go with you," I smile at Johanna. "Kat, take the wheel."

"Can she even drive this thing?" Johanna asks.

Katniss scoffs and scowls at her, folding her arms over her chest.

"Of course I can," she snaps playfully. "Get in the tube and you'll find out firsthand how well I can."

I clamber into one of the bumper tubes while Johanna does the same.

"Kat? Remember, keep it under twenty-five."

She rolls her eyes and slips her sunglasses back on before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Hang on tight, baby," she grins.

"Oh god," Johanna mumbles. We all laugh.

It only takes three turns before I hit the wake awkward and suddenly find myself airborne. I try to orient myself so I don't land on the water and hurt myself. I count two full backflips before I feel myself slam into the water. Thank god I insisted we all wear life jackets when we're tubing.

I get a mouthful of lake water as I come up for air, my jacket providing buoyancy. I turn and see Katniss slowing the boat down, Johanna somehow still in her tube, my empty one being limply towed. She circles around and comes alongside me.

"Oh my god!" Katniss yells in horror when she gets close. "Baby you're bleeding! Finnick get him on the boat RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm okay," I try to soothe, even as I taste blood in my mouth. I put my hand on my head and find it covered in blood. I guess I cut myself somehow.

The next thing I feel are Finnick's strong arms grabbing my life jacket. He grunts a bit as he hauls me over the rail and back into the boat. Johanna has already gotten out of the tube. I hear Katniss turn the ignition off.

"Annie get the first aid kit in the glove over there," I hear her order in her no-nonsense voice.

Finnick props me up against the port side after he takes my life jacket off. I squint in the sunlight.

"Where are his sunglasses?" Katniss almost yells.

"Here," Johanna hands them to her. Now I can really only see out of one eye, the other one I keep shut because of the blood pouring down over it.

Katniss slips my shades on gently and I can see a little better. Johanna, Finnick and Annie are kneeling a couple feet away, worried looks on their faces. I hear a container being snapped open and turn my head.

Katniss is kneeling right next to me, focused on getting what she needs out of the first aid kit. She's obviously frantic as she keeps picking things up, swearing, and throwing them back in.

I reach out and gently lay my arm on top of hers. When she turns to look at me, I see the tears running down her cheeks. I flip her sunglasses up onto her forehead and take my own off so I can look her in the eye.

"Katniss, I'm okay. Calm down honey. Take your time," I say as soothingly as possible.

She sniffles, nods, and, a lot calmer, retrieves some gauze and rubbing alcohol.

"I need to clean it, then we can take you to town. You might need a stitch or two."

I nod. She uncaps the bottle of alcohol and dabs some onto a folded gauze.

"Peeta, this is going to hurt," she warns. I can see she's obviously struggling knowing that she's about to cause me pain.

I just shrug as casually as I can. I think I'm still a little delirious.

"Nothing a kiss from my wife can't fix," I say, mustering up my best smile for her.

She sobs and chuckles at the same time.

Without warning, she presses the gauze to the wound and I involuntarily hiss at the sudden surge of pain.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "Just a little longer."

I nod and try my hardest to not show how much it actually hurts. I'm sure this is hard enough on her.

"Finnick, come here," she asks. Finnick's by my side opposite Katniss in a flash. "Here," she hands him some gauze, "keep pressure on the wound."

Finnick takes over and when Katniss removes the gauze she used to put it in a hazardous waste bag, I see it soaked with dark red blood.

She turns back to me and smiles sadly.

"You're being very brave," she whispers. She leans in and kisses me so softly I almost don't realize it. "I love you."

"I love you too," I smile goofily, the combination of all the factors making me woozy.

"Okay," Katniss is all business when she stands back up. "Were going straight to the public dock in town. We're not wasting time going home to get a car."

Everyone murmurs their agreement and Katniss starts the ignition.

I can tell she wants to go faster, but she keeps a reasonable speed so it's easier on me and easier for Finnick to tend to my wound.

It doesn't take long before we're docked. Katniss simply slips on her flip-flops, grabs the white tee I had on and pulls it on over her head, and steps onto the dock.

They all help me off the boat, and I'm really shaky on my feet. Katniss wraps her arm around me to help stabilize me.

She turns and tosses the keys to Finnick.

"Can you find our house on the lake?" She asks. He nods. "Good. Can you bring the boat back and drive the Range Rover back here?" He nods again.

"Ill go with him," Annie says.

"Ill go with you two," Johanna adds as she steps to the other side of me.

"Thanks guys," Katniss sighs.

It takes about five minutes for us to walk to the emergency clinic in town. We must be a sight. I'm barefoot with just my board shorts on, bleeding from my head, with blood all over my face and chest. Katniss is wearing a bikini with my shirt over it. Johanna also threw a shirt on.

"Fuck," Katniss says out of nowhere when we walk in the clinic.

"What?" I ask.

"We don't have our wallets," she points out.

"Reach into my pocket," I instruct her.

She looks at me curiously but heeds my request. She pulls out my waterproof wallet I always take when we go out on the lake. She opens it and finds both our IDs, our insurance cards, and a backup credit card.

"You're such a genius," she smiles proudly as we step up to the intake nurse.

Katniss explains what happened, and the nurse grabs a wheelchair to take me back into the ER.

"You two have to wait out here," she tells Katniss and Johanna.

"I'm his _wife_," Katniss instantly responds. "I'm not leaving his side."

"Of course," the nurse smiles apologetically.

"Ill be here if you need anything," Johanna tells us.

"Thanks," Katniss nods then gets behind me to push.

_**Katniss**_

The few minutes we wait before the doctor comes are almost excruciating. I never thought seeing someone else hurt would hurt me this much, but it does. It's almost unbearable to see him in pain, any kind of pain.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything? Are you cold? Want your shirt back?"

"Kat," he smiles, but I can see he's in pain nonetheless. "I'm okay. I'm here. All I need right now is my wife."

"I love you," I blurt out. His smile gets wider. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"What? You didn't hurt me," he protests.

"I was the one driving the boat," I insist. "I took it too far and you got hurt. I ruined our day."

"Whoa whoa whoa," he cuts off my rambling. "What did you tell me this morning?"

I raise my eyebrows, asking a silent question. He glances at my stomach then back up to me. Oh. That.

"That I'm pregnant," I can't help but smile.

"That alone makes this one of the best days of my entire life. So what if we're here right now? We're _together_. That's all that matters as far as I'm concerned."

"You're right," I admit. "I'm just - I don't know - I'm just frayed. Freaked out."

"I know," he nods. "I can't imagine what I'd be like if it was you on this gurney."

Just then, I hear the door to the exam room open. I assume that it's the doctor, so I don't even turn to look.

"Let's take a look at that cut, shall we?"

Wait a second. I know that voice.

"Prim?" I ask, astonished, as she stands to the side of Peeta's bed.

"Katniss," she deadpans with a grin.

"What - what are you doing here?"

"Annie called," she explains. "I was already at mom's. I volunteer here sometimes when I come back. I asked them to let me take care of Peeta."

"Thank you," I say sincerely.

"Well I _am_ an emergency doctor after all," she chuckles. "And did you already forget? I'm a doctor because of this amazing husband of yours. I figure I owe him at least a little taste of the knowledge he paid for."

Peeta manages a smile as Prim examines his wound.

"Well big brother, it looks like you need a couple stitches. I'm going to have to shave your hair around the wound a little."

"No!" I instantly object.

Prim and Peeta smile at me.

"I promise it won't be that much hair," Prim smirks.

I sigh and nod. They must think I'm nuts, throwing a fit over Peeta's hair when he's sitting here with a gash on his head.

Prim works fast, purposely distracting Peeta and me so we don't focus on his obvious pain. Once she numbs the area, though, Peeta obviously gets some kind of relief.

"Hey, what time is dinner?" She asks as she's finishing up.

"Oh, um, seven, right honey?"

"Yeah, seven," Peeta nods.

"Please don't tell me that Katniss has to cook now," Prim teases.

"I think I'll be okay to so the grillwork," Peeta answers to my relief. It would be a disaster if I had to take over. Although I'm sure Finnick or one of my brothers-in-law could do it, I know what it means for Peeta to host everyone properly. I have to admit I feel the same way.

"Get these taken out in five days," Prim instructs. "And you," she mock glares at me, "you be more careful. As much as I love my brother, I don't want my time spent with him to be in the hospital."

I laugh and promise to be better. Prim heads out to fill out paperwork and go back to our mom's house to get ready for dinner.

"Let's get you home big boy," I smile as I help him stand up.

"My head feels like its detached from my body," he observes. I can't help but giggle at the absurdity.

"Well I can guarantee it's still there. But I can't promise it will be if you ever get hurt like this again."

He grins and I kiss him gently.

Annie, Finnick, and Johanna are anxiously awaiting us in the waiting room.

"He's fine," I preempt, "three stitches."

Johanna tells us she's happy he's okay, Finnick tells Peeta he's going to have an 'awesome' scar, and Annie fawns over him like he's her child or something.

"Calm down Annie," I playfully chide. "I can take care of my own husband."

We all share a laugh, and that's when we realize every single person in the room is staring at us in silence. It takes me a few seconds before I realize why.

Panem's a small town deep into the woods of Maine. At our modest but quality clinic, it's probably quite a shock to see two of the most famous actors on the planet. We forget about their celebrity. To us, they're just Finnick and Annie, two of our very best friends.

"Let's go before these two idiots get mobbed for autographs," Johanna suggests.

It's a good idea. We quickly exit and pile into the Range Rover. Finnick drives with Annie in the passenger seat. I sit in the middle of the backseat so I can take care of my husband.

I can't help myself though when Finnick starts the car.

"Finnick, as much as Peeta and I like you, if you get _one_ scratch on my car I'm going to end the O'Dair line here and now."

I see his eyes widen in fear in the rear view. He looks to Annie to defend him, but she just shrugs and laughs.

"You'd better drive careful Fin," she jokes. "I don't think any of us could stop her if we tried."

Suddenly I realize Peeta's right. Today is a great day. And it's only going to get better when we have dinner tonight.

The rest of the ride home is uneventful except for when I hear my phone beep with an incoming text.

It's from Prim.

_I hope Peeta's feeling better. He's one tough guy. And BTW, you're not fooling me one bit. Congrats on baby Mellark. Don't worry, I won't tell._

I show Peeta slyly so nobody else can see it. He just laughs quietly and gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek.

_**Peeta**_

I feel pretty much fine, even if my head is still a little numb. Katniss basically refuses to leave my side, even going so far as to join me in the shower so she can 'help me wash'. When she began doing, well, other things, she just told me she was doing her duty as a wife to make me feel better. I didn't object in the slightest.

Finnick offers to help me cook, but I turn him down. Katniss and I insist that they're our guests, so they should just relax until dinner. Johanna goes to take a nap. Annie and Finnick stay and chat with us for awhile while we start dinner, but soon they too give in to jet lag and go upstairs to catch some zzz's.

"Grab the Sweet Baby Ray's out of the cupboard please," I ask Katniss. She reappears in a moment with the bottle and gives me the thousandth kiss since we got home.

As I tend to the grill, she stands next to me, watching with rapt attention. But she's not looking at the grill, but rather at me.

"What?" I finally ask. She smiles wide.

"I just love you," she shrugs. "Can't I just stand here and marvel at my good fortune for a little bit?"

"Not when you need to make the salad," I tease.

She crosses her arms over her chest and raises one accusing eyebrow.

"What?" I repeat.

She just taps her foot impatiently. I quickly go over the last minute of our conversation and grin when I figure it out.

"I love you too, Katniss Lilly Mellark."

She relents and laughs, and I've never heard a sweeter sound in my whole life.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rings.

"Ill get it," Katniss perks up. Instead, I grab her hand and walk with her to the big oak front door. I'm finished on the grill for the time being, so I don't have to worry about burning anything.

We reach the door and open it wide. On the other side stand my brothers and Alice, all of them smiling.

"You made it," I smile. "Find the place okay?"

"It's the only house for like five miles in either direction," Rye jokes.

"We like our privacy," I joke back. Katniss tugs at my hand and I realize how rude I'm being. "Sorry baby. Rye, Nan, Alice, I know you've all met before, but I'd like to introduce you to my beautiful wife."

"Katniss Mellark," she proudly announces as she holds her hand out to shake.

Alice is first. She simply ignores her hand and envelops her into a hug. Katniss releases my hand and hugs her back.

"I know we weren't really friends in high school," Alice says when they part and Katniss takes my hand again. "But soon we're going to be sisters. I hope we can become great friends too."

"I don't see that being an issue," Kat smiles.

"What about us?" Nan grins. "You're already our sister," he correctly points out.

We all laugh and Katniss gives both my brothers a hug. I feel pride watching her interact with what is now her family too.

"Welcome to the family, lil sis," Rye seriously says.

"Thanks Rye," Katniss beams up at me, "it's the family I always wanted."

"Come in, please," I motion for them to enter. "You can go up and settle in your rooms if you want. Dinner will be ready in a little while. Rye, first door on the left. Alice, Nan, second on the right."

Before they go upstairs, Alice notices my fresh wound. We tell them the whole story and have them in stitches, pun intended.

"I can't wait to see their faces when they realize who else is staying upstairs," Katniss smirks, her eyes dancing with glee.

"I know. Neither of my brothers know that we even know them."

"Come on, Peeta Mellark," she leads me towards the kitchen, "we have a dinner to get ready for."

An hour later, we ring the proverbial dinner bell, which really consists of knocking on all the guest bedroom doors. We make sure to quietly tell Finnick and Annie to wait a few to come down, to make it quite a surprise. Our guests are in for a few of those tonight.

When we reach the bottom of the stairs, I can see Prim walking up the front steps. I swing the door open and greet her.

"Hey doc," I joke, "I didn't know you made house calls."

"I'm not a doctor right now," she smiles, "I'm just a girl having dinner with her family."

She hugs me and Katniss, and, despite her previous statement, asks a couple questions about how I'm feeling and gives my wound a cursory glance.

Johanna is first down the stairs, and we introduce her and Prim.

"You're kidding," she laments, "there's another brainless?"

"Watch it," Katniss points an accusing finger her way. "My sister is smarter than any of us, save my husband. No offense Prim."

"None taken," she assures. "I happen to agree."

Next, my brothers and Alice join us on the huge deck overlooking the lake. Nan and Rye tease Prim about when she was a kid and would beg for cupcake frosting. Alice actually engages Johanna in a pretty interesting conversation about how they both have spent time in Patagonia. Johanna was climbing, Alice was teaching English.

"Hey Peeta!" Nan yells. "When are you gonna feed us? I'm starving over here."

"In a couple minutes," I wave him off. "We're just waiting on two more people."

As if on cue, Finnick and Annie stroll out onto the porch casually. I hear two drinks clank on the wood. Nan, Rye, and Alice all look bewildered. Stunned. Jaws hanging wide open.

"Ah, there they are," Katniss, ever the gracious host, announces. "Nan, Rye, Alice, this is Annie and Finnick."

"No way," Rye shakes his head.

"Yeah right," Nan adds.

Alice just stays silent.

Everyone laughs.

"Nice to meet you all," Finnick grins as he shakes their hands, followed by Annie.

"How, um, do you know Peeta and Katniss?" Alice finally asks.

"These two?" Finnick jerks his thumb in our direction. "Old friends. Actually I was Peeta's best man."

"And I was Katniss' maid of honor."

"But you aren't in any of the pictures we saw," Nan points out.

"Wasn't _our_ wedding," Annie shrugs.

After the initial shock wears off, everyone gets along great. Eventually we move to the large outdoor table Katniss and I set.

We all munch on salad, hamburgers, hot dogs, chicken wings, cheese buns which I really made for my wife, and the conversation flows easily. It's like we've all known one another for years.

Rye uses his knife to gently clang his glass. Everyone stops talking and looks to him. He raises it up for a toast, and we all copy him.

"I'd just like to thank Peeta and Katniss for getting all of us together. You have no idea how amazing it is to see the two of them together after all this time. When we were kids, Peeta always told us he was going to marry Katniss Everdeen one day. Well, I have to say little brother, you were right. And you couldn't have picked a better woman. To the two of you."

"Cheers," we all say in unison.

"If I may," Katniss gets everyone's attention. "I know that we're not all related, but this is our family. I just want to say how grateful I am to have each and every one of you in my life. When Peeta asked me to marry him, I honestly thought for a minute I was dreaming. But now I see how I incredibly lucky I am." She turns and looks me in the eye. Right now, we're alone. Nobody else exists. "Peeta," she smiles, "I want to thank you for everything. For giving me a chance. For loving me. For asking me to marry you. For being my soul mate."

"You don't have to thank me for that honey," I reply.

"Will you just shut up for once?" She mocks. Everyone laughs. I theatrically zip my mouth shut. She gives me a quick kiss and I hear Prim, Annie, and Alice '_aww_', and Johanna groan.

When we break our kiss, Katniss quickly darts her eyes to her stomach then back up to me. I give her a slight nod.

"Everyone," she gets their attention again. "There's something Peeta and I want to share with all of you, the people we love."

Prim's already smiling. From the way she rolls her eyes, I suspect Johanna has figured it out already, but she stays quiet.

Katniss, I suspect on purpose, prolongs her pause.

I feel her hand seek mine out under the table. She laces our fingers together and I give her a reassuring squeeze. I know she wants to be the one to tell everybody our news, so I stay silent.

Finally, the tension at the table could be cut with a dull butter knife.

"Peeta and I, well, you see," she stutters. "We can't come to an agreement on whether or not Batman really is a superhero seeing as he has no special powers."

Crickets. It's silent until Katniss, and only Katniss, bursts out laughing.

"I'm sorry," she gets out between laughs. "You should've seen your faces. But seriously, we do have some pretty good news."

She acts like she's going to draw it out again and groans are heard from the table.

"Fine, fine," she holds up her free hand.

She turns again and looks me dead in the eye before she speaks.

"Peeta and I are having a baby."


	16. To Kingdom Come

**_A/N: Warning : This chapter contains a short, mildly graphic sex scene. _**

**_Katniss_**

Silence. After I reveal that I'm pregnant, not a peep from the table.

After a moment, Johanna is the first one to speak.

"I don't see why you're all so surprised," she shrugs. "Look at them. I was shocked she wasn't knocked up by the time we made the summit on Everest."

That gets everyone laughing, and congratulations are thrown our way from everywhere.

Prim, who already knew, just smiles as she wraps her arms around me from behind, as I'm still sitting.

"I can't wait to be an aunt," she gushes. "Congratulations, you two."

Annie, on the other hand, spends about five minutes just staring at me and Peeta, glancing down to my stomach.

"Can I," she swallows nervously, "can I touch it?" She motions to my belly.

"Um, uh," I look to Peeta, confounded.

"She's barely a couple weeks most likely," he comes to my rescue.

Annie's face falls.

"Of course you can," I give in, seeing the look on my best friend's face. "It is, after all, your godchild."

Silence, again.

"Wha - what?" She stutters.

"Oh did we forget?" I feign, chuckling. I take her hands in mine and look into her eyes seriously. "We decided that because you and Finnick had such a hand in getting us together, and the fact that you're our best friends, our first child could have no better godparents than you two."

"Not to mention how cool they'll be at school when their friends find out," Peeta adds with a grin.

I honestly was worried about this part. Prim is my sister, and besides Peeta, the closest person to me in this world. But when I look at her, her expression shows me only love and excitement. Peeta told me she'd understand. Besides, he said, she gets to be an aunt to all our children.

Nan and Rye tease Peeta, naturally, but get serious when they tell us how happy they are for us.

"You know, we expect some cousins for our kids to play with soon," Peeta grins at Nan and Alice.

"Don't think you're exempt either, Rye," I smirk at the bewildered expression on his face. "I'm sure between all the women at this table we can find you a nice wife."

"Wait, did you say _children_?" Alice jokes. "Don't get ahead of yourself Mrs. Mellark."

"Oh yeah, _future_ Mrs. Mellark?" I tease back. "Right now the score is one-nil."

"Nan," Alice turns to her fiancé, "we _really_ need to get married."

"So you and Katniss can have some weird battle of the babies?"

"Yeah, so?" Alice and I say in unison.

The laughter continues.

**_Peeta_**

This is something I could only dream of a matter of months ago. My extended family and friends together, having a great time, at my house. With my wife. My pregnant wife.

As I sit here watching the easy banter, my eyes fall to my wife sitting beside me. She's currently telling the full story of our wedding at ABC. Even though they were there, Annie, Finnick and Johanna are listening with rapt attention hearing her side of that wonderful day.

"I mean, we literally had no idea guys," Katniss motions wildly. "We walk into camp and Haymitch tells us we're getting married in a matter of minutes."

"Didn't he propose just the night before?" Alice asks curiously.

"Yeah," Katniss nods. She looks to me and leans in quick to kiss me. I savor it. "At least for me, it couldn't have come quicker. Once he asked and I said yes, I was already finished with being his fiancé. I wanted to be his wife."

"Oh my god," Annie theatrically puts her hand on her chest. "I mean, I was there, but I guess I never realized just how, well, emotional and deep it was."

"Don't forget romantic," Katniss smiles. "He asked me to marry him while we were watching the sunset halfway up Mt. Everest. We got married by a wonderful monk, and it was all set up by our amazing friends. I'd say it was damn near perfect."

I can't help it when my mind goes through that day, and I remember Katniss' confrontation with Gale afterwards about his absence. At the time, I didn't really know what to think. Then when we talked it out, I understood where she was coming from. She wanted him there for both his and my sake. She wanted both of us to know what she'd said before, that there was never really a choice for her. She wanted a life with me.

When I come back to the present, I notice everyone's quiet. Then I see my wife has turned to me and is looking me in the eye, a soft, loving expression radiating from her small smile.

"That's right," she nods before kissing me and whispering against my lips. "It was always you, Peeta. There was never any doubt."

After we finish eating, having coffee and tea and some dessert, everyone helps clean up. Eventually, the women all end up inside on the couches talking about god knows what. Finnick, Rye, Nan and I stand at the railing on the deck looking out across the water, now illuminated by the full moon in the clear night sky.

"Quite a place you've got here little brother," Rye breaks the silence.

"Yeah," I reply unsurely. Katniss and I haven't come to a concert decision on how or when to reveal to everyone the exact state of our financial affairs. So, for the time being, I deflect. "Katniss wants to have our 'second' wedding on the lawn over there, and the reception up here on the deck."

"It's definitely beautiful enough," Nan remarks. We all nod our agreement,

"I still can't believe you're married," Rye sighs. "I mean, you never really even had any girlfriends."

"No, I didn't," I admit. "I guess I was being patient. Or stubborn. Or both."

"Annie and I thought they'd make a perfect couple even before we found out about their history," Finnick reveals. "The first time we saw them together at base camp, we knew they were both done for."

"I still can't believe I'm having a beer with Finnick O'Dair," Nan says almost in awe.

Finnick and I chuckle.

"Peeta and I have spent a lot of time as partners on expeditions," he explains. "When I'm around him, I don't feel like Finnick The Movie Star. I'm just Finnick, a guy who loves to climb."

"Well either way it's pretty damn cool," Rye adds.

Rye and Nan try not to pry, but end up asking Finnick a ton of questions about his movies, other celebrities, and life in LA. He graciously answers them all.

"Are you guys going to see Dad and Mom before you head back?" I finally work up the courage to ask.

"We haven't decided yet," Rye shrugs. "The lat visit wasn't so pleasant."

"Mom was drunk, wasn't she," I deduce. They nod. I sigh. "We have to help her."

"What! Why? After everything she's done to you, to our family?" Nan protests.

"She's still our mom," I quietly reply. "But actually now that I think about it, we had quite an unpleasant visit when Katniss and I went over there."

"She didn't take we'll to finding out who your wife is, huh?" Rye quickly, correctly, states.

"Nope," I shake my head. "I honestly think Katniss would try to kill her if we see her anytime soon."

"I don't doubt she would," Finnick speaks for the first time in awhile. "She'd do anything to protect you. But you feel the same way, don't you buddy?"

I'm barely able to nod before the door opens and Annie pops her head out.

"Boys, come inside. There's something Finnick and I want to show everyone."

As we walk in, I look at Finnick, who's sporting a large grin.

**_Katniss_**

I have no idea what Annie and Finnick have in store for us. The guys come back inside and take seats with us, Peeta of course next to me.

While Finnick runs upstairs to 'grab something', Annie speaks to us.

"Ill try not to get too sappy," she promises with a laugh. "From the moment we saw these two future parents, Finnick and I knew we had to try and document at least some of what we knew would be, well, a whirlwind, fairy-tale romance. So when we got home to LA, we got in touch with some people close to them and came up with this."

Finnick's returned with what looks like a blank, standard DVD case. He pops the disc into the player and sits next to Annie as the huge flat screen flickers to life.

There's a simple title card at the beginning, white text over a black background.

It reads:

**Katniss & Peeta**

I tighten my grip on my husband's hand and shoot a thankful glance towards my best friend.

As the title card fades, a slow, acoustic song starts.

_Steal my heart and hold my tongue._

_I feel my time, my time has come._

_Let me in, unlock the door._

_I've never felt this way before._

The first few pictures are of Peeta and I as kids. There's one of me with my first bow, proudly showing it off. There's one of Peeta where he must be all of five, wearing a tiny apron, covered from head to toe in flour.

_The wheels just keep on turning,_

_The drummer begins to drum,_

_I don't know which way I'm going,_

_I don't know which way I've come._

Next come photos from the years after we left Maine. There's a great shot of Peeta and Finnick on the summit of Mt. Vinson Massif in Antarctica. There's the one I love of Annie and me on our way up the side of Mt. Kiliminjaro in Tanzania. The vast majority, however, are of just either him or me, emphasizing our obvious loneliness during those years.

_Hold my head inside your hands,_

_I need someone who understands._

_I need someone, someone who hears,_

_For you, I've waited all these years._

_For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come._

_Until my day, my day is done._

_And say you'll come, and set me free,_

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me._

Now comes Everest. The first shot, which I've never seen, is one where either Annie or Finnick captured Peeta in the foreground, looking wistfully at me far in the background, perched on a boulder while I stare up at the summit. I remember the moment exactly. I was pissed at myself for being so cold to Peeta. The next picture, however, makes me smile. They must've taken it after that first team meeting, when Peeta and I held hands for the first time. We're walking away, our backs to the camera, our hands linked between us. We look, well, like two people, falling in love.

_In your tears and in your blood,_

_In your fire and in your flood,_

_I hear you laugh, I heard you sing,_

_"I wouldn't change a single thing."_

The next few are from our 'courtship'. There's shots of all of us around the campfire smiling. There's photos of us climbing up and down during the acclimation process. There's a slightly embarrassing photo obviously taken shortly after we emerged from our tent having just, well, rocked it. The one thing that every picture shows, however, is Peeta and I together. Whether its holding hands, or kissing, or hugging, or me sitting on his lap, we are right there with one another.

_The wheels just keep on turning,_

_The drummers begin to drum,_

_I don't know which way I'm going,_

_I don't know what I've become._

Next, I'm completely surprised when a photo appears that shows pretty much the exact moment he asked me to marry him. The next one is after I said yes, when I turned in his lap and we shared one of the most emotionally charged kisses in our lives. Moving on, I get excited when pictures from our wedding appear. There's one of Peeta waiting for me at the altar, his nervousness apparent. There's one of me the moment I turned the corner and began walking down the aisle. It blows me away how happy and content I look. There's the now famous photo of us on the altar, as well as a beautiful shot of us exchanging rings and then kissing. The reception is next, including our first dance and cutting the cake together.

_For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come,_

_Until my days, my days are done._

_Say you'll come and set me free,_

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me._

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me._

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me._

The last set is from after we were married. Everyone laughs at the picture of the sign Finnick and Haymitch made, warning people to not disturb us on our honeymoon. The sign is upstairs in my closet until we figure out a better place for it. The slides how gets closer and closer to the end, as we get closer to the summit in the photos. One picture that I find almost unbelievable is of me and Peeta kissing, both of us having tugged down our oxygen masks. Like almost all of the pictures, it's candid, and therefore we are captured in a moment of real emotions.

Finally, the pictures of the summit appear. There's the one of our entire group including the Sherpas. There's one of Peeta and Finnick and one of me and Annie and Jo.

Just when the song ends and I think it's over, one last picture appears and stays on the screen, not fading like the others. I gasp audibly when I realize what it is.

Peeta and I are siting side-by-side on the summit, looking out over the sunrise on the Himalaya. The photo was taken from behind us, so you can clearly see the spectacular view we had. My head is gently resting on his shoulder, his left arm wrapped around me tightly. His head softly rests on top of mine. I remember the moment vividly. I'd never felt such an all-encompassing bliss. Pure happiness.

I always thought there was no greater feeling in the world than making a summit. Getting yourself to the top of some of the most treacherous mountains in the world is quite a feat. Likewise, I believed that nothing could ever top what it would feel like to stand atop Everest.

But I was wrong. Dead wrong. All the summits in the world don't even begin to compare with how Peeta makes me feel on a daily basis. Sometimes it's just the way he looks at me. Or gives me a kiss first thing in the morning. Or his reaction to me telling him that we're having a baby.

That's why the last picture stirs up such strong emotions. It's not the fact that we were sitting in the summit. It's not the fact that in the background is probably one of the most beautiful views on the planet. Rather, it's the simple way it shows Peeta and me that gets to me. You can't even see our faces, but it's obvious we're both probably smiling and most certainly happy.

"Thank you guys."

Peeta's voice snaps me out of my daydream.

"Yeah, thank you so much," I add with a smile. "You have no idea how much this means to us. Thank you."

**_Peeta_**

After the amazing presentation by Annie and Finnick, we all head down to the lake to where our huge fire pit is. Katniss and I quickly build a fire and everyone takes seats around it.

Everybody cheers when I come back from the house with a box full of S'More makings. Katniss is on her third one when she notices the look I'm giving her.

"What?" She asks with a mouth full of marshmallow and Hershey's chocolate. "I'm eating for _two_, remember?"

I laugh and give her a kiss on the cheek. She's more focused on apparently burning her marshmallow on a stick to a crisp.

Katniss begs long enough, so I give in and go get my guitar from the house. We sing songs, I take requests, and we just generally have a great time.

Eventually, jet lag catches up to our out-of-town guests and they call it a night. Similarly, Prim heads to my mother-in-laws to sleep, and my brothers and Alice call it a night.

Katniss and I make sure the fire is down to embers before we leave. Instead of heading to the house, though, we walk out onto the dock. Sitting down at the end of it, our feet dangling off the end, we lean into one another and just enjoy the moment.

"Tonight was great," she quietly remarks.

"Definitely," I agree.

"Peeta, I want to ask you something."

"Anything, you know that."

"I want to raise our kids here," she blurts out. I can hear the slight nervousness in her voice.

"Here as in Maine?" I ask for clarification.

"Well, yes, but I was more referring to Panem," she answers. "This is our home, Peeta."

Hearing her call it our home still gives me goosebumps. I can see she's afraid of my reaction, and I know why. She's worried I won't want to settle here because of my childhood experiences. Because of my mother. But when I think about it, I agree with my wife. This is our home. Her mom and my dad are here. We know almost everyone in town, and for the most part, it's a wonderful place to raise a family. Living out here in the woods helps teach self-reliability, hard work, honesty, and, above all, love for your family.

"I gotta be honest," I can't help but tease her a bit. "I think there's no better place in the world for us to raise our kids."

"Really?" She asks hopefully, her eyes flashing with exuberance. I nod.

"Really," I confirm. "I can't wait for our family to get bigger Kat."

"Well you don't have to worry about that," she grins. "You know, speaking of that, I don't want to be big as a Buick at our second wedding. Do you think we could have it sooner rather than later?"

"Of course," I give the top of her head a kiss. "I told you, you have free reign when it comes to the wedding. Get whatever your heart desires."

"I've already got what my heart desires," she smirks.

"You know what I mean," I smirk back.

"Yeah, yeah," she nods. "I might as well get started while Annie, Prim and Jo are here. Although I doubt Jo will be much help."

"Hey Kat?" I quietly say after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Hmm?"

"We're having a baby," I state simply, the awe detectable in my tone.

She chuckles and turns to face me, a face-splitting smile on her features, her eyes bright in the moonlight.

"Yes, Peeta," she deadpans. "We're having a baby."

"I love you," I almost stutter out. She giggles and kisses me.

"I love you too baby. How do you feel about breaking this here dock in, right here, right now?"

Now, usually, it doesn't take much convincing for either of us. But, now that we know that there's new life growing in Katniss, a baby that is part of both of us, I've never wanted her more in my life.

So, instead of a verbal answer, I simply push back from the edge of the dock, grab her by the hips, and sit her right in my lap.

"Aggressive," she swoons. "I like it."

I barely recognize she even said anything as my hands are busy unbuttoning her jeans. When I feel the lace of her panties underneath, I feel my own jeans starting to strain.

"Are you okay to do this, with your head and all?" She asks before we get too far.

"Is that really what you want to be doing with your mouth right now?" I shoot back. Her jaw drops.

"I swear to god Peeta Mellark, if you don't get inside me in the next twenty seconds I'm going to hurt you."

That spurs us both into action. She sits on her butt for a second so she can slide her jeans off, quickly followed by her panties. She only lowers my jeans to around my knees with my boxers before she straddles me and hovers above my waist.

"Ready?" She asks. I just nod.

As she lowers herself, she grips my already rock hard erection and guides me inside her. As she sits the entire way down, taking my length inside her, we moan in unison. I reach up and pull her down to me, engaging in a hard, passionate kiss. When she sits back up, she crosses her arms over her torso and lifts her t-shirt up, leaving her wearing nothing but a lacy pink bra.

"Are you going to stare at my tits all day?" She teases. "Or are you going to take this bra off, claim what's rightfully yours, and make love to your ready, willing, and extremely horny pregnant wife?"

"Uh, yes ma'am," I stumble as I reach behind her to unclasp her bra. It falls off and her chest is fully exposed. No matter how many times I've seen her naked, which by now is an almost hourly occurrence or so it seems, I'm always still amazed at just how beautiful my wife is.

We spend the next hour showing one another just how much we love each other. How happy we are. How excited we are that our little family is growing from two to three.

**_A/N: The song featured in this chapter is 'To Kingdom Come' by Coldplay_**.


	17. Peanut Butter and Bananas

_**Katniss**_

I'm woken by voices coming from downstairs. I assume they're in the kitchen.

I'm a little sad when I realize I'm all alone in bed, but when I distinctly hear Peeta's easy laugh from downstairs, I relax a bit and let out a happy sigh.

I crawl out of bed and head to my closet, considering all I'm wearing are a pair of panties. I find one of his tees that I've claimed as my own and throw it on. I pull on a pair of short khaki shorts and head down.

I was right, they're in the kitchen. Peeta is flitting around, cooking what seems to be a plethora of breakfast food. Rye, Nan and Finnick are here too, all of them joking and laughing. I stay kind of hidden as I just watch, amazed by the easy going relationship all of them share. Peeta just looks, well, happy. I chuckle when I realize I'm apparently the first of the girls up.

"Kat!" Peeta grins when he finally spots me. "You're up."

"Seems that way," I grin back. He immediately wraps me up in his arms and kisses the life out of me.

"How are my girls doing this morning?" He asks as he gently places a hand on my stomach. I cover it with my own.

"We don't know it's a girl yet honey," I tease. "I'm still holding out for a boy."

"We'll see about that," he teases back. "If it is a boy, I guess I'll just have to keep knocking you up until we have a girl."

"Sounds good to me," I whisper against his lips as I give him another kiss.

"Peeta!" Rye interrupts us. "Where's my omelet?"

"Shut up Rye," Peeta replies without breaking eye contact with me. "I'm with my wife right now."

"You left me all alone in bed this morning," I lightly chide. "You know how much I hate waking up without you."

"I know," he admits. "But you looked so beautiful, and I know you're going to start needing the rest."

"Speaking of the baby, I have to go to the OB-GYN this morning. You're coming, right?"

"Of course," he looks almost offended by the question. "We'll leave in an hour, okay?"

"Mmhmm," I nod. "Now go make me some breakfast." I turn him back to the kitchen and playfully slap his butt. He yelps hilariously and mockingly glares at me.

Soon, Alice, Annie and Johanna join us. We all eat a hearty breakfast. When Peeta sets down a freshly baked basket of cheese buns in front of me, I reward him with such a deep kiss that everyone else complains about PDA.

"Hey!" I yell at them. "You're guests in our home. If you don't like it, there's the door."

That gets everyone laughing again, and I'm yet again blissfully aware of how lucky I am to have this huge extended family. A couple months ago, I was on my own.

When we're finished, I volunteer to help with the dishes. Peeta and I work in tandem. Because we were partners, both professionally and romantically, on Everest, we can communicate pretty well without words. We work quickly to clean the kitchen.

"What, can't find any of your own shirts?" Johanna jokes, motioning to my shirt that is obviously Peeta's.

"Sure I can," I shrug. "I just happen to like this one better."

Peeta smiles and Johanna groans.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you two," she laments.

When the dishes are done, Peeta and I get ready to go to the doctor. Everyone else is going to head out on the sailboat to see more of the lake while we're gone.

Peeta insist on driving, so I happily sit shotgun while I hold his hand. The doctor Prim recommended is a couple towns over, so it'll be about a half hour car ride. I don't mind a bit.

As we get closer, though, I feel my nerves rising. What if we're wrong, and I'm not pregnant? What if, god forbid, something's wrong with the baby? Peeta senses my mood change and grips my hand a little harder, using his thumb to gently stroke the back of it, helping to center me.

When we park outside the doctor's office, Peeta turns the ignition off and turns to me.

"Remember, no matter what the doctor says, no matter what happens now or any time in the future, I love you. I'll always love you."

"I know," I nod. "You have no idea how wonderful that makes me feel. I love you too."

We stride in, and I feel better about the whole ordeal. I'm still nervous, but Peeta's strong grip on my hand helps to center me.

"Good morning," the receptionist greets. It's a nice office, with plush leather couches in the waiting room.

"Good morning," I smile. "I have an appointment at ten."

"Sure," she taps on her keyboard. "Name?"

"Katniss Mellark."

"Great. Please, have a seat. The nurse will be out soon to take you back."

We sit and Peeta thumbs through a Car and Driver while I tap my foot nervously.

"Kat," he gently puts his hand on knee to stop it from bouncing.

"Sorry," I shrug apologetically. "Can't help it."

He chuckles softly and ever so softly kisses my cheek. I can't help but smile.

"That's my girl," he whispers.

"Katniss Mellark?" A nurse calls from a doorway.

"Right here," I reply as I stand. She motions for me to join her. "My husband can come too, right?" I ask, sounding like a worried child.

"Of course, Mrs. Mellark," she gives me a warm, understanding smile.

I slip my hand into Peeta's as we make our way back to the exam room.

_**Peeta**_

I have to admit that I'm nervous too. But right now, I have to be calm. One of us has to keep our wits.

Katniss changes into a town and sits up on the exam table. I can see how reticent she is. While it warms my heart that she's so worried about our baby, I absolutely hate seeing her like this. One of the first things I loved about my wife is how incredibly strong she is.

Finally, the door opens, and a female doctor who looks fairly young enters.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark," she greets politely. "My name is Dr. Stone. How are we feeling this morning?"

"I'm okay," Katniss shrugs again. "Tired."

"That's nothing to worry about," she assures. "From what your sister tells me about your life, having a baby should be a relative breeze."

That calms Katniss down a bit as we chuckle.

"But seriously," the doctor goes on, "the journey you two are bout to begin is unlike anything in the world. It will be happy, frustrating, blissful, vexing, and, above all, tiring. But if the end result is a healthy baby boy or girl, I'd venture saying it's worth it."

"Agreed," Katniss whispers. "I was wondering, how do you know Prim?"

"We had classes together at medical school," she reveals. "That sister of yours is one smart woman. She was by far the youngest student there, but everybody knew she had the most brains."

"That's definitely true," I add.

"Well shall we see about your baby?" Dr. Stone asks while she gloves up.

"Please," Katniss nods. She doesn't even have to ask when I take her hand in mine. I feel like she's trying to break it with her death grip.

The doctor does all sorts of tests, then sits back in her swivel stool and looks at both of us seriously. Katniss' grip gets somehow even harder.

"Well," she says, "it looks like you two are soon going to be mommy and daddy."

I can't really categorize the sound that comes out of my wife's mouth. It's a mix of a yelp, a screech, a gasp, and a happy sigh.

"Really?" Katniss looks at the doctor with a hopeful expression, her eyes bright as day.

"Really," she nods back.

"Peeta," my wife turns to me, "I'm carrying your child."

"No Kat," I shake my head, smiling as wide as I can. "You're carrying our child."

"You're very early in your first term," Dr. Stone tells us after we've somewhat calmed down. "I'd say a couple weeks at most. I'd estimate your due date sometime in mid-to-late winter."

"Oh my god," Katniss gasps. "Oh my god Peeta. I hope it's snowing when our baby is born. How perfect would that be?"

"I don't care if you give birth in the middle of a Nor'Easter," I reply seriously. "As long as you and the baby are healthy, everything will be perfect."

The joy on her face is enough to make me believe everything in my life has been worth it, if only to be in this exact moment with her.

"I'd like to schedule you for regular visits," Dr. Stone goes on. "You're a very healthy young woman Katniss, I wouldn't worry too much."

"Thank you," Katniss breathes out heavily.

"You're welcome. Schedule an appointment for two weeks time when you leave. It was a pleasure meeting you both. Again, congratulations."

We're both walking on air as we leave. We make an appointment and hop back in the car. I have to drive. Katniss is way too overwhelmed, both with joy and a little tiny bit of residual fear.

"Hey," I gently take her hand as we pull onto the road. "How are you feeling?"

"Amazing," she beams. "I'm carrying the love of my life's child. We're starting a family. Our baby is healthy. How else would I feel?" She teases. "How are you feeling," she pauses before adding, "_daddy_?"

"Probably the same exact as you," I answer. She promptly gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek. "I know this is super corny, but I've been dreaming about this day for what seems like my whole life."

In my peripheral I see her nod and give me a small smile. Then she turns her head to look out the window and doesn't say a word.

"Kat? Honey what's wrong?"

She shakes her head.

"Katniss, I can't help if you don't talk to me."

I sigh and watch the road. Katniss will talk to me when she's ready, not a moment before. I know to leave it alone for now.

The rest of the drive home is spent in awkward silence. Me driving while she looks out the window. Only our hands remain the same - entwined.

_**Katniss**_

When we get home, I immediately go looking for Annie and Johanna. I find everyone out on the deck hanging out, talking about their trip around the lake.

"Annie, Jo?" They look up to me. "Can you come with me for a bit?"

They see the serious look on my face and wordlessly nod while they stand up. I lead them back towards the house as Peeta steps out onto the deck. His distress is plain on his face, and I cringe knowing I'm the one who put it there. On impulse, I quickly stop, lean up, and give him a short but loving kiss on the lips. When our eyes meet, I know he gets my message. I love him, but I need to talk to my girlfriends right now. He nods and turns to talk to the guys.

I lead Annie and Johanna through the house then back outside. We walk down to the lake and then about a hundred yards down the shore away from the house. We sit down facing the water and they wait for me to start.

"First, yes, I am pregnant," I reveal. They both congratulate and hug me. "The baby is healthy and I'm due sometime in winter."

"That's great news," Annie smiles. "So what's wrong?"

I sigh heavily and run my hands through my hair. It catches on my braid, which Peeta spent twenty minutes staring at while I did it this morning. He finds the weirdest things sexy, I swear.

"Peeta said something," I begin.

"Okay," Johanna prompts.

"He said he's waited for this day for his whole life," I explain.

"Aw, that's adorable," Annie swoons. My look stops her cold.

"To be honest I never thought I'd have kids," I go on. "I never even thought I'd get married. When he says stuff like that, I feel so guilty. I was so selfish for so long. Especially when we were both still kids here. He spent years waiting for me, waiting for a chance that I probably would've never given him if we hadn't ended up partners, and the whole time I barely thought about him."

"Does he know that?" Jo asks.

I nod.

"So what's the issue?" She asks pointedly.

I shrug.

"I feel guilty," I admit. "He was so incredibly loyal to me all that time and I, well, cared only about myself."

"Peeta would never think that," Annie insists. I know she's right. "When he says those things, they're the truth. But don't you see? He doesn't care about what happened before you two got together. Wasn't that obvious when he asked you to marry him? He's not the type to hold a grudge against anyone, least of all you."

"I know that," I nod. "I do. It's - I don't know." I drop my head in shame and frustration. Finally I find the courage to speak the real problem, but I keep my head bowed as I do, unable to look either of them in the eye. "Sometimes I feel like he gave me his heart so long ago, and he wasn't even on my radar. What if we hadn't reconnected at Everest? What if I had a boyfriend? I guess it's just I think I take him, us, for granted."

"Oh shut up brainless," Johanna scoffs unapologetically. I look up at her and she's plainly annoyed with me. "You have a husband who would literally do _anything_ for you. He's loyal, courageous, humble, dedicated wholly to you, and, might I say, handsome. Do you have any idea how rare that is? Not only that, but this incredible hunk you landed has vowed to love you, all of you, forever. Get your head out of your fucking ass, be thankful, and live the life you deserve. Jeez, Katniss. For someone as strong and brave as you, you can act like an insecure middle-schooler sometimes."

Annie and I stare at Johanna, slack-jawed.

"What she said," Annie points to her with her thumb. We all chuckle. "She's right, you know."

"I know," I whisper and nod.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Johanna demands. "Sit here and mope or go show that husband of yours how happy you are to be carrying his child?"

"Definitely the latter," I finally smile as I stand up and brush the sand off. They follow. "Thanks," I tell them both as we make our way home.

_**Peeta**_

I've basically drowned out the conversation as I sit here on the deck, wondering what I did to make Katniss, well, upset. I've gone over the whole day in my head and I just don't get it. I sigh heavily and all the guys turn to me.

"What's wrong bro?" Nan asks.

"Nothing," I say unconvincingly. They don't buy it. "I think Kat's pissed at me and I don't know what I did wrong."

"Really? That's your problem?" Finnick chuckles. "Welcome to married life Peeta."

"He's right," Rye adds. "Sure, she might be pissed at you for some inane reason now, but there isn't a person who knows you two that doesn't know you two are going to be fine. I swear, Peeta, I've never seen anybody so dedicated to someone as your wife is to you."

"Peeta, remember when you got cut when were tubing?" Finnick asks. I nod. "Do you remember how Katniss was acting?"

"Not really, I was kind of out of it," I smile sadly.

"Well let me tell you, I've never seen her that frantic or worried. It wasn't even that bad of a cut, there was just a lot of blood. But from the way she acted, you had a bullet wound to the gut. I'm pretty sure she left her sunglasses on so nobody would see the tears in her eyes."

"That's not even taking into account the way she looks at you when you're not looking," Nan continues. "It's like she blocks out everything and anything, and all she sees is you. It's, well, frankly a little intimidating."

"Johanna told me about that day you saved Gale's life," Finnick picks back up. "She said that when you went after him, she looked at Katniss, and it looked like her world was ending. Everybody knows how tough your wife is Peeta, but Johanna said that in that moment, she looked so vulnerable, so scared. She could break her leg in the Death Zone and even then she wouldn't act the way she did that day. Johanna made me promise not to say this, but I have to. She said that when she saw Katniss watch you go after Gale, she finally understood the true meaning of love. She said that Katniss showed her that by caring more about your life than her own."

This is a lot to take in, so I stay quiet as I digest. Everyone picks up on it and lets me think.

"God I love my wife," I mutter. The boys all chuckle.

"Well that works out, considering I love my husband."

I snap my head around and there she stands, a nervous smile on her face. She's not crying, not even close, but I can plainly see the distress on her face. I shoot up out of my chair. She sees me moving and literally sprints to me as I open my arms. She jumps and I catch her flawlessly, her legs wrapping around my midsection, her arms around my neck, and our lips meeting.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles between kisses. "I'm sorry Peeta."

"Forgiven," I mumble back, "as long as this is how we always settle things."

She giggles and kisses the tip of my nose, and I'm relieved to the light back in her eyes.

"Peeta," she whispers in my ear as she gently kisses it.

"Hmm?" Is all I can manage.

"Take me to bed. Now."

Who am I to argue with my wife?

_**Katniss**_

An hour later, we lay naked, limbs tangled, a light sheen of sweat covering our bodies. Peeta's head gently rests near my stomach, and every once in a while he lays soft, sweet kisses where our baby is growing.

"Mmm," I moan. "Pregnant sex is amazing."

"Can't say I disagree," he smirks up at me. "Plus this view isn't too shabby."

I chortle and watch his eyes widen as my boobs jiggle.

"Maybe we should get back to our houseguests sometime soon," Peeta suggests.

"They're fine," I wave him off. "It's not like they don't know what we're doing, considering I started unbuttoning your pants on the stairs."

"So do you want to tell me what all that was about before?" He carefully asks.

I sigh and run my fingers through his hair. He catches my palm and kisses it.

"It was stupid," I grumble. "Just me being insecure, that's all."

"My wife, insecure? About what?"

"Us," I finally admit.

His eyes go wide and I can't tell if it's surprise, fear, or a combination of both.

"What do you mean 'us'?"

"We've actually already discussed the issue thoroughly," I reveal. He looks at me, telling me with his eyes my non-answer's not good enough. "I feel guilty," I mumble-whisper.

"Kat," he sighs. Then his eyes widen as a lightbulb goes off in his brain. "When I told you I'd waited for this day my whole life, right?" I nod. "Honey, come on. We've talked this to death, even before we got married. I don't say things like that to make you upset. I just - I was just so happy. I know that your life had different priorities before Everest. I don't care. Because from the moment we got together, you've proven over and over that you love me. I've never doubted it, not for a second."

"I do love you, you know," I finally crack a grin. "There's empirical evidence currently in my womb."

"Wow," he grins back, "I've never heard someone talk so clinically about a baby."

"Peeta," I look at him seriously. He understands and quiets down. "I have to ask you something, and I want you to keep an open mind."

"Okay," he swallows nervously. I try to keep a straight face. "Anything Kat. You know that." I nod back.

"Peeta, I really need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" He looks like he'd invade a country by himself if I asked him to.

"Make me a peanut butter banana sandwich?" I ask like a little kid. "Pwwwweeassse?"

"I'll even cut the crust off for you," he smiles and gives me a kiss as he hops out of bed.

"Peeta?" I call out as he's about to leave the bedroom.

"Yeah?" He looks over his shoulder.

"Better make it two."


	18. Lakeside, Part I

_Three Weeks Later_

_**Peeta**_

Today is our wedding day. Okay, so it's really our second wedding day, but who cares? When Katniss told me she wanted to have it soon, I let her have free reign, and she picked today.

Logistically, it was somewhat of a nightmare. Getting all our friends and family here was a little difficult, but we were aided by the fact we could literally throw money at any problem. Once Katniss really understood that she had absolute authority and discretion to use whatever funds she needed, it all came together pretty quickly.

We upheld our promise, and two days ago all the Sherpas from Haymitch's team arrived in Maine. We rented a house a couple miles away on the lake and put them up there. Yesterday we took them out on the lake and gave them turns on the bumper tubes. I've never seen anyone so happy as they were. Katniss and I are both incredibly delighted that they'll be here.

Haymitch got here a few days before the Sherpas and is staying with Finnick, Annie, and Johanna in a house next door to the Sherpas. We'd told them they were welcome at our house, but they insisted on giving us privacy. I can't say I wasn't a tad relieved, as much as I love all our friends.

The other aspects of the wedding went fairly smooth. Katniss, with the help of Prim, Annie, Alice, her mom, and even Johanna, picked out everything she wanted. For the color scheme, she decided to go classic with black and white. My tux, accordingly, is black. I haven't seen her dress yet, but I'm sure it's spectacular and that she'll look gorgeous today as she walks down the aisle a second time.

Nan, Rye, Alice and Prim all took time off from work to be here, and we're thankful. I know Katniss has loved spending time with her sister, as well as getting to know Alice better.

The one thing I insisted on doing myself for the wedding is the music. Katniss has tried, and failed, to get me to reveal my plans, but I've stayed strong. She even went so far as threatening to cut me off. It never lasted.

The sun peeking over the mountains wakes me up slowly, and a smile graces my face when I remember what today holds for us.

My smile fades a bit when I find the other side of the bed cold and empty. Katniss only sometimes gets up before me, most days we wake up in each other's arms.

I get out of bed and stretch while I utilize the bathroom. I can faintly hear music from downstairs, and I surmise it's Katniss, probably in the kitchen.

I toss on a pair of mesh gym shorts and head down to find my wife.

Like I thought, she's in the kitchen. My breath hitches when she comes into view. Her hair is in a messy bun. She's wearing one of my high school football t-shirts, and I'm fairly sure the only other item of clothing she has on are panties. But, as my t-shirt is fairly large on her, it reaches down to her thighs, making for quite the tantalizing view. When my eyes fall on her midsection and I remember that our baby is growing there, my heart skips a beat. I've been all over the world and seen some of the most beautiful views nature has to offer, but nothing will ever beat this, right here and right now.

She's apparently making breakfast, the kitchen looking like a tornado swept through. I can't bring myself to care one iota. My wife is making me eggs and hash browns and I'm sure I smell bacon.

Katniss picks up the remote for the stereo and changes to a new song. I recognize the melodious reggae beat instantly. She starts to sing along as she cracks eggs.

_I love you too, I love you too_

_I tell you I love you_

_I love you too, I love you too_

_I love you_

_When you smile I'll smile along_

_When you cry my comfort comes_

_When you walk I'll be beside you_

_Holding your hands_

_When the sun come out we play_

_I'll never be far away_

_When you tell me that you love me_

_This is what I'm gonna say_

_I love you too, I love you too_

_I tell you I love you_

_I love you too, I love you too_

_I love you_

Leaning against the doorframe, she still hasn't noticed me yet. She throws some bacon in a pan and pauses to let it cook. That's when she finally turns in my direction and sees me, arms folded, smiling at her.

She immediately blushes and drops her gaze to her bare feet, like she's embarrassed or something.

"Please don't stop on my account," I grin.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed," she replies softly.

"You didn't wake me up," I shake my head. "And I'm still pretty surprised," I tease.

She looks up to me and smiles. I stride across the kitchen and take her in my arms, kissing her deeply.

"Morning," I whisper against her lips.

"Morning," she whispers back.

"Kat, I don't want to ruin the moment, but I think the bacon's burning."

"Shit!"

She whips around and grabs the pan off the stove, cursing.

"Relax," I grab the pan from her gently. "See? Still good," I prove by popping a piece in my mouth. It's still delicious, if only because Katniss made it for me.

I help her finish making breakfast and we sit down together to eat. For some reason, she's unusually quiet.

"Kat is something wrong?" I eventually ask. "You're not feeling sick, are you?"

"No, I'm fine," she waves me off.

"Then what's the matter?"

"We're getting married today," she responds flatly.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news but we're already married," I smile. "You're stuck with me."

"That's not it," she insists. "I don't know. When we got married in Tibet it was all so sudden, so fast. Don't misunderstand me. I wouldn't trade that day for anything. It's just that this time, everyone's going to be here, and I'll be in a dress, and I guess it's just a little overwhelming."

"Hey," I grab her hand across the table. "You're allowed to feel overwhelmed. Not only is it your wedding day, but you're also pregnant."

"It's _our _wedding day Peeta," she corrects.

"That it is," I agree with a nod. "So are you ready to become Mrs. Mellark again?"

We both chuckle and she finally smiles wide at me.

"I'm ready," she confirms. "How about you?"

"You know that I am," I smile back at her. "I have to say, seeing you making me breakfast in my shirt was an almost perfect way to wake up on our wedding day."

"I guess I'm just a walking cliche. Pregnant, barefoot, and in the kitchen."

"You are anything but a cliche," I instantly tell her. "You're Katniss. My Katniss."

"Am I?" She gives me her saucy, smoldering look that has become much more predatory since she got pregnant. "I think I need some proof."

"Yeah? What kind if proof we talking about?"

She stands up and slowly walks to me before plopping down right in my lap sideways.

"The kind where you put me on my back on this table right here and show me who I belong to."

And that's how I got the best dessert ever.

_**Katniss**_

Apparently, we cut it almost too close. Just as we finished and went about cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, the trucks began to arrive to finish setting everything up for later today. Peeta and I just sneak looks and giggles as we clean side-by-side.

"When are the girls coming?" Peeta asks, referring to my bridesmaids. Annie is again maid-of-honor, with Prim, Johanna and Alice rounding out the group. Finnick is best man, with Nan, Rye and Eric as the groomsmen.

"In about an hour or so," I glance at my watch.

"So you'll use our bedroom as the bridal suite and I'll use the guest bedroom, right?"

"Mmmhmm," I nod.

"Are we really doing the whole 'no seeing the bride' thing? I mean, we did just defile our kitchen table Kat."

"I know," I shrug. "It's kind of a moot point, but I'd still like to try it. I want you to be surprised when I walk down the aisle."

"I know you're going to be beautiful," he insists. "You could wear sweatpants and a dirty t-shirt and you'd still be the most beautiful bride ever."

"You're just saying that because you want in my pants again," I joke as we enter our bedroom, both of us intent on showering together.

"No offense honey, but that hasn't been too hard of late," he jokes back.

"Okay, I'll give you that. In my defense, I'm pregnant, and sometimes you're just irresistible."

"Pot calling the kettle black," he mumbles as our kissing resumes when we enter the bathroom, Peeta using his foot to close the door behind us.

We're still in the shower when my bridesmaids show up. We can faintly hear the banging on our bedroom door, causing us both to giggle as we continue enjoying ourselves. Eventually, we get out, and I put on a pair of comfy shorts and a tee. Peeta does the same and we head down to see everyone.

"Really?" Johanna huffs when she spots us walking into the living room.

"What?" I ask as if I have no idea what she's on about.

"You make us sit here for twenty minutes while you two get busy in the shower?"

"Jo!" I almost yell, embarrassed. I normally wouldn't be, but Prim and my mom are sitting right there.

"Er, um," Peeta mumbles, "I'll go check on everything." With that he gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and almost runs out of the room to the kitchen.

"Poor Peeta," Annie smiles. "Still shy, huh?"

"Sometimes," I shrug.

"Well we have a wedding to get you ready for," my mom interrupts. "Have you decided how you want to wear your hair Katniss?"

"Yeah," I nod. "I had it down at our first wedding. I want to braid it today. Prim, can you do something like the braid you did for me for graduation?"

"Sure." She looks excited beyond belief. It was quite an intricate braid, and I know Peeta will absolutely love it.

"We should get started," Annie says while she glances at the time. "We need to have you ready Katniss."

"Okay," I agree. "Let's go upstairs."

As we stand up, I see my mom grab the bag that undoubtedly contains my wedding dress. Annie grabs another few, which I assume are their dresses.

"Wait," I hold everyone up before we ascend the stairs.

They look at me funny, wondering why I stopped. That is, until I almost sprint into the kitchen and jump into Peeta's arms, attacking his lips.

"I love you," I whisper between almost frantic kisses.

"I love you too," he mumbles happily. "I'll see you at the altar."

"I'll be the one in white," I grin, unable to resist.

"I'll be the one drooling like an idiot," he replies.

I give him one last long kiss before I leave him. While we'll still be in the same house mere feet away from one another, I know it's going to suck not seeing him until the wedding. From the passion behind his kisses, I know he feels the same.

Finally we head upstairs to set up shop in our bedroom. All the women get to work, bustling around the room doing various things, while I sit on the end of the bed, in somewhat of a daze.

"Something wrong?" My mom asks as she stops in front of me.

"Mom, I'm getting married. And I'm pregnant."

"I know that," she smiles. "I'm so proud of you Katniss."

"I just wish dad were here," I mutter under my breath. I hear my mom sigh.

"He is," she whispers. "He's always here sweetheart. He would have been so happy for you. All he ever wanted was for his girls to be happy. He would've been so proud of you starting your own family with a man like Peeta."

"Mom, do you believe in fate? I mean, what are the chances Peeta and I meet on Everest and fall in love?"

"I believe in love," she tells me as she sits down next to me, putting her arm around me as I snuggle into her side. It feels good to be comforted by my mother again. "Peeta looks at you the way your father used to look at me. That boy would walk to Antarctica to get you ice for your drink. I am incredibly proud to call him my son-in-law."

"He's pretty great," I smile.

"Yes, he is," she agrees. "Now let's make sure you knock the breath right out of him when you walk down the aisle."

"Absolutely."

Suddenly I feel like I'm at a spa or something while I sit in a chair with a gaggle of women all around me doing various things like makeup and lipstick and my hair.

Finally, it's time to put on my dress. My mom comes out with it, and even though I've already tried it on and had it fitted, it still makes my heart beat like a hummingbird. It's simple, elegant, and I know Peeta will love it.

"So what jewelry do you want to wear?" Prim asks.

"Nothing," I shake my head. "Just my wedding ring."

"About that," Prim replies, "are you taking it off and having Peeta give it to you or what?"

"I am _not _taking off my wedding ring," I answer firmly. That causes everyone to smile.

"Okay, you're ready," Annie declares. We all stand in front of the mirror and I immediately blush.

"Before we go downstairs," Johanna breaks the silence, "I think you owe us an explanation, brainless."

"Explanation? For what?"

"Oh, you know, how you and Peeta are able to afford a house like this, or the beautiful house you put us up in, or this wedding which seemed to have no limits on what you could spend. You know, stuff like that. Not to mention how you flew in fifteen Sherpas from Nepal and Tibet."

"Well, the last one's easy," I shrug. "We flew them in our jet."

Prim and my mom know about our wealth, but from the looks on their faces, and everyone else's, they didn't know Peeta and I own our very own private jet.

"Explain," Johanna prompts, vastly more interested in my answers.

"It's kind of a long story so I'll give you the bullet points. A few years ago Peeta helped one of the major outdoors companies test some of their products, but he took it a step further. Not only did he improve them, he invented a few of his own. Some of those are now industry standards, and since he holds the patents on them, voila."

Jaws hit the floor. I can tell they're trying to think of questions, but can't come up with anything. I chuckle at the scene.

"So not only do you have this amazing house, you have a jet?" Annie asks for clarification.

"Yeah," I nod. "We have a few other houses too, like the one you and Finnick stayed at in Colorado."

"I thought that was owned by Black Diamond," Annie looks confused.

"Did Peeta ever say that?"

"No."

"Did you ever ask him?"

"No, we just assumed."

"Exactly," I grin. "Peeta's humble. Almost too humble. He didn't even tell me that we're rich until the morning we summited. He thought it would change how I feel about him."

"Did it?" Prim asks.

"Ha. Yeah right," I laugh. "We could have ten cents in our bank accounts and I'd still love him more than anything. Money's not everything. I know it's cliche, but it can't buy happiness. Sure, he bought me a bunch of cars and gave me free reign with planning the wedding, and we could vacation literally anywhere in the world if we wanted. But I'm never as happy as I am just sitting on the couch or on the deck or the dock, snuggled in his arms, watching the sunset."

"You're hopeless," Johanna mutters.

"Yup," I nod my head in agreement. "Now if you don't mind, I haven't seen my husband in a few hours and I'd really like to."

"By all means," my mom starts ushering us out the door.

We reach the bottom of the stairs and turn to go out the back door so we can line up to walk down the aisle.

When we get there, someone's already waiting.

"Hi there, sweetheart."

"Haymitch," I smile wide. "Why aren't you in your seat? Does it not have a good view? I did put you in the front row after all."

"No, the seat's perfect, thank you."

"So what's up then?"

"I'm here to walk you down the aisle," he grins.

"Peeta put you up to this, didn't he?" I'm pretty sure that's a rhetorical question.

"He had a hand in it, yes."

"Thank you," I sincerely say before giving him a light peck on the cheek.

"I know I'm not your dad," he swallows nervously, "but I'd be honored to give you away."

"I would love nothing more," I tell him as I loop my arm through his. "You were a big part of getting us together, and we can never repay you. You helped us find each other."

"You would've eventually," he shrugs casually. "Some things are just meant to be."

Couldn't have said it better myself.

_**Peeta**_

I have no idea why I'm so nervous. We're already married, I keep telling myself. I think it's because our wedding in Tibet was so sudden, and we've known about this one weeks in advance. Our families and friends are all here to witness it. I'm in a penguin suit. Katniss is in a wedding dress that I haven't seen yet, but I'm sure I'll have trouble putting two words together when I do.

I'm sure we had a much easier time getting ready than the girls. All we had to do was make sure we were all shaved and showered, then put on our tuxes. I ended up having to tie Finnick's bow tie. You'd think a Hollywood actor would know how to do that at least.

"Ready for this?" Rye asks as we wait to head outside.

"Yeah," I reply, not very convincingly.

"She's not going anywhere," he smiles. "She's already your wife, after all. Not to mention she's having your baby."

"I know," that cause me to smile with my older brother. "She's my world, Rye. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Well lucky for you, you'll never have to find out."

Rye pats me on the back and goes to join the conversation Eric, Finnick and Nan are engaged in. He's telling them the story of our adventure in the Bigelows with the drunken morons.

I find myself nervously playing with my wedding ring, almost obsessively turning it on my finger, convinced that time has slowed to a crawl.

Finally, I'm relieved when it reaches the appointed time for us to take our places.

The lawn is beautiful. Katniss and the girls, with the help of Cinna, who sadly couldn't make it out for the wedding, did an amazing job. There's around seventy-five people here, all seated in white chairs facing the lake. We planned it so the ceremony will take place right as the sun sets, then we'll move to the big deck for the reception.

"Wait," I realize something. We all stop. "Who's officiating this thing?"

Everyone's heads turn to Finnick and he just shrugs.

"Go and find out," he gently pushes me.

It takes a few minutes to make it to the altar, as I'm busy greeting everyone. Even the Sherpas look awesome. I called my tailor and told him to outfit them, no expenses spared. They're all in brand new tuxes, tailored individually to them. I've never seen them smile this much, even when we summited. They're obviously ecstatic to be here, and we're overjoyed they could make it.

When I do make it down the aisle to the altar, I freeze.

"No way," I shake my head in disbelief.

"Hello again, Mr. Mellark."

I turn to Finnick and he's just grinning like a fool.

It's the same monk who married us on Everest. He's here, and he's apparently going to do it again. As neither Katniss nor I are religious, I find it perfectly fitting.

"Sir," I shake his hand firmly. "Um, uh, thank you for coming."

He laughs heartily.

"When your friend Mr. O'Dair contacted me, I knew I had to. You and your wife have something very special, very precious, and I'm absolutely honored to be a part of it."

We all line up and time somehow goes even slower than before. Eventually, the murmurs start to quiet more and more until the moment arrives.

The bridesmaids are first, and they all look beautiful. Prim deviates a little when she reaches the altar and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Get ready, big bro," she tells me quietly with a mischievous smile. "I might have to revive you after you see her."

The people who heard her laugh and she takes her place next to Annie.

I see Haymitch first, and I'm thrilled he's the one walking Katniss down the aisle. I know when that question came up in the planning, she tried to act like she was okay, but it was obvious she missed her dad. I can't blame her.

Then, my wife comes into view. Prim was right.

"Breathe," Finnick whispers, chucking softly.

She's breathtaking. Literally. Her dress is so simple but unimaginably beautiful. Granted, she could wear just about anything and she'd still be gorgeous, but right now she looks like an angel. My angel.

Our eyes look and we block out the world, the wedding, the people, everything. It's just the two of us, Katniss and Peeta. Okay, the three of us, if you count our baby.

She walks slowly down the aisle, never breaking eye contact with me. Any butterflies or nervousness I had flies out the window. This is the girl I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. Start a family with. Grow old with. Nothing, and I mean nothing, makes me happier than she does.

Haymitch puts her hand in mine when they reach me. He leans over and speaks slowly and methodically.

"You hurt her, I end you."

I swallow hard and Katniss giggles.

"Got it," I eke out.

He nods, gives me a pat on the back and Katniss a kiss on the cheek, and takes his seat.

Katniss and I turn to the monk, and she lets out a tiny yelp of surprise and excitement when she realizes it's him. He just smiles at us as he begins the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today, in this most serene of places, to join these two people in holy matrimony. Again."

Everyone laughs, and I'm sure that this is the best day of my life.


	19. Lakeside, Part II

_**Katniss**_

I can't believe the wonderful monk who married us on Everest is here, at our house in Maine, about to do it all over again. He smiles at me as he begins the ceremony.

"I first met these two truly amazing people the day of their wedding at Advanced Base Camp on Mt. Everest. I had been told of their story, how they grew up here and eventually left to live their lives. However, they both chose to live parallel lives, conquering mountains and testing the limits of their courage, endurance, and willpower. But the road of life isn't straight. It curves, meanders, changes constantly. Fate conspired to rejoin Katniss and Peeta as they attempted to reach the very roof of the world. As climbing partners, they set an example for every other person on the side of that great mountain. As partners in love and life, they continue to show what it is to truly give your whole self to another, to abandon a life of singularity and become the better half of one another."

I'm stunned by his insight. Peeta and I are living it, meaning we don't understand what our relationship looks like from the outside. Ever since we got married, our friends and even strangers have repeatedly told us what an inspiration we are. How we have restored their faith in true, pure, everlasting love.

"The wise Buddha once said, 'In separateness lies the world's great suffering. In unity lies the world's true strength'. I simply can not think of a better example of that than the two people standing in front of you. The summit they reached together symbolizes the strength, physical and emotional, that these two exhibit as husband and wife."

I couldn't break my gaze from Peeta's if I tried. I'm lost, plain and simple, in the depths of the azure of his eyes. It reminds me of standing on top of a mountain on a clear morning and looking out on the seemingly endless blue sky. It gives me hope. It comforts and reassures me.

"Peeta," the monk's voice brings me back. "Would you care to say a few words about your wife?"

"Absolutely," Peeta beams.

I brace myself for the inevitable weight of his words. I really, really don't want to cry, least of all because it'll ruin my makeup.

"To be perfectly honest, there's not much I can tell you or anyone that isn't already plainly known," he grins. I giggle softly. "I love you. I just always want you to remember, to know, that I've loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. That's not hyperbole. It's the truth. I was lost, wandering in the woods, until you found me Kat. The day you came back into my life was the day I started living the life I was always destined to. You're my wife, my best friend, my partner, the mother of my children," everyone gasps a little and smiles at that one, even me. "Some mornings I wake up and see you, and for a moment I think it's a dream. Because for years, that's all it was, a dream. Every single moment I spend with you is the greatest of my life. I fall in love with you more each and every day. I'm incredibly honored and humbled to call myself your husband. I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving that I deserve the happiness you bring me. I love you, Katniss."

I can hear sniffles from the audience even as I continue staring into Peeta's eyes. I feel my own eyes moisten but I keep the tears at bay for the time being.

"Katniss," the monk softly interjects. "Would you care to say a few words about your husband?"

"Absolutely," I echo Peeta's answer.

Peeta's thumb softly rubs the top of my hand, in a death grip with his.

"It's still hard for me a lot of the time to put into words what you mean to me, Peeta. I struggle to show you how much I truly cherish and love you, how lucky I am that you chose me to be your wife. It's funny, you said that you were lost in the woods until I found you. Well, right back at ya. I was alive before we got together, but I wasn't living. At first, our relationship was purely exhilarating. I suddenly had someone in my life that truly loved me for who I am. Someone who loves me _because _of my faults, not in spite of them. Looking back on those first days of us, I swear that time somehow slowed to a crawl. Every minute I spent with you seemed like an eternity. Like you said, it was like a dream, and I never want to wake up. You're my husband, my best friend, my partner, and the father of my children," I beam at him and he gives me a wide, blissful smile. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life, every second of every minute of every day, proving that I am deserving of your love, that my incredibly lucky fortune of becoming your wife wasn't wasted. I love you, Peeta, with all my heart, with everything I am."

Peeta's eyes are now moist and red, and we both let out wet chuckles.

"I actually think you guys improved this time around," the monk jokes and everyone laughs.

I let out a happy sigh, willing myself to live in the moment, trying to pay attention to every little detail so I can relive today for the rest of my life.

"Usually at this point the bride and groom would exchange rings as tokens of their commitment. However, seeing as how they both refused to remove their wedding rings under any circumstances, we're going to go ahead and skip that part."

There's a mixture of 'awwws' and chuckles at his proclamation. It's true, though. I'm overjoyed when I hear that Peeta had the same reaction that I did about our wedding rings. He winks slyly at me.

"Peeta Mellark, do you take this woman, Katniss Mellark, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Peeta replies softly, but with conviction.

"Katniss Mellark, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you, still, as husband and wife. Peeta, you may kiss your bride."

Peeta leans in and I meet him halfway. Acutely aware of our audience, we keep it PG-13.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present, for the second time, Peeta and Katniss Mellark."

We turn to the crowd and they erupt in cheers and celebration. I lean over and kiss Peeta gently on the cheek.

Everyone starts filing out, heading towards the deck for the reception. Peeta and I are just about to go ourselves when his dad appears at our side.

"Congratulations," he smiles as he gives Peeta a hug and me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Mr. Mellark," I return his smile.

"Peeta is truly lucky to have you," he tells me with sincerity. "I can't tell you how happy I am for both of you."

"I'm the lucky one," I insist.

"You're the bride," Peeta's dad smiles.

_**Peeta**_

I can't help to keep glancing at my wife. She's just simply stunning. Granted, she's gorgeous no matter what, but today she truly looks beautiful.

"You look amazing," I whisper in her ear as we wait for our introduction to the reception.

She smiles and gives me a kiss on the cheek before gently resting her head on her shoulder. We let out a collective sigh.

"Thank you," she softly says, so quietly I almost miss it.

"For what?" I ask.

"Our life," she shrugs. "I've never been happier than right now, here with you."

"Me too," I agree. "Well, Mrs. Mellark, you did a spectacular job planning today."

"I had lots of help," she deflects.

"Even so, it was perfect. If only because you walked down the aisle and married me. Again."

We both chuckle and she leans up to peck me on the lips.

"Ready to start the rest of our life, Mr. Mellark?"

"You know that I am."

Just then, we hear the PA system come to life, whoever is holding the mic tapping on it.

"Welcome everyone," I hear Haymitch's voice. We're around the corner waiting. "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Haymitch Abernathy. I was the leader of the team Katniss, Peeta, Annie, Finnick and Johanna were on at Everest. Ironically, I performed this very same duty at their first wedding. Granted, this one is a little different, if only because they were lucky enough to share this with all their friends and family. You all are probably aware of their story. They grew up here, drifted apart, and were reunited. I had the honor of not only pairing them as a team, but watching their love grow and blossom into the couple we all saw today. But enough about me. Ladies and gentlemen, I have the upmost privilege of introducing to you Mr. and Mrs. Peeta and Katniss Mellark."

Hearing our cue, I take her hand in mine as we walk around the corner.

I thought there would be cheering and yelling, but it's strangely silent as we make our way onto the deck.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Katniss whispers.

I shrug unknowingly.

I look around at everyone, and realize a good portion of them have emotional looks on their faces and red, moist eyes.

Finally we reach the center of the dance floor and that's when it erupts. Hooting, hollering, clapping, and a myriad of other noise-inducers. We both glance around, sending our thanks with a simple look before we take our seats at the end table, flanked by our bridesmaids and groomsmen.

Katniss stares at the empty stage set up, obviously wondering where whomever is providing the music is.

"You'll find out soon enough Kat," I tease. She gives me her mock pout and I kiss the look right off her face.

"Excuse me?" A voice tears us away from each other.

When we turn to look who it is, both of us gasp.

"That was a beautiful ceremony," he smiles.

"Thank you Jon," Katniss smiles back.

We had no idea if Jon Krakauer was going to show up. When he received our invitation, he called and told us he'd try his best to be here but he couldn't guarantee his presence.

"We're so glad you're here," Katniss goes on. "It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Yes, it is. I have to say, that was the most beautiful ceremony I've ever seen. Admittedly, when I first started researching your story, it was hard for me to fathom two people as deeply in love as you two are. Everyone I spoke to told me it was true, and now that I've seen it for myself, I'm a believer."

"Um, thank you," I stumble. Katniss and Jon laugh.

"Well I'll let you two get back to your party."

"We look forward to talking to you Jon," Katniss speaks up. "I'm sure you still have a lot of questions."

"Guilty," he grins. "I am a journalist, after all."

Again, the PA system comes to life as Jon heads back to his seat.

"Hello again," Haymitch jokes. "Before we begin this celebration in earnest, I'd like to ask the bride and groom to make their way to the center of the dance floor."

We get up, lock hands, and make our way around the table.

When we're in position, we hear the doors to the house shut, and I know my surprise to Katniss is about to get up onto the stage.

When Katniss sees who it is, she gasps, her hand covering her gaping mouth.

"Oh, Peeta, I can't believe this."

_**Katniss**_

No. Fucking. Way. Dave Matthews Band is on our deck, about to play our wedding. No way.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" The lead singer asks. Everyone shouts and cheers again. "We're Dave Matthews Band, and we're going to provide some entertainment tonight."

"Oh my god," I gasp. "Am I dreaming? Is Dave Matthews Band at our house right now?"

Apparently I said that a little loud.

"You're not dreaming," Dave assures me. "Before we begin, I think you should be aware of what your husband did. He tried and tried to get ahold of us, until he finally got me on the phone. He offered us any amount of money to come play your wedding. When he told me your story, I talked to the band and we decided to come here tonight, not for money, which we declined, but because your husband told us we are both of your's favorite band."

I turn to Peeta and he's beaming at me, obviously enjoying my surprise.

"Thank you," I cradle his face with my hands. "Thank you so much Peeta."

"You deserve the world Katniss."

Just then, I hear Dave's acoustic guitar come to life, playing the first few notes of a song Peeta and I know well. When he begins to sing, I wrap my arms around Peeta's neck and rest my head on his chest. His strong arms pull me to him and we slowly dance, just Peeta, me, and our baby.

_Wanna pack your bags, Something small_

_Take what you need and we disappear_

_Without a trace we'll be gone, gone_

_The moon and the stars can follow the car_

_and then when we get to the ocean_

_We gonna take a boat to the end of the world_

_All the way to the end of the world_

_Oh, and when the kids are old enough_

_We're gonna teach them to fly_

_You and me together, we could do anything, Baby_

_You and me together yes, yes [x2]_

_You and I, we're not tied to the ground_

_Not falling but rising like rolling around_

_Eyes closed above the rooftops_

_Eyes closed, we're gonna spin through the stars_

_Our arms wide as the sky_

_We gonna ride the blue all the way to the end of the world_

_To the end of the world_

_Oh, and when the kids are old enough_

_We're gonna teach them to fly_

_You and me together, we could do anything, Baby_

_You and me together yes, yes_

_We can always look back at what we did_

_All these memories of you and me baby_

_But right now it's you and me forever girl_

_And you know we could do better than anything that we did_

_You know that you and me, we could do anything_

_You and me together, we could do anything, Baby_

_You and me together yeah, yeah_

_Two of us together, we could do anything, baby_

_You and me together yeah, yeah_

_Two of us together yeah, yeah_

_Two of us together, we could do anything, baby_

It's an absolutely perfect song for our second first dance. By the end, I feel a few tears of pure, unadulterated joy escape my eyes. When I look up to Peeta, he gently wipes them away with his thumbs. We kiss just as the song ends.

As they begin playing the next song, Haymitch appears at our side.

"Like I said, I know I'm not your dad, but I'd be honored to dance with you," he tells me sincerely.

"I would love that Haymitch," I smile.

"Just don't keep my wife too long," Peeta jokingly threatens. "We just got married and I'll miss her too much."

I give him a kiss before he hands me over to Haymitch.

"We can never repay you for what you did for us," I tell him quietly.

"There's no need," he shakes his head. "Just being a small part of getting you two together is better than any reward."

We dance, soon joined by the rest of the party, before we sit down to eat dinner. Laughter fills the air, and Peeta and I are regularly required by our guests to kiss. We oblige. Repeatedly.

Finnick and Annie give toasts, and they're just as beautiful and heartfelt as they were at ABC.

Soon, it's Peeta's turn, and he kisses me before standing up. Everyone watches with rapt attention.

"I'm going to keep this short and sweet. Thank you all for coming to share this day with Katniss and me. Thank you to everyone who helped make it a reality. Thank you to all our friends, families, and loved ones who came from near and far to be here. Katniss and I are truly blessed to have each and every one of you in our lives. Katniss," he turns to look at me and our eyes meet, "we both know I could go on for days talking about you. But not right now. I love you."

I almost jump out of my seat and hug him. He kisses the top of my head and we sit back down, just in time for dessert.

_**Peeta**_

I watch with a wide, permanent smile as Katniss gives each and every Sherpa an opportunity to dance with her. She's making a conscious effort to include them. From the looks on their faces, she's succeeding.

After a while she plops down in her seat next to me, obviously a bit winded.

"You okay?" I joke. "Too tired to dance some more with your old man?"

"Shut up," she grins, playfully slapping my arm.

We turn back to the party and see Cinna walking towards us. He came to Maine about a week and a half ago to help put the finishing touches on the wedding.

"Hey there, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark," he grins as he approaches, coming around to the back of the table. Katniss stands and gives him a kiss on the cheek and I shake his hand heartily.

"Thank you again Cinna," Katniss smiles wide. "Everything is just perfect."

He just shrugs casually.

"You did most of the work, Katniss. I just helped out where I could."

"Either way," I interject, "thank you."

"Well you're welcome," he smiles back gratefully. "I actually wanted to ask you two a question."

"Shoot," I reply.

"I wanted to know if you'd object to me using some photos of your wedding as examples. Like the floral arrangements, the beautiful ceremony spot, the various dishes. Stuff like that."

Katniss and I look at each other, and, as we're prone to do, have a quick, silent conversation.

"Of course," Katniss answers for both of us. "We'd actually be honored."

"Thank you. Out in LA, most of the weddings I do are indoors or on the beach. This was just spectacular. The lake, the sunset, the mountains. It's almost, well, like a fairy tale."

Katniss chuckles and we both turn to her.

"What?" I ask.

"That couple we met on the Bigelows said the same thing," she explains. "They called our story a fairy tale."

"Well if finding the girl of my dreams and somehow getting her to marry me, twice, qualifies as a fairy tale, then I agree," I state. We all laugh.

"I'll let you two get back to your party," Cinna politely says.

"Cinna, please, stop worrying about everything and have some fun," Katniss implores. "For me."

"You _are_ the bride," he agrees as he walks away.

"I still can't believe DMB is playing our wedding," Katniss says in awe after a few moments.

"You'd be surprised how excited they were about it," I reveal. "They refused and refused to take any money. It was kind of refreshing."

"You really didn't have to do all that for me," she says quietly.

"I know, but I wanted to. The music at our first wedding was half the camp's iPods. Whoever happened to be near it when a song ended picked a new one. I figured you deserved something a little more traditional this time around."

"Having one of the best bands ever on our back deck is anything but traditional," she points out.

"Okay, I'll give you that one."

They finish playing a song, and Dave begins speaking through the mic.

"Peeta?" He calls out.

"Yeah?" I yell back across the party.

"It's time," he smiles.

"Time for what?" Katniss asks, confused.

"You'll see," I mysteriously answer, giving her a kiss before standing up and making my way to the stage.

_**Katniss**_

Now what's he up to? I watch him intently make his way across the dance floor and climb up on stage. Finnick appears from nowhere and hands Peeta his acoustic guitar. The rest of the band quickly leave the stage, leaving Peeta and Dave with their guitars front and center.

"Mrs. Mellark," Dave gets my attention. I get goosebumps from even hearing him say my married name. I get excited when really anyone says it, but this is Dave Matthews. "Your husband asked if he could have the opportunity to come up here and sing a song, with me, to you."

"This is for you Kat," Peeta almost whispers into the mic.

He and Dave start slowly strumming, and after a few seconds Peeta's soft, beautiful voice comes to life.

_I love you like grave danger_

_Like moon shining disguise_

_Mmm hmm_

_When I wake up with your makeup_

_And spread blush cross the sky_

_Like a meteor crush_

_I'm gonna tell the world_

_Been a million years full of tears_

_But I found my girl_

_My notion of love devotion_

_Was a corrosion of mind_

_Mmm hmm_

_Then come cupid and now I'm stupid_

_And I feel it's just fine_

_Like exploding face_

_I'm gonna tell the world_

_Been a million years full of fears_

_But I found my girl_

_It's a spun tongue_

_It's a holy shit_

_It's a loud cry from the heart_

_It's a live death_

_It's a big breath_

_It's a no more we're apart_

_Like a rainbow crash_

_As we bow and swirl_

_Been a million years full of tears_

_But I found my girl_

_Like exploding sun_

_Let the light unfurl_

_Been a million years full of fears_

_But I found my girl_

The applause is almost deafening, and I'm convinced there's a much bigger crowd than there really is. I'm almost frozen in place, and I'm sure I have a pretty dumb look on my face, considering the grin Peeta's throwing my way.

"Hey," Annie whispers, breaking me out of my trance, "you okay Mrs. Mellark?"

I just nod and she chuckles.

"Please tell me someone filmed that," I mumble to nobody in particular.

"Yep, we got it," Nan calls out, Alice holding up their camera.

It takes Peeta a little while to get back to me, as everyone stops him to congratulate, hug, and kiss him while the band retakes the stage and starts up again.

When he does, I'm still seated. He just stands in front of me, waiting for me to do something. Anything.

I almost jump out of my seat and he catches me deftly, wrapping me up in the safety of his arms.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I keep telling him while I give him small kisses on his ear and neck.

I feel and hear his laugh, his own face buried in my neck.

"I'm glad you liked my surprise," he whispers.

"It was beautiful. I can't believe how much more I just fell in love with you."

"Welcome to the club, Mrs. Mellark," he chuckles.

The rest of the ceremony goes too fast for my liking. Before we know it, people are coming up to us with congratulations and wishing us well. Even Haymitch and the Sherpas call it a night, and I'll always remember the beaming smiles on all their faces. They still have a little surprise in store for them - Peeta and I arranged for them to spend a few days in New York City, complete with a tour guide who speaks both English and Nepali.

Soon, only Peeta, me, Finnick, Annie, Prim, Nan, Rye, and Alice remain. We're seated at one of the circular tables, bantering and laughing. Predictably, at some point, I plopped myself down on Peeta's lap and have stayed there since.

"This was some shindig," Rye smirks.

"I second the motion," Finnick holds up his drink.

"Any objections?" Prim jokes. "Motion passes!"

"Peeta, want a beer?" Nan asks as he gets up from the table to refill.

"No, I'm good," Peeta waves him off.

"Peeta, you can have a drink you know," I quietly tell him.

"I'm fine," he insists. At my questioning look he sighs a bit. "If you can't drink then I can't drink."

"But Peeta-"

"We're in this together," he interrupts firmly. That silences any objections.

I reward him with a kiss, and of course everyone hoots and hollers.

"Shut up!" I turn to the table. "It's my wedding day! And you're at our house! Deal with it!"

That shuts everyone up and we all laugh.

"You two need to get married fast," I declare to Nan and Alice.

"What? Why?" Nan asks.

"So everyone will stop teasing me and Peeta!"

"They're just jealous," Peeta shrugs.

"But me and Annie are married," Finnick points out.

"They're just easier to tease," Prim grins.

"You'd better watch it little duck," I teasingly point my finger at my little sister. "Or I'm going to start setting you up on blind dates."

"You wouldn't!" She says wide eyed.

"I wouldn't test her," Peeta interjects. "You and I know most that Katniss follows through on what she says she's going to do."

"Good point big bro," Prim concedes.

After about another hour, everyone's tired, so they all head out to their various lodgings. Soon, Peeta and I are alone on our deck.

I glance around at everything strewn about.

"This is going to be a bitch to clean," I observe.

"Don't worry," he assures me. "I have a team coming in the morning."

"Thank god," I breathe out and he laughs as he kisses me.

"Come on," he tugs on my hand as we stand up. "Let's go down to the dock."

Both of us changed when most everybody left, so we're both in jeans and tees. We sit at the end of the dock, rolling up our pant legs and sticking our feet in the lake. I lean into him, resting my head on his shoulder, as we both enjoy the peace and quiet after a long day.

"So," Peeta breaks the silence.

"So," I repeat.

"Did you have a good time?" He asks.

"Really?" I giggle. "You're really asking me that? My permanent smile doesn't answer that one?"

"Fair enough," he laughs.

"Yes, Peeta," I relent. "I had a wonderful time. It was perfect."

"No, _you _were perfect," he corrects.

Instead of denying, which I'd usually do, I just turn my head and kiss him on the cheek.

"What now?" I ask.

"We go on our honeymoon, of course," he shrugs like I should've known.

"Oh my god," I gasp. "Baby I'm so sorry! With everything with the wedding I completely forgot to plan it! Oh honey I feel terrible."

He just laughs, confusing me.

"What?" I ask as he turns to look at me.

"I took care of it," he reveals.

"Really?" I start to get excited. "Where are we going?"

"That's the thing, Katniss," he smirks as he takes his phone out of his pocket.

He holds it so I can see, and he pulls up Google Maps and hands it to me.

"Huh?" I look between him and the phone.

"Pick a place," he instructs. "Anywhere in the world."

"Peeta," I huff.

"I mean it," he smiles. "Anywhere you want to go, Katniss. Just name it and we're on our way."

_**A/N: The two songs featured in this chapter were, in order, 'You and Me', obviously by DMB, and 'A Million Years' by Alexander. Both great songs. Also, I haven't planned the next chapter, so let me know in the reviews where you'd like to see them go on their honeymoon. Remember, they're both climbers and have been to pretty exotic places, so get creative!**_


	20. Windward

_**Katniss**_

This is exactly what I had in mind when I explained to Peeta what I wanted to do for our honeymoon.

It's just him, me, and all the time in the world. No distractions.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Peeta asks a little loud, considering he's a few feet away.

I sigh happily and turn to look at my husband, pushing my sunglasses down on my nose a bit to reveal my eyes.

"This is exactly what I wanted," I smile.

"Well that's good to know," he deadpans.

When I first suggested this to him, his smile almost knocked me over. I'm sure he thought I was going to suggest going to a resort or going somewhere to go sightseeing.

I decided both of us have traveled the world sufficiently for the time being. What I really wanted is to spend time with him, just the two of us.

That's why we're currently on our yacht, sailing south towards the Bahamas.

The first day was filled with laughter and hilarious moments as Peeta taught me everything. He explained all the nautical terms, how to raise and lower the sail, use the motor, man the helm, amongst a myriad of other things.

Granted, he's still doing most of the actual 'sailing'. Neither of us really mind.

When he first took me belowdecks, I was literally speechless. The cabin is, well, spectacular. We have an almost full kitchen, a comfortable living room, and even a washer and dryer. The bedroom is in a league of its own. The bed is huge, but, as usual, we only end up using part of it to sleep when we tangle our limbs together and my head ends up on his chest. The bathroom is bigger than I thought it would be, and we soon found out we both fit in the shower at the same time. Needless to say, we were fairly happy about that.

I've taken it upon myself to try and do as many of the other 'duties' on the yacht as possible. I've, surprisingly, cooked almost every meal we've eaten. I help him wash the deck and we both make our bed together. Every time I do something without him having to ask, the look in his eyes is more than enough motivation.

"Look Kat," Peeta tears me from my thoughts. I turn to him, and see him pointing off to the right. _Starboard_, I remind myself.

I follow his arm and see what he's pointing at. It's New York City.

We've stayed close to the shore so far, enjoying seeing the coast of New England from a different vantage point.

"Wow," I marvel. "I hope the Sherpas are having fun."

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot!" Peeta gasps. "I got an e-mail from Haymitch this morning." Yes, of course, we somehow have an internet connection. It actually didn't even surprise me. Although, we only use it to update our friends and family and check the weather radar. "They're having a great time he says. He sent some pictures too."

"I'll have to look at them later," I nod, happy to hear about their little adventure.

This is the longest Peeta and I have been alone since we reunited on Everest. Every moment proves further that we were always meant to be together, at least to me. Even the silences between us are comfortable. Last night, when the sun was setting, I sat between his legs with my back to his chest, my head laid on his shoulder, for about two hours, neither of us uttering a word. It was perfect.

Every time Peeta glances at my stomach, or I get the occasional bout of nausea, I remember that our family is growing by the second. Before she and Finnick went back to California, she and I had a long talk, catching up. She admitted that she was jealous, that she wanted to be pregnant. I just shrugged and told her what I tell everyone - nothing feels more right than me bringing Peeta's child into this world. Inevitably, we both ended up with happy tears.

The only hesitation Peeta had about this trip was my health. He was worried that the seas would cause me to get sick, but I assured him that I have never had any problems with any kind of motion sickness. Even my morning sickness hasn't been all that bad. Without fail, every time I find myself hugging the toilet, Peeta's right there, holding my hair and rubbing my back soothingly. I can tell he feels guilty that I'm the one puking and dealing with all the other physical aspects of pregnancy.

"Kat," Peeta again brings me back to the present.

"Yeah baby?"

"Um, can you come here?" He asks nervously, standing at the helm.

I get off the towel I'd been reclining on, satisfied with the look on his face when I bend over to fold it up, my bikini-covered rear pointed right at him.

Padding over to him, I give him a questioning look.

"What is it?" I ask when I'm standing in front of him.

"I, uh," he rubs the back of his neck nervously. I find it irresistible. "I just really wanted you near me," he quietly admits.

I smile and erase the distance between us, kissing him before I turn and press my back up against him. His arms wrap around me and settle over my stomach protectively.

"Is this better?" I teasingly ask.

His only answer is a soft kiss on the nape of my neck.

He's right. This is perfect.

_**Peeta**_

Standing at the helm, slightly adjusting the auto-pilot function on the navigation, I watch in the corner of my eyes as Katniss goes about buttoning up the sails for the night like she's done it for years. The knots came easy to her, considering the multitude she already knows from climbing. It's almost too cute when she finishes one task, then, tapping her finger on her chin, figures out what to do next. I know she wants to do it on her own, so I don't intervene.

"You've got to be the sexiest deckhand in the world," I grin as she makes her way aft to me.

"Is that so, Captain?" She says seductively, putting a noticeable sway in her hips. She's wearing jean shorts and a black tank top. She looks gorgeous.

"Mmhmm," I nod, and she smirks at her effect on me.

"What do you want for dinner baby?" She asks, wrapping an arm around my waist and leaning into me. I kiss the top of her head.

"Whatever, doesn't matter to me," I shrug.

"Peeta," she almost growls.

"Um," I try to retract, "how about some pasta?"

"Sure sweetie, that's easy enough even I can't screw it up," she says mirthlessly.

"Kat you've been doing an excellent job as cook so far," I tell her honestly.

"Really?" She asks, her tone downright hopeful. I know this is important to her.

She readily admitted to me before we got married that she lacked any real domestic skills. Ever since we got home to Maine, and especially since we found out about the pregnancy, she's been working overtime to remedy it. I never even had to ask, like I ever would. She's perfect to me just the way she is, but she's determined to get better at things like cooking and taking care of our home. It makes me fall deeper in love with her every time she does something as simple as making us a meal, or doing our laundry, or taking it upon herself to go grocery shopping. Once, I tried to tell her that I never expected her to be a housewife, that's not why I married her. The look she gave me cemented it in my mind to never broach that subject again.

"Yes, really," I whisper, kissing her head again as reinforcement. "Have I told you how much I love the fact that you _want _to cook for us?"

"Once or twice," she jokes.

"I'm serious. I hope you know that I wouldn't care a bit if you hated cooking. For all I know, you do hate it. But I know you're doing it for us, for our family, and even if it just pasta, it means the world to me."

"Keep talking like that and we're having a _very _late dinner."

Suddenly my shorts feel rather tight, and, since she's just about plastered to my front, she notices.

"Ah," I can hear the grin in her voice, "it seems like the Captain needs some time in his rack."

She knows exactly what calling me 'Captain', in that voice, does to me. The fact that she even remembered to call the bed a 'rack' just makes me want to take her even more.

"Only if the Captain's gorgeous, sexy, soon-to-be-mother of his children comes."

"Oh trust me Captain, we're both going to be coming. Very soon."

_**Katniss**_

I half-debate suggesting we just stop making the bed, if we're going to keep making such a mess every couple hours. But something just irks me when I come in and it's unmade. Maybe that says something about me, I don't know.

Cracking my eyes open, I realize I'm alone, Peeta having somehow placed my head on a pillow, since I was using him as one last I remembered.

I hear pots and pans clanging. That's where he went off to.

I get up out of bed and when my feet hit the soft carpet I realize I'm naked. I instinctually reach for one of Peeta's tees before I catch myself.

We're alone.

On our yacht.

Why should I have to wear any clothes?

He nearly drops the pot he's filling with water when I appear in the doorway.

"Kat, um, you're kind of, uh, naked," he points out like I didn't know.

"I know," I shrug, leaning up on my toes to kiss him. He's not too far from my attire, wearing only a pair of boxers.

"Do you want to throw something on while the pasta cooks?" He asks when our lips part.

"Nah," I shake my head. "What's the point when I'm going to demand you rip them off me anyways?"

"When you're right, you're right," he grins, and I kiss him again.

I join him in readying dinner. After all, I was supposed to be the one making it, but I'm certainly not complaining about him helping.

After ten minutes, he's complained about me distracting him enough that I roll my eyes and quickly go into the bedroom and throw on one of his tees. It reaches halfway down my thighs, and smells like safety.

"Wearing my tee again, are we Mrs. Mellark?"

"What happened to 'what's mine is yours'?" I tease.

"So I can try on one of your dresses then?"

"Only if you really want to," I shrug and we both laugh.

We eat dinner on the deck, enjoying the calm, clear, warm night.

"Kat?" He breaks the silence quietly.

I turn to him and see a look in his eyes that tell me he's a little scared about whatever it is he wants to discuss.

"What is it baby?" I gently ask.

"Um, I'm not sure if we've ever really discussed this, and this is probably a stupid time to even bring it up, and you know what? Never mind."

He turns away and looks out across the ocean, letting out a huge sigh.

"Peeta," I cup his cheek and turn him back to me. "You know you can ask me anything."

He nods and I reward him with a quick kiss on the lips.

He takes a deep breath and ends up blurting it out so fast I almost miss it. Almost.

"Do you think you'd want to have more children someday?"

I almost laugh at how absurd it is that he was nervous to ask me that. His face falls, and I know he's misinterpreted my reaction.

"Sorry," he says, looking down at his hands.

"Three," I state simply.

He looks back up at me.

"Huh?"

I smile and give him another kiss.

"At least," I whisper.

"What?"

I roll my eyes at his cluelessness.

"I want _at the very least _three children," I clarify. "But that is completely open to amendment, as long as it's about the number increasing, not decreasing."

"Seriously?"

"No, I'm lying. Yes, seriously, you goof," I bop him on the nose just as he realizes I'm deadly serious.

"You'd - you'd give us another baby?"

"Of course," I shrug like it should be a foregone conclusion. "I'm only a few weeks pregnant, but our baby has already brought us so much joy. How can I not want to experience it over and over? Just think about what it's going to be like when he or she gets here."

"We're starting a family. _Our _family," he says in reverence.

"Yep," I nod, matching his wide, blissful smile. "For the record, I lied a minute ago."

His eyes widen so I'm quick to explain.

"I lied," I go on, "when I said 'three'. Truthfully I'm thinking more along the lines of five or six."

"Five or six?"

"I want our children to have as many brothers and sisters as possible. Do you have any idea how much I love now having two brothers, and, soon, another sister? I want our family to be as big as possible. I want our home to always have laughter and the pitter patter of tiny feet and unconditional love and scraped knees."

"How did I ever get so lucky to land a wife like you?"

Since there's no real answer to that, and I know he'd protest if I denied it, I answer him by kissing him hard.

After a few seconds I feel him tugging at the hem of my, or rather his, shirt.

Raising my arms up we part lips just long enough for him to slide it over my head.

"Right here," I say breathily, his lips now peppering kisses on my neck. "Make love to me right here, right now."

"Anything for my girl."

_**Peeta**_

When we do eventually go belowdecks to sleep, we're both fairly exhausted. We've been having sex so frequently I lost count days ago. Not that I mind. Not that I'd ever mind. Katniss admits that part of it must be hormones, but she tells me the truth is she _always _wants to have sex, always wants me to take her when we touch our kiss. I tell her the feeling's mutual.

The problem is, since we're both utterly spent, neither of us wake up when the computer loudly beeps repeatedly.

It's only when we wake up, in noticeably choppier seas, that we realize what we missed.

A warning.

From the National Weather Service.

A massive storm, almost at hurricane strength, rapidly formed off the coast of Africa and took an unusual path, veering northwest across the Atlantic.

When we look at the radar printout, we realize our honeymoon is about to get a lot more eventful.

It's headed right for us.


	21. Basket

_**Peeta**_

After reading the message and glancing between it and the radar for the dozenth time, I realize Katniss is waiting for me to say something. Anything.

"Don't worry," I use the most soothing voice I can muster. "We're going to be fine."

"Peeta, that storm is huge."

"I know," I nod.

"What are we going to do? Please tell me you have a plan. You do, right?"

She's starting to panic. We have to both remain calm. Panicking causes accidents, just like on the side of a mountain.

"Katniss," I reach up and cradle her cheeks with my hands. "I would never let anything happen to you or our baby."

I watch the emotions change across her face and in her eyes.

"I trust you," she whispers. I give her a sweet, short kiss on the lips.

"We have a few options," I begin. "We can turn west and head to land."

"How long would that take?"

I glance at our chart and do some quick math in my head.

"Too long," I say regretfully.

"Okay, so what are the other options?"

"We can ride the storm out," I explain. "Point the bow into the wind, take the sails down, secure everything on deck, and wait."

"Isn't that dangerous?" She nervously asks.

"It can be," I nod. "It depends on the strength and size of the storm, and how high the swells are."

"I don't like it, Peeta," she shakes her head. "I'm - I'm scared baby."

"Come here," I sit down in the nearest chair and pull her into my lap. "I promise I'll get us out of this. The _only _thing that matters right now is your safety and the safety of our baby."

"What about your safety?" I knew she'd ask that.

From the look on my face alone, she correctly deduces what I'm willing to do.

"No," she says firmly. "I forbid you to do anything that might cause you harm in order to save me."

"But Katniss," I plead. "You're my wife. I would gladly die if it meant you got to live."

"Don't you dare." She's obviously very, very upset. "This life, this world, means nothing with _you_." She takes my hand and places it on her stomach. "This baby is going to grow up with _both _parents."

"Okay," I concede.

"Are there any more options?"

"Well we could try and steam south, but I doubt we'd beat the storm. It's already getting pretty choppy out there."

"Is that it?"

"No," i say quietly. She waits. "We can call the Coast Guard. They'd either send a cutter or a helicopter depending on the weather."

"What about the yacht?"

"It's just a boat," I shrug. "I think the safety of our family trumps any material possessions."

"Of course," she nods. "It's just - I don't know. I've only spent a few days on it. I was really starting to like it out here."

"We can buy another yacht," I assure her. "You can even pick it out and do whatever you want to it. Right now, we need to be focused on getting us out of here safe and sound."

"You're right," she sighs.

I can tell she's afraid, that's obvious. She's always been so strong, so resilient. Seeing her like this tears me apart. I have to do anything and everything in my power to get us out of this situation. We just found each other. Not even a hurricane is going to keep us apart for even a moment.

_**Katniss**_

Oh god.

This can't be happening.

I realize our honeymoon is effectively over, but right now, that's the least of our worries.

Peeta's confidence about our chances helps assuage some of my fears, but this is still a very grave and dangerous predicament.

"Call the Coast Guard," I almost order him. "Get us home, Peeta."

He nods.

"Listen Kat." His voice is somber and serious. "From here on out, I need you to do exactly what I ask when I ask. I know that this is frightening. We can't afford to think about it right now. Our only thoughts and goals are getting back to shore alive."

"I trust you," I confirm.

I lean over and give him a kiss. I fight the thought that this may be one of the last times I'll ever kiss him. No, stay focused, I tell myself.

"The rain is picking up," he observes as he looks through a porthole. "The wind too."

I look where he is and agree.

"I need you to stay down here," he almost whispers.

"What? Why?"

"I need to know you and the baby are safe. The rain, along with the swells, have soaked the deck. Not to mention the constant pitch and roll back and forth. Please just stay here. I'll be distracted if you're up there with me."

"Okay," I slightly nod. "I won't go on the deck until you tell me to."

"Thank you Katniss," he says as he captures my lips again.

I deepen it, and before we start tearing one another's clothes off, he stops.

"I need to get on the radio," he says almost too seriously.

He turns and walks away, up onto the deck, leaving me utterly alone. I know why, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

_**Peeta**_

I have to stay on task and focused. It's up to me to get my wife and unborn child off this yacht and away from this storm safely. I know what I told her, but if it comes down to it, her life is by far the most important thing right now.

I grab the radio and tune the frequency to the emergency channel.

Keying the mike, I almost have to yell into it.

"Mayday, mayday, this is the _Downeaster_. We are a sixty foot yacht. Coast Guard, please respond."

Just to be sure, I repeat it once more, then wait until the radio crackles to life.

_"Come in _Downeaster,_ come in _Downeaster._ This is the Coast Guard Cutter Seneca. Please report your situation and coordinates."_

"Copy that _Seneca_," I reply. I rattle off our coordinates, repeating them for clarity.

_"How many people are on the yacht?" _

"Two. Me and my wife."

_"What's the status of the yacht? Any damage or structural or electrical issues thus far?" _

"No damage yet. The seas are getting rougher. We still have engine power and cabin power."

_"Fuel reserves?" _

"At least enough to get to the Bahamas, our destination."

_"Roger that. Sit tight, _Downeaster._ We're coming to get you." _

"Please hurry. My wife - my wife is pregnant."

_"We're fueling the helo now, sir. Please transmit coordinates every five minutes so it can track you." _

"Copy. Thank you. We'll be ready."

Finally, there's some hope. They're sending a rescue chopper for us. I've seen enough documentaries and read enough material to know that the Coast Guard is very, very, very good at their jobs. If they say they're coming, they're coming, and they're going to do anything in their power to save our lives.

I transmit our current coordinates and head back down to tell Katniss.

When she hears me, she shoots up out of the chair and almost tackles me, burying her face into my chest.

"I couldn't hear you," she mumbles. "The wind was too loud. I had no idea if you were even still on the deck. I was terrified you went overboard."

"No silly hurricane can keep me from my family," I try to lighten the mood a bit.

Instead, she looks up to me, fear and concern in her eyes.

"Did you get ahold of anyone?" She asks nervously.

I nod before I answer.

"The Coast Guard is sending a chopper to get us."

"Really?" She looks like she doesn't believe me. "You're not just saying that?"

I know this is an incredibly serious situation, and we're both on edge, but the fact that she thinks I could lie to her at a time like this peeves me.

"Do you actually think I'd lie to you about something like this?" I regret the harsh edge on my words as soon as they leave my mouth.

Her eyes widen and I easily see she's about to cry.

I just pull her back into me and kiss the top of my head.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I wasn't lying. They're fueling it as we speak. I'm going to get you home, I promise."

"I know this was our honeymoon, and I'm so, so sorry it ended up like this, but I really want to sleep in our bed. Sit by the lake. I need you to say it again, baby. I need you to promise me. To convince me."

"We'll be back before you know it." I'm trying to convince myself as much as her. "We're going to sleep in late and then do the crossword puzzle while you sit in my lap on the deck. We're going to have Prim and your mom over for dinner, and I'm going to cook for all my girls. I promise, Katniss. I've never been so serious about a promise than right now. Okay, maybe that's not true. I'm just as serious about my vows when we got married."

She sighs heavily.

"Thank you," she cries.

"We need to be ready when they get here," I explain. "Come here."

I lead her to a closet and take out two full drysuits and lifejackets. I show her how to change into the drysuit then I tighten her lifejacket. I triple check it then check it again. I explained it all when we left, but I repeat it all to her. How to turn on her beacon if we get separated. How to use the safety whistle. She listens intently, but I can see the fear in her eyes. I think that she now understands just how dire our situation is.

The next time I relay the coordinates to the Coast Guard, they tell me the chopper is en route.

"They're on their way," I tell her. "Their ETA is ten minutes."

The weather has progressively gotten worse while we wait. The swells are almost up to ten feet, and every time we hit a peak and descend into the trough before the next wave, it looks like Katniss' heart stops.

It's been raining for a while, but it's considerably harder now. The wind howls, whistling when it hits various ropes and cables on the deck. It's a frightening sound. I struggle to keep our bow pointed into the wind while being super vigilant about hitting waves head on. If we get caught broadside, we'd capsize. Game over.

Finally, after whats seems like an eternity, I hear the distinct _whop whop whop_ of a helicopter rotor. Then I see the lights.

_**Katniss**_

"Time to go," Peeta quickly says as he comes into the cabin to get me.

I follow him and when we get on deck, I feel terrible. It's horrendous out here, and Peeta was up here by himself this entire time, in the rain and the wind, while I sat belowdecks. I know he told me to, but I still feel guilty.

"No matter what happens, stay close to me." I can tell he's nervous too, but he's putting up a brave front for me. It helps. "And remember, I love you."

"I love you too," I immediately echo. "We both do."

He smiles a bit at the mention of our baby, but both our attentions suddenly shift as the helicopter is now hovering right above us.

I watch, actually fairly fascinated, as the side door slides open. I see two helmeted Guardsmen in the door. They haul a huge basket out and it hangs, swinging in the wind. Then it begins to lower, attached to the chopper by cable.

It seems like it takes forever to get to us, but soon Peeta has a firm grip on it.

"Katniss, get in right now." I don't think I've ever heard him so serious. He pleads with me with his eyes.

I climb into it and make sure to give him a kiss as I do.

"Get in," I motion.

"Can't," he shakes his head. "One at a time."

"NO!"

"Kat, please. I love you."

"I love you too," I sob as the winch begins to raise me up off the yacht.

I don't open my eyes until I hear one of the crew members asking me if I'm okay.

"I'm fine," I answer as he helps me out of the basket. "Please get my husband."

I hear the winch's mechanism start working again as the basket lowers back down.

"Hold it!" The crew member manning the winch yells at the pilot. "He can't reach it there!"

I know I shouldn't. But I have to.

I peek down to where I just was. I wish I hadn't.

Peeta's on the bow, trying in vain to snag the basket as it swings around him, the wind taking it in every direction.

"FUCK!" The pilot screams.

I see why.

Peeta's been too busy trying to get me and now himself off the yacht that when the next big wave hits, it broadsides the yacht.

I watch in sheer terror as the sea tosses it around like it's a rubber toy in a bathtub.

"He's in the water! He's in the water!"

Oh my god. My heart stops and I feel like I'm having an out-of-body experience.

They train the powerful spotlight when they find him. He's floating, awake, his emergency beacon light blinking brightly.

"Deploy! Deploy!"

I have no idea what that means until someone gently shoves me out of the way. That same person sits in the doorway, his legs hanging out, for a split second before he simply pushes off, then disappears.

"Swimmer in the water!"

The next minute feels like an agonizing eternity.

The rescue swimmer works hard and finally reaches Peeta. In the time it took to get to him, they've lowered some kind of rescue device attached to a cable.

Grabbing it as it swings past, he loops it over Peeta's head and under his armpits. Raising one hand high in the air, the swimmer signals a thumbs-up.

The winch roars to life again, plucking Peeta out of the water. When he's completely in the air, I notice he's no longer awake.

His body just hangs limply as they hoist him up.

I'm gently coaxed to clear the doorway, giving the crew space to work. I can't bring myself to watch as I hear them get Peeta aboard and lower the cable again to retrieve the swimmer.

"He's unconscious," I hear the medic report. "Strong heartbeat."

I chance a gland at him, and see the medic cutting away his drysuit, wrapping him up in a thermal blanket.

"I need to raise his core temperature," he explains when he sees me watching. "He's going to be fine, ma'am."

"Are you sure?" I barely eke out.

"Yes," he nods. "You've got one tough, brave husband."

Despite the situation, I smile as best I can at that. He's right.

I didn't even realize that the swimmer is back aboard and we've begun to move.

"Where are we going?" I ask nobody in particular.

"The Coast Guard station near Atlantic City ma'am," the co-pilot answers. "We have an ambulance on standby on the tarmac."

By now, I've situated myself as close to Peeta as I can, taking his hand in mine. It's cold.

"Thank you," I almost sob as I look at each member of the crew directly. "Thank you so much for rescuing us."

"It's our pleasure, ma'am," the rescue swimmer responds. "Just doing our jobs."

"Even so, you put your lives on the line to save ours. I can't express how grateful I am for you getting the three of us out there."

A couple of them look at me funny.

"I'm pregnant," I explain. The medic seems to already know and nods in agreement.

"Well that's one lucky kid," the swimmer smiles. "They're going to have two very tough parents."

As we fly further and further, I remain at Peeta's side, watching him as he remains unconscious.

_**Peeta**_

The last thing I remember is the yacht getting broadsided by a powerful wave. I vaguely recollect hitting the water and turning on my beacon.

Then blackness. A dark abyss.

I swear I can faintly hear my wife's voice somewhere. It's soothing and while her tone is one of concern, the love in it is unmistakeable.

Am I dead?

On one hand, yeah, that would really suck. But on the other, Katniss and our baby are safe, and that's way more important than my life. While I know me dying would do unspeakable things to my wife, I also know she'd dedicate herself to raising our child in a loving home. My hope is that if I am indeed dead, that she lives a happy life.

"Peeta."

Katniss' voice again, but this time it sounds closer.

"Baby open your eyes."

My eyelids feel like they're glued shut.

When I try to open them, the rest of my body suddenly awakes. I feel incredibly sore and lethargic, but I'm pretty sure this means I'm not dead. Not yet, anyways.

Eventually I start to see fuzzy light, a warmth in my eyes.

I force them to open, blinking a couple times to focus.

I'm met by my wife's grey eyes staring at me, and it's obvious she's been crying. But when she sees my eyes, her face breaks into a wide, relieved smile. She lets out a half sob half laugh. Leaning down, she ever so gently touches her lips to mine, and that's when I know I'm alive for sure. The feeling I get when she kisses me tells me as much.

"Welcome back," she whispers.

I open my mouth to speak but it's bone dry.

"Here baby, drink this."

She grabs a cup of water with a straw, even going so far as to place the end of the straw in my mouth. I drink some, and my mouth doesn't feel as arid.

"Better?" She asks as she puts it back. I nod.

"Are you okay?" I'm finally able to ask.

She rolls her eyes grinning but answers me anyway.

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks to you."

"The - the baby?" I ask nervously, dreading the answer.

She maneuvers a bit and grasps one of my hands, placing it under her shirt onto her stomach.

"The baby is healthy, happy, and unharmed. Again, thanks to you."

I nod, taking it all in. Glancing around, I find we're in a generic hospital room. It's just the two of us.

"We're at the Coast Guard station in Atlantic City," she tells me, correctly guessing what I was wondering. "We're in the base hospital."

"What happened?" I slowly ask. "The last thing I remember is - is - getting knocked off the bow."

As soon as the words spill out of my mouth, her face goes ashen. She starts to shake.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you Kat."

"No," she shakes her head vehemently. "The yacht got broadsided when you were trying to get to the basket. You went overboard."

She pauses, and I remain silent. I know she's struggling to continue, and steeling her nerves.

"You were awake long enough to activate your beacon. The rescue swimmer went in and got you. You were unconscious."

"Why am I in the hospital?"

"Observation, mostly," she explains. "You were only in the water for a few minutes but your core temperature had dropped. You have a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious. When they lifted you up to the chopper - you - you - your whole body was limp. I didn't know what was wrong with you. You looked like you were - you were dead."

"Oh Katniss, I'm so sorry I put you through that."

She chuckles a little through her emotions.

"You're amazing, you know that?" She says seriously. I give her a confused look. "I just told you that you were washed overboard and had to be rescued. You're the one in a hospital bed, and you're more worried about me."

"Well of course I am," I shrug. "You're my Katniss. You're my wife. You're my entire world, you and our family."

"I know," she smiles a bit sadly. "I'm sorry our honeymoon got ruined," she mumbles woefully.

"It's not a big deal," I soothe. "We can go anywhere whenever we want, remember? Besides, now we have a great story to tell our kids one day."

She laughs and gives me another kiss.

"One of the crew members came by a couple hours ago. The yacht got torn apart by the waves. It sank."

Her tone and face are racked with some kind of guilt. She feels terrible.

"It's like I said when we were on it, it's just a boat. Material possessions come and go. What's important is that we're alive, safe."

"I know," she nods. "I was having such a great time. Honestly."

"So we'll just have to do it again," I tell her matter-of-factly.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_**Katniss**_

The doctor comes by and tells us they'll release Peeta in the morning if everything keeps indicating that he's fine. We're both happy to hear it.

"Justine? Hey, it's Katniss Mellark."

I'm calling Justine and Andrew in order for them to fly the jet down here to get us.

_"Mrs. Mellark! Are you two okay? It was on the news!" _

I sigh, still in a little bit of shock at seeing the coverage of our rescue.

We didn't even realize it until Prim called, telling us to immediately turn on CNN. I'd called most of our friends and family as soon as Peeta was stabilized in the hospital.

Prim wasn't joking. CNN, like the other major news outlets, had been covering the storm. The headline on the ticker read, 'COAST GUARD SAVES HUSBAND AND WIFE'. The sub-title reads, 'Honeymooning couple narrowly avoids death'.

They even somehow found a photo of our yacht, plastering it on the screen as they talk about our rescue. I'm happy when they rightfully give the Coast Guard and especially the crew of their chopper their due.

The anchors talk about how the Coast Guard has flat-out refused to release our names to the press. They even get the pilot on the phone somehow and pester him. He simply tells them we deserve privacy and that he and his crew are happy we're safe.

"We're just fine Justine," I assure her. "They're releasing Peeta from the hospital in a few hours. We need you to fly the jet down here to get us."

_"Of course!" _I hear her yell out to Andrew, telling him to get ready. _"We'll leave for the jetport now. We're so glad you're okay, Mrs. Mellark. Everyone was worried sick." _

"Justine," I say gravely just to tease a bit. "I'm going to can you and your husband unless you start calling me Katniss."

Her laugh comes through the phone and I laugh softly with her, minding my sleeping husband.

We hash out some details and end the call. Peeta, who's still sound asleep, looks about a hundred times better today.

Soon I find myself sitting at his bedside, staring out the window at the sea. I wasn't lying when I told him I was having a great time. Granted, any time with Peeta is amazing, but those few days of just him and me were, well, magical.

"Have I told you today how beautiful you are?" Peeta's voice snaps me back to reality.

"Maybe," I shrug with a grin. "Definitely can't hurt to hear it again though."

"Well you are. You're beautiful. You get more beautiful every day."

"You're just saying that because I'm carrying your rug rat in my womb," I joke.

"_Our _rug rat Kat," he corrects, matching my grin.

"I got ahold of Justine," I report. "They're on their way. Shouldn't be too long now, then we can go home."

"Good, thanks."

"Peeta I think we should do something for the crew. I know, I know, they were just doing their jobs. But I want to."

"What do you have in mind?"

"The base commander came in while you were asleep. We got to talking, and I kept going on and on about how amazing everyone here has been. He said the crew that rescued us is one of the best in the entire Coast Guard. They rescued people on rooftops during Katrina. He asked me if there was anything he could do for us, so I told him to give the crew leave so they could go home to their families."

"Wow," he says in obvious awe. "That's so incredible, Katniss. You have such a great heart."

"Thank you," I reply shyly. "The thing is, though, none of them are really from around here. Two are from California, one is from Texas, and the other two are from Washington state. They're government employees, hence they don't make the big bucks, even if they deserve it."

"Okay, so tell me what your plan is. I know you have one."

"Well, three of them have wives and young kids. What if we sent them to Disney World?"

"That's a great idea," he agrees wholeheartedly.

"Um, I was also thinking that, maybe, if you want, we could, you know, pay for everything?"

"Obviously," he instantly nods. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good," I blow out a relieved breath.

"What about the other two?"

"Well they're both married, but no kids yet. I called both of their wives and chatted with them. Turns out that the two wives are best friends, as are the two crew members. I was thinking they could use a vacation, the four of them."

"Absolutely. What did you have in mind?"

"Hawai'i," I answer. "A week in the sun and the sand."

"I think that sounds perfect. We have to make sure we book them into the absolute best hotel."

"Already on it," I smile.

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look so tired," he explains. "I know it's my fault. Do you want to go somewhere to unwind? We could always just fly to the Bahamas."

I know he knows exactly why I'm tired. The only times I've left his bedside were to use the restroom or make phone calls across the room so as not to disturb his much needed sleep.

"I think you're right," I smile. "But the only place I want to go is home. At least for the time being."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he smiles back.

Just then, I get a text on the new phone I procured. It's from Prim.

_**PE - Turn on CNN again. **_

I type a quick response.

_**KM -We already saw the coverage on us**_

_**PE - I know. Just turn it on Katniss**_

I shrug and show it to Peeta. He grabs the remote and flips the TV back on. It was already on CNN when I turned it off before.

We watch and listen intently.

_For those of you just joining us, a tragedy has occurred today in the state of Maine. Two teenagers, while hiking, stumbled onto a dead body deep in the woods. The victim had been dead for only a few hours according to authorities. Police refused to divulge the victim's name until they'd contacted the next-of-kin. _

Peeta and I stay riveted to the screen. From some of the b-roll they're showing, it's obvious whatever happened occurred somewhere near Panem.

_We've just learned that the victim is a young woman named Delly Cartwright. Twenty-six years old when she died, she is survived by her parents, brother, sister-in-law, and two nieces._

Shock. Delly's dead? We just saw her weeks ago. She was with Gale. In Panem.

It's the next words from the TV that make me feel like I'm going to faint.

_Local and state police, with logistical support from the FBI, are looking for this man for questioning. _

The picture they show is unmistakeable.

It's Gale.


	22. Ligature

_**Katniss**_

They discharged Peeta a few hours ago. I talked to Justine and she told me they should be here in a couple hours at the most. The base commander asked us if, while we wait, we'd like a tour of the station.

Peeta was so excited I could swear he's all of five-years-old.

"This is the hanger for the helos," the commander explains. "That one over there is the one you two hitched a ride on."

Peeta asks a myriad of questions about everything. I just smile, listen, and hold his hand. I refuse to part contact with him after what happened.

"So this is our last stop."

We're standing in a hallway in the main administrative building, in front of a fairly plain looking door.

"A conference room?" Peeta asks incredulously.

"Well, yes," he admits. "You'll see why in a moment."

He swings the door open and Peeta and I walk through.

We find the crew of the helicopter that rescued us standing at full attention in a straight line.

"At ease," he commands them. "Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, the crew wanted to see you before you left."

Peeta and I are literally speechless. How do you thank someone you've never met for saving your life? How do you relay just how grateful you are?

"Thank you," Peeta smiles. "Thank you so much for saving my wife and child."

"I've never met a braver group of people," I add. They look moved by our words. "There is no possible way we can ever thank you enough for what you did for us. You risked your lives to save people you've never met. Please know that you have our everlasting thanks, gratitude, and respect."

"You're welcome, ma'am," the pilot, whose last name I now see to be Vaughn, replies. "We hope you're feeling better, Mr. Mellark."

"Much," Peeta nods.

"Do you mind if we all sit down for a moment? There's something my husband and I would like to share with you."

We sit down at a round table. The base commander quietly exits, knowing what's about to happen.

"After everything that happened, we wanted to give you a small token of our gratitude," I explain. "You've all been given two weeks leave. You saved our family. The least we can do is help you see yours."

They look stunned. Peeta smiles at me, knowing what's about to happen.

Once we decided what to do, we got on the phone and had their families flown here. They're in the hallway, waiting. While we didn't know _where _we'd be meeting the crew, we made sure that wherever it was, the families would be right outside as a surprise.

"Before we continue," Peeta grins, "there's some people outside who'd like to see you."

With that, I get up and open the door.

The crew, once they realize their loved ones are streaming into the room, look like they don't believe it's actually happening.

Peeta wraps his arm around my waist and I lean into him as we watch the families reunite. It's a moving scene.

_**Peeta**_

Eventually, everyone sits down. The youngest children sit happily in their father's laps. Every single person has a huge smile plastered on their face.

But they don't even know the half of it.

"Thank you," all of them keep repeating.

"It was our pleasure," Katniss smiles, speaking for the both of us. "But we still have one more surprise for everyone."

It falls quiet and all eyes are on us. Katniss looks at me, silently asking if I want to be the one to tell them. I give her a look that says 'it's all yours'.

"My husband and I are going to be flying home to Maine in just a few minutes. Once they drop of us off, our private jet and our crew will fly straight back here to pick all of you up."

Jaws drop, and they look like they don't know what to say.

"All of you will board the plane. Feel free to make yourselves at home. Our attendant, Kenneth, will provide anything you want."

"Where are we going?" The co-pilot, Murphy, asks.

"You and your family," she motions to Murphy, who has three small children, "and yours," she motions to Vaughn, who has two small children, and of course yours," she motions to the medic, his wife, and their two kids, "are going to spend the next two weeks at Disney World."

The kids, predictably, go nuts. Their parents are too excited themselves to try and calm them down.

Vaughn's wife turns to him, and, in a low voice, says, "Disney's expensive honey."

I don't think she wanted us to hear, but we do.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Katniss feigns ignorance. "Everything is already taken care of. You have a suite in one of the best hotels on the property and all-access passes."

"It's too much," Vaughn protests.

"No, it's not enough," I counter.

After the celebration dies down, Katniss and I turn to the other two crew members, the rescue swimmer and the cabin crewman and their wives.

"After dropping the families off at Disney World, the four of you are going to Maui for two weeks."

Again, shock. Everyone starts falling all over themselves trying to thank us. Eventually I put my hands up, signaling for everyone to quiet down a bit.

"Look, my wife and I understand that this seems almost too good to be true. But you have to understand how we feel right now. We're alive, in this room, because of each and every one of you. You're the best-trained SAR in the Coast Guard. Beyond that, your families support you with love, which I'm sure motivates you in your job. You deserve so much more."

They nod, in thought.

"I don't know if we can really accept this," Murphy speaks up. "I'm sure this is overwhelmingly expensive."

"Yes, it is," Katniss nods with a smile. "My husband and I are, for lack of a better term, filthy rich. I'm not trying to sound pompous or arrogant. Truthfully, neither of us would care if we didn't have two dimes to rub together. But if we can use some of our wealth to give you and your families some much needed time together, then it's more than worth it."

"We expect to get pictures and videos of your trips," I add, matching Katniss' smile. "And, anytime in the future, if you need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to contact us. We're forever in your debt, and no amount of money will ever change that."

"You've given us a future," Katniss quietly says. "My husband and I are expecting our first child." The women all swoon and we chuckle. "Our children will grow up knowing that the crew of a Coast Guard rescue helicopter saved their parent's lives. They will grow up knowing of the selfless, brave, and incredibly courageous actions that led to our rescue."

We spend some time getting to know everyone, exchanging phone numbers and e-mail addresses. What I enjoy the most is watching Katniss interact with the women and children. She's going to make such a great mother. A couple of the older ones understand she's pregnant, and she happily kneels down to their level and answers their silly questions.

Sadly, the time for us to leave arrives. We don't want them to be late for their vacations, after all.

After about fifteen tries, we say goodbye and walk out, wishing them a great time.

"You were great back there," I smile as she takes my hand. We're walking out to the tarmac where our jet is waiting.

"The kids were so cute," she sighs. "One of them didn't believe I'm pregnant because my belly is still flat."

We laugh and I kiss the top of her head as we exit the building.

"You do realize, Peeta, that in the next few months I'm going to gradually lose my figure?"

I can tell she's mostly teasing, but underneath I can detect a hint of trepidation, like she's afraid I won't find her attractive anymore.

"Maybe I'll just get fat with you," I grin. "You know, eat tons of pizza and ice cream and never leave the couch."

"Don't you dare!"

"You can't stop me!"

"Oh yes I can!"

"How, Mrs. Mellark?"

She stops us and turns to me, a teasing smirk on her face.

"If you'd like to get laid at any point in the next nine months or so, you will do what your wife says, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," I dutifully reply.

"Good." She rewards me with a peck on the lips before laughing. "Come on, let's go home."

"Home," I echo in mild wonderment.

"Yeah, home," she repeats, giving me a questioning look.

"It just gives me a tingling feeling when you say _home_. I guess I'm still getting used to everything, that's all."

Her eyes soften and she leans up to kiss me sweetly.

"Thank you for giving me a home. You have no idea how much it means to me."

_**Katniss**_

Soon we find ourselves back in Maine at the Portland Jetport. We bid farewell to our crew as they restock and fuel up for their trip.

Kenneth drove a car here for us, so Peeta and I walk to the parking garage and find my black Mercedes.

"Baby will you drive?" I ask as I toss him the keys. I had a huge grin on my face when, without asking, Kenneth knew to give me the keys in the first place.

"I like how you asked while you threw them," he chuckles as he unlocks the doors and, with a flourish, opens the passenger side for me.

"Like you can ever say no to me," I tease as he slides into the driver's seat.

"Fair point."

He starts the car and I find his right hand, lacing our fingers together.

Soon, I drift off, Peeta's choice of sports talk radio knocking me out cold.

"Wake up Kat," he gently rouses me. Looking around, I see we're already home, in our garage.

"Sorry," I yawn.

"You needed a nap," he shrugs as he comes around and helps me out of the car. "They told me how long you sat at my side when I was unconscious."

He references it so casually that I'm actually a little taken aback. He notices, of course. We're incredibly tuned to one another's ebbs and flows of emotions.

"Oh Kat I'm so sorry," he apologizes with a guilty face. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know," I nod. "I was just really worried about you."

He nods, knowing it's pointless to try and sway me.

We don't have much luggage to speak of, considering we were rescued with what we had on. We both know it's not a big deal. We didn't lose anything important really. Actually, the very first thing I checked for when we were both safely on the chopper was our wedding rings. They were both firmly wrapped around our ring fingers, where they belong.

I go upstairs, in need of a shower, while Peeta sorts through some mail.

After a rather long shower, I throw on one of his old shirts and a pair of grey sweatpants. Leaving our bedroom, I instantly recognize the scent of Peeta's baking.

Stepping into the kitchen, I can't help but smile.

Peeta's checking something in the oven. Flour is everywhere - in his hair, on his arms, on the counter, on the floor. He huffs, shutting the oven door and adjusting some knobs.

"What ya making?" I ask as I enter.

He whips around and smiles.

"Your favorite," he answers.

I thought so. Cheese buns.

"I have this weird feeling I'm going to be baking a lot of these in the near future," he grins.

"Oh I don't doubt that," I match his grin.

He goes back to work, telling me he's also baking a couple fresh loaves.

"Baby why don't you go take a shower?" I suggest when everything is cooling on the counters. "I'll start cleaning up."

"No, I can help clean. It's my mess."

I stop his protests with a kiss.

"Shower. Now."

"If you insist."

I watch him go, and he smirks at me over his shoulder. I roll my eyes and turn to the disaster that is our kitchen. Sighing happily, I start to clean.

Around twenty minutes later, I'm wiping down the counters when the doorbell rings.

"Can you get it Kat?" Peeta's booming voice reverberates.

"Sure!" I call back as I walk to the door.

I undo the lock and swing it open.

"Eric!" I smile. He's standing on our front stoop with one of his deputies.

"Hi, Katniss," he nods. "This is Deputy Krall. I was hoping we could speak with you and Peeta?"

"Of course. Please, come in," I open the door wider and motion for them to enter. "It's good to see you Eric," I tell him as I give him a quick, friendly hug. I get that he's obviously here on 'official police business', but he is an old friend and one of Peeta's groomsmen.

"You too," he replies. "The whole town came to a standstill when you two were all over the news. We're glad you're okay."

"Thank you. Peeta got a little banged up but he's fine. Come on, let's go to the living room."

They follow me in and as I pass the stairs I holler up to Peeta.

"Sweetie can you come down? Eric is here with a Deputy. They need to speak to us."

"Coming!"

A few seconds later he tumbles down the stairs, his hair still a wet mop, dressed almost identically to me with a white tee and sweats.

After he greets them, we sit down on a couch opposite Eric and Krall.

"I'm sure you heard about the unfortunate death of Delly Cartwright," Eric begins. We nod somberly. "You both knew her, correct?"

"Yes," Peeta nods. Sighing, he runs his free hand (the other one tightly locked with mine, obviously) through his hair. "She is, or rather was, a climber too. I used to run into her now and then at different camps around the world."

"How about you, Katniss?"

"I met her on Everest, after Peeta and I were married."

"Rumor is you weren't too fond of her?"

"Yes," I nod. "The first time I met her she was trying to, well, get in Peeta's pants."

"I see," Eric gives me a small smile.

"She wasn't the nicest person, but she didn't deserve to die," I surprise myself by adding.

"We've been withholding details about the scene from the media. It was pretty gruesome," Eric says seriously.

"Was she definitely murdered?" Peeta asks.

"Yes."

"And you're looking for Gale?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he did it?"

"I don't know," he answers honestly. "There were no prints, residual DNA, or blood other than her own. All we know is she was strangled with a ligature after having been beaten, then dumped in the woods. She died at a different location than where she was found."

I'm shocked. No, that's not the right word. I'm horrified.

"Katniss, you know Gale fairly well, right?" Eric turns to me.

"I thought I did, a long time ago. He has a knack for hiding who he truly is. When Peeta and I got together, he became almost violent with jealousy. Peeta had to physically restrain him a few times."

"Were there any other instances you witnessed him become violent?"

"A few bar fights, nothing serious," I shrug, then think a little harder. "There was this one time where a girl turned him down and he pinned her against the wall. I think he was going to slap or hit her, but a few guys pulled him off of her."

"I see," Eric nods as Krall writes everything down. "Deputy Krall here was the first on scene after we received the call about the body."

Krall takes his boss's cue.

"The first thing I noticed was that the body was found very deep into the woods. Since there were no visible drag marks, we assume the perpetrator physically carried her all the way out there. Would you say Gale is capable of something like that?"

"Absolutely," I quickly reply. "He's pretty strong. On longer expeditions his pack could weigh up to 100 lbs."

"What about motive?" Peeta blurts out. "I mean, have you found any reason somebody would want to kill Delly?"

"Not yet," Eric explains.

"Did she suffer?" Peeta quietly asks. I know I shouldn't, but I feel a small pang of jealousy. I swallow it and remember that he's just being himself. He genuinely cares about anyone, friend or not.

"Unfortunately, yes, we believe she was conscious until she was strangled."

Suddenly I realize that if, in fact, this was Gale's doing, I should probably be a little worried. He knows where we live.

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you," Peeta whispers in my ear. He must've noticed my mood shift from the look on my face. "I promise. You and our baby are the only things that matter in this world to me."

"Thanks," I whisper back.

"I don't want to intrude on your day any longer," Eric politely says as we all stand up.

"Please don't hesitate if you need anything else," Peeta shakes his hand.

"Thanks, Peeta. Also, for now, I'm going to post a couple Deputies at your front gate. It's just a precaution. I know you also keep guns in the house, right?"

"Yeah," Peeta nods. "A 12-gauge by the front door, a pistol in my nightstand, a rifle in my closet, and the gun safe in the garage."

"Good. Don't be afraid to call if you think anything is suspicious or off. We can't take any chances."

"Find him," Peeta almost pleads. "Eric, please. He's made it quite clear he wants Katniss."

"That's never going to happen," Eric retorts defiantly. "Not while I'm Sheriff. I'll help keep your wife and child safe, Peeta."

"Thanks."

_**Peeta**_

Katniss has been quiet ever since Eric and his Deputy left. I can tell she's distraught over the fact that Gale might have in fact murdered Delly. I know she's already blaming herself.

Knowing my wife, I let her be for now. If I try to console her, it would just backfire. She'll come to me when she's ready to talk. I keep a close eye on her as she stands on the deck, overlooking the lake.

Just to be extra cautious, I utilize the time to clean and oil all our guns. I make sure they're loaded with the safeties on. Katniss is just as good of a shot as I am. Probably better even. I go into the gun safe and take out the pistol she likes to use when we go to the range. I put it in her bedside nightstand, knowing it will give her some peace of mind.

The next thing I do is make up some sandwiches and drinks and take them out to the Deputies at our front gate. They're thankful, and I spend a few minutes just amicably chatting with them.

Returning to the house, I notice Katniss is no longer on the deck.

"Kat?" I call out loudly through the house.

"Up here," she answers, her voice coming from our bedroom.

I trudge up the stairs and find her sitting up on our bed. She smiles when she sees me.

"Hey," she greets.

"Hey."

"Come here," she pats the bed next to her. I kick off my shoes and climb up. "Thank you for letting me have some time to think."

"Of course," I shrug. "I brought some food out to the Deputies. I also cleaned and oiled the guns and put your pistol in your nightstand."

"I did notice that," she nods, opening the drawer, revealing her Heckler & Koch USP Compact. I have to admit, watching her with it never fails to get my juices flowing.

"Are you okay?" I venture after a couple minutes.

She sighs heavily.

"I don't really know," she answers honestly. "Part of me wants to believe that Gale isn't capable of something like that. The other part of me screams that I never really knew him, more so now. I just don't know what to think."

"You're blaming yourself, aren't you?" I quietly ask.

The look on her face is enough of an answer.

"This isn't your fault Kat. Or mine. We don't even know if Gale is responsible for this. Even if he is, he made his own choices. You did nothing wrong. Nothing. Got it?"

She just nods, but I know she's not completely there yet.

"Katniss, I don't want you to beat yourself up over this. Please. It's not healthy. For you or the baby." I almost whisper the last part.

"You're right," she sighs heavily again. "I'm sorry Peeta."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Absolutely nothing. Tell me what I can do to help you."

"Hold me?" She asks timidly.

"Of course."

We shift so we're spooning, and I wrap my arm tightly around her. She pulls it even closer, gripping it with her hands.

I gently kiss the nape of her neck then whisper.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Next thing I know, we both fall into a deep sleep, the craziness of the last few days catching up with us.


	23. The Fight

_**Peeta**_

I'm not sure yet how to react to this entire ordeal. It's no secret I'm not Gale's biggest fan, but he's still a person, worthy of basic, inalienable rights.

Katniss has been on edge ever since we got home and Eric came by. She was comforted by the fact that we have protection, both in the form of firearms and deputies at the end of our driveway. But that doesn't stop her from worrying. I keep catching her pacing, almost burning a hole in the rug.

"You need to stop this," I tell her firmly. I just found her in one of the guest bedrooms.

She ignores me. I'm not even sure she heard me.

"Katniss, you need to stop this _now_."

"Leave me alone," she mutters, not even looking at me.

"You know I can't do that."

"I said _leave me alone_!"

Sighing, I realize I can't get through to her. Not when she's like this. She's stubborn, I've always known that, but even more so when she's convinced herself she's the cause of something.

Without another word, I turn on my heels, forcefully shutting the door behind me. I know I'm letting my anger get the best of me, but I'm really worried about her.

I go to the kitchen and make myself a cup of tea. Bringing it out onto the porch, I plop down in a chaise lounge and look out on the lake.

She's so frustrating sometimes. Doesn't she get I just want the best for her? Do I really need to prove it? I know all about her childhood and her insecurities, but I'm her husband. I'm supposed to take care of her, and she won't even let me be in the same room now.

The sun sets and the hours pass. My tea went cold long ago. I can't bring myself to do much of anything, except make a sandwich to eat. I don't see or hear Katniss, so I take my sandwich back out on the deck.

When it's almost midnight, I drag myself off the lounger and make my way back inside.

The house is eerily quiet. There's tension hanging in the air. We rarely argue, and we always make up almost immediately after. I haven't seen or spoken to her in about eight hours.

The lights are off upstairs, and I notice the door to our bedroom is slightly ajar. Peeking my head in, I see Katniss asleep, the covers thrown haphazardly over her. The feelings of rejection and anger surface when I look at her, and I shudder. I'm supposed to feel happy and loved when I look at my wife.

She made it clear she didn't want me around. WIth that in mind, I close the door and go crawl into one of the guest bedroom's beds. Not even bothering to pull back the covers, I soon drift off to sleep.

_**Katniss**_

Jolting out of another nightmare, I glance at the clock on my nightstand. 3:56 A.M. I sigh and turn over, throwing out my arm, expecting it to find Peeta's torso and wrap around it. Instead, It falls dead onto his side of the bed. I look over and it's completely undisturbed. Cold. Unoccupied.

That's when I remember how I've been treating him.

God I'm so fucking selfish. All I can think about is how this affects me, while Peeta is probably struggling. He never says it, never even hints at it, but I can see it in his eyes. Instead of letting it control him, like I'm doing, he buries it to try and help me.

And I reject him.

Again and again.

Now, I can fully see the repercussions of my actions. My husband won't share our bed with me, and I know it's one hundred percent my fault.

I reluctantly get out of bed, flipping the lamp on. I quietly pad out to the hallway. I find what I'm looking for in the third room I visit.

Peeta's fitfully sleeping on one of the guest beds. He apparently only had enough energy to kick his shoes off and fall asleep on top of the covers. The guilt overwhelms me. The pain in my chest is my heart breaking.

I lean against the doorway and just contemplate.

"Get out."

His voice comes so suddenly I gasp. He hasn't moved at all, but he still knows I'm here.

"Peeta," I begin, already struggling with my words.

"Get out," he repeats.

"Baby I'm so sor-,"

"Get. Out," he interrupts harshly.

What have I done?

I backpedal and shut the door gently, staring at it for a good minute after.

We're only separated by this wooden door, but it feels like he's a million miles away.

I make my way back to our bedroom and spend the next three hours crying, accumulating quite a mess of crumpled tissues all over the bed and floor.

At some point I fall asleep, and when I wake the sun's already halfway to noon.

Going back to where I found Peeta earlier, I find the room empty.

He's nowhere on this floor, so I go downstairs. I can smell the remnants of coffee. But, again, no Peeta.

I sigh heavily and go back upstairs to shower and get dressed. That's when I see a note I must've overlooked on my nightstand. I pick it up and read it.

_I left a sliced apple and some yogurt in the fridge for you. Eat it, if only for the baby's sake. _

_I don't know when I'll be home. _

_Call me if it's an emergency. _

I almost collapse when I've read it. It doesn't sound like my husband at all. His words are cold and impersonal. I've done more damage than I thought.

He didn't even address it, sign it, or say 'I love you'. He basically told me to only contact him if it's an emergency.

Tears streaming down my face, I go to the kitchen and find the food he left me. Even if he's angry with me, he's still putting me ahead of everything. That only adds to my guilt.

_**Peeta**_

"Stop being a coward."

"You don't get it."

"Yes, I do."

I don't even know why I called Finnick. After wandering around aimlessly about town, I sat on a bench and dialed his number.

"She's blocking me out man. Pushing me away."

"She's trying to protect you Peeta."

"Protect me? By making me miserable?"

"She doesn't want you to get hurt. She thinks if she doesn't let you in, you'll be safe from harm."

"That's bullshit," I shake my head. "She's my wife. We should be able to go to each other for anything."

"Hold for a sec," Finnick sighs.

I hear rustling and murmuring from the phone for a few seconds.

"Peeta it's Annie."

"Hi," I weakly say.

"Finnick's right. She's not trying to hurt you, but she probably doesn't realize that just hurts you more."

"I just want to help her."

"I know," Annie softly replies. "She does too, deep down. But look at it from her perspective. She spent a lot of time with Gale. Now, he might have committed murder. How do you think that makes her feel?"

"Scared," I admit. "Guilty. I don't know."

"Yes, she's scared. I'm sure she feels guilty too. She's the only one who knows for sure what she's feeling, and it's her choice whether or not to tell anyone."

"I get that, but you gotta understand how I feel. Ever since we found out Gale is a suspect, she's distanced herself from me. I know it's irrational, but I can't help but to feel it's because she has some kind of feelings for him. That's she's worried about _him_."

"I'm sure that's not true," Annie protests. "She loves _you, _Peeta. She's carrying _your _child. Just give her some space, she'll come around. I promise."

"I guess. Thanks Annie."

"Anytime Peeta. You know how much we love both of you."

I smile sadly.

"We love you guys too."

I feel a bit better after talking to them, but I'm not sure exactly what to do. I feel horrible for leaving this morning with only a short note. I just couldn't bear seeing her just yet.

With nowhere else to go and nothing to do, I start to make my way home.

_**Katniss**_

I hear the garage first. Almost sprinting to the front of the house, I see Peeta pulling in.

I wait near the door to the garage for him to enter, ready to grovel and beg and plead.

He never opens it.

Rather, I get up and see him behind the garage. Following him by moving from window to window, he slowly walks around the house and down to the dock. He kicks his flip-flops off and sits on the end, his feet dangling off, with his head in his hands and his shoulders slumped.

I've never felt so terrible in my life.

It must be killing him to watch his wife push him away because of another man. I'm sure he's confused. I'm sure he think that the reason I'm upset is because I harbor some form of feelings for Gale. But that's just not true. I'm worried. Worried about me and the baby. Worried about Peeta. Worried about the future.

I stand in the kitchen watching him, and after a few minutes I can tell he's sobbing. All I want to do is run out there and have him take me in his arms, kiss my lips, whisper in my ear.

Suddenly my pocket starts vibrating, followed by my ringtone. Looking at the caller ID, I see it's Annie.

"Hello?" I ask as I answer it.

"Katniss it's Annie."

"Hey Annie," I try to sound chipper, but fail miserably. "What's up?"

"What's up?!" She echoes almost angrily. "What's up is that Finnick and I just spent twenty minutes on the phone with your distraught husband."

"You did?" I ask meekly.

"Yeah," she confirms. "You both need to stop being fucking idiots."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't apologize to me," she scoffs. She's clearly irritated with me. I hate it. "I'm not the one you pushed away when all that was offered was help and a shoulder to cry on. I'm not the one making my husband question why you're this emotional over another man and refuse to talk to him about it. I'm not the one feeding herself bullshit to try and reconcile how she's treated the man who loves her more than anything. No Katniss, that's all you. You know what? Call me back when you get your head screwed on straight."

Click. She hangs up.

Staring at the phone in my hand, I break down. Again. Sliding to the kitchen floor, I curl up in the fetal position and let it all out.

I have no idea how long I do this for, but I eventually sit upright. I hear one of the doors to the deck shut and look in that direction.

Peeta's there, frozen like me. The look on his face makes me want to die. He's obviously mad, irate even. I can clearly see the tracks of the tears he's shed. But when our eyes lock, and he takes in the fact that I'm on the kitchen floor looking like a complete mess, his eyes soften considerably.

I want to call out to him. Beg for him to forgive me and tell him everything. But nothing comes out of my mouth.

Minutes pass, but it seems like years.

He looks like he's waiting for me to say something. I don't. He almost looks like he's about to come to me, then turns and walks away. I hear his footsteps go up the stairs.

I pull myself up off the floor and follow him. I find him in our bedroom, in his walk in closet.

"What are you doing?" I manage to ask.

"Trying to find something," he answers, emotionless, without looking at me.

"Can I help?" I meekly offer.

He lets out a snort and shakes his head.

"No."

"Peeta, please," I beg in a tiny voice. "Please talk to me."

"You made it clear you didn't want me around earlier," he answers, brushing past me as he exits the closet.

"I wasn't thinking straight," I try to explain. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You were right. I need you Peeta. I need you so much."

"Now you need me? That's pretty convenient don't you think?"

His sarcasm honestly surprises me.

"I always need you," I whisper painfully. "At least let me explain Peeta."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your wife," I'm actually starting to get aggravated. "I'm your wife and I love you. Because I'm carrying our child. Because I screwed up, I made a mistake, but I need your help. Please."

He sits down on the bed and runs his hand through his hair. I kneel down in front of him, putting my hands on his thighs.

I look up at him, needing to have eye contact.

"Why I was so crazy earlier has nothing to do with you. I promise."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well it's the truth Peeta. Look, I know what it must look like to you. I was obviously struggling with this whole mess with Gale, and when you tried to help I pushed you away. It's not because I don't love you or because I have feelings for Gale. I've _never _had any type of feelings for him. I swear. I'm just having trouble reconciling the Gale I thought I knew and the man he apparently truly is. I can't help but think if I'd done something, anything, none of this would have happened. We were partners for a long time, but I never really knew him."

Peeta nods, taking it all in.

"When you say you might have prevented 'this' from happening, do you also mean us?" He can't look me in the eye, and the pain in his voice breaks my heart for the millionth time again.

I push down all my emotions except for love before I answer.

"Of course not," I gently tell him. "You're the very best thing that's ever happened to me. If going through all I did with Gale led me to you, I'd do it a million times over."

I can tell he's still wary.

"Look, I really messed up today. I admit that. I take responsibility. But you once asked me how I could ever think one argument could break us apart. I'm so sorry for the way I acted. You're my husband. I should share everything with you. I just didn't want to burden you with my onus. I know you don't like Gale, you probably dislike him more than me. That's all, baby. I didn't want you to worry."

He chuckles, and I'm elated to see it's a genuine one.

"You realize all it did was make me worry about you more, right?" I nod and we both smile a bit. "I'm sorry too Kat. I shouldn't have just left you like that. I should've known that you needed space."

"You don't have to apologize. I don't blame you. Did going for a walk help you?"

"Yeah, but talking to Finnick and Annie helped more."

I smile and he gives me a questioning look.

"I talked to Annie too," I reveal.

We both laugh and I realize this argument is quickly coming to a conclusion.

"So, am I forgiven?" I ask.

"That depends," he grins.

"Depends on what?"

His face gives it away too easily. Like I couldn't already tell.

In seconds I'm astride him, kissing him senseless, whispering frantic 'I'm sorry's between smooches.

"Calm down Kat," he smiles wide. "I'm right here."

I know that I still need to examine why I acted the way I did, but just being _with _Peeta again is a damn good start.

_**A/N: So that was certainly a more emotional chapter. For some reason it's just the direction it took when I started writing it. **_

_**In response to a rather scathing review, I'd like to say a few words. First, even though the reviewer said 'it's a bullshit cop out', I'd like to reinforce that I'm not compelling anyone to read any of my stories. You make the choice whether or not to read it. There are no guidelines or rules as to what we can write or how we can write the characters. So what if they're different? So what if it doesn't have enough angst or drama for you? Don't read it if you don't like it. Secondly, and I've said this before, NOTHING pisses me off more than people who write long, accusatory, and frankly rude reviews who don't even have accounts on this site themselves. At least have the balls to show us some of your writing if you're going to act all high-and-mighty, tearing down someone's else's work because you think you're some kind of expert. You don't like how I write the characters? Tough shit. I'm not going to change because you don't like it. Besides, I get enough positive reviews and PMs to know that my work is appreciated. I know I shouldn't let it get to me like this, but it just really ticks me off. **_


	24. Ante Bellum

_**Katniss**_

The spot next to me is cold when I open my eyes. I could've sworn we fell asleep together last night after we made up - vigorously and repeatedly.

For a moment, I freak. Does he regret forgiving me? Does he need more from me? Did he leave me alone in our bed because he's still mad?

But then I remember who my husband really is. He doesn't lie. He doesn't do something he doesn't want to.

Glancing around our bedroom, I smirk at the devastation we wrought last night. Our clothes are scattered everywhere, left right where we stripped them off one another. The sheets are strewn about, carelessly discarded in our haste.

I still feel tingling sensations all over my body. Peeta, as he's prone to do, spent a good amount of time with his lips on every inch of my skin.

Sighing, I stretch and plop my head down on my pillow. I'm having trouble believing how much of an ass I was to my husband.

"Good morning beautiful."

I open my eyes and Peeta's standing at the bedside, a tray in his hands.

"I brought you breakfast," he says quietly.

"Baby you didn't have to do that. Especially after the way I treated you," I protest.

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to," he insists.

I sit up in order to enjoy his work. When the sheet pools, we both realize I'm still butt naked.

"You did this just to see my boobs, didn't you?" I tease.

"Kat, do I really need an intricate ruse to see your boobs?"

"Well played, honey. Well played."

He sits down next to me and we enjoy eating together, and it feels like everything's back to whatever our definition of normal is.

I pull on a pair of panties and one of Peeta's tees when we take our coffee out to the deck attached to our bedroom. Peeta sits in a chaise lounge and, naturally, I slide into his lap.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out.

"I know."

"No Peeta. I'm really, truly sorry. I can't believe I acted like that. You deserve better from me."

"I may not know what's going through your mind, but please know I'm always here for you. To talk, or just to hold you."

"I know. I took that for granted," I admit. "But I was serious yesterday - none of this has anything to do with you. You're the best thing in my life. You and our baby."

"Speaking of, how are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good actually," I'm happy to report. "What do you want to do today?"

"Yeah, about that," he scratches the back of his head. "When you were sleeping we got a call."

"From?" I prompt.

"Anderson Cooper."

"You mean, Anderson Cooper who has his own show on CNN? That Anderson Cooper?"

"Yeah," he nods.

"What did he want?"

"He wants us to go on his show via satellite."

"What? Why?"

"Well after we got rescued by the Coasties, his team did a little background on us. When they discovered our story, how we got married on Everest and all, they decided to do a segment on us."

"Um, okay. What did you tell them?" I ask nervously.

"That I needed to talk to you," he assures. I nod. "There's something else Kat."

"What?"

"This came in the mail."

He hands me the newest issue of _Outdoor Magazine_. Right there, on the cover, is a picture of Peeta and me standing on the summit of Everest. We have our arms wrapped around one another, and in my free hand I'm holding up my ice axe which has the American flag flying from it. Peeta's free hand holds his axe with the Maine state flag fluttering.

After I tear my eyes away from the picture, in shock that we're on the cover of a national publication, I see the headline.

It reads: _Love & Adventure at 30,000 ft._

The subtitle reads: _The amazing story of Peeta and Katniss Mellark_.

"Oh my god," I mumble under my breath.

"I know," Peeta smiles. "It's kind of unbelievable."

I flip it open and read the article. Peeta's obviously already done so. There are pictures of us on each page, from us holding hands in camp to our wedding to our ascent into the Death Zone. The full-page spread at the beginning of the article, however, contains one of my favorite pictures of us. It's the same one Annie and Finnick ended their slideshow with - me and my husband sitting side-by-side on the summit. My head is leaning on his shoulder. Annie took it from behind, so you can see the view we were watching. The sunrise over the Himalaya.

I begin to read. Jon has really done us justice. As we requested, he left some of the more personal details out, but he's captured our story fully. He even goes in depth about Peeta's rescue of Gale, something we spent hours answering questions about. At the end, he even talks about our recent rescue by the Coast Guard. On the last page, there's a photo of Peeta, Jon and me at our wedding at our house.

The caption reads: _The author and Mr. and Mrs. Mellark at their second wedding in Maine_

"Wow," is all I can say.

"I know," he repeats. After a couple moments, he adds, "So what do you think about the interview?"

"I don't really see any reason for us not to do it," I shrug.

"Ok. I'll call them back and tell them we're in."

_**Peeta**_

It was quite the shock when CNN called us this morning. Katniss, like me, was surprised, but I guess it makes sense after everything we've been through.

I call the producer back, and he tells me a camera crew will show up around dinnertime.

Katniss appears downstairs, freshly showered and dressed for the day. She's wearing khaki shorts and a dark red tank top. Her hair is braided behind her head. She looks beautiful.

"Hey there," I give her a kiss when she walks into the kitchen. I hand her a mug of tea.

"Thanks honey," she smiles as she sips it. "We should get some errands done before the interview."

"Sure," I nod.

We go out to the garage and Katniss decides we're taking her Range Rover. I offer to drive but the glare she gives me shuts me up. Besides, I love watching her drive. She looks so cute in her sunglasses with the slight pout she gets when people piss her off on the road.

"It's rude to stare you know," she smirks without taking her eyes off the road.

"Sorry," I shrug. "You just look so pretty today."

"Why thank you husband," she smiles wider. "Okay, first stop. Everyone out."

I laugh as I clamber out of the passenger side, meeting Katniss at the rear of the car. She effortlessly slips her hand into mine as we walk into Hannaford's for some groceries.

"I hope that cashier isn't working today," I grumble.

Katniss chuckles next to me.

"You're adorable when you're jealous," she states mirthlessly.

"Ha. So are you," I shoot back.

"Okay I'll give you that one."

We work our way through the store, aisle by aisle. I notice the perpetual smile on my wife's face.

"Why can't you stop smiling?"

She raises her eyes from the apple she was inspecting.

"Um, uh," she stutters.

"Kat."

"This is just - I don't know - it's so utterly _normal._ Me and my husband, grocery shopping."

I can't help to smile and chuckle a little.

"I hate to break it to you honey, but we're a pretty mundane, normal couple."

"I know," she shrugs, still smiling. "I love it."

I dutifully follow my grinning wife, pushing the cart as she fills it up.

By the time she's finished, it's packed to the gills.

The teenage girl at the checkout line's eyes bug out when she sees our haul.

"Pay the nice girl," Katniss orders once everything's been properly scanned.

"So that's all I'm good for? Pushing the cart and my wallet?" I tease.

The couple people behind us in line laugh, as does the cashier.

I hand the teenager my AmEx and she rings us up.

"Where to next, ma'am?" I ask Katniss as we clamber into the car after loading up the groceries.

"Hmm," she ponders as she looks down at her phone, running through her to-do list.

_**Katniss**_

"This is nice," Peeta breaks the comfortable silence.

After running a few miscellaneous errands, we picked up a couple of subs and parked by the lake. Sitting on the open tailgate, our legs dangle below us as we eat.

"The lake is like glass today," I observe.

He nods and takes a sip from his bottle of Poland Spring.

"Are you nervous about the interview?" I ask. It's been on my mind all morning.

"Ah, finally." I give him a quizzical look. "Kat, I could see the gears in your head turning since we left the house."

I roll my eyes and he chuckles.

"I guess I am a little," he answers. "I mean, we're on the cover of a magazine and they've already talked about us on the news, but this time we're going to be on screen."

"I just don't get why someone like Anderson Cooper wants to interview us. We're just climbers, and soon we'll be parents."

"Remember the couple we met on the Bigelows?" I nod. "Remember what they said? That we were an inspiration? I'm guessing that has something to do with it."

I weakly nod and he sighs quietly.

"But that's not what you're worried about, is it?"

My pause is enough of a reply.

"It's Gale," he correctly deduces. "We're going to be on TV and he's still on the lam."

I nod weakly again.

"He's never going to hurt you," he promises. "Besides, I don't think he'd be stupid enough to come back here. I mean, Delly was found, what, three miles from here?"

"I know," I whisper. "I'm just - just - scared Peeta."

"That's okay," he assures as he wraps his arm around me and pulls me into him.

"Do you think he did it?" I ask.

"I don't know. I don't know him as well as you do. But the fact that he hasn't turned himself in yet doesn't paint a pretty picture of what went down."

"That's what I was thinking. I hope they find him. I obviously never liked Delly, but she deserves justice. Her family deserves peace of mind."

"So do you."

"Huh?"

"I hate seeing you like this, Kat. I know you're trying to hide it, but I can see it. It's okay. You know I'm always here if you want to talk about it, or anything really."

We finish our lunch on a brighter note. Peeta works hard to get me to laugh and succeeds.

_**Peeta**_

"We have one more stop to make," Katniss announces as she flips the right turn signal on.

"Okay," I say absentmindedly while finding a song on my iPod.

I'm looking down, so when she parks and shuts the car off I have no idea where we are.

Picking my head up, I look out the window.

"It's okay Peeta," she soothes.

We're in front of the bakery.

"We need some fresh bread and I wanted to get some nice pastries for the camera crew."

I nod, and her eyes show her level of concern.

"Do you want to stay here while I run in?" She suggests.

"No, I'll come."

"You sure?"

I nod and we both get out, meeting on the sidewalk. She immediately takes my hand, giving me support and making me feel safe, loved. A feeling I never had growing up in this very building.

The familiar door chime sounds as we walk in. My dad is behind the counter helping a customer. He seems to be the only one out front.

"Peeta! Katniss!" He smiles when he sees us, finished with his customer. "How are you two?"

"We're okay, thank you Mr. Mellark."

"What brings you by today?"

"Well we need some bread, and we have some people coming over tonight so we wanted to get some assorted pastries, cookies, that kind of thing."

"No problem," he smiles.

I stand there, most likely with a dumb look on my face. Katniss has been continually been stroking my hand softly with her thumb, reinforcing our contact.

Katniss goes on ordering what she wants.

"Ah, we seem to be out of that right now," my dad laments. "Let me check the kitchen and see if we have any ready out of the oven."

He disappears, and after a few moments, I hear the voice that still sends shivers down my spine. I must have tensed up because Katniss instantly notices.

"Is that your mom?" She whispers.

I can barely manage a nod. Katniss has only met my mom once, and it was a brief encounter.

We can only manage to hear tidbits of what they're talking about in the kitchen. That is, until she raises her voice.

"Who's out there?" She demands of my dad.

"Our son and daughter-in-law," I hear my dad answer.

"You mean that worthless Peeta and his whore wife? Why the fuck did you let them come inside? They're not welcome here!"

"He's our son!" My dad's raised his voice, which he rarely ever does.

"He's not my son!" She shoots back.

I close my eyes, willing for her to shut up. When the voices stop, I open my eyes.

There she is, standing not three feet away behind the counter.

"Leave. Now," she orders, glaring at me with hate.

"No," Katniss defiantly snaps. "We still need our bread."

"Nobody was talking to you, slut."

"What the fuck did you just call my wife?" I'm surprised at the anger in my voice.

"It's okay honey," Katniss whispers.

"No, it's not," I tell her before turning back to my mother. "Mom, Katniss is my wife. She's your daughter-in-law. How dare you speak to her like that. You don't know her at all. You don't know the amazing person she is. If I ever hear you say anything like that again to her, the fact that you're my mother won't stop me from defending my wife."

She actually looks a little surprised at my outburst. I've never really stood up to her before.

"Come on Kat, let's get out of here."

Katniss nods, taking the bag with all our purchases in it. I quickly take out my wallet and throw a fifty on the counter. My mom's eyes widen when she sees the large denominations of cash I have, as well as my super-high-credit-limit credit cards.

Before we leave, Katniss speaks up.

"Um, Mr. Mellark, I just wanted to say thank you for keeping my mom, sister, and me from starving to death."

"You're welcome," he quietly responds, smiling sadly.

We turn to leave, but my mother just has to have the last words.

"Don't ever bring that trash in here again."

I stop right at the door. Katniss does too, squeezing my hand.

Without turning around, I speak evenly.

"Just so you know, Katniss is carrying your first grandchild. Our baby will never, ever know who you are. As far as I'm concerned, Katniss' mom is our child's only grandmother. Why don't you just go drink yourself into a stupor." I quickly glance over my shoulder. "Bye dad."

"Bye son, Katniss."

_**Katniss**_

Peeta's quiet, sitting in the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry," I say remorsefully.

"For what?"

"For stopping at the bakery, I'm sorry. I never meant - I never thought - I'm sorry Peeta."

"It's okay," he assures me. "I'm sorry she said all those horrible things."

"It's okay," I repeat. "It's not your fault."

"She's my mom," he points out.

"So? You can't control what she thinks or does. It's not your fault, Peeta."

I reach over with my right hand, leaving my left on the steering wheel, and seek out Peeta's hand.

Pulling into our driveway, I stop briefly and check the mailbox. Nothing but junk. Such a waste of paper.

"What time are they supposed to get here?" I ask.

"Uh, I think seven, but don't quote me on that."

"Okay. We still have a few hours."

"Anything you want to do this afternoon?" He asks, grinning.

"Hmm. Maybe," I jokingly ponder.

Taking the last turn to the garage, I suddenly slam on the brakes. Peeta had been looking at his phone, so he didn't see why.

"Kat, what happ-," he stops when he looks out the windshield.

Standing there, in the middle of the driveway, is Gale Hawthorne.

His arms crossed, he has a smug, satisfied look on his face.

He begins walking towards the car, right to the driver's door where I am.

"Peeta," I whisper, knowing his phone is still in his hands. "Call 911 and leave the line open in your pocket."

"Got it," he whispers back.

Gale's reached the car. He taps on the window with a knuckle, and I start to shift back into drive.

"Unh uh," Gale shakes his head, smirking.

He taps on my window again.

Except this time, he's not using a knuckle.

He's using the barrel of a gun.


	25. SIrens

_**Peeta**_

The second I see Gale's gun my heart starts racing. I run through scenario after scenario in my head, trying to figure a way out of this. I'm not worried about my safety. My only concern is for my wife and child.

Gale's evil smirk sends a shiver down my spine.

I quickly mute my phone, making sure he can't tell the line is open. I know the police have answered from my last glance before I hid it.

Katniss glances at me, and I'm more determined to get us out of this from the look in her eyes. She darts them towards the glove box, where she knows I've started to keep a pistol since everything with Gale went down. I have no idea how to get to it without raising his suspicion, and I scold myself for not having it on me.

Katniss rolls down her window barely an inch.

"Hi Gale," she says as evenly as possible.

"Get out of the car," he orders.

Her heavy sigh breaks my heart. She puts the car in park, shuts the engine off, and unbuckles her seat belt.

I go to unbuckle mine.

"Not you," he points his gun at me.

Katniss looks panicked, but hides it when she turns and opens the door, stepping out. She purposely leaves the door open, so my phone can pick up their conversation.

"What do you want Gale? Why are you at our house? Your face is all over the news."

"You know what I want," he snaps.

She runs a nervous hand through her hair. She begins to slowly, very slowly, sidestep to try and get Gale's attention away from me.

"No, I really don't," she shakes her head, staying amazingly calm despite the circumstances. "I think you should turn yourself in before you make it any worse Gale. I once considered you a friend, and because of that, I'm telling you to do what's right and hoping you listen."

"We're way past that now."

Katniss has his full attention now, so I begin my mission to try and get to the glovebox without Gale seeing.

"If you really are innocent, turn yourself in. They just want to talk to you," she pleads.

"That's the problem," he smirks evilly. "I'm not innocent."

I pray my phone picked that up. It's almost a complete admission of guilt. I see from the widening of her eyes Katniss notices it as well.

"What do you mean?" She asks incredulously. "You - you killed Delly?"

"She didn't want me to have you," he explains, almost too calm. "She was going to hurt you."

"So you killed her!?"

"For YOU!" He screams.

That's it. I'm sitting here, five feet away from an unhinged, unpredictable murderer with a gun pointed at my pregnant wife. I don't care if he shoots me, I'm getting her the fuck out of here right now.

It all happens fast.

I simultaneously unbuckle my seatbelt as I open the glovebox. My hand quickly finds the grip of my gun, and I pull it out as I open the door. Snap-aiming at Gale over the hood, I finally speak.

"Give it up Hawthorne."

He shuffles a little so he can face both of us, his gun still trained on Katniss.

"You make a move I kill her," he states emotionless.

"Gale-", Katniss begins.

"Shut up," Gale snaps at her before looking back to me. "Put down your gun or I kill Katniss."

"Not going to happen," I shake my head slightly in defiance, steadying my arms as I aim. "You know I can't do that Gale."

"You can, and you will."

"I won't."

"Then she dies."

"That's not going to happen. If you want to kill anyone, kill me." I see the look of abject horror on my wife's face in the corner of my eye. I push it down, steeling my nerves. "I'm the one she's with, Gale. You want her you're going to have to kill me."

I realize I'm goading him, but right now I don't care. I'm just trying to buy time for the cops to get here while also trying to get him to focus on me not her.

"You know what? You're right," he grins sadistically. He theatrically swivels his gun until it's pointing at me, and we both have one another in our sights.

"NO!" Katniss screams, but, to my relief, doesn't move an inch. I'm terrified of what could happen.

"Say goodbye to him Katniss," Gale sneers. "Get ready to become mine once and for all."

"That's going to be pretty hard with that pea shooter," I tease him seriously.

"Yeah? What do you know about it?"

I roll my eyes, making his face become even angrier.

"I know that your little pistol there is only a .22," I begin confidently. "Chinese copy, right?" From the confused look on his face, I instantly know he knows next to nothing about guns. Idiot. "See mine? This is a Colt 1911. Made right here in New England in Hartford, Connecticut. .45 Caliber. One of the most reliable, powerful handguns on earth. I already chambered a round if you didn't notice. Oh, I almost forgot, I loaded it with hollow points." That's a lie, but he won't know the difference. "You know what a hollow point does to a human head? Turns it into a watermelon after being smashed with a baseball bat. And believe me Gale, I never miss. Especially when you're threatening _my_ family."

"So you know about guns? Big fucking deal. I don't care. A bullet is a bullet."

I'm about to reply when, in the distance, the distinct sound of police sirens echoes across the lake and through the woods.

Gale panics.

The next ten seconds are all but a blur, more like a dream than reality.

_**Katniss**_

My mouth tastes like sandpaper. It's drier than the Sahara, and I have no idea why.

I can tell I'm lying down. The last thing I remember is…..Gale! He had a gun!

Groaning lowly, I try to open my eyes. They feel glued shut. I moan louder and hear rustling to my left.

"Shhh Kat."

I'd know that voice anywhere, even if it's just a whisper.

I open my mouth to talk but nothing comes out. My eyes are still shut.

"Here baby."

I feel Peeta gently inserting a straw between my chapped lips, and the cool water refreshes my mouth.

"Thanks," I eke out.

Finally, after a few tries, I open my eyes.

I know immediately I'm in a hospital bed.

"Where - where are we?" I ask.

"Portland. Maine Medical."

Peeta leans over so I can see him, as I feel unable to move at all.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry about that right now."

"Peeta," I start to panic. "The baby?"

I hear him let out a nervous breath.

"The baby is fine," he assures me. "Healthy and safe."

"Gale?"

I see Peeta's face contort with a mix of anger and what looks to be guilt.

"He's in custody. The FBI took him in."

I'm about to demand he tell me what happened when the door swings open.

"You're awake."

Prim smiles at me as she walks to the right side of my bed, taking my hand. My left one has been in Peeta's death grip ever since I woke up. I doubt he's let go for some time before I awoke.

"You're going to be fine sis," Prim smile softly at my worried look. She sees me frantically glancing at my belly. It's not that I don't believe my husband, but I want confirmation. "My niece or nephew is perfectly fine, thanks to my hero brother over here."

She smiles at Peeta and he blushes nervously, averting his eyes. He's so resistant to praise. So humble. So selfless.

"How'd I get here?" I ask. Last thing I remember is being in our driveway in Panem. "Why aren't I at the clinic at home?"

"You want to field that one Peeta?" She asks my husband. He shakes his head no. She chuckles before turning back to me. "Your amazing husband flew you here in your chopper. He basically demanded clearance to land on the helipad. I met him on the roof with a stretcher and a trauma team."

"You - you did that?"

He nods.

"I was terrified," he admits, still unable to look either of us in the eye. Instead, his gaze is locked on our intertwined hands.

"He also gave you excellent first aid," Prim adds, obviously proud. "He somehow flew the chopper while keeping you stable."

"Will somebody please just tell me what happened?" I resort to begging.

Peeta and Prim both sigh.

"I'm going to give you two some time alone," she says quietly. She leans over and gives me a kiss on the cheek, a tear rolling down her face. "I love all three of you very much."

"We love you too," I give her my best smile.

She quickly goes around the bed and wraps her arms around Peeta's neck from the side, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You're incredible Peeta. Never forget that. I'm so lucky to have you as a brother."

She leaves us, and the room falls back to silence. I just stare at Peeta, waiting for him to speak.

"How much do you remember?" Is his first question.

"I remember hearing sirens, then I woke up here."

He runs his free hand through his hair. I notice it's a mess, reinforcing the theory he hasn't left my side. My heart swells.

"When we heard the sirens, Gale panicked," he starts. He finally looks me in the eye, and I tell him with mine to keep going. I need to know. "He swung his arm to aim at you again, so - so - so I shot him."

The look of guilt on his face breaks my heart.

"I got him in the shoulder. I didn't want to kill him. But I should've."

"Peeta it's okay," I try to reassure him of my love. "You were defending us. You have every right to do what you did."

"I know. But when his shoulder jerked back from the impact, his gun went off."

Now I realize why I'm here. Why I feel like my own shoulder weighs a ton.

"He shot me in the shoulder?" I presume.

Peeta nods.

"We were lucky. He didn't hit anything vital. Prim got the bullet out and stitched you up. You're going to be sore, but you should be back to normal in a few weeks time."

"Then what happened?"

"Well when I realized he'd shot you I, um, kind of, uh, lost it."

"What do you mean?"

"When I saw you on the ground, blood seeping through your shirt, I, well, let's just say Eric had to pull me off Gale when he got there. I should've tended to you first Kat. I'm so sorry."

"You shouldn't be," I smile at him. "I would've done the same thing. How bad is he hurt?"

"Well apparently he has a broken arm, a dislocated jaw, two black eyes, three broken ribs, and, uh-.", he stumbles.

"Peeta it's okay," I keep repeating. "I don't think any less of you. Actually I've never been more proud. You saved me baby. You saved and defended me. Us. Your wife and child. We couldn't ask for a better husband or daddy. Now finish your sentence."

"Gale's going to be singing soprano for a while." Finally I get a small, albeit sad, grin out of him. "As soon as my rage subsided, I started freaking out about you. Eric had an ambulance there, but I just picked you up and ran to the hanger."

"Why come here though?"

"Nothing against the clinic, but I wanted you to have the best care. Prim's here. It's the best hospital in Maine. Frankly I'm pretty sure I got you here in almost the same time it would've taken to get you to the clinic in town."

"So you took me for my first ride in our helicopter and I wasn't even awake to enjoy it? You're in trouble, Peeta Kale Mellark," I tease.

"If it's any consolation, we'll be flying home when we spring you. Will that help keep me out of the doghouse?"

"Hmm. Maybe," I tilt my head from side to side as much as I can in my state. He chuckles. "Peeta, I need a favor."

"Anything."

"Kiss me."

He smiles his first real smile since I woke as he leans up and gently presses his lips to mine. I'm not having it though. I force my tongue through his lips and into his mouth. I feel a guttural groan from the back of my throat as his tongue reciprocates.

Prim comes back a little while later and tells us I can leave in a few hours. She gives me some antibiotics and smiles when Peeta and I both start demanding to know if they're safe for the baby. She assures us they are.

After some coaxing and a little pleading, I get Peeta to climb into the tiny bed with me. I just need him close after everything.

"What's going to happen to Gale?" I ask, a little nervous. I remember how he reacted when he thought I harbored some kind of feelings for my old climbing partner.

"Well they have the recording of the phone call I made during everything. What he said is _almost _and admission of guilt. Eric assured me that now that they it on tape, it's going to be fairly easy to get him to confess. Either way they're charging him with Delly's murder. They're also charging him with assault, battery, illegal possession of a firearm, evading arrest, and attempted murder."

"I can't believe that happened. I never thought he'd just show up at our house. What about the deputies at the front gate?"

"They think he came through the woods," Peeta explains. "They found a campsite a couple miles from our house. That's where they think he'd been hiding."

I nod, getting fairly sleepy. No doubt whatever drugs they have me on are causing my drowsiness. Peeta, ever observant, notices.

"Go to sleep Kat. I'm right here. I'll never let anything happen to you ever again. I love you. I love you so much. Both of you."

"We love you too," I mumble, already slipping into a deep sleep.

My last thought before I completely go is that we're safe now. We don't have to worry about Gale anymore.

Peeta saved us.

Again.


End file.
